Spots Off, Claws Out
by AuriMoon
Summary: It's been three years. Marinette has finally learned to move on with her life. Things have changed... Chat Noir moved away and so did Adrien. But what would happen if both of them were to come back at the same time? Has Marinette really moved on? Let's find out *
1. Good News

***I do not own Miraculous Ladybug***

* * *

 **!** **SPOIL ALERT !**

 _ **Dear Miraculers,**_

 _ **Please note that I began writing this story before the Anansi and the Style Queen episodes were released. Therefore, in this version, Nino and Chloe never got their Miraculous.**_

 _ **Happy reading***_

* * *

 **Good News**

"Sooooo," said Rena Rouge with a knowing smile.

Ladybug blushed and smiled innocently. "So what?"

"Well, I don't know! You tell me, girl! You are the one that just came out of a date!"

Ladybug blushed even darker. She balanced her feet into the open air. It was late at night, they were on the top of the Eiffel tower and had just finished patrol.

Marinette liked that she no longer had to keep secrets from her best friend, but that had come to an awful cost. It had been almost three years since she had seen Chat Noir. And it still hurt like hell.

Every little thing reminded her of him. She missed everything about Chat Noir, even the awful cat puns.

"It was okay... Luka was amazing, as always.." she answered.

"Why do I sense a 'but' there?" Rena Rouge asked with concern.

Ladybug sighed and looked away.

Rena Rouge raised her eyebrows. "Please tell me this isn't about Adrien."

Ladybug let out a strangled chuckle.

"No, Alya. It's not about Adrien. Why would it be? I haven't seen or talked to him in like what? Three years?" Ladybug looked at Rena. She looked back waiting for her friend to develop her answer.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and looked back at Paris' nocturnal lights.

"It was great, really. The date, I mean. I'm feeling a bit down today, that's all."

Rena Rouge smirked, "You need to give me details, Mari, you know that."

Ladybug stood up, "Alya, let's have lunch tomorrow at that new place in front of our old school? I heard it's really good. And..." she let out another resigned sigh "and we'll talk about this then, okay? I'm not feeling very well today. I'm sorry." She gave her friend a kiss on the cheek followed by a "Goodnight". With a weak smile to let her know that everything was okay, she left to go home, leaving a shocked Rena Rouge behind her.

* * *

"Spots Off" Marinette released her transformation the moment she entered her room. Without changing into her pajamas she let herself fall into bed.

Tikki went to get some cookies, leaving her chosen alone with her thoughts.

Marinette felt like this sometimes.

She shouldn't feel like this today, though. She'd had an amazing time with her boyfriend.

She had finally given a chance to Luka. She kept reminding herself that Adrien wouldn't come back. She did miss him, but the feelings she had for him were dormant and almost forgotten. She liked Luka very much and Luka obviously liked her too, so about two months ago she had decided to give it a try.

To her surprise, she kept dreaming about _Chat Noir_.

FREAKING CHAT NOIR.

She was even daydreaming about him sometimes too. She had been for a while now.

It was normal, she told herself... She missed him. But if she was to be completely honest, she was freaking out a bit. Why the hell was she dreaming of Chat, now that she was trying to move on and started dating Luka?

She'd never even met the guy. And, like Adrien, he too had left indefinitely.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek. The reminder of his absence made her feel really bad sometimes, heartbroken.

It was with thoughts like this and some stray tears that Marinette fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

She heard someone tap and opened her eyes, sleepy.

Chat Noir was knocking on the skylight window.

Marinette jumped off her bed and ran to open it as quick as she could. It was raining and he was soaking wet. Once he was inside, Marinette pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, Princess" he chuckled, hugging her back "Missed _mew_?"

Marinette rolled her eyes "Of course I did! You are very special to me." she confessed against his chest. He was so warm... Shouldn't he be wet, though?

He pulled away from the hug. Marinette noticed now the purple circles behind his eyes.

"Chat? Are you okay?" he looked so sad...

Right there, Marinette decided that everything was going to be okay. Whatever it was, they were going to get through it. Together.

But she was wrong.

He was crying. In his green eyes she could see how his heart was breaking. And suddenly she wasn't Marinette anymore, neither she was in her room with him. She was Ladybug. They were hugging again, now on top of the Eiffel tower.

"I'm moving to Italy with my family, my Lady."

Marinette woke up. It took some seconds to realize she was alone in her room, still wearing the clothes from the day before. She picked up the phone to see the time.

She moaned. 4h23 am and five unread texts. Four from Luka and one from Alya.

00h34

 **[Alya]** _I'm sorry I pressured you. Hope you got home okay! Goodnight! See you tomorrow!_

Marinette felt bad for leaving Alya like that last night. Today she would try to behave.

 **[Mari]** _It's okay, Alya. See you tomorrow._

She opened the other conversation.

22h52

 **[Luka]** _I miss you already, Marinette. Let's meet again tomorrow?_

23h31

 **[Luka]** _Is everything okay, Mari?_

00h27

 **[Luka]** _You fell asleep, didn't you?_

 **[Luka]** _See you tomorrow, hopefully. Gn!_

Marinette replied right away, she didn't want him to worry about her.

When she got the first text, she was patrolling, but she had gotten home around midnight! So she could at least have checked her phone. Once again she got mad at herself for being so careless. What kind of girlfriend was she if she didn't even wish her boyfriend 'goodnight'?

 **[Mari]** _I'm so sorry, Luka! I fell asleep! I know its late, but I was having a troubled dream so I woke up. Tomorrow I'm having lunch with Alya, but we could have dinner if you like!_

After replying, she turned off her phone and tried to sleep a little longer not bothering to change into her pajamas.

* * *

10:30 am

 **[Alya]** _Mari, let's have ice cream after lunch? Nino invited us_.

 **[Mari]** _Sure. :) But why don't you ask him to have lunch with us?_

 **[Alya]** _You don't mind? You're awesome, Mari. We will meet you at 13h in the bakery._

 **[Mari]** _Sounds perfect! Why would I mind? I know he is your boyfriend, but he is my friend too._

 **[Alya]** _Well, you know... We were going to do girl talk and everything..._

 **[Mari]** _Oh, we are still doing girl talk anyway. Ahaha you should warn him. See you later*_

Marinette got up from her bed. _Thank Gods that I'm on summer vacation and don't have to get up at seven in the morning._ Truth be told, summer vacation was almost over, so she had to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Good morning, Marinette!" Tikki hugged her cheek.

"Morning, Tikki!" Marinette smiled.

"I am so glad that you are feeling better today, Marinette!"

Marinette's smile grew "I'm glad too. I don't understand why I get like that sometimes."

"It's normal, Marinette. He is the dark to your light. Even with Alya helping, you need him. He is your other half."

Marinette's face turned red and her eyes widened "H-How... how do you-?" She stammered.

"How do I know the reason you get sad is Chat Noir?" Tikki gave Marinette an uncharacteristic simper. "Marinette, I can see your thoughts when we are Ladybug and you have been thinking of Chat Noir for like forever." Marinette knew Tikki could know her thoughts while they were Ladybug. They just didn't talk about it. Tikki always respected her privacy. "I understand that you don't want to talk about it. That's why I never said anything, but you do know why you are feeling low from time to time, Marinette. Even if you choose not to acknowledge it."

Marinette sighed "I didn't even know the guy! It doesn't make any sense."

"Oh, you might not know his identity, but you do know the person behind the mask, Marinette. And you love him, even if you don't admit it."

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest "You're right, I don't wanna talk about it."

"I understand." Said Tikki with a knowing smile "Now, chop-chop! You need to get ready! And if I recall, you wanted to finish that dress today" she sang pointing to the baby blue fabric sitting on her desk.

Marinette had a quick bath, got dressed and had breakfast. Then her phone buzzed. It was Luka, saying that he had figured that she had fallen asleep, and worrying about her 'troubled dream'. She quickly dismissed the subject and they scheduled a dinner date for that night.

After that, she got to work.

She finished the final stitching on her new dress right on time. Without her noticing, time flew. Suddenly her mother was shouting from downstairs "Marinette, Alya and Nino are here!"

Marinette left her room with Tikki secure in her bag. She entered the bakery by the kitchen door and spotted her friends outside. They probably hadn't stayed inside because it was lunchtime and the bakery was crowded.

"I'm gonna have lunch with Alya and Nino, mom. And also, don't count me in for dinner either" Marinette smiled "I've got a date."

"Another one!?" Sabine asked, amused, while decorating some cupcakes. Marinette nodded with her head. "All right sweetheart, have fun!"

"Thanks, mom!" she stepped out into the overwhelming heat to meet her friends "Hi guys!" she gave a small hug to both of them.

"Hi Marinette, long time no see!" Nino greeted her cheerfully.

"I know! I missed you!" she said smiling.

"Let's eat! I'm starving!" Alya tapped her belly while talking.

"Yes!" Marinette and Nino answered at the same time. And the three of them burst into laughter.

As they passed their old school, Marinette felt nostalgic again. "I miss this place so bad. The times we spent in it were amazing."

"Yes, they were..." Replied Alya "Do you remember that stupid movie Nino made us be a part of?" Marinette laughed, agreeing.

The three friends reached the cafe where they were going to eat and sat at a table outside, in the shade of the sun umbrellas.

"Hey! It wasn't stupid, okay!?" Replied Nino trying to contain a smile and failing miserably."For your information, that 'stupid movie' won me some awards!" This only made the girls laugh harder.

"Well, you got Horrificator herself staring your movie!" Marinette managed to say between tears while sitting in her chair.

"And Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Said Alya grabbing her stomach.

Nino was obviously feeling defeated. "Yeah, those guys were always there to save the day, weren't they?"

"They were" Marinette sighed."But now we have Rena Rouge to fight with Ladybug! Girl Power at it's best! " Marinette smiled at Alya and her friend grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"You know we are the number one Ladybug fans in the world..." Alya was trying to make her feel better, she knew it hurt Marinette that Chat Noir wasn't around anymore.

"That's because you never really got to know Chat."

The waiter got to the table before Nino and Alya could reply anything. The three friends ordered their food.

Feeling the mood getting a little down, Alya eyed Nino hoping he would say something. She was out of ideas when it came to these breakdowns that Marinette was having. They were growing more frequent.

"Ah! I completely forgot! I have some _huge amazing_ news for you girls!" Nino wasn't faking it for the sake of the mood.

"Okay..." said Alya, growing impatient "What are you waiting for? Tell us!?"

Nino chuckled. "Adrien is coming back."


	2. Perfect Night

**Perfect Night**

"Adrien is coming back."

 _Oh, Crap._

You know when you are walking down the street, minding your own thoughts, and you miss a step? For that tiny bit of second, you feel like you will fall right on your face? That's how it felt for Marinette.

"W-What?" she heard herself saying.

Maybe it was the heat, but Marinette felt like she had to sit down. _Oh, right!_ She was sitting already.

"Yup! He told me like a week ago!" Said Nino. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you!" He was so happy that his best friend was returning that he didn't notice what was happening in front of him.

Alya was eyeing Marinette with concern.

Marinette... Well, Marinette was losing it. She tried to calm herself down. She was with Luka now. And she liked him very much. Adrien coming back would not ruin it. She knew it wouldn't. Plus, Adrien was her friend! Even though they lost contact over the years, she was glad that he was visiting.

Alya felt confused when she saw Marinette recovering and smiling at Nino.

"When is he coming back?" Marinette asked.

"Sometime next week." Replied Nino still completely clueless as to what was happening.

"For how long?"

"Oh, he's moving back in! He's coming solo though. He even bought an apartment already!"

Marinette paused, eyeing Alya. She looked worried. Marinette decided that Adrien coming back wasn't going to affect anything. Her life was great as it was now, and she wanted nothing about it to change, she told herself. Even if she did want anything to change, Adrien had never shown interest on her before no matter what she'd do. So there was nothing to be worried about, really. It's not like he was going to fall for her the moment he saw her again.

She gave Alya a reassuring smile, "That is amazing, Nino! I'm so happy!"

Finally noticing the silent dialogue the girls were having, Nino had an epiphany. "Oh!" he said with his eyes getting bigger "OHHHH!"

Alya and Marinette looked at each other, worried Nino had lost his mind.

"Oh-oh, what?" said Alya.

Nino didn't answer. Instead, he leaned onto the table looking at Marinette with a suggestive smirk on his face. "You ARE happy he's coming back, aren't you, Marinette?"

Alya burst into laughter and Marinette got redder than a tomato. "N-Nino!" she stammered "It's not like that!"

Nino finally gave in and laughed with Alya.

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, unimpressed. "Has it really been so long, that you don't know that I have a boyfriend now?"

The waiter arrived with the orders and said "That is too bad, miss. I'll leave you my number anyway, in case you have a change of heart." He winked at her, laying a piece of paper on her side of the table and left. Marinette was even redder now. Alya was crying with laughter. And Nino... was confused.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?" Ignoring everything that happened with the waiter, he kept going "How did I not know this?"

"It's recent, but not that recent!" Marinette answered back, narrowing her eyes at Alya as if it was her fault Nino didn't know and trying hard to ignore the incident with the waiter, but failing miserably. "I guess we haven't seen each other for a very long time?"

"Guess so... Who is the lucky guy, then?"

"Oh, you know him! Luka. Juleka's brother. He goes to your college" Answered Marinette.

"Ah! I know Luka! He is an awesome guy. But isn't he a senior? Are you dating a senior, miss freshmen!?" Marinette was turning red again "I'm so proud of you!"

"Leave the poor girl alone, Nino!" Alya came to Marinette's rescue. "Eat your food! It's good."

Once she tasted it, Marinette had to agree. "It really is good. But I'm not coming back here any time soon" She said, discreetly peeking at the waiter that was serving the table next to them.

"If things with Luka don't work out, you totally should" whispered Alya mischievously.

"HEY! I can hear you, you know!?" said Nino with his ego hurt.

"Babe, you know my heart beats only for you." She said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "And Marinette, I'm still waiting for the description of yesterday's date." Alya turned to watch Marinette.

"It was perfect, Alya! I'm sorry for yesterday, I wasn't feeling well. But I have another date today!" Marinette squealed with enthusiasm and then she started describing yesterday's date. It had been a simple afternoon. They went to Parc des Buttes-Chaumont and had a nice picnic with food that she had baked. They had spent all afternoon sitting on the grass in the shade. Very calm, very romantic, a lot of kissing and talking, getting to know each other better. "And when it got late, he stood up, gave me his hand and helped me up too! His hands are rough! And then he hugged me and we-." Marinette paused noticing Nino's face. "But I will tell you more details later" She laughed, "Nino isn't looking very well."

Nino looked a bit out of place but replied "Oh, don't hold back because of me. I'm learning a lot today!"

Alya looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You notice everything, don't you? And then you tell EVERYTHING to your best friend! _His hands are rough?_ And then, to make things worse, you discuss every single detail like it meant the world... And the guy probably didn't even think when he helped you up!" He was the one turning red now.

Alya chuckled silently "We don't tell everything, silly. We leave some bits for ourselves. But now I'm gonna shut up, or Mari will get curious." Nino facepalmed himself.

"Don't worry, Nino, a Lady never tells." Marinette said laughing, leaving Nino confused and redder.

* * *

Marinette was pondering if she should wear her new dress for dinner. Luka had told her it was a semiformal restaurant where they were heading. The dress was perfectly semiformal, but she worried that the baby blue color made her look like a child.

The week before, there had been a stifling day where you couldn't even leave the house. So, instead of procrastinating, Marinette had grabbed some old fabric and started to sew a summer dress. She was loving the way it fit her body. Since it was made of a fabric with such a sweet color, she tried adding a bit of sexuality to it. The dress had extra thin sleeves, showing her delicate shoulders. The neckline was a large V, not too revealing, just the right amount to tease. The waistline was simple and well suited for her body. The fabric was very flowy, so the skirt floated around her as she walked. It was a masterpiece if you asked Tikki. The best that Marinette had done so far.

"Marinette, it looks so beautiful on you!" Tikki insisted. "Please wear it tonight!"

Marinette kept eyeing herself in the mirror, looking for flaws. She was not sure it was the right occasion to use it. But she had grown to love that dress. She sighed admitting defeat.

"I'm gonna wear it"

Tikki cheered with excitement "Luka won't know what hit him!"

Marinette laughed softly. "I'm wearing my hair down, though. With the pigtails, it looks too childish."

Marinette's hair had grown over the three years that had passed. It was now down to her waist. She braided two small strands of hair, one on each side, and then brought them together behind her head. This was her way of not having to constantly be putting her hair behind her ear while eating. Hair this long, sometimes was a bother. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, Marinette!"

"Not too-"

"Not too anything Marinette! It's perfect! You look like an angel!" Interrupted Tikki, giggling.

Marinette smiled "Thanks Tikki." She looked at the clock on her phone. Around forty minutes before Luka come to pick her up "That was fast!" she said, impressed with herself. Normally she took ages to find the right thing to wear. "Now, we wait."

Without bothering to put her high heels on, Marinette went up to the balcony. It was a starry warm night. The floor of her balcony was still tepid and she rejoiced with that warmth on her bare feet. She loved to walk without shoes.

Marinette walked to the balustrade and leaned on it, pensive. There hadn't been many akumas in the past two/three years. Sometimes they appeared, months apart from each other. But when they did appear, they were really hard to fight. It wasn't because they were especially angry or sad ones... The reason why the Akuma's nature had almost completely changed was still a mystery. They were harder to fight because they were confusing.

When fighting with the old ones, the key was to determine where the Akuma was hosted, then find a way to take the item from the possessed person. Now, though the key was still the same, the items where the Akuma was hosted appeared completely random. So were the powers of the possessed person.

For example, back in the day, Marinette's grandmother got akumatized, after finding out that Marinette didn't like the candy she had gifted to her. Thinking that her granddaughter no longer enjoyed her company, Befana appeared. Her power was to approve or punish the good and bad behaviour by turning people into angels or coal. And the weapon she used was a gun, fueled by Marinette's unwanted candy. This made total sense, and all of the old akumas were easy to figure out with a bit of deduction.

The new ones were almost impossible to read. There was a battle, four months back, in which Ladybug and Rena Rouge had fought against the akuma for five hours straight. Clueless about what to do, they finally decided to start to break every item he had in a completely random way, hoping they'd hit the akuma! They weren't proud of it, but at the time they had cleared out all the other options. Plus, both of them had been sick of fighting the annoying Akuma. Marinette remembered thinking how the power of this particular akuma would have suited Martha, a colleague of hers that one week earlier had had a breakdown concerning a fashion project.

And this was the weird, confusing part. It appeared that the akumas were meant for someone else.

Perhaps, when they got to the person who was meant to be possessed, he or she was no longer feeling bad? Then they ended up taking over a different person's mind?

So, while the essence of the job was still the same, it was harder and longer to find the key to end the battle.

The minutes passed. She was looking at the moonless sky. Feeling the warmth of that perfect night in the air, the rare summer breeze in her hair.

Her Ladybug instincts caught some movement to her right. She turned her head to see what was responsible.

Her heart skipped a beat. Or was it two?

"Chat?" She breathed.

Green eyes met the blue.

Chat Noir smiled.


	3. Glowing

**Glowing**

Adrien had been living in Milan for the past three years. And now, for the second year of college, he had managed to convince his father to let him enter an Erasmus program.

Of course, what he really wanted was to come back to Paris: the place he was raised, the place he had true friends.

His home.

The reason Adrien had left Paris three years ago was his father. _Shocker, right?_

His father had opened another headquarters for _Gabriel_ (his brand of clothes) in Milan. The problem was that Gabriel Agreste never left things to chance and had felt the need to run it himself. At least until finding a competent CEO. It had been three years so far and things were still looking out of hand. Gabriel rarely trusted anyone.

Adrien regretted not arguing more with his father not to go to Milan. He regretted not staying in Paris even knowing his father would not approve. He regretted being such a 'good son' to such a bad father. He knew that his father loved him, although he had weird ways of showing it. Being away from Paris had done some good for their relationship. His father was not too overprotective anymore and he wasn't as cold either.

Gabriel's nature had changed after his wife died. Even if now he was making an effort, there's only so much a person can change for the better after being so long in the darkness.

Adrien couldn't stay away from Paris any longer. All the time he had been away had been torture. Away from his city, away from his friends, away from his Lady... Plagg had been his only consolation, most of the time. _PLAGG!_

Now that he was back, Adrien had decided he was not leaving Paris. Not ever. His Erasmus scholarship was for one year only. But he was an adult now and he had his own funds to use if his father cut him off. Which he doubted would happen.

He had told Nino he was coming back next week, but things had changed. He was supposed to have his last scheduled photoshoot in Milan next week but it had been canceled. So he had jumped on the first airplane and come back as soon as he'd heard the job was canceled.

His father hadn't sold the mansion and Adrien could have chosen to live there. But it brought back bad memories, plus it was too big for him to live in alone. Gabriel had agreed and had bought him a small apartment, though not until after Adrien promised he would eat healthily. _No, he didn't need chefs to cook for him_. He could cook his own meal, how hard could it be?

So here he was. With his luggage in front of the building he was going to live in for the next year (and more).

To any person passing by on the street, he would look like a lost tourist. Standing and staring at a beautiful building, in the late afternoon.

He entered the edifice, closing the door behind him. It was a beautiful old building that had been restored. He got on the tiny elevator and while waiting for it to ascend to the highest floor, the third floor, he looked at himself in the mirror.

He had changed.

He was no longer the teenager that little girls would pursue on the streets and hang posters of on their walls. He had grown up and become the man that women would daydream about and that men would envy, being unable to reach the same level of handsomeness as he did. His hair was shorter now. He had a beard, though most of the time he tried to get rid of it. He was fit, but not skin and bone as teenager Adrien had been, you could now see muscle even with his shirt on. He was also taller. Because of all this, the paparazzi were a bother. Every woman in Milan wanted to know him and be with him, so for the past three years he had to be very careful and most of the times wearing some kind of disguise.

He got out off the elevator and unlocked the door of his new house.

It was small and cozy. All of it had been decorated by Natalie before his arrival, his father wouldn't have it otherwise. He closed the door and, leaving his luggage behind, he wandered around.

There was not much to see. The apartment was smaller than his bedroom in the mansion. The front door led to an open space where the living room and the kitchen cohabitated. There was a tiny balcony with a view of the street, and small bathroom. There were also stairs that led to his bedroom, which had a large bathroom and an even larger terrace.

"Nice place you've got here, kid!" said Plagg with his usual unimpressed tone. "I hope you've got camembert at hand because I could eat!"

Adrien chuckled. "You never change, do you?" He opened the kitchen cabinet and was not surprised to find it full of food and supplies. Amongst them was Plagg's favorite. Camembert!

Plagg rejoiced and started eating. Adrien started to prepare something to eat as well. Microwave pizza. _So much for healthy eating, dad._ But in his defense, the pizza was right there! In the supplies his dad's staff had bought for him! It was asking too much of him to ignore the easy meal and cook instead. Even more so, since he didn't really know how to cook.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Said Adrien after eating two slices of pizza. He couldn't wait any longer. He could wait to tell Nino that he arrived, but he couldn't wait to see his Lady. Not after all this time.

After leaving his apartment, Chat Noir went to all of their old favorite places, looking for his lady. After an hour searching, he realized that maybe it wasn't a patrol day for Ladybug... Did she even do patrol anymore? He started to feel his enthusiasm waning a bit.

"Chat?" he heard her whisper. And for a moment he thought that he had finally found Ladybug. When he faced her and realized it was Marinette that had called him, two thoughts came to his mind. First, was that she was stunning. She was shining under the stars. How had he never even noticed how beautiful she was? And second, that he had overlooked how much he missed his friends. The first thing he was going to do when he got back home was to call Nino, his best friend.

Chat Noir smiled and jumped to her balcony, only to be surprised by the way she was running to him. At first, he thought that she was going to attack him. Her face was unreadable and so intense! But then she surprised him again with a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello, Princess" He deepened the hug, surrounding her waist with an arm and placing the other hand on the back of her head, "Missed me?" he whispered in a rough voice.

She nodded into his shoulder, unable to find her voice. He was shocked when he felt her sobbing. "Princess?" He asked, trying to loosen the embrace so that he could look at her. But instead of letting go, she tightened the hug, sobbing louder. "Marinette?" he couldn't help but chuckle a little at her reaction. Adrien would never think that Marinette cared so much about Chat. He felt guilty for not saying a proper goodbye to her as Chat Noir. "Hey, Marinette! Let me look at you!" He asked, gently breaking through her hard embrace. She let him, reluctantly, and whining like a little girl.

She looked him in the eyes. After a minute she was able to control her crying.

He left a hand on her waist but the other flew to her face. Without being able to stop himself, he caressed her cheek and wiped one of the tears from her face. "Why are you crying?" he asked and immediately she hugged him bursting into tears again, hiding her face in his chest. Chat was worried now, had he misinterpreted tears of despair for tears of joy? _He was so self-centered!_ The girl was crying and he thought that it was happy tears and that he was the reason. _I'm such an idiot._ "What's wrong, Marinette?" he asked in the most gentle voice he could.

"Nothing's wr-wrong" she managed to say looking up, meeting his eyes with hers. "Everything is right."

Chat Noir felt his heart beat faster in his chest. It did feel right.

They stood there, on her balcony, in the starlight, looking at each other. The tension in the air grew stronger.

Chat was fighting his desire to lean towards her lips...

Right at that second, Marinette's mother called to her from inside "Luka's here, sweetheart."

Marinette took a step back, breaking the embrace. "Oh! Crap! I forgot about Luka!" but then she looked at Chat with despair and hugged him again. "No, no, noooo" she said followed by more soft sobs. Chat was so confused that he didn't answer, just hugged her back. After a while, she said "Y-You're here- I can't wake up- Not again..." she was whispering it, like a prayer.

Chat Noir's chest filled with warmth and he smiled "It's not a dream, Princess."

She looked him in the eye. "It seems so real.."

"That's because it is. I'm here" he said gently. "I'm not going anywhere, Marinette." he held both her hands "I promise."

The most perfect huge bright smile appeared on her face. She was looking more beautiful than ever, even with all the ruined makeup and the swollen red eyes from crying.

She was glowing because of him.

 _He_ was the reason.

That made him want to kiss every bit of her. Kiss that stray tear that was right below her left eye. Kiss her pink cheeks. Kiss her delicate neck-

 _Oh, my god, what was wrong with him?_

"Marinette! Did you hear me, sweetie?" Her mom asked again. They both jumped, surprised.

"Oh crap, crap, crap!" She looked at him pretending to be mad and giving him a small punch on his shoulder "You made me forget about Luka again!"

She turned to go inside, never letting go of his hand, ensuring he would follow her. "You are going to make me ask aren't you, Princess?"

"Crap!" She repeated when she saw herself in the mirror. The makeup was all over her face, and not in a flattering way. Blame the tears. "I look awful" There was a hint of frustration in her speech.

"You look _purr_ fect, Princess! You couldn't look awful even if you tried!" He refuted.

"Marinette?" Her mother called her again and she realized that she hadn't answered her the first two times. Her mom was probably climbing the stairs this very moment to check on her.

"I'm coming, Mom! Two more minutes! Keep Luka company, please!" She answered praying that her mom wouldn't enter the room.

Marinette started retouching her makeup.

Chat sighed admitting defeat, "Who is Luka?"

"Oh, Luka is my boyfriend!" She answered distractedly.

She never saw Chat's face. And she definitely didn't see what was going on in his head.

His princess had a boyfriend.

Someone that she would want to spend every bit of her time with.

Someone that would be allowed to be seen with her in public.

Someone that didn't need to wear a mask when he was with her.

Someone who didn't need to refrain from kissing her, because she would allow him to.

Someone that she would prefer to spend the night with.

 _Even tonight, after three years away, she was going to choose this Luka guy_ , he thought bitterly.

Someone whom she would pass the night glowing to.

Someone that was not him.

Realizing his stupid thoughts, he tried to shake them out of his head. When had he grown feelings for Marinette? His heart belonged to Ladybug! He wasn't jealous of this Luka guy, he decided. He was being _protective_ of a friend. Yes, that was it.

Marinette put her shoes on to complete the look and waited for him to give his opinion.

She was gorgeous. She had this simple, classy dress, that suited her every curve in just the right way. It hugged her body like it was made for her.

It probably was, though. He was familiar with her style and this was obviously a Marinette's original.

The baby blue color matched her eyes and made him feel like he was looking at the morning sky. Her hair was loose, covering part of her beautiful shoulders.

Without thinking, he pushed her hair behind her back, making her blush hard. She was adorable.

Before he could do anything stupid, he took a step back. "You look beautiful." He said in a rough whisper, as if his voice was missing.

"Thank you, Chat! It's the best I could do in three minutes!" She laughed. Her laugh was so bubbly, he thought. He could never grow tired of it. "I have to go now. But please come back tomorrow! I can't tell you how much I've missed you! You look really handsome with your hair shorter, by the way!"

He had a knot in his throat. She had missed him. She thought he looked handsome with his hair shorter... _Stop it already, you idiot._ "I _paw_ mise." He answered quietly.

Marinette rolled her eyes, smiling. Then she grabbed her bag (which contained Tikki) and kissed his cheek. She left to meet her date, clueless about what was going through Chat's mind.


	4. The Stammering

**The Stammering**

Chat Noir watched the doors close after Marinette left the room. He heard her going down the stairs. When she reached the hall where her mother and her boyfriend were waiting, there was a pause in the dialogue. Followed by a male's voice that Chat did not recognize "Woow, Marinette." Chat heard her giggle. "Here," the male voice said, "these are for you!"

"Luka! Thank you! They are beautiful!" Marinette replied.

"You are more." He stated.

Chat needed to agree with the guy. She was more beautiful than anything he had seen before. His hands formed fists.

"Let me put them in water!" Marinette said cheerfully.

"No, Marinette! You two go have fun." Chat heard Sabine say. "I'll put them in water for you, alright sweetheart?"

"Yes! Thanks, Mum!"

"I will have her home by eleven, is it alright ma'am?"

"Yes, it is!" Sabine replied.

"Shall we, my lady?" Asked Marinette's date, followed by another one of her bubbly giggles.

"We shall!" She answered. Chat heard the door opening and the couple left the house.

 _My Lady?_

She was Luka's lady.

He had his own Lady. Ladybug. He couldn't wait to see her, but that wasn't his first priority anymore. All he wanted to do was to follow Marinette and her date down the street. Not to spy, but to know some more about this Luka.

Marinette might not be his Lady, the love of his life, but she was his Princess. And she was too sweet, too pure to see the bad in people. What if Luka was a douche!? What if he treated her badly? He had to see it for himself.

So, against his better judgment, he jumped into the night.

He wasn't going home. He wasn't going to call Nino to go out, neither was he going to search for Ladybug.

He was going to follow Marinette and her date.

It wasn't hard to follow them. If there were to be a moon in tonight's sky, Marinette would outshine it. The couple walked hand in hand to the restaurant, for sometime. Their laugh echoing Paris streets.

Chat's heart was tight and he could barely breathe. He had forgotten how this felt.

In Italy, every woman that approached him wanted him for at least one of three things: His looks, his money or his fame. He wasn't accustomed to women not wanting him, anymore. Maybe it was why Marinette seemed so appealing to him?

He shook the thought out of his head. He wasn't Adrien right now... He was Chat Noir!

He hadn't had many opportunities to be Chat in Milan. Sometimes he wandered around because he missed being free to fly, but he always did so in the shadows. Because nobody could know that Chat was in Milan. Someone could link the pieces together.

Chat followed Marinette and her boyfriend until they reached the restaurant. He watched them walking in and sitting at a table by the window.

He watched them order. He watched them tasting each other's food and he watched them kiss.

He had a clear view of them. It would have been better if he hadn't though, because his claws were carving into his palms.

That was when he heard the suit beep.

Though he thought it was weird because he hadn't used his cataclysm _yet_ , some part of him was happy he had to leave. Luka was now feeding Marinette his chocolate dessert.

Not able to watch that any longer, Chat Noir went home lost in thought. Realizing some hidden, buried truths.

* * *

"Pick up, pick up..." Adrien was on the phone trying to talk to Nino. He needed his best friend right now. He needed some wisdom. Fast. The problem was that it was three in the morning on a Tuesday. This meant that, even though it was summer vacations, Nino was probably asleep.

Adrien had come right back at home and then spent the last few hours trying to figure out what to do. Plagg wasn't being helpful at all, so he had finally decided to call Nino. Who else would he talk to about this?

"..." the other side answered the call with silence for some seconds. Then he heard a barely perceptible "Hello?"

"Nino! Nino! I'm so glad you picked up! Were you asleep?" Adrien asked, already knowing the answer and feeling remorseful.

"I was asleep. It better be good, Dude." He said in an angry sleepy voice. "I think I want to kill you right now."

Adrien chuckled "I am going to text you my current location! I need your help. Come if you want to kill me!" He said, and after hanging up he sent his address fast and furiously.

He started to put down his phone, but Nino was calling again.

"DUDE! You're here!?" Nino was fully awake now, but still not making much sense out of words. Adrien understood them nonetheless and chuckled.

"I am. How do you feel about being the first person to see my new house?" Adrien laughed.

"I'm on my way! Be there in twenty." And then he hung up.

Adrien sat on the sofa ready to wait for his friend. "Come on, Plagg, say it. I know you are dying to say it."

Plagg came out of the kitchen closet, where he was eating his cheese, sulking.

"Are you MAD!? Did you wanted to kill me?" A pissed Plagg yelled at him and he knew why. Adrien looked at his injured palms. He had clenched his fists so hard that his claws had perforated the suit. Which was supposedly indestructible. But then again, his claws were supposed to cut through everything...

"It's not what I was expecting to hear, but it's fair" sighed Adrien "No, Plagg, I'm not mad. And I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't know I could do that."

Plagg was silent for a while. "I accept your apologies. But if you aren't crazy, why the hell would you stalk that girl, then?"

"Stalk? I wasn't stalking her!" He paused, re-thinking what had happened that night, " Oh God, I was stalking her." He realized.

"And you wanted to stalk some more, killing me in the process! If I hadn't beeped you, we wouldn't have left and your hands would look really bad right now! And so would I." Answered Plag crossing his tiny arms.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Plagg." Plagg nodded, dismissing the matter. Adrien paused. "By the way, I didn't know you could beep me like that! I thought I was going to un-transform!"

"You weren't going to un-transform, but I couldn't stand it anymore! If you like the girl, go for it! But as Adrien!" and before his chosen could interrupt him, he dropped the bomb. "She seemed to be very infatuated with you three years ago."

Adrien blinked twice. "What? Marinette liked me? Pfffff, no!" Plagg raised his eyebrows "Marinette and I were just friends, that was it."

Plagg sighed "You are hopeless"

"Look, Plagg, you're not helping. I am facing a hard-like-a-brick-in-my-face-revelation, and you tell me this girl used to like me?"

Plagg grinned "And what is this hard-like-a-brick-in-your-face-revelation?"

Adrien blushed "That... I might l-like her. Marinette."

The doorbell rang. Plagg nodded approvingly, letting out a "Took you long enough." And then went into hiding, happy with himself for making his chosen admit some repressed feelings. At least almost getting chopped had done some good.

Adrien opened the door to Nino.

* * *

After the big reunion, Adrien had shown Nino around the house. Then they had sat on the terrace talking, eating snacks and drinking soda.

Adrien talked to Nino almost every day by text to keep up with each other's lives without missing too much. But it was different today. They talked endlessly, about everything and nothing. It really did help Adrien calm down. It was good to have his friend with him after all that time being without friends. Because Adrien hadn't made a single friend in Milan. All girls wanted something from him and all boys hated him for it.

The sun began to dawn. Nino sighed with contentment. "I can't believe you are really here."

Adrien chuckled "I know. It's been so long... I missed this."

Nino nodded in agreement.

"So, are you going to tell me or am I gonna have to ask?" Even though they were apart for so long, for Nino, Adrien was an open book. He knew that something was bothering his friend.

Adrien smirked looking at Nino in disbelief. Nino raised his eyebrows and waited. Adrien looked at the sky and thought about everything that had happened that night. The sun would come up anytime now. He sighed.

"I think I might be in love with Marinette."

Nino almost spat the soda he had in his mouth.

Looking at Adrien like he had grown two more eyes, Nino was speechless. But after a moment, he started laughing.

"Is that funny to you?" Adrien asked, confused by his friend's reaction.

"Yo-you have no idea!" He said grabbing his belly and wiping a tear from his eye.

Nino looked at Adrien and said "I knew it!" He cheered "It took you long enough to figure it out! Let's hope it's not too late, though." He said more to himself.

Adrien's eyes grew round and wide. "What do you mean?"

"I always thought that you had a crush on Marinette." Nino explained "Me and Alya even tried to force both of you together but without effect. After some time I started having doubts if you had a crush on her after all, because you never made a move... So we gave up."

"Wait-a-minute! You were the ones that locked us together in the broom closet?" Asked Adrien. He always had suspected that it was Nino's doing. But he'd never understood his friend's reasons, so he had never asked.

"Guilty. That one was my idea actually" Said Nino with an apologetic smile.

"That one? There were more like this?"

Nino got jumbled. Adrien took that as a yes "How many more were there?"

"There was the pool, the roof, the stairs... The worse one was the elevator... Kim and Alix were the ones to do that-" Seeing his friend's face, Nino stopped talking. And then he added "There were a few more, but it doesn't matter, okay? I'm sorry. We were kids. And she loved you. I thought you liked her too. We only wanted to help" Nino wore a guilty and apologetic smile.

Adrien's heart skipped a beat. She used to love him. Plagg had been right. How could he have missed that?

"It's okay.." Said Adrien slowly "It was a long time ago. Kim and Alix were in it too, ahm?"

Nino looked up, trying to avoid eye contact with Adrien. "Actually, pretty much the whole class was." Adrien looked mortified. "At first it was only me and Alya, but then we got caught so many times that at some point everyone was in. Except for Sabrina and Chloe."

Nino let the silence set in, giving Adrien time to absorb all the information. "I guess it makes sense." He said after a while "I was really oblivious, wasn't I?"

"You have no idea!" Nino laughed "but in your defense, so was Marinette!"

"You mean, she didn't know?" Adrien asked surprised, he thought that the whole thing was Alya's or Marinette's idea. It sounded like the type of thing most girls would do to 'get the guy'.

Nino's eyes grew wider, "Are you mad? She would kill us if she finds out!"

But then again, Marinette wasn't like most girls. He hadn't been around genuine girls like Marinette in a long, long time.

There was a pause. A moment of silence filled with little common noises from the outside world. The traffic, the birds, the trees swaying with the wind.

"When did this happen, dude? You realizing that you like her?" Nino asked in a more serious tone.

Adrien sighed.

"After I arrived, I passed her in the street. I saw her with another guy." Adrien lied "They were kissing." He felt his mouth go very dry.

Nino nodded "Yes, that was her boyfriend. She told me yesterday that she started dating him not long ago, so it might not be too late." said Nino. "I am going to ask Alya some questions. I know for a fact she is on team Adrien too!"

"Nino, try to be discreet, please. Believe me, we don't want this in any magazines."

Nino laughed. "Don't worry, my friend. If this were to go to the magazines, Marinette would have an absolute fit."

"And Marinette can't know!"

"What! But that is stupid! You should pass some time with her before telling her, of course. But right now this is your best shot at getting her attention: telling her."

Adrien looked at Nino confused. Marinette had a boyfriend... If he told her, he would only cause trouble.

"Ooohhhohohoh!" Nino said amused. "We have to put you in front of her, fast."

"What? You are not making a lot of sense tonight, my friend. Must be the lack of sleep." Adrien laughed, he had missed Nino's spontaneous outbursts.

"Remember the stammering she had?" Nino asked, excited. Adrien nodded, confused about how the stammering could possibly be the answer. "If she still does it, then you definitely still have a chance."

"What the hell, Nino. That doesn't make sense, even for you." Adrien was more confused than ever.

"Trust me on this, okay?" Nino said.

The sun was in the sky. It was around seven o'clock.

"I will arrange a meeting with the girls today or tomorrow." Nino let out a yawn. "Now we should sleep."

Adrien agreed. Nino stayed over, on the sofa-bed.


	5. Back

**Back**

When she woke up, at ten o'clock, Alya had a lot of missed calls from Marinette. Followed by a text saying to come as fast as she could, because it was an emergency. She crumbled out of bed and hurried to get out of the house.

Half an hour later Alya entered Marinette's room only to find a super happy Marinette.

"Alyaaaaa! Alya! Alya! Alya!" Marinette sang "He's HERE! CHAT NOIR IS HERE! _Chat Noir is back_!" Alya looked at her, confused. Trixx joined Tikki by the cookie jar and both sat enjoying the cookies and the show.

"Marinette, calm down! Is this the emergency that you texted me about last night? When I was very much asleep?" Alya looked perplexed.

"Yes! OH! Alya! I couldn't sleep! And poor Luka, I was so distracted yesterday!" Marinette grabbed Alya's arms "He is here, Alya! Do you have any idea how I've missed him?" Marinette hugged Alya laughing. "I am so happy!"

Alya smiled, amused. "I do have SOME idea of how much you missed him."

"Oh, Alya! You have to see him! He looked so different! He cut his hair and he is taller! He looked... kinda hot, now that I think about it..." Marinette was pacing around her room, like a crazy person. Rambling about how gorgeous Chat Noir had become and how awesome he was.

"Marinette, calm down, you are making me dizzy." Alya grabbed Marinette's shoulders and made her sit on her chaise lounge. "We have patrol today. You will be with him again soon enough."

Marinette nodded, but then a worried expression appeared on her face. "He promised me he'd come here again today." She looked at her friend "Alya, if Ladybug is going out on patrol, then Marinette will leave him hanging-"

"Wait a minute!" Alya interrupted Marinette, hoping she would stop babbling. "First, how do you know Chat Noir is here? Second, how do you know Chat is here as Marinette and not as Ladybug?"

"Yesterday I finished preparing for my date with Luka a lot earlier than I expected. So I went star gazing to my balcony. And then I saw him. He must have been looking for Ladybug..." Marinette stopped talking, lost in thought.

Alya worried her friend was oblivious to what was happening.

Maybe she never admitted loving Chat as Ladybug because she was supposedly in love with Adrien as Marinette.

Alya was certain that Marinette did love Adrien back then. But what if she had loved Chat Noir as well, and never realized it?

Rena Rouge hadn't worked with the duo enough times to reach any conclusion, but it was possible. And it definitely explained a lot.

Alya had received her Miraculous permanently when Chat Noir had announced he was going to move out of Paris. Ladybug shouldn't fight alone. So Marinette was in charge of choosing a Miraculous and it's holder. After Master Fu approved her decision, Alya had appeared as Rena Rouge for good.

"What if he doesn't come?" Marinette whispered, a knot forming in her throat. Alya was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude. "What if I scared him with my crying? What if he doesn't like Marinette? He didn't even say goodbye to me three years ago, did he!? He only said goodbye to Ladybug! Oh my go-god! What if I was dreaming?" _It wouldn't be the first time._ Marinette's heart was beating fast, she was fighting tears from falling down her face.

Alya did not know what to do. It was obvious that her friend was having a meltdown. Tikki and Trixx came to the rescue.

"Marinette, it wasn't a dream. I was there too" Tikki reassured "And of course Chat is coming today! He promised, didn't he?" Marinette nodded. "So there is nothing to worry about!"

"But you really should meet with Chat Noir as Ladybug today, Marinette." Said Trixx in a calming voice. "If you are worried that Chat will appear here to see Marinette, then leave him a note on the window. To avoid any trouble, you and Alya should meet here as Rena Rouge and Ladybug and wait for him to come. And you will see him anyway, so what's the problem? " Trixx asked, trying to force the question into Marinette's focus. Trying to show the girl that the only thing she was really worried about was seeing or not seeing Chat Noir today. This did not go off unnoticed by Alya or Tikki, but apparently, when it came to Chat, Marinette was clueless.

"That does sound like a great idea, Trixx!" Alya said with a warm smile to her Kwami.

"Isn't it dangerous, though?" Marinette asked. Trixx raised her little eyebrows. "It's a bit dangerous to meet here at my place as superheroes, no?"

"If you did it always, of course. But it's one time, what are the odds of him finding out anything? And you are Ladybug! We have the luck on our side." Answered Trixx, and Tikki nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Let's do this, then!"

The girls spent the rest of the morning making preparations so that nothing would go wrong for the day's patrol. After having lunch, Alya got the weirdest text from Nino:

 **[Nino]** _I need to see you. Eiffel Tower. 3 pm sharp. Bring Marinette._

And half minute later:

 **[Nino]** _Everything is okay. Sorry about the drama, didn't want to worry you. Please be there, okay? LY_

"Wow, that is one awfully mysterious text..." Said Marinette.

"You think everything is alright?" Alya looked worried, even after the "don't worry" text Nino had sent her.

"Of course it is! You know Nino! He got carried away! Probably just bought a new pair of headphones. Or a new album of his favorite famous DJ came out and he wants to show it to us" reassured Marinette.

Alya let out a sigh " You are probably right... though I really hope he didn't buy another pair of headphones because he has like five already"

Marinette laughed as Alya texted Nino back, telling him they would be there.

* * *

Marinette and Alya had been at the Eiffel tower base for more than thirty minutes now.

They had found a place in the shade. Marinette was laying down on the ground with her eyes closed, listening to Alya's threats against her boyfriend.

"I'm going to kill him!" She was saying, "He said three p.m. SHARP. Well, it's not even close to three p.m. now, and I'm sick of this heat."

"Hum-hum" hummed Marinette.

"Mari, if he isn't here in the next ten minutes, we are leaving." Alya warned, making Marinette smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm thinking we are such drama queens..." Marinette laughed and opened one of her eyes to look at her friend. "I cried and laughed my face off this morning because of Chat Noir. And now you ramble about your boyfriend being thirty minutes late. Like it's the worst thing he could ever do to you. All this, because we worry too much."

"What are you girls worried about?" She heard Nino ask from behind her. Smiling, Marinette closed her eye again, waiting to hear Alya's reaction.

That... never came?

Marinette opened her eyes, laid on her elbows and looked at Alya. She was staring at something behind Marinette's back. Worried it was something bad, an Akuma perhaps, Marinette followed her gaze.

And she felt her heart drop. It wasn't an Akuma. She sat up, not standing up because she didn't trust her legs to support her right that moment.

She heard Alya yelp and run to Adrien, giving him a hug. Adrien chuckled, happy with the reaction and receiving the hug. "How are you doing, Alya?"

His voice... so familiar... Marinette couldn't speak.

He looked so different. He was taller and his hair shorter. Three years had made her look like a total mess. Because of school, stress and mostly because of the lack of a certain feline in her life. The same three years had done wonders for him. He looked like he had just come from a photoshoot or a catwalk. Marinette silently noticed other women's eyes drawn to him. She felt a knot in her stomach. For a moment she was glad she never dated him. Because if it had come to it, she wouldn't stand being in the same room as him right now. Luka was a really handsome man, and she was lucky that he ever looked at a woman like her in the first place. But being with Adrien like that? She would look like a simple commoner in the shadows of a God.

"I'm doing perfect! Look at Nino's face! I can't thank you enough for making him this happy." Alya answered genuinely.

"Awwwww!" Said Nino, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Hey, Marinette." Adrien said shyly getting closer to where she was sitting. Marinette blushed. There was no escaping now. No week to prepare for his arrival. But then again, no week could have ever prepared Marinette for this.

Marinette forced her face to smile and waved at him. His gorgeous smile dropped a little. Marinette's heart rushed in her chest.

 _What is wrong with you?_ she internally slapped herself. _He is your friend! Say something!_

Adrien didn't seem very happy with her reaction. But before she could redeem herself Nino started to laugh loud and clear. Marinette and Adrien looked at him, confused.

"I knew it!" He accused between snorts pointing at her. "Ahhhhh, god, I've missed the weird chemistry between the two of you." With this Alya started to laugh as well, as if it was some kind of private joke. Adrien smirked and Marinette got more confused and started to blush even harder.

Adrien thought that she was adorable. "You don't seem very happy to see me..." Adrien sat beside her, feeling a bit more confident after understanding why Nino was laughing.

"Wha- I am to see you happy! Jappy to see you! Happy! Why wouldn't I-I be happy-"

"Can I at least have a 'Welcome back' hug!?" He said holding his arms open, silently inviting her.

Marinette's eyes looked like they were going to pop out her head soon. And her face was so red that Adrien started to worry if she was feeling okay.

Until she hugged him. It came with no warning, no nothing. She just threw herself at him. Not like the night before, when she had hugged him like her life depended on it. This wasn't the desperate hug that Marinette had given to Chat. It was a sweet, loving hug. An "I've missed you" hug. He could tell she was holding back though.

Marinette didn't realize she was hugging him, until... she was. He smelled so nice...

She had a _boyfriend_. She remembered. And he didn't deserve that she was hugging Adrien like that.

 _Adrien is my friend!_ She replied to herself. _I can hug my friends._

 _But do you hug all your friends like that?_

She pulled away quickly. Adrien seemed a bit disappointed.

She looked at him. _Please think of something to say, please think!_

"Ithoughtyouweretocomenextweek?" That's all that came out. And Nino was laughing again like a crazy person. Marinette cleared her throat. "I thought you were to come next week?" _That came out very well, didn't it?_ She looked at Nino with pride, daring him to make fun of her again. He held a snort.

Adrien looked troubled. "Yes, but I escaped earlier."

Was he worried that she didn't want him there?

"I'm glad you are here" She whispered. Adrien looked surprised but happy with her statement.

"Me too." He said looking down directly into her eyes. His eyes were still the same bright green she remembered.

He would give anything to kiss her. He had fallen for her really hard and it wasn't recent like he had thought yesterday. He knew that now. He had been in love with her in middle school, but his love for Ladybug had clouded his judgment.

Could someone love two different people at the same time?

That was the question that still remained. Did he still feel something about Ladybug? Guess he would try to find out tonight.

"So, what do you boys wanna do today?" Alya said to break the tension.

"Can we eat something? I'm starving!" Said Adrien.

"That is punishment for your dumbness, you fool!" Answered Nino and then added "I'm starving as well. Adrien here was offered a chef and refused it because he thought that cooking would be easy!"

Marinette and Alya laughed in chorus.

"I guess I have two choices... " sighed Adrien, pretending to be miserable. "One, I hire a chef and my father wins. He bet me that I couldn't spend a month without someone cooking for me. Two, I take an intense cooking course as fast as I can and before classes start!"

"Or you could always order food?" said Nino.

"Or... If you want I can teach you some dishes," Said Marinette, surprising everyone. "I'm not a chef and my specialty is baking, but I can cook. Plus I know some super easy recipes that will take you no time to learn or cook."

Her friends were speechless. Not only she talked to Adrien without any trouble, she also actually offered to be his teacher.

Adrien was the first to regain composure "Seriously, Marinette?"

She smiled and nodded "Of course. We don't want you to lose your bet, nor do we want you to eat takeout everyday! It's bad for your health."

Adrien laughed "Thank you, Marinette!"

"When can you start, though?" Nino asked quickly.

"Huh?"

"When can you start? I'm not joking when I say that he obliterated every single ingredient in his kitchen. And we ended up having cereal for lunch because we ate all the frozen pizzas yesterday. And it is also why we got here late" Explained Nino apologetic.

Alya and Marinette laughed again.

"Nino! You know how to cook! ...something! You could have helped!" Said Alya.

"I know! But he wouldn't let me! And when I realized the damage he had done, it was too late!" He said dramatically.

Adrien was feeling a bit down, not used to people mocking him like that. But he felt a warm hand gently touching his arm.

"I can start to help you tomorrow if you like." Said Marinette smiling at him.

"Thank you, Marinette."

"Now, now! Let's go eat! Should we go to that new place that opened in front of our old school!?" Nino said winking at Marinette just to tease her. Alya laughed and Adrien looked confused.

"NO!" Answered Marinette, frustrated. Nino and Alya laughed even more.

"What's in that place that makes Nino want to go but makes Marinette... react like that?" Asked Adrien.

"Nino likes it because he liked the food and because he likes to tease Marinette." Explained Alya between giggles "Marinette, well, let's just say that she doesn't like the waiters there!" Nino and Alya were bending over with laughter, barely keeping each other from crumbling on the floor.

Marinette's blush had come back and Adrien looked more confused. "A waiter there gave me his phone number and asked me to call him. Even after hearing that I have a _boyfriend_. I didn't like it." Marinette explained crossing her arms over her chest.

Marinette had a boyfriend and other men were trying to gain her attention nevertheless. That did sound familiar because that was in a way what he was aiming for. A hint of jealousy crossed his mind, but he dismissed it. She was beautiful and pure, that was why every guy would want to be with her. He was no exception.

* * *

 ** _I'm loving writing this fanfic! Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! It really boosts my creativity!_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**


	6. Punstopable

**Punstopable**

Chat Noir jumped into the night in the hopes of finding his Lady tonight. But what he really wanted was to go straight to Marinette's house to see her again.

He had left her side two hours ago, completely confused. He didn't understand Marinette's reactions today. Neither did Nino apparently. She had stammered like Nino said she would, but only for the first bits of the conversation. One minute she was stammering and the next she wasn't anymore.

And she had offered to help him with cooking! She would probably be alone with him in his house! He felt a shiver down his spine. Was it a good or a bad sign?

After wandering around for about ten minutes, he gave up.

He landed in a garden he was passing by and he picked a flower. A wild daisy. He wanted to apologize to his Princess for not saying goodbye to her three years ago. He held the stalk of the flower in his mouth and then he went to Marinette's house. He landed on her balcony and noticed the lights in her room were off. Grabbing the flower stalk with his left hand, he came closer to the windows and looked inside. Empty.

He let out a sigh, disappointed. Why would she ask him to come tonight and then leave him hanging? Marinette wouldn't do that except if she had a reason.

What if she was in danger? Chat felt his heart pounding in his chest and started looking around trying to find any clue to where she had gone. Taped to her trap window he found a small note in her handwriting.

' _Hi Kitty,_

 _I'm sorry I'm not here, but I had some important business to take care of tonight. Can you come by tomorrow? I promise I won't miss again._

 _Kisses,_

 _Marinette*_ '

Chat sighed, disappointed. There were more important things in her life than him.

He prepared to leave her balcony and got surprised by Ladybug and Rena Rouge. They were hanging on the roof of the building in front of Marinette's.

"Chat" Said Ladybug. He couldn't really understand her expression, but she looked... breathtaking. Like Ladybug always looked to him. She was different, though. Her hair was longer but she still had pigtails on. She looked taller and ultimately more beautiful.

The girls jumped to Marinette's balcony.

Chat Noir got closer to Ladybug. He kissed her hand while bowing and he pulled out the flower that was, at first, meant for Marinette, then he said "M'Lady."

Ladybug giggled "You dumb kitty! Come here!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hug. He was receiving an awful lot of hugs these days. Since he was much taller than he used to be, he lifted her up from the ground and spun around. Soon, their laughter was filling the warm night. He was feeling light-headed, but not because of the spinning.

She was laughing, and it sounded so beautiful, so perfect...

He hadn't forgotten her. No. That was obvious now. His feelings for her were subdued, though. It wasn't the intense love he felt three years ago. He didn't feel the fire running through his veins like he felt around Marinette.

He put her on the ground and she accepted the flower, wondering for which part of her it was originally meant.

"Rena Rouge, long time no see." He said bowing to her as well.

Rena smiled "You look different, Chat Noir. A good different." and Ladybug agreed.

"My... umm... profession demanded of me to become different..." He said vaguely.

He was about to comment they were different too, when Ladybug said: "Awwww, you _paw_ thing..." Chat Noir looked stunned.

"Was that a PUN, M'Lady?"

"Of course, Chat! I've been _purr_ actising!"

"I can vouch for that." Said Rena Rouge quickly "She is getting more annoying by the day!" They laughed together.

"We are going to be _pun_ stobable, now!" Laughing, he hugged her again.

"But then, what are you supposed to do when you are a superhero and have no super villain to fight with!?" Continued Rena.

Chat let go of Ladybug. He looked at Rena and then back to Ladybug, hopeful. "What?" Was it possible that the girls had defeated Hawkmoth?

Ladybug sighed and filled Chat in. "We think that Hawkmoth might be sick. Or too busy or far away, because we are fighting the weirdest Akumas since you left! They appear like two or three months apart, instead of the regular one or two per week. It has been like this for the last three years. The last one was a month ago."

"Wow."

Rena and Ladybug nodded.

"What do you mean by weird, though?"

"They do pretty much the same as the older ones did, but we never know where the Akuma is. It's always super hard to find it! Now, the Akuma sets up in some random object, and we can't figure it out logically." Said Ladybug.

"Therefore," Continued Rena Rouge " The fights are much longer. So is the destruction that they cause. If it weren't for _miss-heal-and-fix-everything_ here, the Mayor would have kicked us out already" She chuckled.

"And do you have any clue as to why it's happening?" He asked.

"No. We have some ideas, but they are just theories" Said Rena.

Ladybug agreed "So far, the best that we have is that Hawkmoth is far away." Chat looked a bit confused, so she explained. "We formed this hypothesis when we were testing our powers about a year ago. Rena was trying to create illusions for me and we were in different spots of the city. She eventually did it, but the illusion had a delay. She cast it like thirty minutes before it appeared to me. And after it appeared it looked like it was lagging. Like when you play a video game online and the person you are playing with is delaying? Lagging because of the bad internet signal?" He nodded "It was like that. But its just speculation, really, we still can't prove that Hawkmoth is away from Paris."

"We also went to master Fuu and he agreed that this was the most plausible theory."

"It does make some sense. But there is no way to be sure..." Said Chat.

"We know..." Answered Rena "That is why me and Ma-My friend Ladybug are testing our powers. To prepare for the weird akumas" Rena went red and gave Ladybug a small apologetic look. Ladybug dismissed it with a smile. For a moment there, Marinette had thought that Alya was going to reveal her identity to Chat. They needed to be more careful. Both of them had agreed that for now, Chat shouldn't know their identities. This was mostly Marinette's decision. She wouldn't say this to Alya, but she honestly thought that Chat would feel disappointed. If he found out that Ladybug was plain Marinette, what would he think?

"That is so cool! Be sure to invite me to the ... practice?" Chat answered, not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

Ladybug laughed. "Of course, Chat. We were going to practice today. If you want you can join us." And then Ladybug started to tell him their normal timetable. When they did patrol, when they practiced and where. She also explained that there were no turns for patrol. Rena and she usually did patrol together to catch up. They did patrol mostly for fun because crime in Paris was lower than ever. Thanks to them.

"So, let's start then?" Chat was excited.

"Calm down, we have rules. The first one is that we can't do it in the center of Paris." Explained Ladybug. "We usually go to a park, or someplace with a lot of space where we can experiment stuff without hurting anybody."

"That makes sense. Shall we, then?"

Ladybug and Rena Rouge smirked to one another. "The last one is an akuma's fart!" Rena Rouge said and both her and Ladybug started to sprint and fly. Racing and laughing like children through Paris.

"HEY! NOT FAIR!" They heard him say from behind, which only made them laugh louder.

Once they got to the park, with Chat following them REALLY closely, they were all out of breath.

"I would say that was a tie, no?" Said Chat, after catching some breath.

"Not a chance, Kitty." Said Ladybug laughing, still bent over herself. She was still holding the flower in her hand, careful not to crumple it.

Chat got closer to her, took the flower from her hand and placed it safely in her hair. He caressed her cheek in the process. "There." He said smiling.

Ladybug blushed. Really hard.

"Ahhhhh... You guys need a moment alone!?" Rena Rouge teased.

Ladybug was now the color of her suit. "W-what? I-we-No!" She was stammering. "No n-needed alone moment! No!" She hid her face in her hands "No moment alone needed!"

Rena Rouge was looking at her, astonished.

Chat looked confused. Remembering what Nino had said, he wondered if the stammering meant the same to every woman. What if Ladybug liked him now!? His heart started to pound. Would that change anything? Would he still choose Marinette if he was sure that Ladybug - the love of his life - was in love with him!? WHY WAS EVERYTHING SO CONFUSING!?

Ladybug cleared her throat. "Let's start the practice!" She said, interrupting Chat's inner conflict. "Usually we start with fighting each other. No powers, only body fighting. Then Rena Rouge creates an illusion, I fight it and use my Lucky Charm. Now that y-you, C-Chat" She took a breath trying to make the stammering stop "Now that you are here, Chat, you will help me fight the illusion. Sound good?"

He nodded "Should I use my cataclysm?"

"Ladybug, maybe he could try his cataclysm on one of my substantial illusions! I haven't tried those in a while!" Said Rena Rouge.

The 'practice' they were about to have was going to be a really fast one. Rena and Ladybug were familiar with each other's real identity, so they transformed in the middle of practice. They would feed their kwamis and get back to it in no time. But once their major powers were used, they were going to have to end the practice and go home much earlier than usual.

"Substantial illusions?" Chat asked.

"Rena Rouge has been developing a new kind of illusion. They are substantial, but still illusions." Explained Ladybug.

"That is amazing!" Chat was impressed.

"It really is!" agreed Ladybug.

"Thanks, guys!" Rena smiled "I still have a long way to go, though. Just a little kick from Ladybug and the illusion is gone, so it not very useful against an Akuma."

"Yet!" Said Ladybug and Chat nodded in agreement. "I agree that Chat could fight your illusions so that we can see what will happen. But we should start out easy, at least for today."

Rena agreed "You're right."

"Should we fight all three at the same time, or one on one?" Asked Chat.

"I think for starters we should fight one on one." Said Rena Rouge.

Ladybug added "Yes, I think that is wiser for today. But we should definitely do the three of us at the same time in the next practices. And also maybe make teams of two vs one. It's not fair, but our battles against akumas aren't usually fair either." Said Ladybug.

"Sounds good to me." Said Chat "Who starts?"

"Since you just arrived, I-I was thinking that maybe you should watch us first?" Said Ladybug with an apologetic smile.

"I think that it might be better, too." Agreed Rena Rouge.

Chat sighed, sitting by a tree. "Alright! I will fight the winner?"

"Oh Chat, you won't stand a chance against me!" Said Rena Rouge, smirking at Ladybug.

"Oh-oh!" Laughed Ladybug "As if you could beat me!"

And they charged at each other.

Chat Noir watched the combat in awe. They were fast and precise. He could tell they were fighting with their heads, trying to understand what the opponent's next move would be, and how to counter it. Ladybug's moves were rhythmic, as if she was dancing. Rena Rouge was graceful, like a fox. They fought using their body but also the objects around them. To escape a punch that Rena was throwing at her, Ladybug foot-climbed a tree and, with a pirouette, landed behind Rena. Grabbing Rena's wrist, Ladybug tried to immobilize her, but Rena was already expecting it and used Ladybug's strength to her benefit.

The fight kept going for a while, the girls were starting to get tired and to fight dirty. Chat was impressed. He didn't think they would resort to such moves, but the truth was that a real opponent wouldn't play fair either. This was the reason they were training: to keep their minds and bodies as ready as possible for incoming threats.

Ladybug and Rena were panting for breath. This was the part of the fight that would get ugly. They would try to distract each other with words. Usually, they would tease each other with things from their real lives. Not really meaning any of it. Just to try and distract the other from the fight. Threatening each other's friends, though most of them were in common. Or teasing about something that the other had done or worried about during the day. But they couldn't today. Not with Chat watching. Ladybug was trying to think about a topic to distract Rena without putting their identities in danger, but her friend was quicker.

"Don't you want to stam-mmer for me? M'M'-L-Lady?" Teased Rena Rouge, firing a punch at Ladybug. She wasn't expecting that the tease would be so effective. She expected Ladybug to dodge such an obvious attack, but she didn't. Ladybug was frozen and Rena Rouge punched her right in the face.

Ladybug was thrown backward and hit a tree with her back.

 _Ow, that hurt._

She heard Chat and Rena's exclamation. Before they could come to her rescue, she got up. She looked like a mess, her face where Rena had hit her was red and swollen, her hair was messy and the flower Chat had given her was hanging, about to fall. Still, she smirked and said, "Let's play very dirty, shall we, _Volpina_!?"

She heard Rena Rouge yell, shocked. She hated to be called that. She was Rena Rouge! Not Volpina! And believe it or not, there were a lot of people still calling her Volpina! She found what Ladybug had said extremely offensive.

Ladybug smirked when Rena marched at her in rage. She dodged her punch and her kick but held Rena's feet. With a flick, Ladybug sent Rena Rouge spinning through the air. Rena Rouge let out a scream of disbelief.

Before her friend could get hurt hitting the ground, Ladybug caught her. And like that, the fight was over.

Chat Noir was stunned. They were way above his level, they'd had three years of practice. But no one was better at distracting with words than him. Maybe he had a chance of winning. He got up and joined the girls.

Ladybug and Rena Rouge got up, trying to catch their breath. They were smiling at each other.

"That was a good fight." Said Ladybug.

"It was, but I really need to stop rampaging everytime people call me that..." Said Rena Rouge and Ladybug laughed in agreement.

"So, I guess I will be fighting you, M'lady?" Said Chat smirking.

Ladybug blushed and nodded.

Noticing that Ladybug was wordless again, Rena Rouge came to her rescue "Hold your horses, Chat. She needs to rest! I hit her hard!" And then looking back at Ladybug she asked: "Are you alright?"

"I am. Just a bit sore. I have to drink some water and maybe eat something" She said rubbing her back.

Rena Rouge got to a bench near them and picked up a backpack that Chat hadn't noticed until now. He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"We usually bring food and water to the practice." Explained Rena "Now it's time for our break"

Ladybug grabbed a blanket from the backpack and shook it out on the grass. Rena gave her a bottle of water and put a paper box with some cookies and croissants on the blanket. They both sat and invited Chat to sit with them.

Ladybug drank the water fast. And then grabbed a cookie she had baked that morning.

Chat picked a croissant made by Marinette's father and tried it.

"Humm. This is delicious. It's from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, isn't it?" Asked Chat with delight.

Ladybug and Rena Rouge looked nervously at each other.

"They are." Said Rena Rouge, carefully "How did you know that?"

"I've been away for a long time, but I would recognize these croissants anywhere in the world. They are my absolute favorite." Explained Chat with his mouth full. "I honestly think that Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie is the best bakery in Paris."

Ladybug was smiling lovingly at Chat.

"We agree with you, it's the best bakery in Paris. In fact, our snacks are always from there." Said Rena Rouge eating a cookie.

"You have good taste." Said Chat approvingly, brushing some croissant crumbs off his lap.

"Are you ready, Chat?" Asked Ladybug, getting up.

"Ready as I'll ever be, M'Lady!" He got up as well.

They distanced themselves from Rena and the picnic blanket.

"Don't worry, Kitty. I'll go easy on you!" Said Ladybug, starting the banter that led to the combat.

Chat chuckled "I'm _feline_ pretty confident about my chances!" He charged at her. Ladybug smirked and dodged his advances. He kept attacking her and she deflected everything he tried. Until she attacked back. In five minutes, Chat Noir was on the ground admitting defeat.

"Again." Said Ladybug with a serious expression.

He got up and waited. She was the first to attack this time. He dodged with difficulty. She was fast and he was out of practice. He tried to make an offensive move and _boom_. Again on the ground. This turn only took her two minutes.

"Chat, you are not making an effort to fight me seriously." Said Ladybug, frustrated.

"I can't!" He said getting up.

"You can't what?" Said Ladybug exasperated.

"I can't fight you seriously." His face was down.

"Why? That's the point! You have to practice."

"Because..." He looked at her with such intensity that made her heart skip a beat "Because you are beautiful..."

It wasn't pretty, but it worked. Ladybug had let her guard down and Chat attacked. This time he won in less than 15 seconds. She had been too stunned to focus and counterattack. He held her against the ground.

Rena Rouge laughed at the result of Chat's mischief.

"You shouldn't have gone that easy on me, M'Lady." He said with their noses almost touching. She blushed for the third time that night. She just lay there, between him and the grass. She didn't even try to get free. If this had happened three years ago, he would have kissed her.


	7. Sick

**Sick**

The next morning, Marinette slept in. She couldn't face the world today.

She was too ashamed to face the world today.

She shut her phone and herself in her room, with windows and door closed, and told her mom she was feeling sick.

She wasn't sick in the way her mother thought she was; she was feeling sick with herself.

Yesterday Chat had been very close to kissing her. AND SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP HIM! If she was going to be honest with herself, she hadn't stopped him because she wanted him to kiss her. She wanted CHAT NOIR TO KISS HER.

And she had a boyfriend.

Marinette was a terrible person. She was never to leave her room again. She deserved to die alone.

Tikki knew what was going on through her chosen's mind. But everything she said, had only made Marinette feel worse.

For some reason, Chat hadn't kissed her. She always thought that he would kiss Ladybug if he had the chance. Maybe he didn't because Rena Rouge was watching? Maybe he got over Ladybug through the years they spent apart? Like Marinette had forgotten Adrien? Okay, she did still have a little crush on Adrien, but she wasn't in love anymore. It was controllable. A few minutes adjusting to Adrien's presence and she had been able to sound like a normal person.

But the more time she spent with Chat, the more she stammered! The more she lost control of her actions. Ladybug could never lose control of her actions, not even with Chat. She had to pull herself together around him.

Her mom brought her food on a tray around noon. Sabine told her daughter that Luka had come by the Bakery. He had been worried because Marinette wasn't returning his phone calls. After Sabine had explained that Marinette was sick, he had wanted to come up. But Sabine managed to convince him to come tomorrow instead. Marinette wouldn't want him to get sick too. So, he had gone home.

After this Marinette felt so remorseful that she didn't eat. She wasn't hungry. She slept through her sickness. Until she got awakened by someone entering her room and opening her windows to let the light in.

She covered her head with her blankets, trying to hide from the light.

She heard an exasperated sigh coming from Alya.

"Get up." Alya said with a bossy tone.

Marinette whined.

Alya grabbed Marinette's bed clothing and pulled it aside. "Get up!"

"No!" Said Marinette frowning "I am sick! Didn't my mum warn you!?"

"She did. But we both know you aren't sick!" Alya placed her right hand on her hips.

"I am sick with myself, Alya." Said Marinette grabbing back her blankets and pulling them back on to her head.

Alya chuckled. "Marinette, you did nothing wrong." She sat on Marinette's bed and rubbed her friend's back.

"But I did nothing right either." Her voice sounded muffled because of the blankets covering her head.

"Can we talk without covers between us?" Asked Alya frustrated.

Marinette slowly uncovered herself and sat down beside Alya.

"I can't believe I didn't do anything, Alya. He was going to kiss me. And I stood there."

"But he didn't kiss you."

"But I WANTED HIM TO!" Yelled Marinette and then she held her face in her hands, sobbing softly. "I can't believe I wanted him to kiss me"

"I can."

Marinette lifted her head from her hands and looked at Alya shocked. "What?"

Alya got up and let out a sigh. She started rummaging through Marinette's wardrobe. "I had my suspicions about your feelings for Chat Noir."

"But how? Even I didn't know..."

"Marinette, I'll be straight with you. When it comes to Chat Noir, you, my friend, are completely clueless." Marinette looked offended "When Chat went away, and then Adrien did too, for months you were sad about it. At first, I thought you were that sad because of Adrien. He was the guy you loved, after all. Eventually, you stopped talking about him but you never stopped talking about Chat. You talked about him every time you could. You even dreamt of him, for goodness sake! When you gave a chance to Luka and Adrien came back, your reaction made me proud." Alya paused looking at Marinette. "I can't really tell if you are completely over him... But now that Adrien is 'out of the way', your true feelings for Chat are showing. You even stammered yesterday, Marinette! Ladybug stammering? That's something I never thought I'd see."

Marinette hid her face again in her hands letting out a whimper. "I know! It's bad."

"It's not bad. It's okay." Said Alya after gathering some clothing for Marinette to put on. "But if you want my opinion, I think you should decide what you want. Fast. You have a boyfriend and in the past few days you haven't seemed very happy with that fact."

Marinette nodded receiving the clothes Alya was giving her "You think I should break up with Luka?"

"Marinette, that is not for me to decide. But if you really are in love with Chat like I think you are, it's not very fair to Luka or to yourself to keep dating."

"I don't know what to do..."

"Okay! Simple question: you receive a text from Luka and other from Chat Noir at the same time. Both texts ask for your help. Who do you help first?" Alya asked.

Marinette answered right away. "Chat, but that's becau-"

"That's because what?" interrupted Alya "They both asked for your help. You would choose Chat! Without a blink of an eye. You didn't even think before giving me an answer! And don't tell me it's because you are Ladybug and you need to help your partner. That's very noble and all, but it's bullshit."

Marinette was looking ashamed.

"Okay, let's do another one. A much easier one." Said Alya smirking, "Do you still want Chat Noir to kiss you?" and before Marinette could answer she added, "Don't answer me right now. He will be back today to see Marinette, won't he? You can face all your doubts then."

Marinette looked terrified "Oh my God!" She stood up and grabbed a snack her mom had brought her a few hours earlier and stuffing it into her mouth. "That's simple! I will leave another note!" She said with her mouth full.

"What! Marinette, no!" Said Alya worried. "You are not going to run away from this! If there is one thing you are not it's a coward!"

"Yes, I am! I don't want to face Luka, nor Chat Noir! Damn, I didn't even wanted to face you, today, Alya!"

"Marinette, it's okay to be afraid. But Ladybug doesn't run from fear. She faces it." Said Alya "And so does Marinette."

Marinette nodded, unsure. The girls hugged, Alya trying to infuse Marinette with the strength she needed.

"Thank you, Alya." Marinette mumbled into her friend's shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You would figure it out, as you always do. I just gave you a little push."

Marinette let go of Alya's embrace to look at her friend. "I think you are right."

Alya smiled at her, "I'm always right. But about what, exactly?"

"I need to do something fast." Marinette took a deep breath "And... I am- in love with Chat Noir." They smiled at each other.

"So?"

Marinette felt her stomach squirming with nerves "I am going to break up with Luka. I can't be with him while thinking about Chat. When Chat wasn't here, it was a different story... But he is here now. And even if he doesn't love me back, I can't stick with Luka as a rebound."

* * *

"Marinette!" Luka ran to her once he saw her waiting for him by the bakery. "You should be laying down! Not outside in this heat!" He hugged her and tried to make her go inside.

"Luka! I was feeling bad, but not sick." She said trying to escape his clinging embrace.

"But your mother said-"

"I know. I told her I was sick and did not specify the kind of sickness" Explained Marinette.

"Oh" Said Luka, pensive "Are you feeling better, then?"

Marinette nodded. "I am." She felt her mouth go dry. "Or, I will be." She amended.

"What is wrong, Mari?" Luka looked at her, promising with his eyes that everything was going to be alright. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve that Marinette had given him a change only to break his heart.

Marinette's eyes were feeling itchy. She held back tears. She wouldn't cry. She wasn't the one whose girlfriend was about to break up with him.

"Luka, you are amazing." She started taking a deep breath.

"But?" He said, frowning.

"But I can't be with you."

He looked stunned. "What? Why!?"

"Because..." A rough tear escaped her left eye. Crap. She shouldn't be crying! She wiped it, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Because I think I'm still in love with someone else. And it's not fair to you or me to keep this going."

Luka's hands formed fists. "It's because that Adrien guy is back, isn't it?" He asked, a bit too aggressively.

"No!" She looked surprised. "It's not because of Adrien that I'm breaking up with you!"

Luka let out a humourless chuckle "Don't lie to me, Marinette. I know you were in love with him, but it's been three years! The guy left for THREE FUCKING YEARS and you are still living your life around his the minute he is back?" The people that were passing by the street were starting to look.

"I told you already!" Said Marinette "This is not because of Adrien. Please calm down, Luka"

"I don't want to calm down!" He was raising his voice.

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest and took a step backward. Putting some distance between them, she said, "I understand that you are mad at me, but believe me when I say that Adrien had nothing to do with this."

"Like you told me to believe that you were over him when you started dating me!?"

Marinette couldn't hold the tears back anymore. "Yes! Because that is the truth! I'm not breaking up with you because of Adrien." She shouted between sobs "I just think it's not fair to you or to me if I keep this charade up. I'm not in love with you Luka. Leave other guys out of this, because it's not their fault! It's mine!"

Luka looked like Marinette had slapped him. Their were both pouting and holding back tears. Looking back at each other silently.

"Is everything okay?" Asked a voice that Marinette knew way too well. She cursed her luck. _Please, not now!_

Luka looked behind him to where the voice had come from and let out a bitter laugh "Of course you had to appear now. What the hell are you doing here?"

Adrien looked confused and not sure of what was going on. "I'm here to see Marinette." He answered, and Luka let out an "Of course you are."

Adrien looked worriedly at Marinette. Her face was all red and her eyes swollen. She had been crying. "I heard you were sick, so I came to pay a visit. I guess my timing is bad?"

Marinette nodded, but Luka answered Adrien sarcastically "No! Your timing is perfect! I was just leaving! Now you two can go to a corner and make out all you want."

"What?" Said Adrien, stunned.

"Luka, that is not fair! I told you already to leave Adrien out of this!" Marinette said with a last desperate whimper.

"AW! Now is the part you ask me to be friends with you?" Luka was becoming more bitter by the minute. "Not a chance. I hope you two are very happy together!" He spat, getting into his car and speeding away.

Adrien looked like he didn't know what hit him. Marinette and Luka had broken up? Because of him? He tried not to get his hopes up. Nor to look happy with that fact.

Marinette sat on the ground, with her face hidden behind her hands and her knees.

Adrien got closer, sat down with her and caressed her shoulder. "What happened? Are you okay?"

The way Marinette looked at him broke his heart. The inner Chat in him instantly wanted to chase down that son of a beast and kick his ass for hurting his Princess.

"Hey," He said, carefully hugging her. "It's okay," She fell into his embrace and started sobbing harder against his t-shirt. They sat there for a couple of minutes. Marinette crying over his chest and Adrien mumbling comforting words, rubbing her back.

When the crying stopped, Adrien heard Marinette taking a deep breath and starting to move. He let her go and they both stood up.

"Th-Thank you." She said wiping the last tears from her face. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay, Marinette." Adrien smiled reassuringly. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Marinette sighed apologetically.

Adrien nodded, understanding. "So... um... Do you want to come over and help me make dinner?" He asked, hopeful.

Marinette smiled sadly. "I'm not sure I would be good company, right now." She sighed, "I know I promised to help you," She started "But as you can see I'm not in a very good mood today." and then she added "Plus, I have a meeting with someone after dinner."

Adrien smirked. He knew very well who she was meeting after dinner. "I know you are not feeling very well after... Whatever happened there. But closing yourself in your room won't do any good, will it?" He paused waiting for an answer. When it didn't come he added "If you want we can invite Alya and Nino as well! Come on! It will be fun! I promise you will be home by ten so that you can meet your friend!"

Marinette smiled, feeling a bit better now. Now that her feelings weren't clouding her judgement, she could see that Adrien was a really good friend and person. One of the best people she knew. "Alright." She agreed.

Adrien let out a relieved sigh "AHHH! Thank you! I don't think I could eat frozen pizza again!" He laughed, feeling the air getting lighter.

Marinette chuckled and punched him in the shoulder softly. "You faker! You only want me to cook for you!"

"Oh, you know me, Mari! I'm as fake as it gets! Plus, I have to watch out for my own interests, don't you think?" He kept the facade, trying to make her laugh again. It worked.

* * *

 ** _You all ready for the "cooking lesson"?_** ** _*Evil Laugh*_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**


	8. The Cream Gun

**The Cream Gun**

When Marinette walked into Adrien's house she was feeling much better.

"Good News! Nino and Alya are in!" Said Adrien laughing at the text on his phone, "They will be here at eight and expect dinner to be ready and edible!"

Marinette laughed and looked at the clock. They still had plenty of time to cook. "Okay! Show me what are we working with!" She said, rolling her sleeves up.

Adrien looked surprised and then guilty. Marinette laughed, understanding his expressions right away. "You haven't refilled your pantry, have you!?"

"No... I'm so sorry!" He said looking even more embarrassed.

Marinette laughed "It's okay. But it will take longer than I thought it would."

"I'm almost certain there is a grocery store in front of the building!" He said pointing at the window.

"Let's go, then!" Said Marinette opening the door.

"But I haven't shown you around!"

"You can show me when we get back! We need to do this fast! I have to be home around ten, remember?" She said and he felt a little warmer that she was so considerate of Chat.

He followed her out of the house letting her take the lead.

* * *

When they came back, they were holding two grocery bags each.

"I can't understand why you bought so much food!" Said Marinette putting the bags on the kitchen counter.

"I don't want to have to buy food every day! Like this, I have food for a week!" He explained.

"More like for a month!" She laughed "And what's up with all the cheese? You bought enough of it to feed a football team!"

"It's my midnight snack! Can't live without it!"

"I had no idea you liked camembert that much!" Marinette laughed "Okay, cooking time!"

"What are you going to teach me to cook?" He asked, rubbing his hands together.

Marinette pretended to think "hum... Pizza!" She said like she had a brilliant idea. And then she laughed at his face.

Finally understanding that she was making fun of him, he smirked. "Very funny" She kept laughing "I'm glad you are feeling better, Prin-pretty girl" He said dodging a bullet.

Marinette blushed a bit "We are making... bolognese?"

"That sounds delicious, but still very Italian" He laughed at her expression. He had just come back from Italy. He was probably sick of Italian food. "Don't get me wrong! I love Italian. But today I would like something more homie. More french."

"You are very hard to please!" She said, accusingly.

"I am." He agreed.

"Hmm..." She considered, her hand partially covering her mouth. "We could make a stew. It's not the typical French dish, but it is a homie and comforting food. Plus, it's easy for you to learn."

"You had me at stew." He said, clapping his hands together "Where do we start?"

Marinette started to give him instructions on how to prepare the stew and he followed them. Soon enough the stew was boiling on the stove and all that was left for them to do was wait for it to cook itself. They stood side by side, pretending to watch the stew boil, when they were really just watching each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. A wave of tension was growing. Their arms were so close... Adrien could just move a centimeter and touch her arm with his own... He tried to think of something to say... Something to distract him from the desire to be closer to her.

"We could make dessert..." Said Marinette, breaking the awkward silence.

Then, Adrien's eyes lit up as he nodded eagerly, making Marinette laugh again. God, he loved her laugh.

"What do you want to eat for dessert?" She asked, the air was breathable again.

"Croissants!" He said without blinking.

"Ah, no... That is a recipe way out of our league. Plus, even if I could do croissants as good as my father's, we wouldn't have time today. Alya can bring croissants from the bakery if you really want to eat some."

"Ah... No. I ate one yesterday." He said. "Plus, I want something we baked together." He thought for a moment "Hmm... Is apple pie okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Perfect!"

She prepared the ingredients, with him following her like a shadow. She started to mix them to make the pastry. "Now you mix it with your hands, like this" She demonstrated rather violently. "And keep adding flour until the pastry doesn't stick to your hands." She said using her wrist to take her hair off her face since her hands were filled with flour.

Adrien found this incredibly funny and started to laugh. Marinette blushed. "What are you laughing at?" She said containing a smile.

"You have flour all over your hair." He said still laughing.

"Really?" She pretended to be worried. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "You have some flour on your face too!" She said leaving the pastry alone and coming closer to him.

He looked puzzled. Trying to figure out how the hell the flour got to his face. And then Marinette rubbed her floury hands on his cheeks. He yelped surprised and tried to take her hands off his face.

"There!" She said laughing while spreading flour all over him. Adrien had tried to escape but he had been too slow. "Much better now!" She said between snorts.

"Are you prepared for my revenge!?" He said trying to look serious. But he couldn't because she was almost on the floor crying with laughter.

He grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up onto his shoulder like she weighed nothing. She kept laughing. She couldn't even find the breath to scream for help. Some small part of her brain made a note of how strong and muscular he had become.

He took her to the sofa, spinning around twice before he dropped her carefully onto it.

Marinette was lying on the sofa trying to control her laughter, not worrying where Adrien had gone to. He came back with a spray can of instant whipped cream. She could see the mischievous threat in his eyes, even without him telling her anything.

"No..." She started, warning him to stop with her eyes. Marinette was trying hard to contain the laughter. "Drop it..."

"Or what?" He said, getting closer to her. For a moment he reminded her of Chat... The way he climbed to the sofa... That fighting, predatory position was something she had seen a million times before. She shook it out of her head. This was Adrien.

She got up from the sofa and started to walk backwards, putting distance between them. Until she reached a wall.

"Or I..." She started, thinking of what to say, looking around her trying to find some leverage. "I won't teach you how to make the pie!"

Adrien let out a fake strangled exclamation, getting closer to her "You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" This came off as a dare. And if there is someone that does not run from a dare is Adrien. So, with a dangerous smirk, he pretended to back off, only to charge over her with the whipped cream. They laughed, in a close-range fight for the whipped cream gun. They both ended up covering themselves and the entire room. The whipped cream was all over the place.

Marinette and Adrien were still laughing on the floor ten minutes after the fight was over.

"I can't believe that you sprayed whipped cream all over me!" She said looking at the ceiling.

"I can't believe you threatened me with no dessert!" He replied, feeling more happy that moment than he ever remembered.

Marinette laughed. He closed his eyes, listening to her.

"But I was impressed. Have you ever fought with whipped cream spray cans before? You are good." She said.

He chuckled "Never, but you bring out the best in me!" He said, making her cheeks red. He looked at her.

"I need a bath." She sighed. "I am gonna text Alya to bring me some clothes." Adrien was hypnotized by her. "And we need to clean up your living room. Because look at it-"

He dove to her face and ate some cream off of her cheek.

He wasn't thinking straight. It hadn't even crossed his mind to do it. His body just moved alone...

They both became as red as a tomato.

Marinette had broken up with her boyfriend. Like, that day! A few hours ago. He couldn't eat whipped cream off her cheek like it was nothing. He feared he had ruined everything.

They both sat, looking at each other, flushed and surprised.

"Ah-I'm so sorry, Marinette." He said with his heart pounding in his chest. "I.. I don't know what came over me."

He worried that she would get up and leave.

What if she never talked to him again?

She cleared her throat, "It's okay..." She said, making an effort not to look at him, "I just... wasn't, wasn't expecting t-that." She babbled.

He chuckled lightly, a bit relieved at her reaction "Believe me, neither was I."

"I guess now I know what your weakness is..." She said pensively, looking him in the eye.

His heart started to sprint again "Yo-You do?" Did she figured it out? That he liked her? So fast?

"Of course! You can't resist whipped cream!" She said, giggling.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and laughed with her, feeling relieved and a bit disappointed at the same time. It was her that he couldn't resist. How come he never thought of her like that before? It had taken three years apart from her and another man by her side, for him to see it. If only he'd seen it sooner... When they were in school together... It would have been so much easier. But everything in Adrien's life was hard. There was nothing new there.

The bell rang, interrupting their laughter. They both looked at the door and then at each other, blushing again. What would their friends think when they saw this mess?

"Crap, I didn't text Alya to get clothes for me." Said Marinette.

Adrien got up from the floor and buzzed open the door of the building so that Alya and Nino could come up. He stood by the door, waiting for them to arrive at the third floor. "It's okay. I'm sure I can find something for you to wear."

Marinette sighed, defeated. And then she remembered that the stew was still cooking on the stove. She got up and almost ran to see if it had burned while they were goofing around. It wasn't burned and it smelled amazing.

Adrien opened the door to Nino and Alya.

"Dude! What the hell?" Was Nino's first reaction to the sight of cream all over Adrien. And then, seeing that there was cream all over the place and not only on Adrien, Nino raised an eyebrow. "Why wasn't I invited for the Cream Party?"

Alya was also questioning Marinette, but in a silent way.

"You know, Nino," Said Marinette smiling widely. "Agreste here can't take a little flour on his face without seeking revenge."

Adrien chuckled at the statement "That's hardly fair! You were the one that started the fight!" Turning to their friends, he explained, "Marinette here couldn't handle a little tease without covering me with flour." Marinette was grinning and looking very satisfied with herself. He added "How did you put it? Couldn't take it, without seeking revenge?"

Marinette laughed and didn't notice the lovesick gaze that Adrien flashed in her direction.

Their friends looked amused.

"Well, whatever you were doing, keep doing it. But leave us out of it." Said Alya laughing.

"Ah! Alya, don't worry. There is no more whipped cream left." Replied Adrien.

"True! Adrien ate it!" Added Marinette, laughing, referring to the part when he had eaten the cream from her face.

Adrien, not used to Marinette being so bold, blushed with the tease. Which only made her laugh harder.

Nino and Alya eyed each other wondering what had happened to those two.

"So, despite the amazing smell, nobody is eating today?" Asked Nino.

"I will take over Marinette watching the stew, while she takes a bath. Then I will take a bath myself and we can eat" Adrien replied.

"Mari, didn't you have someone to meet today after dinner?" Asked Alya, with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Marinette blushed slightly.

The bluenette looked at the time and started to freak out, "Oh my god. I'm gonna be so late! He will think I'm bailing on him again!"

To Nino's surprise, Adrien was smiling as if he knew something amusing. Adrien should look jealous... At least a bit disconcerted for Marinette being hanging out with another guy in the middle of the night. Well if he was feeling any of it, he was hiding it really well. It almost looked like he approved. He did look a bit... puzzled?

Adrien did not expect that Marinette had told Alya she was meeting Chat. He'd thought that she would keep their little encounters to herself. Alya was known for wanting interviews with the superheroes all the time. At least when he had left she did. Maybe that had changed too?

"Calm down, Mari. No one is going to be left hanging. You two go clean yourselves while we clean your mess and watch the food. This way it will be faster" Said Alya with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Alya." Marinette said, gratefully.

"Okay, little lady, follow me." Said Adrien, moving upstairs.

Marinette giggled and followed him into his bedroom. After cleaning their hands, Adrien went through his wardrobe trying to find something for Marinette to wear. He did not notice that the girl was feeling very self-conscious about being in his room. Alone. With him.

"Here you go." He said handing her clothes. He entered the bathroom with her following him and gave her a clean towel.

"You should take a bath first..." She said shyly "It's my fault we got all dirty, after all."

"It's not your fault. Marinette, I had an amazing time. Don't ruin it by regretting it, okay? " He said with his hands on her shoulders, smiling widely. "Plus, what kind of host would I be if I was to go first? Not happening. You go." and he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him, giving her privacy.

She took off her cream-covered clothes. Then, she hopped into the shower and let the water run.

Meanwhile, Adrien was feeling incredibly overwhelmed by his sudden urge to go join Marinette in the shower. He wouldn't, obviously. But there was no way to deny that he really wanted to. He took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He passed his hand over his face, frustrated. He was in so deep, in not-so-pure thoughts, that he didn't notice that the water stopped running.

Marinette put Adrien's clothes on. A white t-shirt way too big for her and shorts that weren't short at all. The clothes were definitely wearing her and not the other way around.

Her hair was wet and she didn't feel like using the dryer on it. It was so hot, her hair would dry by itself in no time. Plus, she wanted to be as quick as possible so that Adrien wouldn't have to wait more than needed for his turn.

Once she came out of the bathroom, she froze. In front of her was a very shirtless model.

Marinette turned red. She stood there, in the middle of the room, speechless and staring way too much. He WAS a model. A very good one. _Nope, it wasn't photoshop._

He turned around and realized she was there.

"Hi" She said, stupidly.

"Hi, Marinette" He chuckled "that was a quick shower!" He observed.

"Y-Yes! Well, you were waiting to go in, so..." She said looking at his face, trying to ignore the rest of his shirtless body. _Don't look down, don't look down._

"Thank you" He smiled. He was way too close, she realized. She didn't remember him coming near her. "Sorry I didn't have any clothes that actually fit you."

"It's alright! These are very comfortable" She said sustaining his gaze. She cleared her throat "You can take your shower, now!" And with an absent smile, she left his room to go join Alya and Nino.

Adrien went to the bathroom and took a cold shower. He needed to refresh his thoughts and clear his mind. Marinette was intoxicating his senses in every way.

When Marinette came down the stairs, she was confronted with a much cleaner living room.

"Thanks for cleaning up, guys. You are super fast!" She said impressed, walking to the counter with the purpose of continuing the apple pie.

"No problem." Said Nino, who was now finishing cleaning the sticky floor.

Alya looked at her, amused. "You know, I'm glad we arrived when we did."

"So you could see us covered with cream?" Marinette asked smirking, but pretending to be annoyed.

"I'm not gonna lie. That was a great sight." Teased Alya. Nino laughed nodding. "But not because of that, no."

"Then why?" Asked Marinette, not following.

"Because you would never have been able to convince me that nothing had happened between you two. Not if we had come twenty minutes later and found you dressed like that and out of the shower." Alya answered pointing at Marinette's new clothes.

Nino laughed "Didn't even think of it that way, but you are totally right, babe."

Marinette chuckled. "I don't know why you wouldn't believe me," She said, starting to cut apples to make the filling of the apple pie. "Nothing will ever happen between me and him. You know that."

Of course it wouldn't. Adrien was a very handsome and sweet man. He had hundreds of girls chasing him down. He could have anyone he wanted!

That was the main reason that made her stop stammering around him. The certainty that there was no way things would ever happen between them. She had a deep crush on him. It had always been him. But now that was all platonic. She was an adult and she knew she wasn't _the one_ for him.

Plus, platonic crush aside, she was in love with Chat Noir. Which was also way out of her league. He was as handsome as Adrien, she dared to say. He could definitely be a model. And he could have as many girls as Adrien crawling at his feet. But things with Chat were different.

He wore a mask. And so did she. She wasn't Marinette with him. She was Ladybug. And let's face it: Marinette wouldn't stand a chance against Ladybug. No one in their right mind would choose Marinette over Ladybug. Except for Alya. But that didn't count!

"Can't see why." Answered Nino and Alya looked at him with a suspicious gaze.

"Nino, I won't even reply to that." Stated Marinette finishing the pie. He was Adrien's best friend. He should know better. Adrien was way out of reach for her. And it was okay. She had made her peace with it and had been blessed with spending an amazing time with her friend. A friend who had been there for her today. That wanted to make her feel happy, to forget her break up. It had worked. Not that she was heartbroken... She was hurting for Luka, he didn't deserve to suffer for her. But she was okay.

She was ready to be with Chat, as Ladybug, if he wanted her.

Nino and Alya set the table for four, trading glares behind Marinette's back, while she put the pie in the oven.

Adrien left his room, much more relaxed after the shower.

"Guys, Thank you!" He said, like Marinette had a few minutes ago. "Need help?"

"No, it's ready!" Said Marinette, smiling at him. "Right on time!"

They all sat and Marinette put the pot on the table.

"Smells amazing, Mari." Said Nino and they all nodded eagerly to taste.

"Ah, Thanks, but no thanks. It was Adrien that did everything. I just helped." She said proudly.

Nino looked impressed at Adrien, "Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It was more of a team effort. I only followed Mari's instructions..." He said shyly but pleased with the accomplished task and the compliments.

"It's delicious!" hummed Alya after the first bite. "We have to make Adrien cook more often!"

"I only eat what's cooked by Adrien if Marinette gives him instructions!" Said Nino, teasing his best friend.

Adrien pretended to be stabbed in the heart. "That hurts" He said dramatically, causing them all to laugh.

The dinner went on and they all had an amazing time together. There was a lot to catch up. All had missed Adrien dearly, as he had missed them.

By the end, Marinette took a steaming hot apple pie out of the oven.

"You finished it?" Asked Adrien with delight. Like a kid on Christmas.

Marinette laughed softly. "I did!" She said serving the apple pie. "Even though you didn't deserve it!" She grinned and then winked at him.

Alya found it extremely funny that their roles had reversed. Adrien was the one blushing and Marinette the one teasing.

"It's SOOOoooooO good!" Said Adrien after tasting it. Not even caring that it might burn his tongue.

Marinette laughed, happy that Adrien had liked her pie that much.

"You know what goes great with apple pie!?" Asked Nino with his mouth full.

"What?" Marinette asked, taking a much smaller bit than her friends.

"Whipped cream!" He said laughing and making Alya laugh with him. Marinette and Adrien were red again.

"You can blame it on Adrien." Pointed Marinette, defensively.

"She is right. I used all of it." He said. If it was war that his Princess wanted, it was war she was going to get. He smirked, "I can assure you both, that cream was very well used! And it was delicious!" He winked back at Marinette.

Her eyes popped out, widening in surprise. Her friends laughed at her face. And seeing she wasn't recovering as fast as she should, Alya interceded on her behalf, "That's enough, boys. No more teasing Marinette today." She said chuckling, earning herself a grateful look from Marinette.

After that, they were all lost in the conversation and in eating the delicious pie. When Marinette looked at the time she jumped off her chair, with her heart beating fast and her stomach filled with nerves, she said. "It's almost eleven already!" She started to assemble her stuff to leave. She didn't care she was going to walk down the roads dressed like a weirdo. She couldn't leave Chat hanging. What if he had gone to see her already? Only to find her missing, again?

"Hey, Marinette, calm down. I will drive you home." Said Adrien "You'll get there faster."

"No need, Adrien. We should go as well. We had plans for tonight before you invited us." Nino reassured, "We will drop her home and go to the cinema after" he winked at Alya, who smiled broadly.

"Sure, we will take her." Agreed Alya.

"Okay." Answered Adrien, feeling a bit relieved that they were going with Marinette. Otherwise, he might not be able to escape and pay his Princess a visit as Chat Noir.

"But you will be left with this mess!" Said Marinette, pointing at the filthy kitchen.

"I don't mind cleaning." He said. "Now, go. And have fun with your friend." A playful light danced in his eyes.


	9. Intel

**_Hi everyone!_**

 ** _Initially, I didn't plan on writing this chapter, but after a guest pointed out on one of the comments that Nino was up for interrogation from Alya, I thought: why not? We didn't see much of them as a couple yet._** ** _So I wrote this mini-chapter!_**

 ** _Stay awesome!_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**

* * *

 **Intel**

When Alya and Nino got in the car, after watching the movie, Alya suddenly got awfully quiet.

"Okay, ask away." Nino said, with his eyes on the road, chuckling, "I know you've been dying to ask since we left Adrien's place."

"I was wondering, about what you told Marinette...What did you mean?" She asked, excited. Alya knew it wasn't her place to ask. But she also could tell that Nino knew something. And since he had given her a free pass to ask, she did!

"I told lots of things to Marinette today, babe. You have to be more specific." He said laughing, keeping his cool. He knew exactly what Alya wanted to know.

"Nino," She smiled amused, "When Marinette said that nothing between her and Adrien would never happen, you said and I quote 'Can't see why'."

"Yes...? Is there a question there?" He asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

She laughed, "Eyes on the road, Nino!"

"Ah!" He sighed dramatically but obliged "That is so hard... I have such a lovely miss sitting beside me... It's tough to pay attention to unimportant things..." He said, looking at her again.

She giggled, "Unimportant things, you say?" She asked, making him focus on the road by turning his head to the roadway with her hand, "Not dying in a car accident sound pretty important to me, Nino. Focus on the road, you've got plenty of time to flirt with me" She scolded him, gently.

"Does that mean we are going to my place and you are staying over?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the roadway, but grinning.

"Is that an invitation?" She asked, slyly.

"It is."

"Well, I don't know..." She said, pretending to think about it. "I just feel like I need some sort of incentive."

Nino laughed, "I have to admit, I should have seen that coming!" Alya giggled, "So, what will it take?"

"Hmm..." She smiled mischievous, "How about some inside intel!?"

He parked the car near his apartment, "I will answer one question." He looked at her. She looked so beautiful under the dim city lights.

"Five." She said, crossing her arms.

"Don't you think you're pushing it a little?" Nino laughed, "Two"

"Three. And that's the lowest I go." She smirked.

"Okay, three is fair. Shall we take this to my apartment or you prefer doing it in the back seat of my car?" He said, chuckling, pointing with his thumb to the back seat.

She laughed at the obvious innuendo that he had put into that sentence. "Dork!" She opened her car's door and got out.

"Apartment it is!" He said, getting out too.

Nino's apartment was not as fancy as Adrien's. It was way smaller. It had around twelve square meters: a room with kitchen, living room and bedroom all in one. The bathroom was the only compartment that was separate. It was the main reason why Alya hadn't moved in with him yet. It was already small for him, so it was way too small for two. They had been talking about moving in together, but apartments in Paris were expensive. Nino was a rising star in the DJ scene, but he did not have enough gigs yet to pay for a higher rent, and Alya was taking a degree in Journalism. So, even though they spent most nights together in Nino's place, they didn't live together yet.

Alya dropped her purse carefully on a chair because Trixx was in it, and sat on the couch, that was also the bed. Nino sat with her and placed an arm around her.

"So, what are your three questions?" Asked Nino caressing her hair.

"What did you mean with 'Can't see why'?" She asked, looking at him.

"I meant that it's not impossible that Marinette and Adrien end up together." He said, kissing the top of Alya's hair.

"Because you know something..." She smiled.

"That is not a question." He chuckled.

Alya let out a frustrated sigh, "Did something happen to make you think that?"

"I've always thought that Marinette and Adrien could end up together." He said with a playful smile. "And so did you."

Alya looked at her boyfriend, unimpressed.

"What? I answered the question!" Nino said, trying to look innocent.

Alya raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Fiiiiine, but don't tell Marinette." He warned, rolling his eyes and smiling widely, "Adrien - FINALLY - realized that he has been in love with her for forever."

Alya looked surprised. She thought that Adrien might have given hints to Nino that he liked Marinette, but fully realizing that he was in love with her and telling Nino... She was not expecting that the 'intel' Nino had to offer her was so solid! No space for doubt there. "He told you?"

"He did" Nino confirmed.

"Why did he suddenly realize that he's in love with Mari?" She asked, frowning.

"He saw her with Luka and had kind of a jealousy attack." He explained, amused.

"Really?" She smiled, also entertained, "Why can't I tell Marinette?"

"Because he doesn't want her to know, for now. And babe, that's the fifth question. I've answered five questions, already! That's how much I love you." He said laughing.

"Okay..." She sighed, "I just have one more! Please?" Alya asked, making goo-goo eye eyes.

Nino rolled his eyes and made a sheepish smile, "Alright... Ask away."

She smirked, "Kiss me if I'm wrong, but Dinosaurs still exist, right?"


	10. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

After Nino and Alya left Marinette at home, she had sprinted up the stairs to change her clothes. Marinette was still wearing Adrien's clothes and she wanted to look... well, not like THAT when Chat came. If he hadn't yet.

Once she got to her room, Tikki flew out of her purse and floated above the desk.

"Marinette," Said Tikki, watching her chosen look for a suitable outfit.

"Hmm?"

"You have finally admitted being in love with Chat, but remember that you can't be with him as Marinette." Marinette stopped what she was doing to look at Tikki "You have a choice to make. Either you pursue him as Ladybug, or you tell him who you are so that you can date outside the masks."

That made sense, thought Marinette. Tikki worried about what a relationship between a hero and a civilian could bring. It could be very messy. Dangerous even. She could get hurt, so could her family...

Tikki was wrong though. She had only one option: Dating Chat as Ladybug. There was no way she was going to tell him that Ladybug was Marinette. Alya was right in many things but, like Tikki, had been wrong in this one. Marinette was a coward. She was too scared to share her name with the person she was in love with. Too scared of what he would think once he knew that perfect Ladybug was really just clumsy Marinette.

"I know, Tikki. I will pursue him as Ladybug for now. It's for the best." Said Marinette finishing dressing in a red top and jeans.

"Then why are you seeing him as Marinette?" Tikki asked.

Marinette did not have an answer for that.

Before she could explain herself to Tikki, she heard a soft knock on her skylight window. The little Kwami flew to hide behind Marinette's books.

Marinette was relieved that Chat had come later that she had expected. And that he had interrupted a conversation that she didn't want to have.

With her heart pounding on her chest, she opened the skylight window and climbed out onto her balcony to meet him. He was leaning on the handrail of the balcony, facing Paris.

"Hi Chat!" She said feeling the anxiety setting in.

He smiled at her as she joined him. "Good evening, Princess." She copied his position, making the handrail support her weight. They were side by side, their arms almost touching.

She wasn't going to declare her love for him, not today as Marinette. But she did feel incredibly self-conscious of her feelings now that he was there.

"I'm sorry I came later than usual, Princess." He said. "I had some friends over and it wasn't easy to ditch them."

"It's okay!" She answered, taken aback by his honesty. "Wait, did you ditch your friends only to come meet me?" She asked surprised.

"Of course I did! I couldn't leave my Princess hanging, now, could I?" He smirked like he was thinking about some private joke. "Plus, I'm sure you'd do the same for me!" He stated, looking very pleased with himself.

Marinette blushed and chuckled. "Busted."

Chat raised an eyebrow at her, pretending not to know what she was talking about. With the smug smile never leaving his lips, he said: "Care to explain?"

"I was with friends too" She replied. "We were cooking and there was an... incident that caused the dinner to be delayed." Chat chuckled, visibly amused. She questioned him with her eyes, but kept going "So, yes. I had to leave my friend's house in a hurry when I noticed the time." She sighed looking at the stars "I was afraid I was going to come late and that you'd be gone by then. I didn't want to leave you hanging again."

"That would have been okay." He said gently.

"No, it wouldn't."

"Why?" he asked, surprised.

Without looking at him, she answered: "Because I wanted to see you."

They both stared at the moon for a moment. Her confession suspended in the air and in their thoughts. Marinette felt anxiety slowing down a bit. This was Chat Noir. Even though she did love him, he was her partner. Her friend.

"Sorry about yesterday. I really couldn't be here to see you." She broke the silence.

"You ditched your friends today, but couldn't ditch your boyfriend yesterday, hmm?" He teased and turned to face Marinette, hoping the subject wouldn't hurt her. Adrien knew that Luka wasn't her boyfriend anymore. But he wanted her to tell Chat, so that he wouldn't say something compromising by mistake. Adrien knew that it had been Marinette to break up with Luka. It had been obvious when he caught them by the end of... the end. What he really wanted to know, that Adrien could not ask without putting all his cards on the table for her, was _why_.

Marinette looked down, embarrassed. "Oh, no... I was with my friend Alya yesterday." _That was true_ , she didn't have to mention she had been with _him_ as well. "And about Luka... We broke up today."

Chat raised an eyebrow "Are you okay? Do you need me to punch him?"

Marinette laughed and finally looked up. Their eyes met.

 _So green_... Her heart was beating fast and randomly - _again_.

"No. I broke up with him, actually."

"Did he do something to you?" He frowned. "My offer still stands."

She let out a small giggle.

"No. He was nothing but a gentleman to me. I am the one you should punch, but please don't." She answered, a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

Chat smirked, curious, bumping his arm against hers "What did you do, naughty Princess?" Marinette blush spread over her whole face. She was adorable.

"I-I didn't do anything!" She answered, but then added, "I should have never started dating him, in the first place."

"Oh?" He picked up a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Why?" He asked holding his breath. This is what he'd been waiting to know the whole afternoon.

That little question set Marinette's heart through an emotional rollercoaster.

 _Why?_

 _You are the reason._

But she couldn't tell him. Could she?

Remembering what Tikki had said, she refrained herself from confessing her feelings for him. If she wanted to have a shot with Chat, she had to wait to be Ladybug.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I am in love with someone else."

Chat waited for more, but she had finished. Marinette wasn't going to add anything to the answer.

Such a straight answer... And full of possible meanings. His mind was all over the place. Was He, Adrien, the reason? Maybe Marinette hadn't forgotten about him over the last three years. Maybe he still had a chance.

Since she wasn't going to develop her answer, Chat decided to do what Chat does best: _tease_.

With puns.

"Does he return your _felines_?" Marinette rolled her eyes, but smiled "Oh, come on, _Purr_ incess! You've _cat_ to let me help!"

She laughed in disbelief.

"That was the worst pun I've ever heard, Chat." She chuckled, trying to dodge the subject.

"You wound me, Princess!" Said Chat dramatically. "I worked my _tail_ off to give you _mew_ and fresh puns!"

"Oh my god" She laughed with one hand covering her mouth.

He let her catch her breath. "So?"

"So what?"

"Does he return your feelings?"

"I don't know, Chat." She sighed, not liking the way the conversation was heading.

He looked at her. She wasn't like that an hour ago, at his place. She seemed uncomfortable now. She hadn't been like that two nights ago either. Had something changed? Was it the question he had asked? Did he do something? Maybe it was his presence that was making her uncomfortable, he thought bitterly. He should leave her with her thoughts.

He cleared his throat and said: "I should go, now."

"Already?" She grabbed his arm. A very panicked Marinette appeared over the uncomfortable one. He was confused now.

"You don't want me to?"

"What!? Of course not! Why would you think that?"

Chat let out a strained chuckle. "You were looking very uncomfortable with me here."

Marinette dropped her hand from his arm like it had burnt her. "I'm sorry, Chat! It-it wasn't you!" She stammered a bit, making Chat smirk. "I was uncomfortable with the topic of our conversation. Please _furr_ give me." She said that pun trying to remedy the situation. Trying to make him know that she wasn't mad or uncomfortable because of him or his puns. She had grown to miss every part of him in the last three years.

He laughed, "Don't want me to know who holds the key to your heart, Princess?"

She looked down, her heart pounding, she felt very hot. She wasn't going to answer that. She wasn't. She had to think of something to say. To steer the conversation away from this very uneasy topic.

She looked up. He was closer to her. Without thinking, she rested one hand on his chest. His heart was beating as fast as hers. She smiled slightly.

That smile made Chat wonder what or who was on her mind. Maybe the boy she was in love with? Could it be him, Adrien, she was smiling about? Her hand on his chest was making it hard for him to think clearly. She bit her lips unconsciously. They looked so soft. Without knowing it, Marinette was driving him crazy for the second time that night. The catch: now there was no easy way out of it. No friends waiting for them downstairs. No cold shower to clear his mind.

He leaned towards her lips.

She held her breath. But instead of backing out, like the small still-functional part of his brain expected her to, she erased the space between them, joining their lips together.

It was a soft kiss at first. Both were too scared of breaking the sweet spell they had cast. But it grew bolder. Chat's arms held Marinette's body against his. She thanked the gods that he was holding her because her knees had become jello. She was melting in Chat Noir's arms.

Their kiss began to get desperate and a little voice was ringing in Chat's head. Telling him this was all _wrong_. He _shouldn't_ be kissing her like that. Not as Chat. What if someone saw them? That voice disappeared when Marinette let out a little moan against his lips. That girl was setting Chat's mind on fire, and there was nothing he could do to put it out. He pulled her closer lifting her from the ground. She let out a little squeal. Giggling against his lips, she deepened the kiss.

Her heart was rampaging, so was her mind. He was kissing her. And it felt so _right_. He was kissing Marinette! Not Ladybug. _Marinette_! Did he like clumsy and normal Marinette? Was it _possible_?

Marinette pulled away, trying to catch her breath.

Resting her forehead on his, she sighed. Her eyes were closed and her lips were swollen, but she wore a smile from ear to ear.

His heart swooned.

He let out an humorless chuckle while he shook his head disapprovingly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He didn't answer right away.

She looked at him. "Chat?"

"You are a very bad idea, Princess" He whispered. His voice failing him.

She nodded, closing her eyes and joining her forehead to his again, she murmured, "I know, Kitty."

They stood still for a long time, listening to each other breathing. Fearing the enchantment would end if they moved.

Slowly, he caressed her cheek with one gloved hand. She finally reopened her eyes to meet his. Her arms were still around his neck and he was holding her by the waist, close to him.

They knew they shouldn't. Every sane part of their brains was screaming. Begging them not to. Marinette should show him off of her balcony. She didn't want him to be confused because he had kissed Marinette. She wanted to date him as Ladybug.

But then again, Chat had _kissed her as Marinette_... Maybe she did have a second choice. What if she told him her true identity? Would that be THAT bad?

Unaware of what was going on inside her head, Chat was having similar thoughts. He should return home right that moment. He wanted to be with Marinette as Adrien! He couldn't as Chat! It was way too dangerous for her. But what if he showed her who he really was? No. He almost could hear Plag insulting him. That would be even more dangerous for them. She shouldn't have to carry out the burden of knowing who he was. What if she got akumatized? Hawkmoth would know his identity right that moment. He had to be with Marinette as Adrien. The other options were crazy. Not even options at all. It was the only sane path to follow.

But what are sane thoughts when they were so very close to each other? He was feeling drunk with her sent. She was overwhelmed with the way his lips had felt on hers. They wanted more. It couldn't stop there...

 _But Tikki is going to kill me..._

So, with great effort, Marinette pulled away from him. "You should go, Chat." She whimpered.

He looked hurt. But knew it was for the best, so he nodded.

Chat came close to her again and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, Marinette."

That sounded awfully like a real parting goodbye.

"Goodnight, Chat Noir." She corrected, feeling her stomach twitching.

He smiled one last time at Marinette and leapt from her balcony, soon to disappear into the night.

Marinette was left alone, hoping that he would come back tomorrow.

But he didn't. Nor the day after. Or the day after that.


	11. Someone Better

**Someone Better**

The days passed. Marinette spent the last week of her summer vacation with her friends. Alya, Nino and Adrien.

She saw Alya every day, as Alya or as Rena Rouge. And the moments she didn't spend with her best friend and sometimes Nino, she spent with Adrien.

He had commented that it was lonely to have an entire house to himself and only one friend that visited frequently (that would be Nino). So Marinette had made it her personal goal to make him feel less alone. This way she could at least forget a certain alley cat while she was with her friend.

She started to see him every day. She would bring him breakfast, or teach him a new recipe, or they would go for a walk through Paris. Adrien enjoyed her presence more than anything. But against all of Nino's opinions and judgement, he hadn't confessed his feeling to her. He was scared of losing what they had... And she seemed to be sad when she thought no one was looking. Did she regret breaking up with Luka? For once in his life, Adrien was feeling insecure.

Marinette loved Adrien's company. And now that she was able to talk to him, she was finding out an awful lot of things they had in common! But she couldn't fully enjoy it. Something else was troubling her mind.

Chat had left that night, and never come back. It had been a week now. But it felt like an eternity.

She still saw him as Ladybug, obviously. In the first night after the kiss, she had pondered telling him who she was behind the mask. But it was obvious, after a while, that Chat wasn't missing her as Marinette. He had kissed Marinette the night before and was hitting on her as Ladybug that night? He was a terrible flirt.

The kiss had meant nothing to him. And neither had Marinette. And though it hurt a bit, she could understand him. What had Marinette to offer him?

So, she was back to the original plan, pursue him as Ladybug.

But it was not working very well either. Even though she tried to flirt back at him, he wouldn't notice. Or at least, he would pretend not to notice, just kept teasing as if it had been like that all the time between them. So, Marinette felt all hope stolen away from her. She hadn't declared herself to him. Not literally. But she had given him lots of hints and flirted with him. With no effect. And it was so hard not to kiss him, sometimes.

She had told Alya about the kiss that night, obviously. Tikki and Trixx had made it clear that they did not approve. She knew that Tikki was still a bit mad at her for doing exactly what she had told her not to like ten minutes before. It was a simple rule, really. Alya couldn't kiss Nino as Rena Rouge, and Marinette couldn't kiss Chat Noir. Because it was dangerous.

Alya had asked Marinette why she didn't want Chat Noir to know that she was Ladybug. It made total sense now, and it would be so much easier! And, it wasn't very fair for them to know each other's identities and leave Chat Noir out of it. But Marinette had insisted she didn't want to. Failing to explain her reasoning to her best friend, so Alya kept pushing Marinette.

It was now their most common discussion.

They were walking to meet Nino and Adrien at the theatre, and Alya kept pushing.

"Marinette, please. It's not fair to him. I was talking to Trixx yesterday and she is totally on board with it." Marinette kept walking, pretending not to listen "Marinette!" Called Alya frustrated. And Marinette could understand why.

But she couldn't let her friend know her reasons, because to her they wouldn't look like reasons at all... She couldn't tell Chat her identity. He would be so disappointed... It would break her heart. They had a partnership! It would break that as well. She just couldn't risk everything.

Alya grabbed her arm to make her look at her. "Marinette, please. If you don't tell him, I will. Unless you give a solid explanation as to why-"

"Can you stop this?" Interrupted Marinette "Alya, this is not the place to have this conversation." They had almost reached the theatre and could see the boys in front of it, waiting for them.

"When we are alone you always find a way of dodging the subject!" Complained Alya.

"That is because I have nothing else to say about it." Marinette could see that Alya was truly upset with her "Alya, please. As my friend... Trust me on this okay?"

Alya sighed "For now. But this conversation is not over."

Marinette managed to smile at her friend and gave her a hug. Resigned, Alya reciprocated.

Once they came closer to the boys, Adrien's face lit up when he saw Marinette.

"There is my favorite person in the world!" He said, jumping to hug her.

"Nice, Adrien. Thank you very much" Answered Nino. Marinette giggled against Adrien's shoulder.

"Sorry, Nino. Let me rephrase that: I have everything I need here with me. My favorite people in the world. That counts you in too, Alya!" He said, making them laugh in chorus.

"Why! I'm honored!" Alya answered with a fancy twirl of her hand.

"Yeah, yeah. You are off the hook for now." Said Nino. "And what took you girls so long?"

"Oh, we lost track of time." Answered Marinette. "Are there any movies worth seeing?"

Nino shrugged "It depends on what you wanna see... They have at least three romantic comedies, one horror movie, one drama and I think there's an action movie too."

"Anyone up for the comedies?" Asked Adrien, hopeful. Girls liked romantic comedies and he was trying everything to impress Marinette.

"Nah..." Said Marinette. "They're dull. Let's see the action movie!"

But then again Marinette was not most girls. Over the last week, he had realized that being himself was the best he could do around her. And it turned out they had lots in common!

"I agree with Marinette! For me, it's the action movie." Said Nino.

"I guess we will see the romantic comedy together and leave them with their action movie, right Adrien?" Teased Alya. Adrien looked shocked and about to have a panic attack. Marinette and Alya laughed.

"Come on, dude. Alya was messing with you." Said Nino, bumping him in the arm.

"Ah-ahhh" Let out Adrien, looking very flushed and relived. "I don't mind action movies either." He said.

"Then it's settled! Alya, sorry, but you lost!" Said Marinette sticking her tongue out at her best friend making her laugh.

Everyone protested when Adrien bought the tickets and popcorn to them all. Without him noticing, the three of them slid the money back into his pockets. The girls found it incredibly amusing that he didn't find it weird when Nino touched his butt.

They were outside eating popcorn, waiting for the movie to start. Talking and having fun, when Luka interrupted them. He looked furious.

"Nothing to do with Agreste, huh?" He asked, angry. He looked bad. He hadn't shaved and had giant purple circles around his eyes.

"Luka!" Marinette gasped in horror. She had tried to reach him. She had sent him at least ten texts and called him several times, but he never answered.

Adrien put himself in front of her, protectively. He could smell alcohol on Luka's breath. Was the guy drunk in the middle of the afternoon?

"I was right!" Luka yelled pointing a finger at her accusingly. And then he started laughing like a mad person.

"Luka!" Marinette ran to him "You need to go home, Luka!" She said putting a hand on his face. "You are not okay!" His face leaned into her hand, making Adrien's stomach twitch with worry. He was prepared to jump to her rescue if Luka tried something funny. "Alya, please call Juleka! Tell her to pick him up-"

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Marinette!" He said grabbing her wrist.

"Let go of me, Luka! You need to go home! You need to sleep! What could you possibly need me for?" She said trying to shake off his hand. That was it for Adrien. He forced Luka to drop Marinette's wrist. Her bracelet got broken in the process, which Luka held on to. Adrien pushed him, putting some space between them.

"Leave her alone." He warned. Marinette was on verge of tears.

"What I need is _You_ , Marinette!" Luka said, taking a step forward.

"I'm warning you." Said Adrien. "Stay away."

Ignoring Adrien, Luka continued "You are the love of my life Marinette. Please come back to me!"

Adrien felt sick. The guy didn't deserve Marinette. Not in a million years. But that was Marinette's decision to make. His hands formed fists, waiting for her answer.

"Luka, I can't... You will be okay, you will find someone better! You'll see... Now, please go home." She begged. Adrien's shoulders relaxed visibly.

Juleka arrived with Rose that moment.

"There's no one better than you!" Said Luka, sounding desperate.

"Luka!" Juleka scanned him for visible wounds. "Thank you for calling, Alya." She said, after not finding any. "Let's go home, Luka."

"No! Not unless Marinette comes too!" He looked at Marinette hopeful still holding on to her bracelet.

"Guys, please go inside. He won't come with us if you stand there." Rose said.

"Noooo!" Luka said, stepping toward Marinette, trying to grab her again.

Nino helped Juleka to contain her brother. "Go inside." He said.

Adrien held Marinette's hand and followed Alya inside the theatre.

Marinette was a wreck. Alya hugged her best friend, murmuring comforting words.

"... But I never meant to hurt him." Marinette was saying between sobs "I'm so sorry."

"Shhhshh, It's okay." Alya kept saying.

Adrien had no clue to what he should do now. Marinette was crying on Alya's shoulder and he was feeling distinctly out of place.

"Adrien, than-nk y-you" Marinette said, catching him by surprise. "For standing up for me." She cleaned her tears with a trembling hand.

"I couldn't let him hurt you."

Marinette looked down "He wouldn't hurt me."

Alya didn't look so certain of that. "Marinette, you saw him. He was drunk and had no idea what he was doing. I think Adrien is right on this. He could have hurt you."

After a while, Nino joined them. "He went home with Juleka and Rose."

"That's a relief." Said Alya. The boys nodded in agreement. "Marinette, now we're gonna see a cool movie and you will stop thinking about it, okay?" She said, trying to bring a smile to her friend's face.

Marinette nodded bravely. They entered the theatre room and sat. Marinette between Alya and Adrien. The movie was about to start. It would be good for her. To forget for a bit that she had caused so much pain to Luka that he had ended up like that a week after they broke up. Adrien squeezed her hand. She felt warmer. When he was about to let her hand go, she held it tighter, in silent plea not to leave her alone. He gladly obliged, leaving his hand on hers. His Princess' well being was all that he cared about at the moment.

The movie was about superheroes. Marinette and Alya glanced at each other, smiling. The spectators in the room had no idea they were watching a movie with two superheroes amongst them.

The irony is that there were not two superheroes in that room, but three.

The movie was a bit mainstream. It was a romance disguised as an action movie. The boy is a superhero that is in love with a civilian. Then the bad guy kidnaps the girl. The hero has one of those moments were he regrets everything he did that led to being in love with the girl. Then he saves the girl, at the cost of revealing his civil identity to her. They can be together as civilians now. The end.

The movie ended and Alya, Nino and sometimes Marinette went on about their favorite parts. They also discussed what was too obvious about the movie.

Adrien was quiet. He was a superhero and Marinette a civilian. What the movie showed him was basically what he already knew. Adrien needed to keep Chat Noir out of it.

 _But wouldn't it be easier if she knew?_

He wished it could be that simple. If she knew, she would be in danger and he couldn't risk it.

In movies, things are better if they are risky. If at the last second the hero arrives, saving the girl from certain death, it's thrilling. But in real life, Adrien wanted Marinette home. Living a safe and dull life without Chat Noir to make it dangerous. She was a strong woman, but she had no superpowers like he did. He had to protect her, even if that meant not telling her everything.

"We are headed to Alya's place, guys, wanna tag along?" Asked Nino.

"No... You go have fun." Said Marinette looking a bit down, again. "I will go home too. I have a dress I want to start sewing today."

Alya looked at her, worried.

"I will walk you home." Said Adrien, giving Alya a reassuring smile.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Said Nino.

Alya mouthed a 'Thank you' when Marinette wasn't looking.

"Bye! See ya!"

Once they were left alone, they started to walk to Marinette's house. "You don't have to take me home." She said, breaking the silence. "I'm alright."

"I know you are." He said, smiling at her. "But I want to."

She smiled back. They kept walking in a comfortable silence. Once they reached her house's front door, he held her hands in his. "Listen, Marinette, I know you are blaming yourself for Luka's behavior. But it's his fault what happened to him, not yours. You did the right thing and all he did was behave like a spoiled brat. Don't let it weight on you in any way, okay?"

Her smile grew. "Thank you, Adrien."

He smiled back and let go of her hands.

And there it was. That urge to hold on to him a little longer... To kiss him... Why?

She was in love with Chat...

Well, the only conclusion Marinette could make from this was that she had a _type_. Both blond, both greened eyed, even the same structure. If it wasn't for the way she was struggling to keep her hands off of him, she would have laughed with this realization.

She took a deep breath. She wasn't going to kiss Adrien.

Shushing that longing for his lips on hers, she pecked him on the cheek and got inside, "See you tomorrow, Adrien." And closed the door behind her, failing to hear him say "Bye, Princess."


	12. A Different Kind

**A Different Kind**

Marinette tried to concentrate. She wanted to create a new outfit, but she couldn't make a design with her thoughts running so wild. After trying and failing for a while, she decided to go out for some fresh air. She grabbed her purse so that Tikki could tag along. She wouldn't stay out for long, so she left everything else behind. She did that sometimes when she needed to distance herself from the world.

"I'm going out for a walk. Don't wait for me for dinner!" Said Marinette to her mother, kissing her on the cheek.

"Are you alright, honey?" Sabine asked.

"Yes. Need to clear my head, that's all." Marinette answered, waving back at her mother.

Once she was outside, she just walked. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care either. Marinette would never get lost in Paris. If there was one advantage of being Ladybug was that she knew Paris as well as her house.

What happened to Luka wasn't her fault. She knew that... But seeing him like that today... It was weighing on Marinette's mind more than she cared to admit. If she had never started dating him, none of this would have happened. Then again, Luka had put an awful amount of pressure on her to go out with him. When she finally said yes, he had been so sweet on their first date that she had asked herself 'Why not?'. This was the kind of guy that she would like to love if she could choose, she had thought. It was easy to be with him.

She shouldn't have given in so easily. Chat had come back and she'd had to break up with Luka. For worse, more than better, she loved Chat Noir. Plus, the crush she had on Adrien hadn't passed completely... I mean! He was so sweet and kind! Such a good friend... And so handsome! Gosh, Marinette could only take so much, right?

She had always taken Chat for granted, but now he was off limits, apparently. And Adrien, whom she always had thought off limits, was closer now.

Marinette sighed. She started to climb the tree that Rena Rouge had bumped her into two weeks ago.

Wow. She was in the middle of this park already. She must have been walking for hours. Without her phone, she couldn't really know for sure. But the sun was almost gone. She lay down on a tree branch and got herself comfortable.

* * *

"Marinette" She heard Tikki waking her up.

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes and remembered a bit too late that she was laying on a tree branch. Almost falling, she managed to catch herself, scratching her elbow and chin in the process. "Ouch." She said after getting herself to safe ground.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" asked Tikki, concerned.

"Yes, it's only a little cut." It was dark and foggy in the park. She had fallen asleep.

"We should go. Your parents will worry if we stay much longer." Said Tikki. Marinette nodded. She could have had transformed, but she wanted to take her time, so she walked.

Near her house, she heard some loud and disruptive noises. But considering it was a Friday night, her neighbors were most likely having a party.

When she got home, she unlocked the door, careful not to make a sound. Her parents were asleep and she didn't want to wake them. She grabbed a tin of cookies for her and Tikki. And not making any sound, she climbed up to her room. The windows were still open, so there was a dim light coming off of the street lamps. Eating a cookie and leaving the tin open so that Tikki could eat as well, she looked at the clock on her wall. She realized she wasn't going to make any progress on her design tonight because it was two in the morning. She had been out for longer than she'd thought. She turned on the lights and didn't have time to do anything else because someone was knocking desperately on her skylight door.

 _Chat!_ Her heart began to pound in her chest and she ran to open the skylight for him. She was expecting anything but his reaction. He leapt to hug her tight.

"Oh my God, Marinette" He was saying. "You're okay... I was so worried!"

She was confused, but let him calm down before asking questions. What the hell had happened to make him come back? Maybe there was an Akuma. But why was Chat here, and not Rena Rouge? She was the one who knew who Marinette was. If there was an Akuma, she would have been warned by Alya!

He took a step back to look at her, scanning her for wounds, which he found. "You're hurt! Did he do that to you?"

"Wha-" Before she could answer him, he pulled her into her bedroom and turned off the light. "How did you escape?" He asked scanning her bathroom for a first aid kit.

"Escape?" She was very confused now. "Chat." Called Marinette. But he wasn't paying any attention to her. "Chat, listen to me!" She asked grabbing his shoulders to make him look at her. Once she could have a good look at him, she saw he had been crying. A knot formed in her throat. "What's going on? Who do you think hurt me?" She managed to ask.

He looked confused and replied: "Where have you been?"

She sighed. "I went for a walk. Got this" She pointed at her elbow and then her chin, "by climbing a tree." Chat looked absolutely shocked. "But that's not the point! What's wrong? And why were you worried?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" He asked in awe.

"I didn't take it with me"

He didn't answer. He looked stunned at her and then a giant smile grew on his face. He grabbed Marinette, lifting her from the floor "OH MY GOD! He didn't hurt you! You fell off a tree" He cheered, laughing "That's so typical Marinette!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Not cool to make fun of an injured lady!" She said trying to sound annoyed. Chat put her down. "Care to explain why were you so worried?"

"Oh! Shoot! I have to let Rena Rouge know you're okay!" He grabbed his batton and called Rena.

Alya thought she was in danger? So why didn't she had..? OH-

Marinette had left her phone in her room. She grabbed it and cursed herself when she saw a bunch of messages and calls from Alya and some from Adrien.

"Yes! Rena Rouge! Marinette is okay!" She heard Chat say, looking at his batton's screen. Marinette grabbed the first aid kit and started attending to her superficial wounds.

"Where are you? Are you with her?" She heard Alya's concerned voice coming from the speaker. Marinette felt very guilty. Her friends were worried because she wasn't answering her phone. All for what? A moment alone? She had been selfish.

"I'm at her place. There's no need for you to com-"

"I'll be right over!" Rena Rouge said, hanging up the call.

"Great. I made Paris's Superheros worry so much about me that they are all gathering in my house." She said bitterly.

"Actually, It's only me and Rena Rouge. Ladybug is working on some other important business." He said vaguely.

She smiled, amused. "Is she, now?"

He nodded, sitting in her chaise lounge. She walked towards him to sit beside him. But he had turned out the lights and OF COURSE she had to trip in the way. And OF COURSE he caught her before she fell face first onto the floor.

"Why the hell did you turn off the lights?" She asked, angrily. But... he was holding her. She could see the faint blush on his cheeks, even in the dark. That's how close he was. Everything got back to the moment he had kissed her one week ago. Was he going to kiss her now? _She sure hoped so_. She tried to purge her head of that thought, but he was so near that their noses almost touched.

And then he started to laugh. So hard that he couldn't hold her any longer. He lay her down as carefully as he could and laid down too, by her side. Still laughing.

"I can't believe that you laid me down on the floor instead of helping me to get up!" She giggled, relieved that the tension was gone. But something was bothering her in this scenario.

"I can't believe you actually tripped." He said between snorts. "I can totally envision you falling out of a tree after that."

Oh.

She was bothered because this reminded her too much of a scene she had been a part of, not too long ago.

She had laid down like this. With Adrien. After a whipped cream fight at his place.

She looked at Chat. He was looking at her lovingly. His eyes as green as Adrien's.

Why was she remembering Adrien's eyes _right now_?

A shadow entered Marinette's room and Chat immediately got up in front of her, to protect her. Exactly like Adrien had, just hours ago, when Luka had appeared.

It was Rena Rouge. And Marinette heard her sigh with relief. Her reaction was quite similar to Chat's. She gave Marinette a bone-crushing hug. "Geez, Marinette, I was so worried! What happened?"

"I was out for a walk." Marinette answered feeling her cheeks warming up with guilt. "I'm so sorry I worried you guys!" She started. But Rena Rouge cut her apology right in half.

"Chat Noir, you go ahead and see what the damages are! I will take Marinette someplace safe, find Ladybug and meet you there."

Marinette was scared now. Something _had_ happened.

"No." Chat Noir answered.

"No?"

"No. I'm not leaving Marinette's side."

"You have to, Chat. Please! I'm the only one who can find Ladybug! So you have to hold the Akuma for a bit!" Rena said. _So there was an akuma!_ "Plus, you are too attached to her!" she said pointing at Marinette.

"What! So are you! A while ago you told me she was your friend too! You just hugged her!"

"She is my friend! Mine and Ladybug's! But it's a different kind of attachment, Chat!" Rena was now close to begging him to leave. Without him gone, Marinette couldn't transform.

"I don't want her out of my sight while that lunatic is outside looking for her!" _Lunatic? What lunatic?_ "How is this any different from your attachment?" Chat Noir was almost yelling at Rena Rouge. Marinette wondered how her parents were still asleep.

"It's different because you are _in love_ with her!"

. . . And there was silence. . . . . . .

Marinette could hear her heart pounding. Alya was crazy! Why did she say that!? And why wasn't Chat Noir denying it?

"I'm sorry, Chat." Rena said with her hand in front of her mouth, like she hadn't meant to say it. "I shouldn't have said that."

He nodded, "It's okay." He took a deep breath and then looked at Marinette. "Please make sure she is safe." It was meant for Rena Rouge, but he couldn't take his eyes off Marinette.

"I promise." Agreed Rena Rouge.

He walked towards Marinette. He was very close again. "I guess the cat's out of the bag, Princess." He whispered and then pulled her in for a kiss.

Marinette's whole body was thrilling with emotions. Chat Noir was in love with her! Her - _Marinette_! _The real her_. They would work it out. After this threat was defeated, she was going to tell him. Everything would fall into place.

But not now. He didn't need any more distractions tonight. He pulled away from her, holding her face very close to his. "Please make sure you do as Rena Rouge tells you, Princess. You are known to face danger to help others. But tonight, please stay put. I can't fight knowing you could be in danger." She was swollen up with emotions. Her heart was floating. Tears of happiness started to fall down her cheeks.

She managed to whisper. "I promise I will do what Rena tells me to."

He joined her forehead to his. "Thank you, Marinette. I will be back when the danger has passed."

He stepped away from her, to leave and fight the Akuma, but Marinette grabbed his hand. "Chat," She said with a trembling voice "Please be careful."

He grinned at her. She was worried about him. He cleaned the tears off of her beautiful face. "I'm always _carefurr, Purrincess!"_

Marinette let out a giggle. He kissed her forehead and left.

Rena Rouge hugged her again. "Oh my God, Marinette. I was worried sick! Why didn't you return my calls?"

"I left my phone here and went for a walk and fell asleep in a tree. I'm so sorry, Alya." She said against her friend's shoulder.

"It's okay. For a moment there I thought we were going to have to fight Heartbreaker without you." Said Rena Rouge.

"HeartBreaker? What does he do? And why would you be so worried about him hurting me in particular?" Asked Marinette, ready to take action.

After looking at her worried, Rena Rouge said: "Marinette, it's _Luka_."

* * *

 ** _It's been a month! I've been writing this fanfiction for a month now and didn't give up! I'm happy and somewhat proud! I have a lot of trouble finishing stories when I start them, but because of your amazing support, I didn't give up on this one!_**

 ** _A thousand thank yous! I couldn't have done it without you!_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**


	13. Heartbreaker

**_Ready for some heartbreaking chapters? In the next chapters you'll be up for some angust. Hold on tight!_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**

* * *

 **Heartbreaker**

"Marinette, it's Luka."

Marinette's eyes widened. "What?" Luka? Akumatized? It had been a long time since a person close to her gotten akumatized. And this one was all because of her.

"Yes. Once we realised he was looking for you, Chat got crazy. We came here and you weren't home. Neither were your parents. So we started to freak out." Said Alya.

"My parents aren't here?"

"No. We think Heartbreaker took them, but maybe not because we thought he had taken you..."

"They were here when I left. So it's more likely that the akuma took them to get to me." Said Marinette trying to calm herself down. She was going to save them. She always did.

"He wouldn't be the first." Said Alya and Marinette nodded in agreement.

Now it made sense why Chat had turned off the lights. If Heartbreaker saw lights on Marinette's bedroom he would come to get her. Chat was only trying to protect her. And when he had realised that her ex-boyfriend was the akuma, had come running for her. To see if she was okay!

Heartbreaker would have caught her off guard if she had been home like her parents. She had been lucky. But she had also left her friends worried. All because she didn't bring her phone with her. She should text Adrien back, so he would know that she was okay.

Adrien... A hint of fear ran up her spine.

Adrien!

"Alya! He must have been looking for Adrien too!" said Marinette.

"He is safe, Marinette. Chat hid him somewhere safe." Said Alya with a reassuring smile.

Marinette let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. "Okay."

"Let's go! Chat is holding the fort alone." Said Rena Rouge.

Marinette looked at her friend. It was show time. "Tikki, Spots on!"

* * *

Once Ladybug and Rena Rouge got to Chat's location, they found it awfully quiet. It was the Le Grand Paris, owned by André Bourgeois, father of Chloe Bourgeois. They entered the hall. There were signs of a fight, but not a trace of Heartbreaker or Chat Noir.

The sound of someone's sob scared the hell out of them. They followed it and found a crowd of people, hiding behind couches, the bar counter, tables, and so on. They were all crying, some more desperately than others. Ladybug was about to ask a man, who was hugging himself, what had happened, when Rena whispered to her: "These are victims. Look at that blue stain they all have." She said pointing at the victims. "That's the place they got hit with Heartbreaker's power. Now they are suffering from heartbreak. I'm not sure if they are experiencing an illusion or not, but they all get like this. I saw some trying to fight it, but they were the ones who ended up crying the most."

"We have to move. Chat Noir is alone with him." Said Ladybug feeling her chest tighten up.

Rena Rouge nodded. "They should be upstairs. Chat Noir must have lured Heartbreaker to a place with as few civilians as possible."

Ladybug and Rena Rouge ran for the stairs, not trusting the elevator for the moment. If Chat Noir was trying to keep the akuma away from the civilians he would have left the entrance hall, for sure. But where would he take it?

"You are right, he did want to keep the akuma away from civilians" She said, stopping on the first steps. "But he didn't take the akuma upstairs. He took him downstairs, to the garage." That was the place she knew her Kitty would have chosen. If he had gone upstairs, he would put the guests of the hotel in danger. The garage was the place where there were most likely fewer people at this late hour. He was even better than her when he had to focus and keep his mind in the game.

As if to prove Ladybug's theory, a loud bang came from downstairs.

Rena and Ladybug turned around and started running down the stairs.

* * *

When Chat came to deal with this akuma, while Rena hid Marinette and got to Ladybug, he thought that it would be easy. He'd done it a million times before while stalling for Ladybug to arrive. And Rena Rouge had pointed out that this akuma seemed to be like the old ones. The ones that made sense. Heartbreaker had been chasing Marinette and Adrien. The akuma was in Marinette's broken bracelet for sure. And his powers were creating illusions and visions of heartbreaking emotions and situations. It all made sense. It was piece of cake.

What Chat Noir wasn't counting on was how distracted he was. He couldn't help but feel he should have kept Marinette safe by his side. He had been in love before, of course. With Ladybug. And it was still hard for him when he admitted that she would never be his. That wasn't because he was still in love with her, he kept saying to himself. It was because of the Miraculouses. Ladybug and Chat Noir were one. They were a package deal and one could not be without the other. That was what Plagg said, anyway.

But his Lady was strong. She had powers and she fought. She kicked his ass in every practice. That was why Chat Noir had never felt the need to hide her and protect her like he was feeling now towards Marinette. Yes, she was strong and amazing and she stood up for herself, but she was just a woman. She didn't have any superpowers. She wouldn't stand a chance against this akuma. That was looking specifically for her.

He barely dodged the last attack of the akuma. He had to put his head in the game, fast.

Much like the Dark Cupid, Heartbreaker was firing arrows and breaking hearts, but not with a bow. He had a crossbow and he could fire a lot of arrows really fast. The only time Chat had a moment to catch his breath was when the Heartbreaker had to recharge the weapon. That gave Chat time to analyse his opponent. The akuma wore a black and electric blue suit, matching Luka's hair. In his right hand, he held the crossbow and in the other, Chat suspected, was Marinette's bracelet. But how could he get the bracelet?

He hated this kind of akumas. Close range ones were much easier and more fair to fight.

And the akuma was firing at him again. Oh my god, so much spam! Chat was lucky that the guy had such a bad aim, or he would have been hit by now.

"Give me Marinette!" he said with a creepy, distorted voice.

That made Chat Noir furious.

"I thought your line was 'give me your miraculous'" he said, mimicking the akuma.

The Heartbreaker growled and started shooting again. Chat hid behind a column.

Think, think. What would Ladybug do?

She would grab her lucky charm and defeat the akuma with some spoon or some weird object. That girl was full of ideas. But Chat didn't have a lucky charm. In fact, he didn't have luck, at all. He looked around. Trying to find some object he could use. He was so distracted that he didn't realize that the akuma was near his hiding place.

When you fire a long range weapon at a close range it is very hard to miss your target. Even if you are really bad at aiming. So, since Chat was distracted, Heartbreaker got closer and shot the hero.

"You've _cat_ to be _kitten_ me." Chat Noir said, seeing it coming but not being able to dodge fast enough. He was hit by the first arrow and thrown against the column that had been hiding him. Yelping with pain, he dodged the rest of the other arrows and ran away to hide somewhere else.

Heartbreaker was laughing like a maniac. The sound and it's echo combined were terrifying.

Chat sat with is back facing the column he had chosen to hide behind. He had put some distance between him and the akuma. He could feel the taste of blood in his mouth and a sharp pain in his back. He was sure it would leave a giant bruise. But that pain was being overcome by another. A stronger one. He looked down at his chest. Right in the heart was an icy blue stain. It was spreading. He could feel it. The despair.

His heart was breaking.

Chat Noir hadn't been ready for battling this akuma. He had been out of practice for too long. And was very distracted. But the Heartbreaker hadn't been ready for Chat Noir either. You see, Adrien had lived half of his life heartbroken. Heartbroken when his mother died. Heartbroken by his absent father, over and over again. Heartbroken by Ladybug. And he had lived half of his life hiding it. It was his job. So, if anyone looked at Chat Noir at this moment, they wouldn't see a heartbroken person. They would see a very focused one. A stronger one.

It hurt like hell, though. All of his sorrows were coming back for him and, like always, he was putting them aside. Even if Marinette were to break his heart too, he had to keep her safe.

He would cry later.

Alone.

He got up. He was glad that Ladybug and Rena Rouge weren't here yet. He would protect them from Heartbreaker's power. They wouldn't get hit, because he was going to end this fight now. His Lady would not suffer. Not if he had anything to say about it.

If he used cataclysm on that dark-green car beside him, he could use its door as a shield. But then he would be left with 5 minutes to defeat the akuma, what if it wasn't enough? Then he remembered: he was already heartbroken. This akuma couldn't hurt him more than it had already.

Hoping Marinette and Ladybug were okay, Chat got out from his hiding place.

His mouth went dry when he saw Ladybug and Rena Rouge arriving at the other side of the garage. Exactly where he had been hiding. Exactly were Heartbreaker was. He watched with terror as Heartbreaker laughed and shot at them. They screamed and hid, but he couldn't tell if they got hit or not. With the pain of heartbreaking keeping his mind clear, he decided to do what he does best. Stall. He was the diversion.

"Hey, Mister A-Girl-Can't-Break-Up-With-Me." He yelled. Honestly he didn't think he could handle losing Marinette either. Even though he knew he was under an akuma's spell, the feeling he was experiencing was one of the worst he ever felt. Similar to what he had felt when his mother died.

The Heartbreaker looked at him, surprised. He'd thought that Chat Noir was out of the battle, dealing with his own heartbreak.

"You are fighting me. Not them." Chat Noir stated while he walked toward the shocked and scared akuma. He heard a gasp coming from Ladybug. She had seen the blue stain on his chest. Before he could say anything to let her know he was okay, the Heartbreaker opened fire against him. This time he didn't dodge the arrows. They hurt, but he kept walking. This was his job, he kept saying to himself.

Ladybug watched in awe while her kitty walked to the startled akuma that kept firing at him. The arrows seemed to be painless to him. Chat Noir was walking the catwalk. Graceful, like a supermodel that just came out of Vogue magazine. But deadly. More deadly that she had ever seen him. She felt a wave of love for him. Tears started to roll down her face.

And then, the Heartbreaker ran out of ammunition. He started to recharge the weapon, but Chat was close and faster. He grabbed the crossbow with one hand to let it out of the way and with the other he immobilized the akuma. A move he had learned from his Lady in practice. "You have something that doesn't belong to you." He said and then he twisted the hand that held Marinette's bracelet. The Heartbreaker screamed in pain but let go of the bracelet. Which Ladybug promptly caught and broke.

After purifying the little butterfly, she had to use 'Miraculous Ladybug' so that everything went back to normal. But that would work only if she had asked for a lucky charm. And since Chat had done the job all by himself, she hadn't found the need to ask for one until now. He was still holding the Heartbreaker against the wall when he looked at her. Her heart started pounding. Chat was bleeding. His suit was covered in icy blue stains. But what really scared Ladybug, were Chat's eyes. They were full of sorrow. And he looked at her, lost.

"Lucky charm" she mumbled. She had to do something to cure her Kitty.

A first aid kit appeared in the air. She immediately got the message. The only thing she could do now was treat his superficial wounds. The psychological ones would take some time. She hoped that her healing spell would do the job, but she knew deep down that not all would heal.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled and everything around them was filled with tiny healing ladybugs. Heartbreaker went back to normal and so did Chat's wounds and suit. The Ladybugs disappeared but Chat didn't let go of Luka. Ladybug eyes met Rena's. She was also scared that Chat would do something he wouldn't in normal circumstances. Ladybug placed a hand on Chat Noir's shoulder.

"Chat, let go of him." She said softly.

He looked at her, but he didn't softened his grip. Luka looked scared and confused. He looked at Luka again and the man squealed in a very unmasculine way.

"You will not make a fool of yourself if a girl ever breaks up with you again." He said in a low threatening voice. "You will accept it and. Move. On." Luka swallowed and nodded. Chat finally let him go and Luka ran to the exit.

Chat Noir fell on his knees.

Ladybug kneeled beside him and hugged him. He was motionless. Couldn't even find the strength to hug his Lady. He was no longer physically hurt. The spell had done the trick. But he was still heartbroken. For most of the victims, Heartbreaker had created the illusion of a broken heart. So Miraculous Ladybug had cured it. But the Heartbreaker had awakened the countless unhealed wounds in Adrien's heart. That was something not even Ladybug could cure.

He needed to get out of there. He needed to go home and drown his sorrows in books, videogames and anything that came handy. Everything that wouldn't remind him. He needed to make the pain go away. And the only way he knew how to was to close himself up and forget. It worked with his mum's death.

"I'm gonna check the other victims. I'll be right back, Ladybug." Said Rena Rouge exiting by the same door Luka had.

Ladybug kept hugging Chat until her miraculous started beeping. With that, Chat Noir appeared to wake up from the trance he was in. He pulled back a little and made an attempt to smile. "Go, My Lady. I will be fine." Somewhere inside him he felt his heart warming a little when he noticed the tears in her eyes. She was worried for him too.

She didn't want to go, but she couldn't stay. She could tell him she was Marinette later, when they weren't in a public place. "Chat," she said making him look at her, her tone was urging him to listen because what she had to say was very important. "Marinette asked me and Rena to tell you that she wanted to see you." She paused looking at his empty reaction with worry. "S-She wanted to make sure you are okay."

He nodded. "I'm fine. I will pass by her house before going home." The second beep from Ladybug's miraculous made itself heard. "Now you go. You are about to untransform."

She hugged him again and this time he hugged her back with low enthusiasm. She left him, more worried than ever, cursing every bit of herself for causing an akuma that hurt her Kitty. And for not being able to protect him from being shot at.


	14. Rebound

**Rebound**

04:27 Sunday

 **[Mari]** Alya, are you sure you told him to come see me, after I left?

 **[Alya]** Positive. Plus you told him too, right?

 **[Mari]** Yes! That is why I'm freaking out! It's been almost two hours!

 **[Alya]** Marinette, go to sleep. He probably needs some time alone. I'm sure he will come tomorrow. AND school starts technically tomorrow. So you should rest.

Marinette knew she should do what Alya was saying. But she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his filled with shadows. She saw him being hit countless times in the chest by heartbreaking blue arrows.

 **[Mari]** Okay. Gn*

 **[Alya]** Goodnight Mari*

Marinette lay down on her bed, lost in thoughts.

"Marinette, don't worry about Chat Noir. He is strong." Said Tikki.

"I know he is. But you didn't see his eyes Tikki." Marinette sighed. "I wonder why the magic from my healing spell didn't cure him."

"I was wondering about that too." Tikki lay down beside Marinette. "My only theory is that he got hit too many times?"

Marinette nodded. "If he doesn't come tonight, tomorrow I will go ask Master Fuu."

"That's a good idea." Answered Tikki kissing her cheek. "Now, we have to slee-" Tikki looked up to the skylight window and then hid.

Marinette jumped off her bed and ran to the balcony.

Tikki's behaviour could only mean one thing. Chat was here.

He was sitting on the rail, facing Paris.

"Chat! Are you okay? When you didn't come I thought you might be hurt." Marinette got closer to him and hugged his back.

"I'm fine, Princess. I wanted to let you know I'm fine." He caressed her hands that were on his chest. But his voice was weird. Cold. And he hadn't looked at her.

It seemed an eternity since they had kissed earlier that night.

Marinette was trying to figure out something to say when he said "I've decided I am going to leave you alone. It's too dangerous for you to be associated with me."

Marinette's stomach filled with fear.

 _No..._

He was ending everything even before it started.

Now was it. She had to tell him she was Ladybug. If she did, they could be together without him worrying about her safety.

"I'm sorry I lead you on." He continued before she could tell him anything. "I didn't want to hurt you, but it's not worth it."

Her heart stopped. _It's not worth it?_

 _I'm not worth it._ She realized. Tears threatened to roll down her face. "But-" she whispered, unable to find her voice.

"You will find someone else in no time, Princess." He broke her embrace. "Don't come looking for me." And with that, he leapt down from her balcony and dove into the night.

"I'm Ladybug." she whispered, long after he was gone. "I don't want someone else." She felt herself fall to her knees. Letting the tears roll down her face.

Even though the Akuma hadn't touched her, she got broken hearted anyway.

* * *

School started and Marinette got drowned in work. Not all of it was school projects. She wanted to escape the pain from the broken heart that Chat Noir had left behind him.

To do so, she was working her school projects to perfection and extracurricular ones as well. She still found time for Ladybug and not only on patrol nights. Ladybug could be spotted in the sky every night now. Even though she had to see Chat Noir from time to time, she had to pretend that everything was okay. She wished he didn't look so miserable too. It was so hard to watch him suffer and not be able to do something.

She had seen Master Fuu. He had told her that her miraculous had cured all the illusion of the broken hearts. But Chat Noir was heartbroken as a civilian and that Akuma had awoken the wounds inside him. The only thing she could do about it was to be there for him. And hope that his friends, whoever they were, would be there for him too.

She wondered if she could do something about his heartbreak as Ladybug. Since Marinette was out of the picture for Chat, Ladybug was the only one that could be there for him. She was in pain, but she couldn't blame him.

Alya kept pushing her outside the house. She couldn't possibly believe that Marinette had that much work to do after only a few weeks of college. She kept telling her how Nino was having a hard time convincing Adrien to come out of the house too. Nino had asked Alya to convince Marinette to go to Adrien's house. He didn't know what had gotten into his friend, but the guy was not okay.

So, after some weeks, Alya and Nino finally made the arrangement they had been asking for. Both Marinette and Adrien, sick of their friend's annoying persistence, agreed.

It was a Friday. And they were to meet at Adrien's. Alya and Nino would cook this time.

But when Marinette got there, it was only Alya and Nino in the apartment. No Adrien in sight. So the question she asked after saying Hello to her friends was pretty obvious.

"Where's Adrien?"

"Oh, he's not here yet, he got stuck with some college work." Said Nino waving a wooden spoon. Marinette looked at him confused, so he explained. "He gave me his keys to the apartment and said it was okay if we came before him to cook dinner."

"Okay." She said. That made sense. She sat on the couch, her eyes wandering around and wishing she was home, working on her most recent project. The Masquerade Competition her College was going to host on October 31st. Halloween.

"Nah-Nah!" said Alya, looking at her with both hands on her hips. "You won't sit there doing nothing young lady! I know what that will do to you! And I don't want anyone depressed tonight."

Nino chuckled. "That works on Marinette, Babe?" Alya looked at him confused. "Adrien is in way too deep for that to work on him." he clarified.

Marinette got up from the couch and joined them on the kitchen balcony. "What's wrong with Adrien?" She asked, feeling a bit guilty for being out of the picture for so long.

"I have no clue. He won't tell me." Said Nino. He looked worried, and for a second Marinette wondered if she was letting Alya worry that much about her too. "I keep thinking that he might be missing his dad, but that doesn't seem likely. Unless they built a relationship while he was gone. And I'm almost certain it's not the case." And then in a very quiet way, he added "I thought that... Youmighthavebrokenhisheart."

"Nino, nobody understood a word of what you said by the end." Alya laughed.

And before he could repeat slower, Adrien opened the front door and Nino got very red.

"Smells nice guys." He said apathetically, not noticing Nino's sudden redness. Not noticing anything, because he didn't look at them.

Marinette understood now what Nino was saying. She wasn't okay. She knew that and it was time to move on. But Adrien looked tired and sad. She couldn't help reminding herself of Chat's look the night before during patrol. What was happening to all of the blonde important people in her life?

"Adrien, look who's here!" Said Alya, abruptly.

"What do you mean, who's here?" Asked Marinette, smiling.

Adrien seemed to wake up to the sound of her voice. He looked at her with such intensity that she felt uncomfortable. A torrent of emotions crossed his face. Happiness. Fear. Certainty. Nervousness. Calmness. Uncertainty. She hadn't been able to read them all, but she could tell he was at war with himself.

He suddenly looked at Nino with a murderous intent on his eyes. Nino was still flushed and started to laugh nervously. "Sorry?"

Marinette's heart fell with her smile. "Sorry?" She repeated blushing with anger, looking at Nino and then Adrien. "What do you mean, sorry?"

Adrien gave her an apologetic look. "I kinda asked Nino not to bring you here." She frowned when he confirmed her suspicions. "It's not because I don't like your company or anything like that Marinette. It's the exact opposite, actually." She smiled a non-convinced smile. That smile hurt him to the core. She did not believe him. He unconsciously took several steps forward coming close to her and taking her hand. When she didn't take her hand from his, he quickly added: "I didn't want you to see me like... like this." He explained.

"Then don't be like that." She whispered, she had a knot on her throat. Adrien smiled softly.

"Umm... Nino, let's go outside for a while." Said Alya, turning off the stove and grabbing Nino by his arm.

"See! I was right! She is already healing you!" Nino yelled while Alya dragged him outside. "You are smiling, Dude!"

The door banged loudly behind them.

Adrien looked at Marinette still with an apologetic smile on his lips. He knew he had hurt his Princess, but he couldn't go through the same worrying he had in the last Akuma attack. He was certain that the only way that they could be together was as civilians. He could tell her he was Chat Noir, but not while Hawkmoth was still out there. And he thought that they were not even close to defeating the guy.

For the past weeks, he had felt he couldn't look at Marinette. He knew she was feeling down too, and knowing it was because of him made everything worse. But there was no way he would go back now.

No way he would feel like that again. He couldn't lose Marinette like he had lost his mother. He would not grieve Marinette. He prefered to lose his chances to be with her. He prefered to lose her friendship. But she needed to be in this world. Still breathing and safe.

That was very unlikely if she dated Chat Noir.

"Adrien," started Marinette, sighing. "what's wrong with you?"

 _And there it was_. How could he tell her?

He couldn't. He wasn't going to. This was exactly why he didn't want to see her now. She would want to help, but he couldn't be helped. She would try to know why, and he couldn't tell her why.

But he wanted to. So badly.

It would be so much _easier_.

It would be so much more _dangerous_.

"I can't tell you, Mari." He didn't want to lie to her more than he had to. "Please don't insist."

She nodded. They stood there, in an awkward silence.

Marinette broke it. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Adrien's heart started pounding. _Yes. Yes, there was._

 _Kiss me. Be my Princess too, not only Chat's._

But he wouldn't ask. She didn't know he was Chat. She would never give him what he needed. So he shook his head, not trusting his voice.

Marinette wanted to help. Desperately. She felt incredibly frustrated by being unable to help anyone these days. Being Ladybug was meaningless if she couldn't even help the ones closest to her.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. And, trying to put some distance between them, he opened the front door to let Alya and Nino in.

'To enter' isn't the right verb to describe their return. They fell inside, jumbled and unbalanced, almost as if they were listening behind the door. Marinette and Adrien laughed softly at the silly behaviour of their friends. "Where is dinner? I'm hungry!" Asked Adrien much more alive than a minute before. Nino looked at him like he had grown three more legs and then smiled at Alya, pleased with this outcome. All it took was Marinette.

"Guys, Alya is not feeling very well, right Babe?" Said Nino, making silent signs to his girlfriend.

"I'm feeling fin-Oh! Yeah." She said once she understood that Nino wanted to leave to give Marinette and Adrien some time alone. "Ah!" she yelped grabbing her belly. "My stomach! I must have eaten something bad while cooking!" Marinette came to her rescue, worried. "Ah! don't worry sweetie! Nino will take me home, won't you Nino?" Adrien rolled his eyes. This was the worse performance he had ever seen. "And the food is on the stove ready for your dinner, lovebirds!"

"Are you sure, Alya? I can go with you!" Said Marinette, frowning and ignoring the last part of Alya's speech.

"No!" Nino hurried to say. "I will take her! Don't leave Adrien alone Mari!" And then he looked at his friend, who obviously saw through the set up they were trying to pull off, and blushed. His eyes said 'Please forgive me, but you know this is for the best.' Adrien nodded, still annoyed, but thankful. Truth be told, against his better judgement, all he wanted was a moment alone with his Princess.

"Nino, please take care of her." Said Marinette, clueless to the silent dialogue passing between Adrien and Nino. "Don't let her eat chocolate! Not even if she tries to bribe you!"

Alya made an outraged sound and Nino laughed. "Yes, Mari! Let's go, Alya! Let's take care of you and your belly!" Nino picked Alya up in a very dramatic bridal style and took off. "Bye! Behave while I'm gone!" He said looking one last time at Adrien and winking at him. Adrien rolled his eyes.

After they were gone, Marinette said: "Alya must have felt really bad. She told us to eat the food that poisoned her." Adrien snorted at her statement and walked to the stove to see what Alya had been cooking. "Why are you laughing!? It's not funny. Maybe she should go to the hospit-DON'T EAT THAT!" she yelled, scaring him into drop the wooden spoon on the floor. "Are you crazy? I don't want to spend the night watching you suffer! I'd rather spend it having fun! Playing video games or watching a movie!"

He laughed.

He laughed so hard that he had to bend over. Marinette looked at him, confused, but couldn't stop herself from laughing a bit with him. It was contagious and filled her heart. She felt lighter.

"Oh my god, Mari!" he said once he was able to talk. "Thank you. I needed that." He said, still laughing.

"You're welcome, I guess?" She said with a smile. "I really don't understand what I did to make you laugh like that, but... I'm glad I did."

He chuckled. "What I can tell you for sure is that the dinner is not what made Alya sick. So let's eat." He grabbed another spoon after picking the first one up from the floor and putting it in the sink.

"Why do you say that? I mean, Alya left like five minutes ago claiming to have a stomach ache because of that food!"

Adrien looked at her with a knowing smile. "Marinette," He put a hand on her shoulder. "We are both suffering. Probably from the same kind of heartbreak." _Definitely, from the same kind of heartbreak_ , he thought. "They are our best friends and wanted us to have fun. So they left to leave us alone." Marinette blushed and her eyes got twice as big. Adrien chuckled at her reaction. "Don't worry. I know that we are just friends." His chuckle sounded a bit bitter.

She felt her mouth go very dry. Adrien was suffering from heartbreak... Was he in love with someone that didn't love him back?

She felt her stomach shrink. She felt uneasy and she had no right to feel that way after knowing that he was in love with someone. It was obvious that a man like that had countless girls at his feet. It was also obvious that he might grow feelings with one of them. Had he been dumped too?

She cleared her throat. "Let's eat then."

"Mari, wanna watch a movie while we eat?" he asked.

She agreed. They chose the movie and sat on the couch, watching it and eating. They were much closer now because of the holiday weeks they'd spent together. But there was tension in the air. Marinette had been okay cuddling with Adrien back then. But today they sat on different sides of the couch. First, she told herself it was because they were eating and needed more space to do it comfortably. But once the food and plates were out of the way, she had no excuse. The truth was that, for some reason, she couldn't cuddle with him platonically anymore. _It was normal_ , she thought. They were both very fragile. They needed love were they could find it.

But what was the harm in cuddling? None. None. None. So, she banished the shyness in her mind and the space between them on the couch, and laid her head on his shoulder. At first, he was tense, but then he relaxed and put his arm around her. It felt so good. The rest of the movie was spent in a cozy atmosphere.

They were both very tired. They had both been sleeping very little the last weeks. And the outcome was very predictable. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

When Marinette woke up, she was using Adrien's chest as a pillow. Her heart started pounding like she had run a marathon. He had both hands wrapped around her waist in a sweet embrace. Without thinking, Marinette ran her hands over his chest and abdomen. She felt her face getting warm. He was... Probably... Definitely, the hottest man she had ever seen. Well, there was Chat, but she had never seen him without the mask so it didn't count. She blushed harder. And, in order to focus on something other than her FRIEND'S body, she looked at his face. He looked so serene, while sleeping, so handsome.

The tv was still on, but the movie had ended long ago.

It was late. Four A.M., late. She needed to go home.

He was sleeping so well... she didn't want to wake him up. He looked like he needed as much sleep as she did. Careful not to wake him, she got up from the couch, turned off the tv and picked up her coat and bag to leave. She was near the door when she heard him.

"Marinette" he whispered. At first, she thought that he had woken up, so she walked towards the sofa to tell him to go back to sleep. But when she got there she realized that he was still asleep. "Marinette" he mumbled again. She smiled. Was he dreaming about her? "Mari" He said louder. His chest started to rise and fall more quickly. His breathing got faster. His once serene face was now wearing a frown. Was he having a nightmare? "Mari! No... M-Marinette..." To the girl's horror, a single tear rolled down his cheek. She tried to calm him down by sitting on the couch and holding his hand.

"Shhshh... I'm okay. You're okay" she caressed his face. He looked so vulnerable. "It's only a dream." He seemed more tranquil with the sound of her voice. His breathing got steadier. His face lost the frown. After some good ten minutes, she thought he was back to a dreamless sleep, so she let go of his hand and got up to leave for the second time.

"No!" he screamed, scaring her. "Not Marinette, please, not Marinette." He cried. She was grabbing his hand to try to calm him again when he woke up, looking startled and breathless.

He sat up and she hugged him. "It's okay. I'm here. It was a bad dream."

"Marinette!" He sounded surprised and relieved. Then he hugged her back and, letting out a big sigh, he started sobbing. She kept whispering smoothing words.

Once he was calmer, she loosened the hug and got up, leaving a hand on his. "I'm gonna make some tea. Want some?" it was a rhetorical question, she was going to make tea for him anyway. Tea had a calming effect on her. Maybe it would be good for him too.

He nodded, getting up and following her to the kitchen, still hand in hand.

"You didn't have to get up, I would've brought the tea to you." She said.

"I know. But I don't want to fall asleep again." He answered. What he didn't want was to let go of her hand. He was still taken aback by the dream.

She understood. When she had nightmares, she didn't want to go right back to them. To his disappointment, Marinette let go of his hand and started to boil some water to make the tea.

"So, want to talk about that nightmare of yours?" She was really curious about the content of that dream. Why was he screaming her name?

"I would prefer to sit here and ignore it ever happened" he answered vaguely. He opened a cupboard and took some tea bags out.

"It's easier to face our fears with a friend around. If you tell me, you might never dream about it again." She paused, not sure if she should be straightforward and tell him what she had heard. She accepted the teabag he offered her and let it steep in the hot water. Seeing he didn't answer her, she decided to be frank. "You were saying my name." She poured some tea into a mug for him and another for herself, waiting.

He took a sip of his tea, even though it was burning hot. "What exactly did I say?" he asked with a cautious look on his face, but she could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"My name. Lots of times. And then you said something like: Not Marinette, not Marinette. That was it." She looked curious.

"Hum." It was all she got from him.

He was relieved. What if he had said something that had compromised his identity as Chat Noir?

"Why?" She asked, trying to have more information. She took a sip of her tea.

"No reason."

"So... Are you going to tell me what was the dream about?"

 _My inability to protect you from danger._ "No."

"Why?"

 _Because I can't._ "Because I don't want to."

She let out an outraged gasp. "You don't trust me?" She asked dramatically. He understood she was trying to show him that she wasn't offended. He could also tell that she was a bit. But he couldn't tell her the dream... Perhaps he could if he left out some parts?

"I trust you Mari. I didn't want to relive it again." He sighed "Basically you were kidnapped. They wanted a ransom." It was technically true, the Akuma was trading Marinette for his miraculous ring. "And I couldn't get to you on time."

They stood in silence for a minute. "Thank you for telling me." Said Marinette.

Adrien smiled. It was the first real smile he had given her today. "You are very important to me, Marinette."

She smiled back. "You are very important to me too, Adrien."

It's funny how things tend to fall into place on their own... It all started out with an innocent talk about nightmares and then grew into some kind of confession. The electricity in the room increased until it was almost palpable. Marinette was being pulled by those amazing green eyes of his and she could hardly breathe. _Why did they remind her so much of Chat? Why couldn't Adrien have normal, boring eyes? If not boring, why green? Why not blue?_

Adrien leaned in to kiss her... And she almost let him. But she didn't.

"I'm sorry." He said after some time, but he didn't put any distance between them.

"Why would you want to kiss me?" She whispered. "Y-you know what? Don't answer that. We are both frag-gile. We... We are both very caring. That's why! That's the reason you want to kiss me. And that's-that's fine, I kinda want it too. To kiss you, I mean. But I can't" she spluttered, stammering in the process. He smirked, amused by it. Marinette was behaving like Nino said she would when Adrien admitted to his friend that he was in love with her.

"Why not?" He was very close. His scent was intoxicating to her. Could she resist him? _He smelled like Chat Noir!_ She realized. _Did they use the same cologne?_ She was going crazy with his proximity.

"Look, Adrien, my 15-year-old self would hava-" she cleared her throat, "would have a heart attack if she knew I was about to do this. But I can't kiss you by impulse. Look at what happened to Luka. I'm not in love with you."

He ignored every part of her explanation. "You still want to kiss me."

"I do. But I won't. You're my friend. You can't be my rebound."

"I can if you get to be mine. Friends help each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's make a deal." He smirked.

 _Chat Noir, get out of my head!_

"We are both heart aching..." He continued, feeling this was a very, very bad idea but not caring the slightest.

"I'm following you." She said, compelling him to keep going.

"I can be your rebound. You can be mine. We are helping each other out! No strings attached because we know we are each other's rebound. Once we are not so fragile and caring, we can go back to not rebounding with each other. And the best part about this is that we are friends! There's no way this could go wrong because we trust one another" He looked at her, hopeful. Their noses almost touching. He couldn't believe she was actually considering it.

Neither could she. But she was. What could go wrong? He was right. They were both available and in love with somebody else. That person didn't want their love. Why not give that love to each other? Besides, Chat Noir didn't care. Like he had said: _It was not worth it._

She breathed deep "Deal." And, closing the distance between them, Marinette kissed Adrien.

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter we are up for alot of honey and some Adrinette *.*_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**


	15. Fake Date

**_I've been showing this fanfic to a friend before I publish it, think of her as my Royal-test-reader!_**

 ** _She discribed this chapter as 'Steamy'. So, fair warning, this chapter is Steamy! It doesn't have any explicite scene, but still I thought it was better if I let a warning here, so that the chaste and the easily impressed don't get caught off guard._**

 ** _Hope you like it!_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**

* * *

 **Fake Date**

Marinette started to gain consciousness feeling incredibly comfortable and protected. She'd had the sweetest dream... She had finally found the guts to kiss Adrien. She felt like a teenager again. Chuckling a little, she thought about how long had it been since she'd had a dream like that about Adrien Agreste.

Soothing hands began caressing her hair and she wondered if she was still dreaming. She didn't want to go back to the real world yet, but she should get up and work for school. She opened her eyes slowly and saw...

" _Adrien?_ " She yelled, jumping up from the couch. He looked surprised by her reaction. And a bit hurt too. "It wasn't a dream?" She mumbled looking at the palm of her hands and flexing them into fists several times. Then she looked at Adrien again, who now looked very pleased with himself.

"What kind of dreams are you having about me, Princess?" She looked like someone one had just punched her in the face. _Princess? Was that the nickname he was giving her? He couldn't have picked another?_

Well, at least this explained why she had 'dreamt' about Adrien instead of Chat Noir: she hadn't been dreaming at all. It had actually happened. She had kissed Adrien and they had passed the rest of the night making out on his couch and talking sweet-nothings. She must have been insane to accept his 'deal'. _What was she thinking?_

Marinette was so focused on cursing her luck (Because it couldn't be good luck to have the love of your life calling you _Princess_ and then dumping you, just to have the crush of your life calling _Princess_ while you're 'rebounding' and trying forget the love of your life.), that she didn't notice that panic that crossed Adrien's face when he realized what he had called her. He composed himself quickly enough, and put on his best poker face. _Princess_ was a very common nickname, right? She wouldn't find it odd that he called her that, right? _Right?_

"What kind of dreams do you usually have with me?" He reformulated, faking a smirk so that she would say something. Or at least derail her train of thought!

Marinette blushed slightly, "N-None!"

Adrien chuckled, "I don't believe you. You admitted you thought you were dreaming of me. That means this has happened before. Otherwise, you wouldn't think what happened was a dream" He said, winking at her. And before she could protest he got up from the couch and came close to her. "But if you don't want to tell me, it's okay." With a hand, he brushed back some of the hair that was covering her face and gave a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Marinette's heart was running wild but she couldn't seem to move. She was very flushed and he was very close. You would think she'd get used to this kind of closeness with him after a night kissing him almost non-stop. _But no. Marinette was immobile._

"But," he purred to her ear, "I have a very wild imagination." Adrien laughed softly, almost soundlessly, "Who knows what I'll think happens in your dreams with me if you don't tell me..." He moved away to start making breakfast with a triumphant look on his face.

Marinette took a while to process what he had said, but after a moment, she let out an outraged skirl.

This made Adrien laugh out loud. She stormed over to him, looking furious. His laughter fell, looking at her face. Did he offend her that much? She looked like she was going to slap him.

"Mari, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She put her hand over his mouth to make him shut up. Her facial expression changed into a pensive one. _He thought himself so clever,_ Marinette thought. _Teasing me like that, to make me tell him what happens when I dream about him... Oh, but I'm not going to tell him. I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine._ Slowly her expression shifted to a mischievous smile.

Adrien raised his eyebrow but felt somewhat relieved. For a moment there he thought he'd really screwed up.

"All I can tell you is that..." She started with her voice full of honey, coming closer to him like he'd done with her. She lowered her voice to a whisper "Not even your wild imagination could figure out what _You and I_ do in my dreams." She kissed the corner of his lip and walked away with her back to him, grinning so much it hurt her cheeks.

It was Adrien's turn to be flushed. He did not expect Marinette to be so sassy!

Before she could step even further away from him, Adrien grabbed her hand, pulled her back to him and kissed her.

He kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. It wasn't a kiss like they'd share last night over and over.

Those were really good too, but this time it was like they were kissing for the first time all over again.

Marinette could feel his worries leaving his skin. Adrien could feel all the desire she had inside her. Marinette could tell that Adrien had wanted to kiss her for a long time. Even though they had kissed some hours ago, she could feel his embrace whispering 'Finally'.

In order to breathe, they broke the kiss, leaving a small gap between them. Just big enough to let air in. Marinette giggled shyly and Adrien joined her. Marinette shook her head. They were behaving like two people madly in love. Only that they weren't in love. It was all faking.

 _Rebounding_.

"Will you let me take you on a fake date?" Adrien sighed caressing her lips with his.

She smiled. _What could go wrong?_

She kept asking herself that because deep down she thought that this 'thing' could never end well. But now, with Adrien so close, his scent and his lips clouding her judgement, she couldn't care less. She was having fun. So was he. There was nothing wrong with that!

"Where are you taking me, Monsieur Agreste?" She stepped away from him for a moment, to make a curtsy with her invisible dress.

He grinned, "Hmm... How about to the beach _m'lady_?" he said bowing too. She laughed at the irony. He would never dream that he was calling her both the nicknames that the guy she was in love with used on her. Princess and M'lady in less than an hour? _That was impressive_ , she thought amused.

Marinette gave him an apologetic smile, shaking her head, "Adrien, sorry I'm being a spoilsport, but I can't... The beach is too far away. I need to be home soon. Plus, we are not supposed to be seen together..."

To her surprise, his smile widened, "I was thinking about bringing the beach home. How do they say? If Mohammed doesn't go to the mountain, the mountain will go to Mohammed?"

She giggled at his cute silliness, "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around. How can you bring the beach here?"

His eyes narrowed and he smirked, "I have some ideas." He paused to think for a while and then said "Stay here. Eat something. I will be right back!" He said starting to climb the stairs to his room.

Marinette grabbed some cookies and shared some with her kwami, who had been hiding the whole night.

Twenty minutes later he was giving her sunblock and handing her a bikini to put on. "Where did you have this bikini?" She asked. And after she took a better look at it, she added laughing, "I'm not wearing this, Adrien."

He looked at her surprised, "Why not?"

"Because!" Marinette's face went red. The thing was tiny. It would fit her, but it would be too weird to wear that in front of Adrien, right?

Adrien shrugged and said "Okay. Your loss. It's an amazing day to go to a fake beach!" He started climbing the stairs and signalled her to follow him. He took her to his balcony and, opening his arms dramatically, said "Our beach is ready!"

Marinette covered her mouth with her hands in awe. He had filled the balcony with sand. There were two towels spread out on it and a table with snacks and two cocktails. "Where did the sand come from?" She asked.

"That is a very well kept secret." He said guiding her to her towel. "Some say it came from the Mediterranean sea, some say it's from the Bahamas... Some even say it's from Atlantis!"

She giggled and sat down on the towel by the sun. "And where do _You_ say it comes from?"

"I would say it comes from a bucket that usually holds my parasol," He pointed to the fallen parasol, left forgotten at a corner of the balcony "but no one would believe me, so Atlantis is way more credible." He said sitting next to her.

Marinette laughed "So much more credible..."

He chuckled and took off his t-shirt, only then did she realize that he was wearing swim shorts already. He looked at her and she looked at the sky. He was shirtless again. Shirtless and alone with her. _Sweet Baby Jesus_.

She focused on her breathing, that was getting frantic. It was so hot outside... It was two o'clock in the afternoon. _The perfect hour to get a sunburn,_ she thought.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear the bikini on our beautiful beach? No one else is here, so what's the problem?" he asked.

Marinette kept focusing on the sky. He clearly couldn't tell that the problem was him. But the idea of changing into the bikini was looking more inviting now that she was under the steaming hot sun. "I like to go to the beach all dressed up. Like the pirates always do."

"Do the pirates go to the beach dressed up?" He asked frowning, confused.

"Oh yes. And then they steal all of the candy from dolphins and shrimps." She said smiling.

He snorted, "Dolphins and Shrimps! Do they come from Atlantis too?"

"Of course they do!" She made the mistake of looking at him, and _Crap_ , now she couldn't stop staring.

Noticing she was focusing on not his face, he cleared his throat and asked "Can you put sunscreen on my back? I can't reach it."

Marinette got flushed once again. "Sure"

He turned around on his towel and handed her the sunscreen. Without ceremony, she sat on top of his butt and started pouring the sunscreen on his skin. With her soft hands, she spread the cream on his back, feeling every single muscle under her fingers.

"Mmm...Mari, you're a master at sunscreen application, I think I'm gonna fall asleep." He mumbled, making her laugh. Her hair tickled him when it brushed on his left shoulder. The amazing sensation of her hands on his skin was making him relaxed like he had never been before.

Focusing on the task, Marinette spread the cream meticulously on his back. When she was done, she was sweating everywhere. She sat on her towel. The heat was unbearable. She pondered putting on the bikini he lent her. Why the hell did he have a bikini in the first place? Then she figured she didn't care.

Marinette looked at Adrien and raised an eyebrow, realizing he was asleep like a kitty in the sun. She giggled silently. They almost didn't sleep the night before, she couldn't blame him for dozing off. She was going to wake him up in an hour, tops. Sleeping in the sun like that could leave a nasty sunburn if he didn't put on enough sunscreen.

Sick of that suffocating heat, Marinette went inside to put on the bikini. But she was sweating so much from being in the heat with her jeans and t-shirt that she figured it would be better to take a shower. Adrien wouldn't mind and she knew where the clean towels were from the last time she bathed there, after the whipped cream fight.

Instead of a regular shower, she took a semi-cold one. It wasn't only the heat that was hot. Adrien Agreste was shirtless and she had spread sunscreen all over his muscular back.

She came out of the shower and dried herself so that she didn't drip water all over his room, and then she put on the bikini. It looked beautiful, like it was made for her. It had a floral green and blue pattern with some tiny red details. She checked the label in the bottom part. 'Gabriel Agreste' it said. It was his father brand. No wonder it was so beautiful. And after seeing it on her body, she didn't find it THAT tiny. It suited perfectly.

For the final touch, she combed her long hair so that it could look better after drying in the sun. Marinette spread sunscreen on her body before going out to the sun. She smirked, realizing she had to wake up Adrien. He was going to put sunscreen on her too.

Marinette laid down on her towel and felt so much better without her clothes. It was not insufferably hot, now. Her hair was still dripping wet so it felt good to be in the sun.

"Adrien?" She purred innocently. She didn't mean to seduce him, but she really wanted to tease him as much as she could.

"Hmm?"

"Can you put sunscreen on my back? I can't reach it." She mimicked his words and his reaction was quite satisfying.

He slowly opened his eyes and once he got a good look at her, he sat up with his eyes popping out of his head. He nodded, unable to speak right away. Marinette blushed slightly, maybe she overdid it a little?

Marinette laid down with her back up so that Adrien could pour the sunscreen on her. He mimicked her movements from when she'd poured it on him, getting comfortable on top of her. Marinette's heart raced on her chest. Putting sunscreen on someone you are rebounding with was incredibly intimate.

"I knew that you'd look great in it." He said as she felt the cold cream fall on her back. He started spreading it with his strong hands. She looked so good in that bikini. He was surprised to see that she was so muscular. Not too much, but the perfect amount. _She must work out._ He refrained from kissing her soft exposed skin and focused on protecting it from the sun.

"Thank you. You look really good in those shorts too." she said, making Adrien chuckle.

Noticing he was having trouble spreading the cream on the part where the bikini was tied together, she untied it and let the ribbons fall to her sides. He gulped. If she got up, the bikini wouldn't hold. He tried not to think about that and kept massaging her back. Once she was all well protected, he picked up the ribbons of the bikini and tied them back together.

"All done!" He said and then crawled to his towel, feeling the tension lighten up a bit.

She turned to face him. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He said, grinning. "I don't recall making a fake ocean, for our fake beach on our fake date." He said pointing to her wet hair.

"I made a fake ocean, " She giggled, "But with this heat, it dried out."

"That's too bad! I could take a swim, now." He laughed. "It's awfully hot, isn't it?"

She looked around and spotted a rubber hose near some potted plants. "I can't make another fake ocean, but I'm sure we can arrange something."

He followed her gaze and grinned, "I see where this is going."

Laughing, they both made a run for the hose. The water fight was about to begin.


	16. What are friends for?

**What are friends for?**

Love.

Lots and lots of friendly love was what Marinette and Adrien were giving each other. But it was friendly love with a lot of kissing.

In the night they had cut "the deal" they had both agreed not to tell a soul. And by 'a soul' they meant Alya and Nino because they would never let them be if they knew. And after all, they weren't dating or anything. They were only rebounding.

Adrien was hopeful, though. Marinette might give him an actual chance now. She had agreed to this madness, right? At least it showed that she was somewhat interested. Because nobody kisses someone they don't like the way she had kissed him before he asked her to go on a fake beach date with him. Right? And he knew that she liked his alter ego. And even if she really only saw Adrien and rebounding material, no one kisses back someone they don't like the way she had kissed him as Chat. So, if the problem here was her being in love with a masked part of him, that was a problem he could live with. All he had to do was behave like he always did when he was Chat. That was becoming easier every day. Marinette made him feel good about himself in Adrien's skin. She didn't make him feel silly or stupid when he was the real him.

On the other side, Marinette couldn't seem to wait until she told Alya. Truth be told, she was in heaven every time she was with Adrien. He was sweet and a gentleman. Made her feel happy and wanted. She knew it was not supposed to be for real, but still, she was always waiting for the next moment they could "rebound" together. Plus, he was so handsome-HOT she had trouble believing that he even found her attractive at all. It's not that she didn't know she was beautiful, but she was a simple kind of beauty. She didn't find in herself the kind of beauty that blows others away. And his whole life, Adrien had been surrounded by gorgeous models, exotic and perfect beauties that had nothing to do with her. He was way out of her league. And since this was only a case of friend's helping each other out, she kept reminding herself that.

Not that she needed any reminder. Adrien was just a friend – a very-good-kisser-friend – but still, a friend. And she was completely over him.

Then, when she put on the suit and saw Chat, she couldn't help but feel guilty. He had been right. She had found someone else in no time. And seeing him on patrols and at practices, happy, looking like he'd moved on too, hurt. That was when she realized that she desperately needed her best friend's opinion and advice. She was going to explode otherwise.

"I. AM. GONNA. KILL. YOU!" Said Rena Rouge, outraged. "This has been going on for ONE full week and you only find time to tell me now!?"

The sun was setting, the girls had met in their usual spot and were waiting for Chat Noir to arrive. Marinette couldn't keep her secret from Alya anymore. So, in a moment when they were enjoying the view in silence, Ladybug had spilt the beans and told Rena everything.

"I couldn't tell you!" She said. "I made a pact with him! It was part of the deal!"

"You know that he probably already told Nino." She said. "Oh my god! If Nino got to know before me I am going to kill you twice!"

"Don't worry, he won't. Adrien was the one that suggested secrecy. And I agreed because I thought it would only last like one night. But it appears that old habits die hard and I can't keep my hands off of him." Said Ladybug reluctantly.

"Wait-a-minute!" Rena's eyes doubled in size. "You spent a night with freaking Adrien Agreste and waited a FULL WEEK to tell me?"

Ladybug blushed till she reached the colour of her suit. "What! Not like that Alya! We spent the night sleeping!" She paused and then added. "And also kissing. There's been a lot of kissing lately. Only kissing though."

Rena gave her a look that asked 'Are you sure?' with her eyebrows raised.

"Look, we are friends kissing! Big deal! I wouldn't dream of wanting more than that. Physically or emotionally." Said Ladybug.

Rena Rouge snorted. "Friends. Yeah, right." Chat Noir arrived at that moment making a great entrance with a twirl. Right before Ladybug could convince Rena that she and Adrien were only friends.

"Good evening Ladies!" he said bowing, after landing.

"Hello!"

"Look who's excited today!" said Ladybug, receiving a disapproving look from Rena. Ladybug needed to know why he had suddenly changed his gloomy attitude. She was happy to see that the shadows in his eyes were almost gone. But she wanted to know why. Was there another girl?

"Yes, well, I think life is finally smiling at me!" he said, winking at her.

"Who's the girl responsible for this?" She asked trying to look as innocent as possible. Rena Rouge rolled her eyes.

Chat smiled widely. "Ahh, a gentleman never tells. But between us, I think this might be The Girl."

So there was a girl. Ladybug put on her best poker face, hiding her emotions. He was over Ladybug and he was over Marinette. He had fallen in love with another girl and this was The One. Was there no room for her in his love life?

Chat Noir leaned forward to her and smirked. "Why so interested, M'Lady?"

She placed her finger on his nose and pushed him, putting some space between them like she used to do in the good old days. She smiled at him, trying to think of something to say. Chat smiled back, nostalgic at the gesture.

"Oh, you know how girls are! We just love gossip!" said Rena, helping her friend out.

"I love gossip too! Growing up surrounded by girls leaves it's marks." he laughed. "I know I was down these past few weeks, but don't think I didn't notice that you were down too, M'Lady." He pointed out. "May I know what was wrong, or was it too personal so you can't tell me?"

Ladybug blushed while a new wave of guilt overcame her. "I can't tell. It's too personal. I'm sorry Chat."

He nodded. "It's okay. I understand. I wish I could tell you every detail of my… love life…? For what it's worth you are one of the best friends I've ever had. Don't be jealous, Rouge. You are one too!" he said, making them laugh. "But I can't tell because it's also very personal."

"I understand too. I wish I could tell you everything as well." She whispered.

He nodded. " One day we will. Once we defeat Hawkmoth."

"I don't know when will that be. But yes. One day." _And I hope you can forgive me for not telling you everything when I should have. Now it's too late._ She added mentally.

"Guys, enough chit chat. Are we going to patrol or what?" said Rena Rouge.

* * *

September was ending and, in a blink of an eye, there was only a month to the Halloween ball, organized by the Fashion Academy of Paris, Marinette's college.

The ball was one of the most important events of the year in the fashion industry. It functioned as a competition, but also as a gathering of the most promising talents. Designers all over the world were invited (or desired to be invited) so that they could find a prodigy protegee or check out the competition. The invitations came only to jury members and important people in the fashion industry. It was so important, that in the two weeks before the ball, those who had gotten into the competition would have no obligation to attend classes. Candidates all around the world made creations and applied to it. But only a handful were selected. Also, not everyone could go to the ball. You had, to be one of the invited designers, one of the models of the creations or a finalist in the competition.

The judge's panel was composed of the director of the Academy and four important designers. This year, Gabriel Agreste had been invited to take part in the jury. Marinette wanted to impress him, so badly! Professionally, she wanted nothing more than to learn from him, maybe even work with him. The man was a fashion legend. But her teachers kept saying that there was a possibility of him not attending because of his busy agenda. Therefore, they had invited someone else to be safe.

And being very friendly at the moment with Agreste's son wasn't a font of information. Turned out that Adrien had no idea if his father was going to come or not.

Around thrity designers would be pre-elected amongst the hundreds of candidates. Then ten would be chosen to participate in the actual ball. Marinette was very excited because she was one of the pre-selected ones! She had submitted two of her creations and got in for the first round! The only thing she had to do now was to finish her collection and submit it for new and final evaluation by October 25th.

There was a minimum of five pieces per designer. Marinette only had two pieces and, besides being excited, she was freaking out! She had to create three more outfits before the 25th of October, show the jury and pray that they approved it.

After that, she had to find some friends to model the creations at the ball.

She was full of ideas! She called her collection 'Miracle' and the first outfit she had created was a Chat Noir inspired one. It had been one of the two she had submitted to the jury. She worked on it for a week and a half, when she was feeling down and burying herself in work. And the result (of sadness and rejection compressed together) was perfect. A black suit with some neon green appointments. It looked dangerous and mysterious, but it also looked fun and relaxed. Just like Chat. She had put her heart and soul into it. And if she got to finish the other three outfits, she knew the right supermodel she could ask to wear Chat's costume. Deep down, she had a stupid desire to see Adrien dressed as Chat Noir. She had imagined this little fantasy in her head countless times in the last week. He would look ravishing for sure. Perhaps even better than the real one.

The second creation she had submitted was inspired by Rena Rouge. It was a tight mermaid looking dress that embraced all of the curves of the person who wore it. It had a very deep V neckline. It was orange and had black appointments in the top. Then, the orange started to vanish until the ending of the dress, which was pure white. The trail ended with white fur.

She wanted Alya to use it. And she had made the measurements to fit her friend.

Marinette had tried very hard to match Chat Noir's outfit with a perfect Ladybug one. She couldn't seem to find the inspiration to create one on the same level, though. So she decided to get inspired in other miraculous. She had seen for seconds Master's Fuu box of Miraculous and she remembered it. She found inspiration in the bee Miraculous. She had it already sketched out in her mind! She also thought that she could do a great job if she created one based on the turtle Miraculous. Would Nino wear it?

She thought about making another Miraculous inspired dress and leave Ladybug to the side. But once she confided with Tikki about that, the little Kwami looked so sad and disappointed with the idea that she reconsidered. It was decided! Her collection would be featuring the Miraculouses of the cat, the ladybug, the fox, the turtle and the bee.

* * *

Two weeks were gone in the blink of an eye. She had one week left to finish and deliver her pieces and a full pass to skip classes.

She had every single piece ready, except for the one she was to wear: the Ladybug. Now it was time to invite the "models". She was yet to find a person to wear the Bee dress. It was a short dress in the front, with a long pointy tail at the back that would reach a model's heel. Black at the top, and with golden yellow large stripes. It had a reversed V neckline that prolonged with two flowy ribbons to the back of the dress, which was backless. The skirt was the same yellow from the top but with a big black stripe. Since there was no one in particular she wanted to invite to wear it, Marinette had created the dress using the standard model measurements.

"I've got big news!" said Marinette, smiling at her friends. She had gathered them all in the bakery to ask them to wear her creations. Truth be told, she was nervous. Very, nervous. What if they said no? She already had a dress without a model. She couldn't find four people in one week. Let me rephrase that: she couldn't find four trustworthy people in one week. She could find people. People were killing to get to go to this ball.

She took a deep breath "I got pre-selected to participate in the Halloween Ball competition."

"What!"

"WOOOW!"

"MARI, That's amazing!"

That was the easy part. Now, asking them.

"Why didn't you tell us you were applying?" Asked Adrien. "Wait! Now I know why you were so busy the last few weeks, and also so interested in whether my dad is going or not!"

Marinette giggled a little.

"Marinette, spit it out." Said Alya, getting impatient.

Marinette looked at her best friend, frustrated that she could see right through her all the time. Nino and Adrien looked at the girls, curious. "There's more?" asked Adrien.

"Oh, there's more alright. Can't you see that face she is making? She wants to ask us a favour." Alya smiled mischievously and Marinette made a mad face, confirming Alya's statement.

"She is right. I do have a favour to ask all of you. But you can totally say no! I would understand!" Marinette paused and Alya waved with her arm so that she kept going. "I want you to come with me. To the ball. Please."

They looked sad, and Marinette prepared herself for rejection.

"Mari, me and Nino, we don't have an invitation... How are we-"

"Oh! I didn't make it clear" Marinette facepalmed herself giggling. "It's just that I made these outfits thinking of you guys, and..." Marinette took a deep breath. "I would be honoured if you wore them. So you would have an invitation. As models."

Shock was all that Marinette could see in their faces. They were not expecting this kind of request from her. They didn't even know she could invite non-models to model the outfits. But she could, and she would.

"I'm in." Said Adrien crossing his arms and leaning back in a relaxing position. A very vivid image of Chat Noir crossed Marinette's mind. _Damn_ , Adrien was perfect for that suit, he even had the right attitude.

"Thank you! You won't regret it." She promised him before looking at Alya and Nino, waiting for their answer.

Nino turned to Alya. "Will you be my date, babe?"

Alya giggled a little before she answered. "Of course I will!" Then, looking at Marinette she said: "Count us in, Mari!"

"YES! Marinette style Boo-Yah!" She celebrated punching the air and making them all laugh.

"Will you show us the pieces?" Asked Adrien, casually. It was hard to stay put in his chair and not whisk his Princess off her feet in front of everyone. He was so happy for her! And he couldn't wait to see the creation she had made for him to wear.

"Of course! They are in my room, upstairs." Not feeling very inclined to take her friends - Adrien - to her room, that was a mess right now, she looked around. The bakery was going to close in half an hour and they were the only ones inside. "I'm gonna go get them." She said, standing up.

"Want some help?" Said Adrien, standing up too, giving her a dashing smile. Marinette got red and Alya had to make a huge effort not to laugh.

"Ahhh! N-No! Thanks. I can do it! Be right back!" She said and she ran out of the bakery.

Nino looked at Alya and Adrien. "That was weird."

"Nah! Knowing her, her room must be a sea of fabric right now and she doesn't want us to see that." Said Alya.

After five minutes Marinette came back buried in what looked like black suit-protectors. With Adrien's help, she laid them down on a table.

"Show me the piece you want me to wear!" Asked Alya, barely containing her enthusiasm.

Marinette laughed. "They are not labelled, so I don't know which protector your dress is in. I'm gonna open this one first. Pray it's your costume, or you will have to wait a little longer." Teased Marinette, pointing at the one on the top.

She picked up the one she had pointed to, with her heart racing. This was different than showing creations to the judges or teachers. These were her friends. And even though the opinion of teachers and judges mattered, her friends' opinions meant much more to her. What if they didn't like them?

Marinette opened the zipper of the suit-protector and felt inside. By the weight of it, she could tell it wasn't Alya's. It was the Turtle Miraculous. She smiled at Nino and Alya whined. They all laughed in chorus.

"Ready?" Asked Marinette, more to herself than to Nino.

"Ready!"

She unzipped the suit-protector and took the suit off of it.

It was dark green and the fabric had a texture reminiscent of turtle skin. Unlike the Chat Noir's inspired one, this had three pieces: Trousers, jacket and a vest. The jacket wasn't a normal one, though. It didn't have normal sleeves, so it looked like a cape. In the back, the texture of the fabric was more visible and the colour brighter.

"Wow." Alya said. Marinette giggled and looked at Nino again, waiting for his approval.

"It's amazing, Marinette. But it's so formal!" He said, twitching his nose slightly.

"It's a fashion competition ball, Nino!" Laughed Adrien. "You wanted your suit to be shorts and T-shirt didn't you!?"

"Sorry, Nino." Said Marinette frowning. "But I couldn't do that. It wouldn't match the collection. Plus, you want to look as good as Alya, right? With the dress I made for her, someone might steal her from you if you were to wear shorts!" Marinette winked at Nino, who looked concerned and didn't really know what to say.

"Marinette, it's amazing." Said Adrien placing a hand on her shoulder. She blushed. He had to stop doing that in public!

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"Okay! Next!" Said Alya, making them laugh again.

Feeling more confident, Marinette picked up the next one. It was Rena Rouge's. She smiled and carefully took the dress out of the protector. She heard her friend gasp.

Marinette looked at Alya. "This was one of the pieces that got me in the competition. It's for you."

Alya looked speechless. She understood now what was the collection about. So did Adrien and he wondered which miraculous inspired the piece he was getting. But none of them could say anything because that would imply knowing too much about Miraculous for a normal person.

"It's wonderful, Mari." Finally said Alya. "I love it!" And she hugged her best friend.

"I'm so happy you like it!" Said Marinette.

"What's not to like!? You are a genius, Mari!" Said Alya, and Adrien and Nino nodded confirming it.

"Thank you!" She picked up the third suit protector and seeing that was the Bee miraculous inspired dress she took it out. Chat had to be last, didn't it?

"Woow!" Said Adrien. "Are you wearing that?"

Marinette laughed "No!"

"But? Am I... Wearing that!?" Adrien raised an eyebrow. The friends laughed so hard that they didn't notice the customer who had entered the bakery.

"No!" repeated Marinette, swiping a tear off her face. "I have to make five pieces. I haven't made mine though. I was hoping to ask you if you knew someone who could wear this one."

"I can see if some of the models that I worked with in the past want to do it." He said.

"The problem is: I can't pay them."

"I know, Mari. I wouldn't dream of making you pay for someone to wear this masterpiece. Instead of a model, you should get a buyer." He replied.

"Can I buy it, then?" Asked a smug voice behind them. They all turned and looked at... Chloe Bourgeois. She was alone, with a bag of bread she had just bought and still managed to look like royalty.

"Hey, Chlo!" Said Adrien, looking a bit guilty. He hadn't contacted her since he was back.

"Save it, Adrien. I know you think I'm a bitch who can't be trusted. That goes for all of you. And it's okay." She looked down at Marinette and said. "That is one hell of a dress and I want to wear it, even if it is your creation. How much!?" She pulled out her purse. Chloe Bourgeois had complimented one of Marinette's creations! Everyone looked absolutely shocked, except for Marinette. She had noticed the ex-mayor's daughter was calmer and more polite lately. She was shopping for bread, for goodness sake! Chloe Bourgeois, _shopping for bread_.

People can change and Marinette decided to give Chloe a chance, "Chloe, it's not for sale." She said. Chloe raised her chin and eyebrows in a defiant attitude, but Marinette could see she was hurting. "But I will make you a deal." Marinette smiled, leaving everyone in the room even more shocked. "If you wear it for me to the Halloween Ball, you can have it."

Alya and Nino gasped. Adrien smiled because Marinette was outstanding in every way.

Chloe looked at Marinette like it was the first time she had seen her properly. She was not only offering her a ticket to the most amazing and coveted upcoming event. She was also giving her a creation that was unique in the world, that was also obviously important to her. Chloe's smug facade fell. "Why?"

"It's a win-win deal!" Marinette answered. "I get a model and you get the dress!"

Chloe nodded, her throat was tight. She knew it wasn't a fair deal at all. It was much more than that. Marinette was giving her a real chance. They could become friends. She was going to do her best to make that happen. She felt so alone... She needed real friends. And this time, she wasn't going to push them away.

Chloe hugged Marinette, surprising everyone again. "Thank you." She mumbled.

Marinette smiled. "You're welcome." When Chloe let go of her, she said. "Don't you want to sit with us? I'm about to reveal my last creation!"

Chloe looked at Alya, Nino and Adrien as if to ask for their permission. They all smiled, some more convincingly than others. "You don't mind?" She asked, hopeful.

 _Who are you and what have you done with Chloe Bourgeois?_ was the thought crossing everyone's mind.

"Of course not! You are good with fashion and you're so honest it hurts, so I'm going to need your opinion!" said Marinette, making everyone laugh, breaking the tension in the room.

"Well, if that's the case..." said Chloe, playful, putting her purse and the bread on a table, but not sitting. No one was sitting anymore, so why would she?

"Marinette, I'm closing the bakery, honey." said Sabine passing by to lock the door and change the 'open' sign to 'closed'. "It's almost dinner time, why don't you invite your friends?" she asked, winking discreetly at Marinette, and leaving to the kitchen.

Marinette smiled. "Thanks, mum!" And then looking at her friends: "So, who's in for dinner?"

"You know I'm in, Mari. Your mum's cooking is the best." Said Nino.

"Always thinking about food! I don't know how you are not fat!" Said Alya.

"Shut up, babe! You love madame's Sabine food as well, no need to deny it! Mari, were in!" Said Nino, laughing.

"Okay, okay!" Said Marinette laughing too. "Adrien?"

"One day without cooking or ordering dinner? You made my dreams come true!" he said, making her blush again. This time it was Alya and Chloe that laughed.

"O-Okay." And then she looked at Chloe, waiting for her answer. The girl's eyes opened wide. "You are invited too, Chloe."

Chloe looked like she was about to cry. But instead, she gulped, nodded and sat.

Marinette smiled reassuringly and went to the kitchen door. "Mum! Put four more plates on the table!" she yelled.

"Alright, honey! I will let you know when it's ready!" her mum yelled back.

Marinette came back to her friends and sat down happily.

"Mari?" Said Alya.

"Yes?"

"What about Adrien's suit?" She pointed to the suit-protector with her eyes.

Marinette stood up as if the chair was on fire, making everyone laugh. She had totally forgotten about Adrien's suit because of Chloe and dinner.

"Sorry, Adrien!" She picked up the protector and started to unzip it. Now was it. She took the protector off and placed the Chat Noir suit on a clean table. "Hope you like it."

Like it? Adrien couldn't speak. He just wanted to kiss her right now. She had made the suit for him. _Both of him._ It was based on him as Chat Noir and it was meant for him to wear it as Adrien. He was ecstatic!

Was it safe, though? Marinette wasn't stupid. Would she put the dots together?

 _What if she did?_

"Marinette, it's... I'm..." He started. Seeing that Adrien was having trouble expressing himself, Chloe stood up, back in her smug attitude.

"Wanted my opinion, right?" she asked Marinette. The girl nodded, starting to wonder if she should regret it. "It's perfect. The details are spot on. See what I did there? Spot on? As in Ladybug- Okay, moving on... The fabric could be a little fancier, but I get why you chose this one: It's more playful. The green will match Adrikin's eyes even better than it would if it was Chat Noir himself wearing this. Overall, I'm sorry to inform, that it's a masterpiece and I'm taking it for myself." She said grabbing the suit. "I'm sorry Adrien, I will be the cat, and you will _bee_ the bee." She ended her little speech.

Adrien was the first to laugh. But soon all followed. Chloe had a sense of humour! Chloe Bourgeois had called one of Marinette's creations a masterpiece!

"Marinette," started Chloe. "You are going to win, for sure."

"Thanks, Chloe. But I wouldn't be so sure."

"Are you kidding me, Mari?" said Alya. "For once in my life, I agree with Chloe! These costumes... They are amazing! Masterpieces, like she said!" Alya pointed at Chloe.

"Yeah, yeah, but I was only pre-selected. The final phase ends on the 25th." She explained. "Plus, the pieces are all good and I'm proud of them. But there's one missing! And I keep spinning circles in my mind and can't seem to create that one!" Marinette was frustrated.

"I thought it was missing m'lady's costume!" Said Adrien, smirking with his Chat Noir showing.

Marinette didn't seem to find it odd, not now that he knew he was going to be Chat. She had learned that Adrien was the type of guy that knows how to do a good impersonation.

Alya gave him a weird look, though. He was behaving like Chat Noir alright. Maybe a little too well. Marinette had been kissed by Chat, and after heartbreaker Chat had dumped her. Chat and Adrien were miserable for a while. Until Adrien started secretly dating Marinette. The journalist in her itched to investigate, so she would. But not today, Marinette would be pissed at her for doing that. Even more, if her suspicions were wrong.

"I'm thinking about creating a Ladybug piece for me, but I've been struggling since the beginning!" wailed Marinette, hiding her face in her hands.

"Wait!" said Nino. "A Ladybug costume? I got confused with the cat and the bee. Is this collection some sort of zoo collection? Am I the crocodile?"

They all laughed. Marinette felt a bit guilty. She should have explained the concept of the collection in the first place. Alya obviously didn't need an explanation. Chloe had a thing for Ladybug and Rena Rouge, so she didn't need an explanation either. Adrien understood too, against all odds. Maybe he was a fan too? They never talked about Paris superheroes before. But then again, they hadn't been doing a lot of talking lately.

So Nino was the only one that got confused and left out.

"I'm sorry for not explaining before showing it to you, Nino." Said Marinette trying to contain her laugh. "My collection is about the Miraculouses. Adrien is going as Chat Noir. Alya as Rena Rouge. I am trying to make a ladybug costume for me. And since I had to create five pieces, I randomly picked two animals that I think would look great as costumes. Chloe has the Bee and you got the Turtle!" explained Marinette.

"Oh! Am I a superhero turtle? Sweet!"

"Yes!" Marinette laughed.

"Marinette, dinner's ready!" they heard Sabine calling from upstairs.

"Yes, mama!" And then in a normal voice tone, Marinette said: "Let's eat!" They helped Marinette put the creations back into the suit-protectors and took them upstairs with them.


	17. Would you rather

**_I've been told on the reviews that we didn't have enough LadyNoir yet, so I decided to include this chapter to the story. It's mostly fluff, but it will be important by the end!_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**

* * *

 **Would you rather**

Marinette finally had the definite draft for her Ladybug inspired costume. She also only had three days to present it to the judges. So she had to start sewing effective immediately. Problem was that it was two in the morning and she had to rest.

Very happy with the progress she had made that day, she put on some pyjamas and dragged herself to bed.

She should sleep, but she never felt so awake. After turning around on her bed, Marinette gave up. "Tikki, are you awake?" she whispered.

"Yes, Marinette." Tikki whispered back.

"I can't sleep." She said. "Would you mind I went for a walk as Ladybug? I need some fresh air."

"Of course I don't mind, Marinette." Said Tikki, fighting a yawn.

"We'll be back soon, sleepy head." Said Marinette laughing at her kwami. "Tikki, spots on!"

Two minutes later, Ladybug was jumping off Marinette's balcony, throwing her yo-yo forward and flying over a sleeping Paris. The night was quiet and bright. The moon was almost full and the city was shining with its silver reflection.

Ladybug wandered without a destination. She'd been so busy with school and with the competition that she hadn't seen her friends since she'd shown them her creations. She had seen Alya, because she came by everyday for lunch or to remind her of something she would forget otherwise. But she hadn't been with Nino, or Adrien. She missed them. One more than the other, but she didn't want to admit that. And Chloe... Chloe must think that she was trying to make fun of her or something. Marinette had asked her for help and then totally forgot about it. She had to call Chloe to apologize. At least text her.

Without noticing, Ladybug jumped onto another roof-top balcony, and then realised it was Adrien's balcony she was on. This was the part of Adrien's house where they'd spent the least time. Usually, they stayed in his living room. The last time they were here, they'd made a fake beach. Ladybug chuckled, remembering the water fight. The balcony was sandless now and the parasol was back to its rightful place. There were four wooden chairs around a round wooden table, that had the closed parasol in the middle.

She noticed that the glass door that led in to Adrien's bedroom was slightly open. The white curtain floating in the moonlight gave the scenario a ghostly touch. A shiver went down her spine. What the hell was she doing here? Adrien was probably asleep inside that room. Her heart started to beat fast when she realized that she really wanted to go in. She just wanted to see him. She took a step towards the glass door. She shouldn't be doing this. She needed to go back home and sleep. She took another step forward. What harm would it do if she just sneaked a peek? She hadn't seen him in days. She missed him.

"Hello, M'Lady!"

Ladybug yelped in fright and turned around with a jump. Her heart wanting to leave her chest.

Chat Noir tried to contain his laughter. He was sitting on the hand rail.

"Oh my god, Chat. You scared the hell out of me!" She said, with both hands on her chest.

"M'Lady, were you doing something you are not supposed to?" He grinned, amused.

"W-Whaat!? No!" Ladybug flushed a spectacular shade of red.

Chat Noir laughed, not caring that it was three in the morning.

"SHHHH! Chat! You're going to wake everyone up!" She scolded in a whispering voice.

He tried to lower the sound of his laughter. He could have sworn that Ladybug was going to enter his room.

"Are you a fan, Bugaboo?" He asked pointing in the direction of his room with his head.

"AHHH- I wouldn't say that..." Ladybug giggled. _More like the girl he has been snogging with._ "But ahh... Yes. Sure. Why not?"

"If you want, I can get you his autograph! I'm a very good friend of his!" He offered. Her smile dropped. _Chat was friends with Adrien? Could this get any worse?_

"Ahh, thanks? But I'm good. I don't want you to bother him with that." She said, trying to dismiss the subject "I was just wondering why he left his door open." Taking a step towards the door again.

"The dude is probably hot at night!" Said Chat Noir quickly. He had to take his Lady somewhere else. If she entered that room, she would find an empty bed. Knowing her, she would try to find Adrien thinking he might be in some kind of trouble.

"Oh, believe me, he is _hot_ all day long." Said Ladybug, laughing.

Chat Noir's eyes widened in surprise. He did not expect that answer. He smirked and jumped inside the balcony. " _Would you rather_ see me without my shirt on or him?"

Ladybug raised her eyebrows. "You wanna play _Would you rather_ with me?"

"Sure, why not? Are you trying to dodge my question?" He smiled mischievously.

Ladybug laughed. "I'm certainly not dodging your question." She had seen Adrien without his shirt. "I would rather see you without your shirt on."

She laughed at Chat Noir's surprised face and she sat in one of the chairs, crossing her legs. "I've seen Adrien without a shirt. He is a male model with several underwear campaigns." She explained, leaving part of the truth out. He didn't have to know that she was the one that sometimes took Adrien's shirt off. "But I've never seen you without yours. So the answer is obvious! Plus, I'm really curious to see if that muscled body is just your kwami's doing." She teased.

It was Chat's turn to blush. He had noticed that Ladybug was different with him now, but this was the first time she ... _flirted?_ so blatantly with him. He was pondering if he should just slide down the zipper on his suit and show her that he was pretty much exactly like Adrien Agreste, when she said: "Okay! My turn!" She paused to think "Would you rather have a flying carpet or genie in a lamp?"

"Ah! Aladdin! You a Disney fan, M'Lady?"

She giggled. "Aren't you?"

"Of course I am! I've been watching a lot of Disney movies lately" _with my Princess._ "I would go with the lamp. Who doesn't want three wishes? Plus, I could ask for a flying carpet!" He said, sitting down next to her, facing the sleeping city.

"Good answer."

"I know!" He laughed. "My turn: Would you rather be alone for the rest of your life or always be surrounded by annoying people?"

"Pffff! Obviously annoying people!" Ladybug answered immediately.

"Me too. Being alone sucks."

She laughed. "I would rather be with annoying people over normal people." He raised his left eyebrow. "If it meant You were there!" She winked at him and laughed.

"HEY!" He said pretending to be offended, but noticing that she had just said that she would prefer to be with him than with 'normal people'.

"What!? It's true! You are the most annoying person I've ever met. All those puns... Geez. But you are also the least boring." She sighed. "And you are one of the most important people in my life. I can't imagine myself living in a world without you again. So... Yes, I would put up with annoying people to be with you."

He looked stunned. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

She cleared her throat. "Would you rather be rich and be alone, or be poor and have a family?"

Chat Noir snorted. He had been rich and alone for pretty much half his life. He would give up all the money in the world to have his mother back. To have his family back. "That's an easy one, M'Lady. You need to try harder next time."

Ladybug agreed. That was an easy one. For her: Family over money. But she wanted to learn more about him. She knew he had a troubled family, but what if he didn't like his family because of that? "Family." He whispered. And Ladybug wondered if he would ever share his story with her.

It was his turn. He tried to find his voice. "Would you rather have a horrible job, but be able to retire comfortably in 10 years or have your dream job, but have to work until the day you die?"

"Dream Job." Marinette wanted to be a fashion designer even if she didn't earn any money with it. She would never stop chasing her dreams.

Chat Noir nodded.

"Day or Night?" Asked Ladybug.

Chat Noir smirked. "Night."

Ladybug laughed softly. "I figured."

"Sweet or Salty?" Asked Chat Noir.

"Hmm... That's a difficult one because I love to eat." Ladybug looked up at the starless sky. "If I have to pick one, I'd go with salty."

"Ah! You disappoint me, M'Lady!" He said laughing. "I would without a doubt go with sweet."

"Well, I'm not you!" She said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Okay, Milk Chocolate or Dark Chocolate?"

"Milk Chocolate."

"Seriously? You didn't even think about it!" Ladybug looked at him astonished.

"What?" He said, crossing his arms. "I just told you, I'm into sweet stuff."

"Let's move on from the food topic, otherwise I sense a _catfight_ coming up." Said Ladybug.

Chat Noir laughed. "Look who's using puns now!"

Ladybug giggled softly. "Busted."

"Didn't you mean _Bug_ sted?" He asked, making her laugh. They laughed until they couldn't anymore.

When the laughter died, a comfortable silence fell over them. Chat was looking at the moon, lost in his thoughts. Ladybug was glad she could still have this kind of moments with him. But this just happened because he didn't know who she was. She wondered if anything would change between them if he knew.

Honestly, she didn't care who he was. He was the most trustworthy person she knew. And if he had chosen to let her as Marinette go, it was because he had a good reason for it. He was probably just trying to protect her. And it was okay that he had found someone to help him forget, as a civilian.

It hurt. But it was okay if it made him happy. She could swallow her jealousy, for him. She would do anything for him.

"Ladybug?" He called quietly.

"Yes, Chat?"

"Would you rather someone always tell the truth or protect your feelings?" He looked at her like he was asking for her opinion on something. Was he thinking about coming forward to her? Tell her his identity? Her heart started pounding in her chest. Or maybe he wanted to let the girl he had been seeing lately know who he was? No, he dumped Marinette to keep his identity a secret. At least that was what she thought. He wouldn't tell the other girl. Would he?

"The truth." She whispered. She should tell him the truth.

He nodded with his eyes on the floor.

"But Chat," called Ladybug "Sometimes you are not just protecting someone's feelings." She placed a hand under his chin and made him look at her "Sometimes you are protecting them physically. And I know for a fact that you... We are protecting ourselves and those around us by not telling them the whole truth."

He nodded again "Thank you, Bugaboo."

"Are you okay, Chat?" She asked, worried.

He looked at her, his smile not reaching his eyes. "I will be. I just need to go home and sleep." He lied. He couldn't help feeling guilty for lying to Marinette. And now for lying to Ladybug... Was he becoming a liar?

Ladybug knelt down on her knees and hugged him. He was still sitting in the chair, so her head was on his chest and her arms around his waist. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Thank you, Bugaboo" He repeated.

"You're welcome, Kitty" she whispered with a knot on her throat. She wished to know what was in his head. Was he going to tell her who he was? Apparently not. Was he going to tell _The Girl_?

He broke the hug too soon.

They got up.

"I really need to head home, M'lady." He said. But he couldn't until she left his balcony.

"I know. Me too. Tomorrow I don't know how I'll wake up." She giggled and kissed his cheek, very close to the corner of his mouth. "Good night, Chat."

"Good night, M'Lady." He said, blushing, his heart suddenly racing.

Ladybug jumped towards the bakery. It wasn't far. Flying under the moon, she got there in less than five minutes. She fell into her own balcony and entered her room. "Tikki, spots off" The little kwami appeared. "I'm sorry I took so long, Tikki."

"It's alright, Marinette. But now you should sleep. Don't you have a dress to finish tomorrow?" Tikki asked.

"I do!" Marinette laid down on her bed and pulled the blankets over her. "I'm going to have trouble waking up." She sighed. "I have to go buy the fabric first thing in the morning." She said closing her eyes, her body feeling heavy.

"Marinette, you're going to win." Said Tikki, yawning.

"Thank you. I sure hope I do." Answered Marinette yawning too. "Good night, Tikki."

"Good night, Marinette."


	18. Call it off

**Call it off**

Marinette woke up feeling like she could sleep ten more hours. She turned to the other side of the bed, wanting to fall back asleep.

"Marinette, honey, Adrien is downstairs waiting for you." Said her mother, knocking on the door.

 _Adrien? But I didn't plan anything with him... Did I?_

"Marinette" Said a sleepy Tikki. "What time is it?"

She reached for her phone on the bedside table and turned it on.

WAS IT _NOON_ ALREADY!?

Crap! She got up, super awake now. "I'll be right down! Tell Adrien to wait a minute, will you?!" She yelled.

Another morning wasted! Why didn't she wake up when the alarm went off?

 _Oh, wait_. She had forgotent to put the alarm on. Marinette facepalmed. "Tikki it's 12h30."

"Wooow! We overslept."

"You think?" Marinette laughed, picking a dress to wear. "I didn't plan anything with Adrien, did I?" She asked entering the bathroom to take a quick bath.

"Not that I remember, no." Squealed Tikki. When Marinette came out of the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. It was a very simple dress. It had a beautiful pink flower pattern and was very Spring-ish. She made a bun with her hair and put some sandals on.

"You look so pretty, Marinette!" Tikki said.

"Thanks, Tikki!" She said, kissing her kwami. Then, she grabbed her bag and left the room so that she could meet with Adrien.

"Good morning, mama! Good morning, papa!" She said, kissing them both on her way out of the Bakery.

"Adrien is waiting for you outside, Marinette." Sabine informed her.

"Hello, sweetie! It's not morning, you know?" Asked Tom, teasing her.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I know!"

Their laughter followed her to the door. Outside, Adrien was waiting for her.

"Hi!" She said, waving her hand and immediately feeling stupid.

He laughed softly and came closer to her. "Hi, Mari."

She cleared her throat. "Adrien, don't come so close, please. This is a public place!" She mumbled casting a furtive look about.

He laughed again and came even closer. "Oh. Like this?" Their noses were practically touching. She blushed.

 _Yes, exactly like that! Oh dear god, you will be the death of me._

"What's the matter? Are you ashamed of me?" He teased. Marinette let out a strangled yelp.

She placed a hand on his chest and made him back off a bit. "Are you serious? Don't we have a deal?" She scolded in a whispering tone. "I'm not ashamed of you! You are my friend! We are rebounding and no one can know! You made the rules, remember?"

He came closer again. "I did... But rules are meant to be broken sometimes. Aren't they?"

"Yes, but if we break this rule, we break the deal." She played along, getting closer to him too. "We can't have that, now, can we?" And she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah! You tricked me!" He said, surprised, and Marinette giggled.

"I did! Now, moving on to more important matters, what are you doing here? Did we have plans?" She asked, hoping that if they did had plans he wouldn't be too mad that she had totally forgotten.

"Nope. I just wanted to see you." Adrien looked at her, smiling. "You've been buried in your work all week..." He sighed. "I kinda missed you."

Marinette blushed slightly. "I missed you too." _So much that I almost ended up paying you a visit last night._ "But I have to finish my dress... Otherwise, at the ball, you will be the prince and I will be Cinderella. Not fancy Cinderella, the one that's wiping the floor!"

"I'm sure you will finish the dress on time. But even if you didn't, I'm sure you'd be the most beautiful girl in the room anyway." This time, Marinette blushed hard. Her heart was floating. She was entering a _door_ she would have a really hard time getting out of. It took years for her to finally get out last time she stepped over that threshold. "Mari, shouldn't you take a break?" He said, interrupting her thoughts, almost like he was asking something.

"I already did: I overslept. Actually, I'm here to thank you for making my mom wake me up, because I swear I could have slept for days if you didn't!" She said laughing.

"Take the afternoon off..." He begged.

"Don't you have classes?"

"Not this afternoon..." He said. Their eyes met. He wanted to kiss her right there. And she knew it. She wanted it too and that scared her. He took her hands in his. "Come with me. Let's take a walk. No rebound involved. I miss hanging out with you, more than... Rebounding with you, Mari." He smiled and kissed her knuckles.

She smiled back. _Damn,_ how could she resist that smile?

"Did you have lunch already?" She asked.

Adrien shook his head.

"Let's grab some croissants and we can eat while we walk, what do you think?" She asked.

"You had me at croissants." He said, making her laugh again.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" And she ran inside the bakery, only to come out with a bag with a croissant for each. She handed him one with a napkin.

"Thank you." He said accepting his croissant and giving it a good bite. "So where do you wanna go?" He asked with his mouth somewhat full.

"hmm... It's a bit hot outside, isn't it? Let's walk for a while in the shade. Or we can sit somewhere. In the shade." She repeated, taking a bite of her own croissant.

"Sure, we can do anything as long as it is in the shade, right!?" He asked and they laughed.

"Well, not anything if we are outside." She gave him a smirk that made him gulp. "I would ask you to come up and we could sit on my balcony, in the shade, and put together the best of both worlds..." She winked at him, making him smile mischievously. "But my room is not visitable at the moment, so we will have to settle with doing something else in the shade."

"You know," He started, finishing eating his croissant and licking his fingers. "I happen to have a balcony of my own."

 _Oh, I know._ She thought. _The same balcony where Chat Noir and I spent the night playing 'would you rather'. By the way, thank you for lending it to us._ "Hmm..." Marinette pretended to think about it, tapping her chin pensively with her finger. "Does it happen to have a parasol?"

 _I do love Chat, but he is with some other girl. He wouldn't mind that I'm with another boy._

 _Plus, I really, really like this other boy._

Adrien laughed and placed an arm around her shoulders as they started to walk in the direction of his house.

"Yes, I have a parasol, Buginette." He answered, completely killing the mood and making her let out a snort.

"Buginette?" She laughed, eating the last bit of her own croissant.

"Yes! I just made it up! It stands for Bug, as in Ladybug, because you will be Ladybug at the ball, and Marinette." He only made her laugh harder. "What!? It makes sense!" He said, feeling a bit offended by her continued laughter.

"That's the most horrible pun I've ever heard!" She said between snorts. "And I happen to be friends with the King of Bad Puns!"

"You'll have to introduce me to that friend of yours. My pun right now was amazing, if you think he is as talented as me, I think I'll make another best friend!" He said, trying to regain some pride. He was seriously hoping that 'her friend' wasn't Chat Noir. Because that would be a double stake to the heart.

Meanwhile, Marinette was trying to picture Adrien and Chat Noir in the same room with her. She hoped it would never happen because it would be _odd_. Reeeeeally odd. She knew they were friends, because of last night's conversation with Chat. And she wondered how they'd met, but she didn't want to look like she knew more than she should, so she dismissed the subject. "We are going to your house, but only for an hour, do you hear me?" She warned him. "I have to get back to work."

"Yes, ma'am!"

To onlookers, they looked like boyfriend and girlfriend. But they were so focused on their little teasing conversation, that they didn't notice. They had grown very close to each other and personal space was not really a thing between them anymore.

Somewhere on the way, they passed a fabric store that had an amazing red tissue in the shop window. Marinette made a quick note in her head to go there on the way back.

They made it to his house and Adrien held the door for her. They both entered the tiny elevator. He pressed '3' and the doors closed.

Marinette smirked at Adrien and he blushed a little.

"Oh, how the tables have turned." She laughed softly, placing a hand on his chest and looking right at him. He gulped.

The elevators doors opened. Adrien took Marinette's hand and they walked together inside his house.

"Have no idea what you're talking about." He said. Marinette's attitude when she was with him had changed so much that sometimes it was him that got flushed. Or stammering. What had happened to the two most important women in his life for them to change so much around him? Ladybug was flirty and sassy, now. And so was Marinette. _Marinette_! The sweet girl that stuttered every time he entered a room was now cheeky and always teasing! It made him fall in love with her all over again.

After he closed the door, he pulled her to him, placing his hands on her waist. It was Marinette's turn to blush.

"Ahhh." She sighed. "I thought I had the advantage over you, this time." Marinette smiled at him.

"What can I say?" Adrien placed his forehead against hers. "I'm a fast recoverer." He looked into her eyes. He wished he could tell her everything right away. He wanted her to know that he was not using her as a rebound. He wanted her to know that he was in love with her. He remembered his conversation with Ladybug yesterday. Would Marinette rather know the truth? "And you always have the advantage over me." He said in a hoarse voice. He leaned in for a kiss but Marinette took a step back, not letting him kiss her, but not breaking the embrace either. He looked a bit disappointed.

"Oh, do I?" She teased.

He smirked. "Yes."

She came closer to him again. "And tell me how exactly do I always have the advantage over you?" She whispered. She knew she had the advantage and she knew how to use it.

"You know I want to kiss you." He said, deciding to play along.

She chuckled. "I do." His eyes were on her lips now. "What else?"

"Ahh, no... You have to give me something in return..." He smiled, mischievous.

"Alright. How about a kiss for an answer?" She proposed. She could feel his breath on her skin and it was making her a bit lightheaded.

"I'm okay with that." He mumbled.

She leaned in to his lips and kissed him softly. He could swear he would melt right there. She backed down a bit and smiled at him. Waiting.

His eyebrows raised as he came back to earth. _Another advantage she had on him? Ahhhhhhhhm... He was in love with her._ But he couldn't say that... Think. Think! Think! "You are way smarter than me." He said. She snorted delicately, but he got a kiss anyway.

"You are way stronger than I am."

Kiss...

"You are way kinder than me."

Kiss...

He was really liking this little game. The compliments he had for Marinette just slid down his mouth. He pulled her closer. She wasn't even bothering to step away anymore in order to let him think of more 'advantages' she had over him. It was a long kiss with a mix of words. "Amazing" "Brilliant" "More beautiful... Than anyone... I've ever... Seen" "Brave" Adrien broke the kiss and she looked at him, confused. He placed his forehead against hers like he'd done before and he answered her silent question. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Princess." He smiled. "You're a gift to those around you. You bring out the best in people. You bring out the best in me." He kissed her forehead. "You light up my world." Marinette was frowning now. And Adrien was dead serious. "I need you." His heart was beating like he just had run laps around the block. And so was hers. He could feel it against his chest. He couldn't understand the expression on her face, though. Marinette looked worried. And terrified.

This wasn't right. He shouldn't be telling her stuff like that. Anyone could try to convince her otherwise, but you don't tell this kind of things to your friends. And he was in love with someone else! That made everything worse. Plus, she was in love with Chat Noir. This wasn't some kind of TV series where the friends become lovers. She would not fool herself. They were friends rebounding with no strings attached. That was the deal.

"Why are you saying that?" She asked, breaking the embrace and stepping away from him.

He was afraid too, now. He didn't tell her he was in love with her, but he might as well have. "I... I-I was telling you the truth. That is what I think of you." He said, with his stomach in knots. Maybe Ladybug was right after all. Maybe he should protect Marinette instead of telling her the truth.

"Adrien, we should call it off." She said dryly.

"Call what off?" But he knew what she was referring to.

"Our deal." She couldn't be with him. She would not fall in love with Adrien. He was out of her reach. He'd always been and he always would be.

"Why is that?" _Please don't._

"Because we are in love with different people! We should have never started this in the first place!"

"For your information, 'This' has helped me. A lot. And don't pretend it didn't help you too." He said, trying his best not to sound hurt.

"Of course it helped! I don't think of ... _him_ as much as I did. And I stopped mourning him!" She said, looking frustrated. "But this thing has been going on for a month now! Maybe it's time we move on. On our own."

"Why?"

"Because!" She threw her arms in the air. "Because I don't wanna go down a path that I know to be a dead end! I've been there, Adrien." _I've been in love with you before and if it is up to me it won't happen ever again._

"I don't even know what the hell you're talking about!" He said, frowning. Was she trying to 'break up' because he had almost declared his love for her? Was there something else?

"I'm talking about you and I. We are friends! I don't want _this_ to ruin that!" She answered.

"Why would it!?" He came closer to her and held her hands. "Mari, we are friends and we're helping each other, remember? I'll never let anything break our friendship." She was so scared and he was acting like he could see right through her. _Could he?_ "If you think it's better to stop the kissing, I'm fine with that." He tried to sound as innocent as possible. "If you wanna keep this going under new rules, it's fine with me too. But I am not going to stop seeing you. I won't stop spending time with you if that's what you're afraid of. I'm never, ever going to stop being your friend." Marinette was on verge of tears now. He caressed her cheek. "I mean it, Mari."

She nodded. "I know." She passed her hands over her eyes, cleaning the unfallen tears.

"So now it's your call. You know where I stand." Adrien said gently. He held her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, bowing slightly. _Oh, my goodness, why bring Chat Noir moves into this? Am I not confused enough?_

"Is it okay if I think about it?" She asked.

"Of course." He gulped. _Please don't leave me._ He wanted to say.

"Then I'm gonna go. I have to start on my dress. See you around?" She smiled.

"Yes. And as for the ball, I'll be there and help you knock them off their feet." He winked at her, putting up his best fake smile. She stared at him for a fraction of second and then let it go. Could she tell he was fake-smiling?

"With you as a model, I don't doubt that!" She teased, trying to lighten the mood. "Thank you, Adrien." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. He couldn't tell if she did it as a promise or as a goodbye.

"Anytime, Marinette. Have a great day!" He said. She smiled and waved on her way out.

After she closed the door, Adrien sat on the arm of the couch, feeling his legs trembling. He didn't want to lose her. Adrien rubbed his hands on his face. For a moment there, he thought he could tell her that he was in love with her. But he had gone too far. He had scared her away.

He let himself fall onto the couch on his back. Facing the ceiling, he tried to think of a way to win her back. He'd never really had her. But he had been so close... Or so he thought. Was the only solution to wait for her decision?

* * *

Marinette walked home feeling blue. This was exactly the reason why she should never have accepted that deal in the first place! Being heartbroken by Chat Noir was one thing, but being heartbroken _again_ by Adrien was another. How do they say it? _Fool me once? Shame on you. Fool me twice? Shame on me._ This time she had herself to blame. Yes, she couldn't go in deeper than she was now. She knew it would end up in disaster. And then, who would pick up the pieces?

Lost in thought, she entered the store with the red fabric. She walked in and she spent the next hour shopping for fabric for her ladybug dress.

When she got home she started working on her dress, right away. Heartbreak caused her to create a masterpiece for Adrien to wear, maybe this wasn't so bad for her after all.

Then why did it feel like the world was crumbling behind her feet? It didn't feel as bad as it did when Chat Noir dumped her. But that was because she never expected this 'thing' with Adrien to go anywhere, anyway.

She grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar she had filled before starting to work on the dress and frowned realising that the jar was still full. She had come home like three hours ago. By now, Tikki should have eaten at least half of the jar already. Thinking about it, she also realised that Tikki had been awfully quiet.

"Tikki?" She asked.

No response.

"Tikki!?" She called, louder.

No response, again.

Tikki was not a prankster. She wouldn't hide and not respond if Marinette called. "Tikki!"

Was she mad at Marinette for some reason? But then again, Tikki would never ignore her if she was mad. Tikki was the talk-about-it type. "Tikki?"

With her heart pounding, Marinette did the only thing she knew Tikki had to respond to. "Tikki, Spots On."

And for the first time, Marinette didn't become Ladybug after saying those words.

* * *

 ** _Here we have, Ladies and Gentlemen: Marinette Dupain-Cheng being Marinette Dupain-Cheng. AHAHAH_**

 ** _Sorry I'm back to cliff-hanging, but the chapter was getting REALLY long, I had to stop writing somewhere!_**

 ** _Next Chapter: Where is Tikki? I bet you have some ideas. Let's see who can guess it right!_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**


	19. The Real Reason

**The Real Reason**

"They are disgusting." Plagg wrinkled his nose.

"They are in love!" Refuted Tikki.

"Then why don't they come forward?" Plagg asked, grumpy.

"Marinette's answer would probably be _'It's complicated.'_ And this time, I agree with her." Tikki sighed.

Throughout the whole month, Tikki and Plagg had been spending more time together than in the last century. All due to Marinette and Adrien meeting at all hours of the day. When the lovebirds met on the street, they wouldn't risk being together and stayed in their own hiding places. But when they met at home, the kwamis would take a chance to catch up.

Now, they were hiding in the kitchen balcony of Adrien's house. Marinette and Adrien were not paying attention to anything other than each other.

"If they keep the snogging going, I think I might throw up." Said Plagg.

"Oh, Shut up!" Tikki reached for some camembert and shoved it into his tiny mouth. "Here! Have some cheese!" Tikki giggled at Plagg's satisfied face.

 _"Amazing" "Brilliant" "More beautiful... Than anyone... I've ever... Seen" "Brave"_ They heard Adrien's voice saying.

Plagg managed to swallow the cheese and started to do silent impressions of Adrien to make Tikki laugh.

 _"I don't know what I'd do without you, Princess."_ They heard him say. Plagg kept doing his funny impressions and Tikki... Tikki was rolling and laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop it Plagg!" She whispered between giggles.

 _"You're a gift to those around you. You bring out the best in people. You bring out the best in me."_ Tikki suddenly stopped laughing and opened her eyes wide, worried about Marinette. She knew exactly what was waiting for Adrien if he didn't stop talking right that second. Plagg noticed the change of mood and raised his eyebrows.

 _"You light up my world_ " Adrien said.

"Uh-oh." Said Tikki.

"Uh-oh, what?" Asked Plagg.

 _"I need you."_

And there was silence.

"Uh-oh, what?" Repeated Plagg, as clueless as his chosen one.

"Marinette is going to break up with him." Whispered Tikki, reluctant.

" _WHAT?_ " Yelled Plagg, confused.

"Shhhhush!" Said Tikki, putting a hand on his cat-mouth. Then she looked over the counter, hoping they didn't hear Plagg.

"Why would she do that?" Asked Plagg.

"Again: It's complicated." Said Tikki trying to hear Marinette talking.

"Tell me!" Demanded Plagg.

Tikki sighed. "Short version: She is in love with Chat Noir and afraid of falling in love with Adrien, again."

"But if she is in love with Chat Noir, she is already in love with Adrien." Said Plagg, frowning.

"Yes, but she doesn't know that. Does she?" Asked Tikki, frustrated. "Now, let me hear-"

"Anytime, Marinette. Have a great day!" Adrien said. And then the door closed.

Tikki's eyes opened wide.

Marinette had left. Marinette had left without Tikki and it was all Tikki's fault! She shouldn't have come out of Marinette's purse to meet with Plagg! How would she go back to her chosen? She couldn't go after her now! Adrien was not dumb! He would put up the pieces together right away!

"We have to do something!" Said Plagg, trying to come out of their hiding place. But Tikki grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Are you crazy?" She seemed upset. "Adrien cannot know! Not from us!"

"But she will leave without you!" Said Plagg. "She is going to be unprotected! Plus, it's time they found out!" Said Plagg, attempting to come out of the counter again. Tikki pulled him down.

"That's not your decision to make, Plagg!" Tikki was mad now. Plagg was always so reckless!

"Okay. What do you suggest, then?" He asked, admitting defeat.

"I don't know." Said Tikki. "You act normal. I will stay hidden. Hopefully, she will realise I'm gone soon and come back for me."

"That sounds like a plan." He said shrugging. "Wanna eat something while you wait?" She nodded and smiled. Plagg wasn't usually this thoughtful.

"Do you have chocolate-chip cookies?" She asked, feeling ravenous.

"Let me ask." He replied and this time she didn't stop him in time. _Damn you, Plagg._

"Hey, kid." Said Plagg. Adrien was lying on the couch looking completely miserable.

"Hmm?"

"Do you happen to have chocolate-chip cookies?" Plagg asked, slyly.

Adrien frowned. Plagg wanted something _other_ than cheese to eat? He sat and looked at the tiny kwami. "You want chocolate-chip cookies?" He asked slowly.

"Well, It's not for- Yes." Plagg said, jumbled. Tikki facepalmed. Of course there was no way this was gonna work in Plagg's favour! He is the God of Bad Luck! This is exactly how catastrophic events started through history: With Plagg doing reckless and thoughtless things.

"It's not for ... What?"

"Nothing! I feel like eating something new today! I want chocolate-chip cookies! Do you have some or not!?" It was all her fault. Tikki shouldn't have him know that she was hungry in the first place!

"I have some." Adrien got up, giving Plagg an unconvinced look. He went to the kitchen and opened a cupboard. If he turned his back, he would see Tikki's hiding spot. Adrien turned to face Plagg and did not change his expression, which left Plagg thinking that Tikki had found somewhere else to hide. Adrien opened the package and placed the cookies in a plate on the counter. "Something smells fishy here. And it's not the cookies." He said, looking suspiciously at Plagg.

"Nonsense! Give me the cookies!" Said Plagg and, in order to keep up his charade, he grabbed one and took a big fat bite. Adrien's eyebrows went up. In all the years he had fed Plagg, he had never been asked for anything other than cheese. He was not expecting that.

Neither was Plagg. He kept the cookie on his mouth for two full seconds, until he couldn't handle it anymore. He spat them all over the counter. "EW! TIKKI! How can you stand to eat this!?" He said, disgusted.

A half second later he realized what he'd done.

"Tikki?" Asked Adrien smiling, victorious. "Who is Tikki?"

"Ahhhhh... Tikki?" Plagg laughed nervously. "I didn't say Tikki! Who's Tikki?" He repeated stupidly.

"That's what I asked." Adrien crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"Ahhh... Tikki?" Tikki responded to Plagg's plea for help with a frustrated sigh as she came out of the other side of the counter.

"I'm Tikki. It's a pleasure to officially meet you, Adrien."

Adrien's chin fell to the floor. Tikki was a kwami!

 _Wait. A red and dotted Kwami._

"You're Ladybug's Kwami!" He stated in awe. And then he quickly added. "Is Ladybug hurt?"

"No!" She said quickly. He was cute. Always worried about Marinette. "I don't think so, no." And before he could put two and two together, she said. "I got separated from Ladybug on the street. And by pure luck, saw you and Plagg passing by and thought it was better to tag along. At least this way I know I'm safe."

"That was lucky indeed." Agreed Adrien. "And also very quick thinking."

"Indeed." Mocked Plagg. Tikki rolled her eyes and Adrien laughed.

"Now I know where she gets that eye-roll from." He said still laughing. "Why were you hiding from me, then? Don't you want me to help you?"

"You were with that girl! I couldn't just come out!" She said, trying to buy herself some time to think.

"Oh, you're right." Adrien looked down. Worrying about Ladybug had taken his mind off the fact that Marinette might call their "deal" off.

"Hey, Adrien. She will come around." Tikki smiled gently.

"I wouldn't be so certain." His mouth was dry.

"Why is that?"

"I think she is in love with Chat Noir." He said. "But I can't tell her that I'm Chat Noir! And I can't be with her as Chat Noir! I've hit a wall." He lay down on the couch, back to the position he was in before.

"That is a problem." Said Tikki.

Plagg looked at Tikki, silently asking her to forget the rules for a moment. Silently asking her to forget for a moment what Marinette thought she wanted.

She thought she wanted Chat Noir's true identity to remain secret. But they both knew that she thought that because she didn't know that Chat Noir was Adrien. The boy she had been in love with for like forever was the same boy that kept declaring his love for her throughout the years they'd worked together. They hadn't ended up together yet because they were chasing each other's tails since the moment they met.

Plagg had tried to make Adrien tell Marinette that he was Chat Noir over and over again. But Adrien wouldn't listen. Maybe he'd listen to Tikki.

Tikki smiled lovingly. Plagg cared about Adrien. And he was worried. He just didn't know how to express it.

"Maybe you should tell her." Suggested Tikki. Adrien looked at her, scared like a little boy, and shook his head.

"No."

"Why not?" Asked Plagg.

"Are you two mad?" He stood up and started pacing back and forth, passing his hands through his hair. "I can't do that!" He stopped and looked at both Kwamis. "Hawkmoth is on the loose! I can't tell her! I won't put her in danger like that!"

Plagg sighed, frustrated, giving up already.

"Not an unworthy reason." Tikki frowned. "Now tell me the real one."

Adrien looked at her, shocked. She met his stare, unwavering, waiting for him to answer.

"I just told you the real reason." He stated. But did he? Or was it just the reason he kept telling himself?

"I don't think so. You are Chat Noir, that means that you can protect her if something is wrong. Way better than anyone else. Plus, Hawkmoth isn't that big of a threat these days. Is he?" Tikki smiled gently at Adrien. "So, what's the real reason?"

Adrien looked like Tikki had just punched him in the guts. Tikki and Plagg waited eagerly for his answer. But it was taking him so long that they thought he was just going to ignore the question.

Until he mumbled something inaudible.

"What did you say?" asked Plagg, pretending to be annoyed.

" _SHE WILL HATE ME, OKAY?_ " Adrien yelled, his eyes filled with tears. "She will hate me."

Tikki was expecting everything, except that answer. Plagg looked resigned. Tikki wondered if he knew. Like she knew that the reason why Marinette didn't tell Chat Noir she was Ladybug was because she was afraid he would be disappointed.

"Why would she?" Asked Tikki.

"Oh! I don't know! Because I lied to her?" Adrien spat, revolted. "Because I let her think she could have something with me as Chat Noir and then I dumped her? Because after dumping her as Chat Noir, I got involved with her as Adrien? Because I told her I was in love with another girl so that she'd allow me to kiss her? Because she will think I was playing her all along? I don't know! Pick one! There's plenty of reasons for her to hate me if she ever finds out." He let himself fall on the couch, exhausted. Tears were running down his face, but he didn't remember when he'd started to cry.

"Or maybe she won't hate you." Said Plagg, quietly. Adrien ran his hand through his hair. He was about to refute, but Plagg was quicker. "No. Now you listen to me, kid." He said with his arms crossed. "Tikki can't tell you that Marinette won't hate you." He started. It was true. Tikki knew that Marinette would never hate him, as Adrien or as Chat Noir. But she couldn't tell him that. "But I can. And so can you!" Adrien looked at Plagg, desperate to hear his words. Plagg didn't do speeches like this often. "You know Marinette! Is she the kind of girl that would hate you? No matter what you'd do to her, she would never! The girl is giving Chloe Bourgeois a chance! Chloe made Marinette's life miserable! On purpose! You lied to her because you care! She would never hate you! You once told me that she was the kindest person you knew. And this was more than three years ago." He paused. "She is the same girl, kid. She will not hate you. She couldn't. She is your friend. And she is in love with you. With both parts of you."

A heavy silence fell upon them. Tikki was tearing up a bit, too. Who'd knew that Plagg cared so much about his chosen? Adrien must have been doing something right.

"But she will look at my revelation as a betrayal!" Adrien protested, unsure, his heart wanting to believe Plagg's words with all its might.

"No. She will understand that you did what you did to protect her. She might be upset for a little while. But I promise you she will understand." Answered Plagg.

Adrien wanted to ignore his fears and do what the Kwamis where telling him to do. But he couldn't... He would risk everything.

Plagg cleared his throat. "You know our opinion. It's up to you. Now, back to important matters," Said Plagg, earning himself a murderous glare form Tikki. "Tikki asked me not to tell you she was hiding because we often pass by the street where Ladybug lives. I thought about convincing you to go there. This way Tikki could find her way home without you noticing so that your secret identities remain secret." Plagg looked very proud of himself.

"Okay, so where should we go?" Asked Adrien, getting up and moving to the door.

"Oh? Ahh... You mean you want to go now?" Asked Plagg, receiving an unimpressed look from Tikki.

"Yes!" Adrien frowned "Ladybug is out there without her kwami!" He said pointing at the window.

"That is very thoughtful, Adrien. But I know for a fact that Ladybug won't be at home right now." Marinette should be shopping for dress fabric at the moment, and since she hadn't returned, it could only mean that she hadn't noticed that Tikki was gone. "Let's wait maybe two hours and go." _Hopefully, she will come to pick me up before that_ _and make-up with Adrien._

Adrien shrugged and then sat. Tikki should know what was best for Ladybug.

"And where exactly are we going in two hours?" He asked.

Tikki thought for a minute. "Do you know where Tom Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie is?" She asked, innocently. He would never think that she was going to give him the place where Ladybug lives. He would think of the bakery as a reference point.

"Yes," Plagg said. "He goes there every single day for kisses and croissants!" Tikki and Adrien looked at him both furious with his lack of sensibility.

"Marinette's parents own that bakery" He explained to Tikki, not noticing the murderous eyes she had on Plagg "So, yes, I do know it. Want me to go there?" Tikki nodded, "Alright, but I'm not going in. Marinette has had her share of jealous, stalking boyfriends."

Tikki smiled and took a cookie from the plate. Adrien and Marinette were made for eachother.

* * *

 ** _Dear readers, you were correct to assume Tikki was at Adriens! *giggles* But the surprises aren't over yet! There's more next chapter!_**

 _ **AuriMoon***_


	20. Nino's Watch

**_Hi, everyone! First of all, Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! You are my inspiration!_**

 ** _Second, I come bearing some not so good news for the ones eager to read more of this fanfiction as fast as possible. xD_**

 ** _I'm flying to_** ** _London tomorrow. I will be there for a week. FAMILY VACATION! Yay! I'm_ _sooooo_ _excited!_**

 ** _Problem is, I'm not going to write in London, therefore I'm not going to publish anything next week. I'm really sorry, but I hope you can understand... I need my vacation too. u.u_**

 ** _So, on August 14th I will publish the new chapter. :D_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this one! We are up for some surprises!_**

* * *

 **Nino's Watch**

"Alya!" Alya had picked up her phone to hear Marinette's crying voice. "I've lost my Tikki!"

"What do you mean, you lost your Tikki!?" Alya was cuddling with Nino while watching a movie, but that didn't stop her from asking that out loud. That was how surprised and confused she was by Marinette's statement.

"What's a Tikki?" Asked Nino, confused.

"Marinette," Alya said, ignoring Nino's question. "I'm on my way. Don't do anything, don't go anywhere. Okay?"

"Yes." She heard Marinette sobbing.

"Be right there!" Alya said, hanging the call. "Nino, Mari needs me, big time."

"What's a Tikki?" He repeated.

"Ahhhh... Tikki is her lucky charm and without it, she won't even leave the house, let alone participate in any competition. That I can assure you!" She answered picking her bag up from the floor.

"Wow. Didn't know that Marinette was superstitious like that!" Said Nino. Alya gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Nino, please don't tell anyone, okay? She hates when people know." Explained Alya by the door.

"Sure thing, Babe." He replied smiling and waving at her. She waved back and then she left closing the door behind her. Then, she did what she had never done before.

"Trixx, Let's Pounce!"

Rena Rouge left Nino Lahiffe's building and jumped as fast as she could, landing a couple of minutes later on Marinette's balcony. She let out the transformation after entering Marinette's room.

"Alya!" Marinette ran, desperate, to Alya's arms, hugging her best friend. "I lost Tikki."

"Shhshh, it's all going to be fine..." Alya said in a calming voice.

"Don't worry so much, Marinette." Said Trixx, "This has happened before."

"It has?" Marinette let go of Alya to look at Trixx, hopeful. Her face was all red and her eyes were swollen from crying.

"Yes. Most of the time it's Plagg that gets separated from his chosen one, but it has happened to all of us." She explained, smiling.

"Who is Plagg?" asked Alya.

"Chat Noir's Kwami" Answered Trixx. Marinette sat on the _chaise lounge_ feeling exhausted. She needed to find Tikki. Alya sat with her and placed an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "The God of Bad Luck doesn't bring a lot of luck, you know? Just be glad he wasn't the one to get lost. Catastrophes tend to happen when Plagg's on the loose."

"Catastrophes?" Asked Alya, curious.

"Yes. Let's just say that the Plague is called after him for a reason." Said Trixx. "Now that you are calmer, Marinette, tell us when was the last time you saw Tikki and when did you noticed she was gone."

Marinette and Alya shared a stunned look. Were Plagg's actions what had caused the Plague? That was a lot to process. But Marinette had to find Tikki. That was the priority now. She took a deep breath.

"The last time I talked to her was today when I woke up, around noon." She said. "I went for a walk with Adrien and we ended up at his place. Then I left and entered a fabric store to buy fabric for my dress." She pointed at the red bright mess that occupied half of her room, "Then I came home and started to work on the dress and, after like three hours or so, I talked to her and she didn't answer. That's when I realized she was gone." Marinette looked at them with desperation showing in her eyes. She was starting to panic again. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes again, "Alya, I looked everywhere! She is not here."

"Hey, calm down, Mari. Freaking out right now won't help." Said Alya.

"She is right" stated Trixx. "Let's think with the head first, okay?"

Marinette sobbed and nodded. Her heart was hurting. She needed Tikki with her. Where could she be?

"Okay, she can be anywhere right? Let's hope that she is at Adrien's house or somewhere in the fabric shop. The quicker we go search for her, the bigger the chances we find her." Said Alya, as if she was making a grocery shopping list. "I think we should start by the store because it's five thirty and it will close in about an hour. And then we should head to Adrien's."

"Oh my goodness, what if she is at Adrien's?" Asked Marinette horrified, placing her hands over her mouth.

"What do you mean? I hope she is at Adrien's!" Stated Alya, not following Marinette's thoughts. "Wait! Did something happen between you and Adrien?"

"Yes." Marinette was on verge of tears again "I kinda broke up with him."

"What!? Why?" Asked Alya.

"Because I freaked out!" Marinette got up in frustration "He was telling me these beautiful things and I chickened out and told him we should call off our deal." She said very quickly. "I'm not going to fall in love for Adrien Agreste again, Alya." She explained, looking like she was sure of her resolve. "Plus, I'm in love with Chat Noir."

"Believe me, I know you are in love with Chat Noir, but shouldn't you consider that maybe you are in love with both?" Asked Alya. Marinette was very stubborn, but Alya knew better. She wouldn't insist on the subject if she didn't know better.

Marinette rubbed her eyes before letting any more tears fall. She shook her head in a silent plea for Alya to drop the issue.

"Tikki is the priority now!" Said Trixx.

"You are right, Trixx." Alya sighed, resigned. She would bring the subject back, later. "Mari, you go to the fabric store and I will go to Adrien's house, okay?" asked Alya standing up.

Marinette nodded "Thank you" She whispered.

"Don't thank me just yet! Let's go." Alya grabbed Marinette's hand and took the lead down the stairs. She pushed Marinette outside, out of her parent's sight. They would make a fuse about Marinette crying and it would only be a waste of time.

"Monsieur and Madame Chen-Dupain," Said Alya, after pushing Marinette out of the bakery's kitchen, "I'm taking Mari out for dinner! She needs a night away from her work!"

"Oh, Hello Alya! Were you upstairs with Marinette?" Sabine asked smiling knowingly. "I guess we were so distracted that we didn't see you coming in!" She laughed at her own silliness.

"You are right, honey!" Said Tom laughing with his wife "You two have fun!"

"And be careful!" Added Sabine.

"We will! Good night!" Said Alya, rushing out of the bakery, dragging Marinette behind her.

Once they were outside they ran through the city of Paris until they reached the store. They stopped, catching their breaths.

"Okay, so you will go to Adrien's?" Asked Marinette with her heart racing.

"I will. Are you sure you don't want me to search here with you so we can go search together at Adrien's?" Asked Alya, also breathless.

"Yes, I'm positive that I can't see Adrien again. At least not today." Answered Marinette.

"Alright." Alya sighed. "Call me if you find her."

"I will, you too. Please." Marinette hugged her best friend, praying to all gods for Tikki to appear.

After that, Marinette went into the store and Alya rushed toward Adrien's house.

Once she got there, she saw Adrien leaving the building. He appeared to be talking to someone. Alya ran to intercept him. She had to find a way to look inside the house. Tikki would never come out to Adrien if she was lost in his place.

"You mind if I go through the back? I don't want her to see m-Oh! Hi, Alya!" He said when he turned around. He seemed a little jumpy. "Ahhhhh! Look, let me call you later, bye!" He said pulling out his phone and ending the 'call'. He took his earphone out of his ear. _Thank god he was listening to music with his earphones._ "Hi, Alya" He repeated. "What brings you here?"

"I... Nino doesn't know where he put his..." She looked at Adrien from top to bottom, trying to find something plausible to say. "... his watch!"

"Okaaaaay?" Adrien smiled at Alya, not understanding where this was going. She was acting so weird...

"So, while he is looking for the watch at his place, I came here to look at yours! Can I?" Her smile was begging him to let her and he could see she was hiding something.

 _Could it be...?_

"You want to go look for something in my house?" He asked. Was it possible that Tikki was the 'watch' Alya was looking for?

"Yes? Can I?" She repeated in a very apprehensive tone.

"Yes." He said slowly, opening the door and letting her in. They got into the elevator.

"Thank you!" She looked extremely relieved.

She had no idea the thoughts that were running through Adrien's mind.

Was she his Lady? She didn't look like Ladybug at all... But then again, his hair changed when he was Chat Noir and so did his eyes. She could be, but what if she wasn't? Maybe she really was looking for Nino's watch... How could he be sure? He had to find a way to know before revealing Tikki.

He opened up the front door and they both walked in.

She immediately started looking. Not in places you would normally find a lost watch: like on the floor or jammed between couch pillows... No. She was looking in high places. Also inside the closets. He almost could see her smothering the urge to call out for someone or something.

That was it. He was going to ask a question only Ladybug could answer.

"You are awfully quiet, Adrien." Alya said, wandering around distractedly, focused on the task she had in hands.

"Hmm... Yes. Sorry..." He started "It's that I can't seem to remember where you got those croissants that you usually bring to practice..."

"Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Pati-What did you just say?" She turned around slowly, her face turning white. There was a moment of silence where they both just stared at each other.

He gulped "I think what you want to find isn't there." He said, pointing to the bookshelf she was currently hanging on.

Alya got down to the floor, her eyes big with surprise.

Had he been in love with his best friend girlfriend this whole time? Why didn't he feel anything for her without the mask? Even now...

"Chat?" She mumbled taking an involuntary step forward, not believing what her ears had heard.

With his heart pounding, he nodded. "M'Lady."

Alya snorted and started to laugh. "Oh my god! That was good!"

"Alya is not my chosen, Adrien." Said Tikki coming out of his pocket followed by Plagg, while Alya kept laughing, bending over herself.

He started to laugh too, feeling that a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was _so_ glad that Alya was not Ladybug. But she was here looking for Tikki. And she knew about the croissants in the practice. So she was "Rena Rouge" he said after the laughter eased.

"Chat Noir." She smiled at him, "Who would have guessed..." She did have her suspicions, but she never thought that they had solid enough basis to tell Marinette.

 _Marinette!_

"I can't believe you are Chat Noir!" She yelled, suddenly upset.

"What?" He looked stunned by the abrupt change of attitude. Was she disappointed it was him?

"Marinette will have an absolute fit" She explained in a calmer tone and let herself fall onto his couch. He joined her, silently agreeing. "How could you keep this from her?"

"I couldn't tell her. She would be in danger if she knew!" And then a little more intensely, he said: "You of all people should understand. You are her best friend! Does she know that you are Rena Rouge?" He asked trying to prove a point.

"She does." Alya stated calmly. Adrien's chin fell.

"Alya!" said Trixx disapprovingly, appearing out of nowhere.

"What!? It's the truth! Marinette is trustworthy and smart! She helps me and Ladybug lots of times if you want to know." She crossed her arms.

"Adrien, I'm Trixx. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said the orange Kwami, ignoring her chosen.

"Hello Trixx, the pleasure is mine." He replied, still a bit shaken up. Trixx flew to join her fellows Kwamis and Adrien thought how Plagg was an impolite little brat.

"You should have told her." Alya said.

"I know." Marinette knew that Alya was Rena Rouge. Did she know who Ladybug was too?

"She is hurting knowing she can't be with Chat Noir! But she is also hurting because she can't be with you! Do you have any idea what you put her through?" Alya looked at him.

"I do." He answered with a rough voice, looking back at her. She felt a glimpse of guilt. If only she had insisted with Marinette to reveal their identities to Chat... None of this would have happened. Truth was, it wasn't only his fault. These two had been chasing each other's tails since the day they met.

Alya sighed. "It's not only your fault. Marinette is very stubborn when she wants to be."

Adrien chuckled slightly. "I know she is." He took a deep breath. "Alya, what should I do?" He was begging for her advice. She understood then that he didn't have anyone to talk to about this. He hadn't told Nino. "I tried to date her as a civilian so that I didn't have to tell her who I was, but she just broke up with me." He said hiding his face in his hands. _Oh, she wasn't supposed to know that they were 'rebounding'_. He thought. "I don't know if she told you-"

"She told me."

"Of course she did." He said putting his face back in his hands.

Alya placed a hand on his shoulder "Adrien, you have to tell her. She will never be with you while thinking of Chat Noir. And we both know you don't want that, right?" She gave him a reassuring smile.

He looked up. "What if she hates me?" He heard Plagg's pissed voice in the background. The Kwamis where listening.

Alya smiled. "She loves you" She said that like it was a known unchangeable fact. Like the Earth revolves around the Sun. Or that Stars are just ' _balls of gas burning billions of miles away_ '. And he wanted to believe it. So badly. She wasn't the first one to say that today, but he wouldn't believe it until he saw it in Marinette's eyes. Like he had seen it that night on her balcony when they had kissed for the first time. "But you can't tell her now. Not until the competition is over."

"She can't get distracted." He agreed "I would never get in the way of her dream, Alya."

"I know." Alya smiled and then she said, "I'm glad it's you."

Adrien's eyes widened in surprise and then he smiled back. He was lucky he had true friends. "I'm glad it's you, too."

Alya assented and sighed. "I've gotta go." She got up and so did Adrien. "Gotta deliver Tikki to her rightful owner" The Kwamis came over again.

"Ladybug must be a wreck right now, no?" Tikki giggled.

"You have no idea." Alya laughed.

"I'm very happy I got to meet you both." Said Adrien to Tikki and Trixx and they smiled at him. "Alya, I'm sorry, this impolite idiot doesn't have any manners. This is Plagg." He said pointing to the dark Kwami who seemed very proud of himself.

"Hi, Plagg. And bye, Plagg." Said Alya opening the door and making everyone, except Plagg, laugh. "See you around, Adrien." She said winking at him.

"Bye." He said smiling. "And, Alya? Please keep me posted on what's up with Mari." He asked. "I'm not going to go to the bakery if she doesn't want me there, but I'd like to know how is she doing."

"I will" and she left with Trixx and Tikki in her bag.

Once she was outside she picked up her phone and dialled Marinette's number. "Found her!"

* * *

 ** _I know it's not the reveal you wanted and have been waiting for... BUT... It is a reveal!_**

 ** _See you on August 14th!_**

 ** _AuriMoon_ _*_**


	21. Moment of Weakness

**_Dear Miraculous readers,_**

 ** _I'm back! London was awesome!_**

 ** _I was so lucky... With everything! Even the weather was amazing!_**

 ** _But then I spent a day in Cambridge - which might be my favorite small city in the world - and it was raining. Alot. xD And I got a cold in my last day of vacation._**

* * *

 ** _On a side note,_**

 ** _If you love the classic story The Wizard of Oz, 1939, please make yourself a favor and watch Wicked - The Broadway musical! Besides being one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen and heard, it's also based on a book._**

 ** _A VERY special book!_**

 ** _A book that a FAN of The Wizard of Oz wrote!_**

 ** _It is, therefore, the MOST well-succeded fanfiction in history! I'm reading it now, too! And it makes me so happy to see that such a thing can happen!_**

 ** _Here's to Fanfictions! That are changing the World and the way we look at 'Wicked Witches of the West' FOR GOOD!_**

* * *

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm happy that I'm back to writing again for you to read, even if I'm sneezing like crazy. XD_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**

* * *

 **Moment of Weakness**

"Marinette" called Sabine, passing by the living room and finding Marinette sitting on the couch, looking at her phone "Staring at the phone won't make them call you any faster."

Marinette let out a frustrated sigh. "I know! But I can't help it! I need to know..."

Sabine sat down with her daughter for a moment. The Bakery was crowded because it was lunchtime, but Tom could handle it alone for five minutes.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure you will be called back and you and your friends are going to be in that ball showing off your creations." She said patting Marinette on her back.

"What if I don't get in? This whole work will be for nothing!" Marinette was extremely nervous since she had delivered the detailed pictures and videos of her pieces to the Fashion Design Committee of the Halloween ball, yesterday. She had passed the first phase of selection, but she had to pass this one as well.

Then, and only THEN, she would be invited to the ball/competition.

The last day for delivery had been yesterday, the 25th, and she was expecting an answer from the judges by the 29th at the latest. But staying put, looking at the phone all morning had been torture! She still had potentially three and a half days to wait...

"You will get in." Sabine gave her daughter a reassuring smile. "Speaking of, shouldn't you be making final fittings with your friends? You have only four days and you aren't planning on working on Halloween, right?"

"I will work on Halloween if I have to!" Said Marinette crossing her arms stubbornly, making her mother proud.

"Okay, but if you can do it today, why do it tomorrow?" asked Sabine. "Or what if they only call on the 29th? Will you stare at that phone until they call and risk not having the pieces ready by the 31st?"

Marinette looked at her mother, scared. Sabine gave Marinette a wise smile.

"You should call your friends and tell them to come over for the final fittings." Sabine kissed her daughter's cheek. "The time will fly if you have your hands full." She got up and got downstairs to help her husband in the bakery.

Her mother was right. It was a waste of time to just stare at the phone and doing nothing. It was also boring and excruciating. Making the decision to do what her mother had suggested, Marinette got up with determination and went up to her room. First, she was going to call Alya and Chloe asking them to come over in the middle afternoon. Second, she would clean up the mess that was her room, so that when her friends arrived she didn't find a need to 'go jump off a balcony'.

Marinette dialed Alya's number and was greeted by a demanding Alya, "Marinette! Is there any news? Are you in?" Marinette smiled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"No news yet." She heard a disappointed sigh on the other side of the line, which made her giggle. She was nervous. Very nervous. But so was her friend.

"Don't worry, Mari!" Alya said with renewed confidence. "We are going to the ball, for sure! I haven't seen the LB dress, but knowing you it's more than amazing!"

Marinette giggled again, "I sure hope you are right." She sighed, "Alya, I'm freaking out, I can't spend the day alone staring at the phone, It'll drive me nuts. Do you mind coming over for final fittings? I know it's not certain if you will wear it or not at the ball, but..."

"Of course I will come over!"

"Thank you so much, Alya! Bye!"

Marinette was about to hang up the call when she heard Alya saying, "Wait!" Marinette pushed the cell phone onto her ear again, "You forgot to tell me when you need me to come over! Do you want me to go now?" Asked Alya, laughing. Marinette was even more distracted when she was worried about something. She had been so concerned for the last few days since she'd lost Tikki. The only reason she didn't lose her head was because it was attached to her body.

"Oh! Sorry, Alya! Not now, as in _right now._ But, maybe around four in the afternoon? I have to clean up my room."

"I' can't at four, I have classes till five." Alya chuckled, "Not all of us have a spare week to prepare for a Halloween ball, you know?" Both girls laughed at this and Alya asked, "See ya at five thirty?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Alright! See you in a bit!"

"Bye!" Marinette waited until the call was cut, just to be sure she didn't miss anything Alya had to say.

Okay... Now she had to call Chloe Bourgeois. Marinette took a deep breath and searched for Chloe's number on her phone, only to realize she didn't have it!

What now?

How could she ask Chloe to come over? She couldn't go to Chloe's Dad's Hotel and ask her... It would be a waste of time. Alya probably didn't have her number either...

But Adrien _did_.

Marinette's heart frantically started to race. She hadn't talked to him yet. She knew she should have, but calling him meant having an answer for him. And she didn't want to give him _that_ answer.

Marinette knew deep down that she had to end everything, but she couldn't find the strength to do it. Not being able to kiss him anymore was unimaginable.

Why!? Why did she do this to herself? And why would life keep messing with her feelings like that?

She had had the most amazing conversation with Chat Noir. And she had wanted to kiss Chat so badly it hurt!

The next day, she had 'broken up' with Adrien. It seemed like the right thing to do at the moment.

And now...

Thinking about not kissing Adrien... Ever again...

 _Sigh_...

That hurt too.

But she had to get Chloe's number.

Plus, she had to call him if she wanted him to come by tomorrow for the boy's final fitting. She could just get both things done with a two-minute call!

Or...

She could just text him?

 _No_!

Marinette was done running. She searched for Adrien's phone number, took a deep breath and pressed 'call', earning herself a proud smile from her kwami.

"Hi, Princess" Adrien said quietly. He had gotten used to calling her that sometimes. She had found it weird at first, since Chat also used that nickname for her, but now she was used to it.

"Hi," she said, a bit discouraged by the lack of enthusiasm in his voice. He didn't sound very happy to hear from her... Did something happen? Was he okay?

What was it she wanted to ask him?

"Is everything okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Y-yes!" She giggled, "Everything okay! You?" trying her best to sound articulate.

"I'm fine." He said. Marinette felt a tiny bit relieved finding that she could hear a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Ahhhh- Good! So, what do you need!?" She asked stupidly.

"You called me, Princess." He said, laughing.

"I- I-" _Oh My Goodness._ "Riiiiight!" She laughed and he chuckled a bit too. _Cut it, Marinette! This is Adrien! You are not fifteen anymore!_ She cleared her throat, "Can you send me Chloe's phone number, please?" She asked, coherently.

"Chloe Bourgeois' phone number?" She could swear that he sounded disappointed.

 _Maybe he expected me to declare my profound love for him, no? As if._

"Yes."

"Sure. I will send it by text, is that okay?" He definitely sounded disappointed.

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Okay. Bye, then." He said, eager to end the call.

"Wait!" She called/yelled.

"Yes?" The smile was back on his voice.

She almost giggled at this. _Almost_. Adrien was so easy to read now. Even over the phone.

"Are you free tomorrow?" She asked, shyly.

"I am. Are you going to ask me on a date, Princess?" He was definitely teasing now.

"Aw, I wish I had the time!" She teased back, but it sounded awfully like she meant it.

She did mean it, but he did not need to know that. _Crap, Marinette._ She mentally slapped herself. She didn't want to keep his hopes up. Or her own. She gulped.

"Can you come over to my house so I can make the final fittings on your Chat Noir costume?" She asked in a professional tone.

"Tomorrow?" He confirmed. She could not read him this time.

"Yes. After lunch. I'm going to ask Nino to come too."

"Sure. I'll be there."

"Thank you, Adrien."

"Don't mention it, Princess. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes! See you tomorrow." She said. "Don't forget to text me Chloe's number!"

"Right away!" He laughed. "Bye..."

"Bye"

And he hung up, she sighed and lay down on her chaise long for a while. "Oh, Tikki, I don't know what I'm doing."

"For now, just focus on the competition, then you can focus on Chat Noir and Adrien." Said Tikki, gently.

Alya and Adrien had planned for Adrien to tell Marinette after the ball, and Tikki agreed. She didn't think that Marinette would be able to focus on the ball and winning, if she was confronted with the solid truth that Chat Noir was Adrien.

Marinette nodded, agreeing with her kwami. Focusing on the competition was the best she could do now.

Her phone beeped, letting her know that she had a text, so she grabbed it.

[Adrien] Chloe's number: 33625897. Cya tomorrow, Princess (=OωO=)

Adrien sent a _cat_ emoji?

 _Why_?

Why did he have to be like... Like _that_? He loved to make puns, teasing her and behave mischievously when he thought she was the only one watching, only to make her laugh.

Cat emojis... She didn't have Chat's number, but she could bet that he would use those too!

Adrien even resembled some of Chat's face and body expressions... When she was younger, she'd never noticed that. But since Adrien had come back and she started hanging out with him more often... Marinette had started to notice that he was so much like Chat that it was scary.

Sighing, Marinette called Chloe. When she didn't pick up, she left her a voicemail message, asking her to come to the final fitting today. If Chloe didn't hear the message in time, Marinette could ask her to come by tomorrow, before or after the boy's fittings.

Marinette started cleaning her room with a question lodged in her head.

If they both liked her and she had to choose, who would she pick?

It was hard to admit,-

And she would only admit it in this huge moment of weakness-

...

But she was definitely in love with both.

She didn't find the strength to keep denying it to herself anymore.

The important question was: _Who_ was the man that she could not live without?

 _Adrien or Chat Noir?_


	22. Queen Bee

**Queen Bee**

Marinette was so deep into her own thoughts, that she didn't realize how much time had passed. She was finishing cleaning up her room, when her mother called her, telling her there was someone to see her downstairs. It was four o'clock, precisely. But her mother usually just let Alya into the house. And apart from being at school, Alya wasn't known for her punctuality. If she were to say five thirty, she would be there around six.

Putting the cleaning cloth and dust spray in the storage room, she went downstairs to meet with whomever was waiting for her.

She got to the bakery's kitchen. Her mother was placing the last tray of croissants in one of the ovens. "Mom? Who's waiting for me?" She asked.

Sabine closed the oven and turned to her daughter. "Chloe Bourgeois." She smiled, "Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy that you are giving that girl a chance... She has been through a lot, lately." Her mother hugged her.

Marinette wondered what had happened to Chloe and why her mother knew. Maybe Chloe talked with Sabine when she came over for bread? Marinette decided she was going to help Chloe however she could. Chloe was going to wear her dress, after all.

Glad that Chloe had received her voicemail, she went to the bakery to greet and welcome her. She sat alone, as usual, her legs crossed, her hands on her lap. A vision of perfection and poise. Marinette mentally noted that position so that she could use it in the ball. If she got accepted, that is.

"Hi," Marinette said. Chloe stood up to give Marinette a proper greeting, with a kiss on a cheek, but Marinette was faster and hugged Chloe, awkwardly. "I'm so happy you came, Chloe!" It was a super quick hug. Chloe looked surprised but pleased.

"Hello, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She said smiling.

There was a moment of stiff silence, and then Marinette said, "Let's go up to my room and start the fitting?"

"Sure, lead the way!" Said Chloe gesturing with her hand towards the bakery kitchen.

Marinette smiled and stepped into the kitchen and inside the house. Chloe knew the first floor of the house, from the day she had dined with them, but Chloe had never been to her room, Marinette realized. Chloe, who was used to grande suits or palace bedrooms, was entering Marinette's tiny and pink room.

Feeling incredibly self-conscious and wanting the cold silence between them to be over, Marinette started to name the rooms as they passed by.

"This is another bathroom, the one I use because it's the closest to my bedroom," She said opening the door of the bathroom so that Chloe could see it, "And... Drum roll please..." She rolled on an imaginary drum with imaginary drumsticks, "This is my room." She said opening the door and letting Chloe inside.

That was something she really never thought she would see. Chloe might be slightly different when it came to manners, but she was still very expensive and poised in the way she behaved. Seeing Chloe looking around her room, Marinette felt a bit uncomfortable. She didn't need Chloe's approval. And ever had, but for some reason, she was hoping Chloe didn't hate it too much. Marinette loved her room, but it was still unchanged. The last time she changed her room had been when she was twelve and didn't want yellow fairies on her walls anymore, instead, she wanted pink.

Understanding that Marinette was waiting for her to say something, Chloe said, "It's very ... pink?"

Marinette laughed and Chloe followed.

"I'm Marinette and I'm a Pinkaholic!" Marinette answered, still giggling. She really was addicted to pink.

"Hi, Marinette!" Answered Chloe and they laughed again.

Marinette opened her closet and took Chloe's dress from the hanger. They were still in the suit protectors, but Marinette had them labeled. It was very annoying not knowing which piece was which.

She unzipped the protector and took out the dress.

"I forgot how beautiful that dress is. My memory did not do it justice," Chloe said, smiling widely at the dress in front of her, "And usually it happens the other way around." Chloe started to take off the jacket she was wearing "I tend to aggrandize fashion pieces and then get disappointed when I see them again."

Marinette was smiling very broadly. Chloe really liked her dress. That was all she wanted. "You can put the dress on, I will be outside if you need help with the zipper." Said Marinette, leaving the room to give the blonde girl some privacy.

Once Chloe had the dress on, she called Marinette. Marinette re-entered the room and saw Chloe putting her hair up so that Marinette could judge how much fixing would the dress need. Which was nothing? Chloe thought that dress really seemed made for her.

"It's perfect," She said, eyeing herself in the long mirror that Marinette had on a corner of the bedroom.

"Hmm..." Marinette twitched her nose and grabbed her pin box. She started to place pins in some parts of the dress that she wasn't satisfied with yet.

Chloe observed in awe. She had never met someone that was pickier than herself when it came to fashion perfectionism. She honestly thought that the dress was perfect and that it fit perfectly too. But, apparently, Marinette didn't. Chloe let Marinette work in silence.

Marinette would take some steps back to admire what she was doing from a normal vantage point and thenreturn to work. For a dress Chloe found perfect, Marinette was putting a lot of pins...

"Okay," Marinette said after analyzing the dress from afar for the fifth time, "Now, please, take it off so I can make the arranges." And then realizing that Chloe would have a hard time taking off the dress without hurting herself in the pins, she asked: "May I help?"

"That would be nice, yes." Said Chloe giggling.

Marinette helped Chloe out of the dress and gave her a super comfy nightgown so that she didn't have to put her closes on and take them off right after.

"Why are you giving me that?" Chloe asked turning up her nose.

"So that you get comfortable while I finish the dress." Marinette said, distracted, already focusing on the task ahead, "Come on, put it on, it will take me thirty minutes to finish this. You will be more comfortable. "

Chloe looked at Marinette, astonished. She didn't know to what she should be more surprised with: Marinette telling her to put on that old rag, or Marinette telling her that she was going to finish the dress in thirty minutes. Her dressmakers usually took at least a day to make arrangements for her clothes. And nothing as complicated as a masterpiece like this dress. Chloe put on the nightgown and sat on the chaise lounge while waiting for Marinette to finish. She probably had meant thirty minutes as an expression.

"I'm sorry I'm not keeping you company, Chlo" Said Marinette after ten minutes of work, turning her head to Chloe "I usually get very focused on what I'm doing and forget I have guests."

Chloe dismissed the matter with a gesture, "Don't worry, Marinette. I don't mind the silence."

Marinette smiled and turned back to arranging the dress.

"I really like your room." Said Chloe, "It's too pink, it's too tiny, it's too... much, at first. But it makes me feel warm." Chloe swallowed dry, forcing old memories into the past where they belonged.

Marinette looked up and noticed that Chloe's was wearing an expression that was very similar to the brave one Adrien put on when he remembered something he didn't want to.

Marinette dropped what she was doing, got up and sat beside Chloe.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked, looking at Chloe, worried. Unlike Adrien, Chloe probably never had someone to talk to about her sorrows. Marinette kept forgetting that Chloe's mom had died too.

Chloe got up, sticking her nose up, and answered in a rude tone: "Talk about what?"

Marinette didn't get up, she kept looking at Chloe from down below, waiting for an honest answer.

"What?" was what she got.

"I can't just sit by and do nothing while you suffer." Sighed Marinette.

"How dare you! You seem to forget who you're talking to! Who do you think you are?" Chloe said, indignant.

She was definitely putting her walls up and Marinette didn't want that to happen. No one had the guts to deal with Chloe when she was like that. That was the whole reason she _was like that_. Every time someone wandered close, Chloe The Bitch Bourjois would strike and push everyone as far away as possible.

Marinette stood up and placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders, making Chloe gasp at her insolence.

"Stop." Marinette said. Chloe blinked at her, terrified, "You won't push me away, Chloe. Not this time."

Chloe's throat turned into a knot, and her eyes filled with tears. Marinette hugged her delicately. Chloe burst into an uncontrollable crying, "Shhh, It's okay." Marinette whispered, "It's alright, Honey, let it all out" and to her amazement, Chloe let out a strangled laugh. Marinette broke the embrace to look at Chloe suspiciously. "What are you laughing about?" She asked smiling, confused.

"It's just that you called me 'Honey' and I'm wearing a Bee costume to the ball." Chloe explained, giggling "It's stupid, but it made me laugh."

Marinette chuckled, "It wasn't my intention to make a pun, but I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Yes..." said Chloe looking suddenly serious, "Your room reminds me of the one I had when I was younger. I wish dad had kept that house." She sat on the chaise lounge again and sighed. "I wasn't always like this. We were a very happy family back then." She looked at Marinette as if she was asking for forgiveness, "You know, before..."

Marinette nodded. Chloe didn't have to say it. They were happy before her mother died. Marinette could not imagine what it would be like to lose her mother or father. Chloe didn't have an excuse for being the way she was. But she did have a reason.

"And now, the nightmare has started, all over again-" Chloe buried her face in her hands. Marinette felt the despair in her words and her heart shrank a little. What did she mean by that?

Marinette sat beside Chloe and held her hand. Chloe looked at Marinette, her makeup beyond ruined from all the crying, her eyes were red and swollen.

"If there is anything I can do to help-"

"There's not." Chloe cut, coldly. She paused and sniveled. "No one can." Marinette questioned her with her eyes. "My father is dying." Answered Chloe.

Marinette felt so helpless. There was nothing she could do, really. She'd had no idea that Chloe was going through it all again, and this time she had no one else. When her mother died, she had had her father. He really didn't know how to raise her daughter, so instead of helping her grieve, he had bought her stuff. But even that was better than nothing and he was still her father. She loved him. If Chloe's dad really died, she would be alone.

 _No, she will never be alone again. I will make sure of that._

"We searched everywhere. There is not a doctor in the world that can cure him" Chloe said.

"What does he have?" Marinette asked, quietly.

"No one knows. Some say that he got some weird tropical disease. He used to travel a lot as Mayor... But no one can say what it is. He has been living in the hospital for the past year..." A stray tear ran down her face. "He hates it there, but he has resigned." She chuckled humorlessly "The only thing he will absolutely not give up is Tom Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie's bread."

Marinette smiled. That was the reason Chloe had been buying bread herself. She wanted to take care of her father, even if she didn't know how.

"I'm troubling you with my problems... I'm sorry-"

"Don't even think of apologizing. I'm here for you, Chloe. For real. I just wish we could have reunited sooner, that way you could have told me sooner... I could have done something... " Said Marinette.

"No... Marinette, there is no one that can help him." Chloe shook her head.

"I wasn't talking about your dad, now, Chloe. I could have done something for _you_. To help _you_. You need someone to be there for _you_ too." Marinette got up, lost in thought. She wanted to help so badly...

"I don't want your pity, Marinette."

Marinette frowned.

"I'm not pitying you." Chloe looked at Marinette. Her eyes were full of hope. "I'm your friend. That's what friends do."

Chloe looked about to cry again, but instead she took a deep breath and clapped her hands together.

"Okay! Off to work, Marinette! You're thirty minutes are almost gone..." She said teasing.

Marinette laughed, "You are absolutely right!" She looked at the clock on her phone and sighed "I should hurry. Alya will be here any minute now to try her dress, too." Marinette sat at her workstation "Want something to eat or drink?"

"Not right now, I'm good." Chloe smiled "Thank you."

"If you need anything, don't be shy and ask away." Marinette started to work on the dress again. Chloe chuckled.

"Since when do I get shy to ask for something I want?"

Marinette smiled while working.

"Fair enough."

A comfortable silence came upon the room. Chloe watched Marinette work and Marinette was just very focused on what she was doing.

After a while, Chloe got up from the chaise lounge, came closer to Marinette's workstation and asked, "So, what's up with you and Adrikins?"

Marinette's head lifted so quickly that Chloe chuckled a bit. That reaction was followed by a deep blush covering the brunette's cheeks. "Nothing." She shrugged, and she got back to work pretending she wasn't even red. "Why do you ask?"

"Come on, Marinette. There is obviously something going on between you two." Said Chloe, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall with her back.

"Did he tell you something?" Marinette looked at Chloe. Chloe wasn't sure if Marinette was scared or hopeful.

"He didn't. But last week I had dinner with you, both of you. Remember?" Chloe sighed at Marinette's confused expression. They were still 'rebounding' w thathen they had that dinner, but since it was a dinner with a lot of people they had tried not to give it away... "Marinette, I don't know you very well, but I know Adrien. Either he changed a lot and I'm profoundly wrong, or he is irrevocably in love with you."

Marinette's cheeks were burning, but she kept her head down and pretended to work. _Was Chloe right?_

"I've always thought you'd end up together anyway." Said Chloe, shrugging her shoulders.

Marinette couldn't resist looking up again, "Really?" She asked, with hope. _Yes, that was definitely hope._ Chloe's smug smile appeared, "Why? He never looked at me that way..." Until now apparently. Now he had kissed her. He had kissed her a lot. But did she wanted to be noticed by him just because she was in the right place, at the right time for him to ask for a rebound? What if Chloe was there that day, instead of her? Would Adrien ask his childhood friend to be his rebound too? Maybe he would...

Chloe chuckled, "Maybe you were looking the other way, and that's why you never noticed." Marinette didn't seem convinced, "And this has been going on for years now, not only since he came back. But I could have sworn that 'there's something there that wasn't there before'."

Alya opened the door of Marinette's room "knock, knock! Hi! Can I come in?" She asked and walked in, not waiting for the answer. She didn't seem surprised to see Chloe there.

"Sure!" Marinette smiled, "Perfect timing! I'm almost finished with the Bee."

"Perfect timing indeed!" Said Chloe with a smug smile, "Marinette, If you don't believe me, ask Alya."

Marinette sighed.

"Ask me what?" Alya asked, curious. She placed her bag strategically under Marinette's bookcase so that Trixx could join Tikki by the cookie jar.

Marinette ignored the question and continued to work. This made Alya even more curious, something that didn't go unnoticed by Chloe.

"I was telling Marinette that I know Adrikins and that he is obviously madly in love with her, but she doesn't believe me." Alya's mouth formed a perfect O. "You think I'm right don't you?" Marinette looked at Alya, expectant.

Adrien is in love with Marinette.

 _Adrien is freaking Chat Noir._

Chat Noir has been chasing Ladybug's love since the day he met her...

Alya could definitely say that she was certain that Marinette was the one for Adrien. And Adrien was for sure the one for Marinette. But she couldn't say anything, not with the competition and all of the stress that comes with it flooding Marinette. Alya mentally cursed herself for not putting enough pressure on Marinette to tell Chat who she was when she broke up with Luka. Everything would be so incredibly easy now.

But, for the time being, Marinette couldn't be distracted. She had to keep her eyes on the prize, and Alya was going to help her accomplish that. Even if it meant keeping some information from Marinette for a couple of days. The reveal would not happen until the competition was over. But she couldn't lie either...

"Ahh... Sure..." Said Alya, with the best uncertain tone she could do, "I've always thought that you would be together someday." She said smiling broadly. _Sooner than later._ She thought, grinning.

Marinette sighed, trying not to look disappointed, and focused back on the dress. Two more minutes and it would be done.

Marinette had bought Alya's uncertainty acting, but she had been the only one.

Chloe looked at Alya with a mad expression. Alya shook her head as if asking Chloe not to say anything else. Chloe's mouth corner raised, into a half smile. Alya knew something. And didn't want to share it with Marinette? That was odd. Chloe was about to open her mouth to ask her what it was when Alya's look stopped her. Alya mouthed the word 'later' and Chloe nodded.

"Finished!" said Marinette, clueless of the silent conversation that Alya and Chloe were having. She looked at Chloe, "Will you try it again, please? I want to make sure it's perfect."

"Of course! All I want is to get out of this old rag!" Said Chloe pointing to the nightgown she was wearing.

Marinette and Alya laughed. Some things never change.

They helped Chloe into the dress, not bothering leaving the room since she was going to need help.

"Marinette, I know I've told you this countless times, now." Started Alya, "But you are going to win."

Chloe nodded, agreeing. She could not be more impressed. She was even considering asking Marinette to create her dresses for important events, from now on. She would pay very well, obviously.

"Now we have to name it!" Marinette giggled, proud of her job. The Bee costume was ready.

"That's easy." Said Chloe, smiling at herself in the mirror. "Queen Bee!"

* * *

 _ **I just want you to know that I absolutely loved writing this chapter! Is it weird that I'm loving Chloe's character at the moment?**_

 _ **I'm driving so far away from my storyline, OMG. I never meant for this chapter (and some others) to happen! I want to follow the plan of my storyline, but I need to keep writing this fluffy-friendship-chapters... It will take longer to get to the final, I hope you don't mind.**_

 _ **Aurimoon***_


	23. Family

**Family**

"Plagg, Claws out!"

Chat Noir jumped through the opened window into the night. Paris was quiet. Not a soul on the street. The Moon was almost gone, he smiled and bet the 31st would be a dark night.

It was four in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. It happened sometimes, mostly when he was nervous. Tomorrow/Today he would try his Chat Noir's costume for the Halloween ball.

He would see Marinette.

She had been out of his reach all week, that is why when she had called him he was so happy. He knew Marinette was busy with the competition and he knew that she would ask for him to come over eventually, to try on his costume. That didn't mean it was any less exciting to see her again. He had gotten used to her presence, and suddenly that had been taken away...

But that wasn't the only thing making him turn and toss in his bed.

Alya had found out he was Chat Noir. And once Halloween was over, he was going to tell Marinette.

A shiver went down his spine. How was he going to tell her? He didn't want Alya to do it for him, that much he knew. He was scared of what Marinette would think, but he wasn't that big a coward.

Should he talk to Marinette as Adrien or as Chat Noir? Maybe he should ask Alya. After all, she was Rena Rouge and Marinette knew... So that meant that at some point Alya told Marinette, right?

Should he tell her right away, hard and cold? Or starting to lay out hints to see if she would figure it out herself?

Truth be told, he was already laying out hints. He called her Princess as Chat and as Adrien. He was much looser when he was around her as Adrien than before, he was basically being Chat but without the mask. If she had figured him out already, she wasn't saying anything.

Chat arrived at the Eiffel Tower and started to climb it.

Using the 'let-her-figure-it-out-herself' route would come across as if he hidden it from her. It was better if he just came forward.

His fear was that she might hate him for thinking that he was playing her. So, to let her find for herself was not a good solution.

He reached the top of the Tower and sat there. He had to tell her, but maybe he should start by saying that he is in love with her and he had tried the best he could? And maybe admit that the way he had handled things was not the best...

Chat sighed.

You'd think that Marinette was used to reveals, now. After all, Alya was Rena Rouge... And apparently, Marinette didn't have a problem with that.

Of all people, he never had thought that Alya would be Rena Rouge!

He wondered for the ten thousandth time who Ladybug was. She was the one that was out of the loop now. Was it fair for her that he and Rena Rouge were familiar with each other's secret identities? They shouldn't leave Ladybug out. The next time he found time alone with Alya he would tell her that he wanted to reveal their identities to Ladybug. It was not fair, he decided. Not fair at all.

Then he remembered that Alya already knew Ladybug's secret identity. They had been partners for three years... When the Heartbreaker appeared, she had said that she was the only one who could find Ladybug, because she knew her identity as a civilian.

He was the one left out of the loop, he realized.

He asked himself if he should feel betrayed or mad at them... Then, he decided that if they didn't reveal themselves to him, they must have had a good reason. So, no. He wasn't mad. But he was still going to talk to Alya. Now Alya knew who he was. She would trust his judgement even more.

He looked up at the black sky. From Paris, even in an almost moonless night, it was hard to watch the stars because of all the light pollution. But from the top of the Eiffel tower and with his night vision, he could see some.

He loved the stars. They came with happy memories from a very distant past. They reminded him of his mother and his family.

His family had died with his mother. But before she passed, they had been very close. He remembered all the fun he had with his parents, they'd go to the cinema together, go to the park, have barbeques...

The thing he liked the most was when they spent their summer vacations at their camp house by the lake in the mountains. They would go to the lake every day to take baths of sun and water, they had picnics, they'd fish... Although no one would ever catch one big enough to eat. They would roast Marshmallows instead. There was joy and laughter in his life.

His favourite part was that at night he could see the stars. They were so bright that the sky wasn't black like in Paris. The sky was a mix of dark and light blue and slightly purple in some places. He recalled thinking that he must have been under a totally different sky. It looked like magic.

It was a time when everything was as easy as breathing. His father wasn't such a workaholic, control freak. Chat remembered with a smile the times that his father walked around the summer house searching for mobile reception. Adrien and his mother would mess around with him because of that.

Chat Noir chuckled slightly. His mother used to be a model, and that was how she met Gabriel, but even though she worked as much as his dad, she insisted that they needed family time. So, Sunday was the day that no one would work, and she demanded two weeks of summer holiday in their lake house and one week for Christmas.

The lake house in December was always covered in snow, but even though it was very cold outside, Adrien loved it there. The white blanket covering the mountains, the frozen lake where he could skate... Their Christmases there had been the happiest he had ever been.

Everything had changed when his mother died.

His father never placed a foot in that house again. Adrien knew that he kept the house well preserved and that he paid a housekeeper to clean up every week. Last time Adrien set foot in that house had been four years ago and he had left devastated. There were so many good memories that his heart broke all over again. He remembered thinking that he never should go back alone. Never alone. He couldn't handle the overwhelming memories.

That used to be his favourite place in the whole world. One day, maybe he could go back... He hoped he could take Marinette there.

Sighing, he wondered what was Marinette doing right now. She was probably asleep.

Surprised, he realised that the sun was starting to rise. He opened up a pocket in his suit and took his phone out to check the time. He'd lost track of it. It was almost seven thirty.

He got up and stretched, yawning. Time to go home.

He dived into the sky and landed on a roof. _Wow, that was a sick move. I wish Marinette had seen that._ He thought, smiling. He ran through the city, bouncing from roof to roof when a sudden aroma made him stop. He felt his stomach complaining, he hadn't eaten in hours, so he followed the amazing smell. It led him to Marinette's place. Her parents were preparing the pastries for the day.

With a single move, he landed by the front door of the bakery to see what time they opened: Eight-thirty. He sighed, disappointed. One hour until he could eat a delicious croissant, directly from the oven. Should he go home and come back later as Adrien? No. He didn't want to distract Marinette. Plus, he might come out as a creep following her, being dumped by her just to come back and stalk her.

But maybe he could wait as Chat and as soon as the bakery opened he'd buy a croissant and get out of there.

...That sounded like a plan.

Now all he had to do was to find out what to do with an hour of waiting. He wanted to check on Marinette. She was probably asleep, but with all of the excitement of the competition she might not be. He shouldn't risk getting caught peeking into her room... But the desire to see her, even while sleeping, was stronger than him.

He landed very carefully on Marinette's balcony and sneaked a peek into her skylight, that was slightly open to let the breeze in. What he saw made his eyes widen and his heart rush. He felt his face warm up.

Marinette was asleep. The bedclothes were on the floor. She must have thrown them off while she was sleeping; it was a really warm night. Chat unconsciously licked his lips. She was wearing a super short and silky sleeping gown. It was white and very, very revealing. Not only transparent revealing. Since it was silk, it was glued to her body and he could follow every single perfect curve with his eyes. Plus, she was sleeping in a fetal position, so the gown was way higher than it should be. He had seen her in a bikini already, and poured sunscreen on her back. But for some reason, seeing her like that, in a very revealing nightgown, felt much more intimate.

He should leave, but he couldn't make himself stop staring. Sexy nightgown aside, she looked so beautiful while sleeping. So peaceful. Her hair was all over her pillow, creating a crown around her head. A tiny hint of a smile was frosting her lips.

 _Five days_. He thought. _That's how long I have to wait_ _to tell her_.

He was hopeful that Marinette would be happy that he, Adrien, was Chat Noir and maybe accept him as her boyfriend if he asked her... Should he ask her?

He shook his head. He was getting way ahead of himself. First, he needed to be her friend and help her out, then he could tell her. And, if she didn't hate him, he could ask her on a date.

A real one!

They could go to a real beach with a real ocean and he'd confess to her how madly in love with her he had been this whole time.

Marinette turned in her bed, lifting the nightgown even higher. Chat's cheeks turned redder when he noticed that she was wearing pink underwear with black little dots. He stepped away from the window breathing heavily. He shouldn't be violating her privacy like that. He clapped both his hands to his cheeks, trying to slap the impure thoughts out of his head.

He would wait outside of the bakery's door, for it to open. He could wait until this afternoon to be with Marinette.

He jumped onto the street pavement and landed soundlessly.

It would take at least forty minutes for the bakery to open, so he put his back against the wall, sliding down the door and sat on the ground.

The sleep was finally catching him up. He felt his eyes get heavier... Should he forget the croissant and go home?

A bell ringing made him jump off his 'seat'. Sabine had just opened the door to the bakery. She was holding it open, looking at him, sitting on the ground. He rubbed his fists into his eyes. She looked worried.

"Mon Dieu!" She said, scanning him. "Are you all right?"

He finally understood why she was looking at him like that. He hadn't slept. He must have looked dead to her, laying at her doorstep.

He chuckled a bit, "I'm perfectly fine, Madame." He said, getting up and bowing. "I'm sorry I worried you. I was passing by and smelled your amazing croissants being made and figured I should wait until the bakery was open. Then I fell asleep."

Sabine looked more tranquil. "Aw, sweetheart! Next time you just knock and we will open the door for you!" She gestured for him to come in and follow her.

He did, "But, Madame, I didn't want to- I couldn't.."

"My dear," she said guiding him to the kitchen, "You could and you should! It's not every day that Chat Noir, Paris superhero, comes in for croissants! Tom, we have guests!" she called cheerfully.

Tom was on the other side of the kitchen, creating some dough. "Chat Noir! What a wonderful surprise!" said Tom.

"Oh! How rude of me!" Said Sabine, "Chat Noir, I'm Sabine and this is Tom, my husband"

"Enchanté" Chat Noir bowed respectfully.

Tom chuckled a bit, "There's no need to be so polite, son. Here we treat Paris Superheroes as family!" Tom and Sabine traded an amused look like he just said an inside joke. But all Chat Noir noticed was that Tom had just called him _Son_. He wished he had a family like Marinette. They seemed so united... Like his family used to be once upon a time.

"There you go, dear." Sabine was handing him a big, steaming, delicious croissant in a napkin.

"Thank you!" He said enthusiastically, and he gave the croissant a big bite. "This is delicious!" he declared, after swallowing the first bite.

Sabine and Tom laughed in chorus.

"We're happy you like it." Said Tom.

"Like it? You have the best croissants in Paris!" Chat took another big bite of it and then added pensive, with his mouth full "In-tha-woldactualy"

They laughed again, "in the world, you say?" asked Sahine, to make sure she got that right.

Chat swallowed the last bit of croissant and nodded. "I've been away from these croissants for three years! I missed them so much... Almost as much as I missed your daug-" Chat fake-choked when he realised that he almost said 'daughter'. "Donuts. Your donuts are great"

Sabine rose her eyebrows, smiling sagely. Tom, that was back at mixing the dough, was grinning.

"Donuts, huh?" Sabine asked mischievously, "I was going to give you another croissant, but if you prefer a donut I will give you a donut!"

 _Damn, I don't even like donuts that much..._ He thought, but he accepted the donut that Marinette's mum was offering.

"Thank you," he said a little bit disappointed. He bit the donut, it was good, one of the best he had had. But it was not comparable to the incredible croissant he had just had. "hmm... It's delicious, but I take it back. The croissant is definitely my favourite!"

Marinette's parents chuckled. Sabine grabbed a paper box and filled it with croissants.

"Thank you." Said Tom, distracting him from the so-good-looking box of croissants.

Chat shrugged "It's the truth, sir. Now, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, Dear. That was a gift from us to the Hero that keeps protecting our city." Said Sabine.

"And let's not forget the countless times you had our baby girl's back!" Said Tom, winking at him. Chat blushed and wondered how much of it Marinette had told her parents.

"Come back whenever you want, Dear. If you see lights on, just knock and we will give you a snack for the road!" Said Sabine, smiling reassuringly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much." He said with a knot on his throat. This kind of gestures made him feel extremely grateful.

"No." Said Tom, coming closer and also laying a hand on his shoulder. "Thank _you."_ Chat Noir nodded, unable to speak.

"Now, sweetheart, go get some rest. You look like you've been up all night." Said Sabine.

Chat smiled. "That is correct, Madame."

"Here is a little something for you to eat when you wake up." She said, giving him a bag with the box containing the fresh baked croissants she had prepared. His mouth began watering as he realized all of those croissants were for him.

"Have a safe trip home. And come back whenever you want!" Said Tom.

"I will. Goodbye and thank you so much again!" Said Chat Noir, opening the bakery's door.

Sabine smiled and Tom shook his head, smiling too, "Don't mention it!"

Chat Noir smiled one last time at Marinette's parents before leaving the bakery.

Using his stick, he got to the top of a building and started to go home. He wasn't in a rush, so he just walked on the roofs taking occasional jumps when he needed to cross to another roof. Meanwhile, he opened the paper box and started to eat another croissant.

Suddenly he heard a female scream that froze his blood.

He knew this voice.

His heart stopped.

 _Marinette_.

Without even thinking he turned around and sprinted back to the bakery, leaving the boxed croissants behind.

"Marinette" he was mumbling to himself while running. Did something happen to her? _Please, let her be okay._

He landed on her balcony and ran to the skylight window, that was still slightly open. He opened it carefully. If there was an attacker, he could use the element of surprise.

"Come on, pick up, pick up" He heard Marinette say.

He relaxed a bit, she didn't seem in imminent danger.

"Aw, come on Alya!" She sounded frustrated and came into his view to put her phone on her bed. He froze. She was still wearing her nightgown and it looked really... good. He felt his mouth go very dry. Marinette was okay, he could leave. Maybe the scream he'd heard didn't belong to her. Maybe he had misheard and thought it was her voice.. Maybe someone else was in danger.

She looked up and spotted him. Her eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Chat" She blurted.

"Hi, Princess. I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I thought I heard you scream and... What if you were in danger? You know?" He said embarrassed.

She smiled. He still cared.

"I have to go, I must have mistaken your voice for someone else's, but I did hear a scream." He already had one foot out of the skylight. "Someone might be in danger-"

"Wait!" She asked.

He stopped and looked at her.

"I was the one who screamed." She said with a wide smile on her face. Chat looked around, trying to find some sort of threat. She giggled "I couldn't help it!" She was suddenly very self-conscious. "I've been selected to participate in the Halloween Ball Competition at the Fashion Academy of Paris! They just called me to let me know!" She was practically jumping with excitement.

Chat Noir looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. He entered her room and moved so quickly that it startled her. In the blink of an eye, he was hugging her. "You are amazing, Marinette." He whispered, trying not to think that she was almost naked against his chest and his gloves. He wished he was Adrien right now so that he could feel her skin on his. He took a step away from her, his heart pounding in his chest. "Congratulations"

She was unable to speak, so she nodded. She bit her lip unconsciously, which made him pay attention to it. He tried to focus on his breathing instead.

After a moment, he took another step back. "I have to go." He whispered, afraid he couldn't talk normally. She looked a bit hurt and disappointed but agreed.

He needed to go. She couldn't be distracted for the next few days. Adrien was coming over today, she didn't need Chat on her mind too.

He kissed her forehead, leaving it tingling. She smiled and he smiled back.

While Chat Noir was leaving Marinette's room, they both wished things were different. Marinette with sorrow. Chat Noir with hope.

* * *

 _ **And here is another chapter! I hope you liked it!**_

 _ **Stay awesome as always and thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!**_

 _ **AuriMoon***_


	24. Our baby

**Our baby**

"Goodbye and thank you so much again!" Said Chat Noir, opening the bakery's door.

Sabine smiled and Tom shook his head, smiling too.

"Don't mention it, son!"

Chat Noir smiled one last time at Marinette's parents before leaving the bakery.

Once the door closed, Tom got back to his dough, chuckling a little.

Sabine picked up the last tray of pastries to display them in the case and left the kitchen.

"Do you think he knows?" Asked Tom absently. Sabine wasn't in the same room as he was, so he spoke a little louder than usual.

Sabine entered the kitchen with an empty tray in her hands. "That she is Ladybug?" She looked at her husband and sighed. "I don't think so, no."

"Then why would he come here?" He looked troubled.

Sabine shrugged, "I think he likes our Marinette."

"But,... That's..."

"I know." Sabine said chuckling. "I guess they are meant to be together."

Tom passed his hand over his head, leaving flour on it. "I wish she would tell him. The boy has been infatuated with her ever since he met her. First as Ladybug, and now as Marinette? It doesn't even sound real, sounds like a movie plot." He sighed, shaking his head, "Plus, I would like to meet the boy without his mask on."

"Me too, sweetie. But you know Marinette. She will keep stalling. Do you remember how she was with Adrien?" Said Sabine smiling at the thought.

Tom chuckled and nodded, thinking about fifteen-year-old Marinette. His daughter had grown up to be an incredible woman and he couldn't be more proud, but in love matters, she hadn't changed much. "Chat Noir will have a fit when he realizes that he fell in love with our Marinette twice!" He said laughing.

Sabine joined him, "Poor guy! Marinette should really tell him. It's not like he hasn't given her hints!"

Tom chuckled a bit more, "From the stuff we saw on TV, he gave Ladybug more than hints! He kept telling her. On TV!"

"Maybe she thinks he is a Casanova... He does keep flirting with her as Ladybug and Marinette." Sabine said, "Maybe she thinks he does that with every girl-"

Out of the blue, they heard Marinette scream. Both of them frowned but did not panic. If Marinette needed to transform, they would be in her way if they went upstairs right now. She had no idea they knew about her alter-ego.

"Are you alright, honey?" Asked Sabine.

"Yes, mum!" They heard, she sounded a bit breathless, so they didn't insist. If she had something to tell them, she would come downstairs. If not, they would just pretend that she had found a spider and screamed, like normal girls her age did.

The doorbell rang, letting them know the first customer of the day had arrived. Sabine went to assist him. While Tom started to form the éclairs he was making.

Sabine came back after a while and looked a bit worried.

Tom smiled knowingly, "She is going to be okay. She always is."

"I know. I just hope she takes Chat Noir and Alya with her if she is off fighting." Sabine mumbled.

Tom nodded. "It's more reassuring now that we know there are three of them."

"It is." Sabine sighed.

Tom came closer to her and gave her a hug. "What she does is important."

"I know. I can't be more proud of her. She is a Superhero, but she is our baby first. And I can't stop myself from worrying."

Tom nodded, she was their baby first.

"Good morning!" Said Marinette high pitching in the 'mOOOrning' and making them jump. They thought she had gone out to fight crime. "May I join in?" She asked, joining their embrace without waiting for an answer. She was smiling broadly.

"Of course, sweetie." Said Tom chuckling, with a fast recovery.

"I have great news!" She started, "Remember that five minutes ago I screamed?"

"Yes..?" Said Sabine.

"We thought you got scared by a spider or something." Explained Tom, quickly.

Marinette giggled, "As if! I wouldn't scream because of a spider, dad!" She took a deep breath and squeezed her parents, "I got in! I'm one of the finalists for the Halloween Ball Competition!"

* * *

 ** _So, I know it's not really a chapter. It's another 'mini-extra-chapter'._**

 ** _I'm sorry I didn't write more but I'm experiencing what's called writer's block._**

 ** _Except for that, I'm not a writer. Ahahaha._**

 ** _I'm forcing myself to write, I read somewhere that's how you make the block go away. I hope it's not affecting my writing, though. I've reviewed this chapter and the last one, "Family", a dozen times and I can't find any mistakes anymore, but you never know. My perception of things is a little off at the moment._**

 ** _Conclusion: Pushing myself to write it's this weekend's agenda._**

 ** _Thank you for being so supportive! It helps a lot._**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**


	25. Secrets

**Secrets**

Adrien took a deep breath before entering the bakery. He had been there that morning as Chat Noir, but somehow it was hard to enter again. He was hoping that Marinette hadn't decided to call off their 'deal'. She had said she needed to think about it, and in the end, it wouldn't really matter after she found who he was, but he still didn't want her to end it. Even with the hopes of Marinette forgiving him for hiding he was Chat Noir, if she decided to stop the 'Rebounding' it would hurt him nevertheless. The Heartbreaker curse all over again. He was hoping that today they didn't touch the subject at all.

Adrien wished Nino could be there already, he was getting his final fitting too, but he was late, like really late.

Sighing, he pushed the Bakery's door and the bell rang. He was greeted by Tom, Marinette's father, who told him to go up because Marinette was waiting for him upstairs.

He passed by Marinette's mother in the kitchen and she too told him to go upstairs and make himself at home.

Adrien climbed the stairs and once he arrived at the last floor, Marinette's bedroom, he heard her voice. She was talking to someone. Maybe he wasn't going to be alone with her after all. This way she wouldn't talk about them... Getting his hopes up, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said.

He opened the door and entered the room, to find that Marinette was alone after all. She was sewing something that wasn't their costumes.

"Hi," She said, looking at him, unsure on how to behave.

"Hi" he looked around the room, feeling awkward, "I thought I heard you talking to someone..."

Marinette chuckled, nervous. "Me!? Ah, no! I was just... Talking to myself! Making a list of what I can't forget for the 31st. It's three days away, but there's so much to do!"

"Do you need me to do anything for you? From the list, I mean?" he asked, closing the door.

"No, thank you! You are doing so much already... I can't tell you how much it means to me that you- and Alya and Nino and Chloe - are wearing my pieces for free." deciding not to be a bad host, Marinette stood up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

To hide the sudden blush on her own cheeks, she turned her back on him to pick up his suit.

"I've told you before, and I will do it again." Adrien said with a frustrated smile "We should be paying you." Marinette looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a skeptical smile. "I'm serious. I've been in the fashion world for as long as I can remember. I can tell when a piece is good. Yours are great. I have no doubt that you will win. And I haven't seen who you're up against."

"Yeah, right. Okay." She giggled and rolled her eyes. That expression made him immediately think of Ladybug. He smiled to himself and shrugged. Marinette would not listen to him, she would only nod and keep doubting herself. He sighed, she was so talented, so strong and so beautiful... How could she be the only one that didn't see it?

"Here," she said giving him the suit for him to try on. "You can go to the bathroom and change." She said opening the door and pointing to the bathroom.

He thought of several ways he could tease her, but he was afraid that she would shut herself up and end everything for good, so he didn't. He entered the bathroom and got dressed.

He looked at himself in the mirror and chucked, amused: Marinette had added a small golden bell to the necktie.

That Chat Noir costume was perfect. He silently thanked the gods that Marinette didn't find wearing face masks necessary because that way someone might figure out that he really was Chat. Marinette had captured the real essence of his alter-ego. He wondered if even his father could do something like this when he was younger and just starting out. She also had guessed the right measurements for him without measuring him. No wonder his father had canceled his appointments in Milan to come to the ball. Gabriel had called him a couple of hours ago telling him that he would arrive on the 31st and he had asked about Marinette. He had seen pictures of her creations and was very interested in meeting with the young designer.

Taking a deep breath, Adrien came out of the bathroom and entered Marinette's room. She lifted her head to look at him and smirked.

"What?" Adrien asked, smiling back at her.

"That looks really good on you." She said, pointing at him.

He chuckled, "Thank you, Princess. I like what you did here." He said pointing at the tiny bell. She giggled.

"Oh! Do you?" She shrugged, "I just thought that Chat Noir had to have his bell, or he would be a copycat!"

He laughed at the pun she made. That Copycat akuma had been one of the most annoying ones... but still, it was a great reminder of the moments he spend in Paris when he was younger.

Marinette got up from her chair and walked around him. Soon, she was fetching her pins to start doing final alterations. Adrien was the perfect model. It seemed that he knew where she wanted to look and pin down before she did. After a while pinning the blazer down, she asked him to take it off so she could pin the trousers and the shirt. He obliged and watched her work. Her method was a bit different from his dad's and, although it was a bit rough still, it was a very smart one. It was probably created by her, a mix of all the teaching she had gotten in the first year of college. It wasn't perfect, since she lost a lot of time in things that could take much less, but he couldn't argue that the results were amazing. She could only perfect it with time.

"Okay. I think it's all done," She said to herself, "You can take it off now" She sat on her desk again and started doing the final arrangements on the blazer.

Adrien took off the shirt and placed it in front of Marinette, who looked up and found him without a shirt. Once again. He started removing his pants-

"What are you doing?" she asked with her eyes popping out of her head and her face so red that he feared it might explode.

"I'm taking it off." He said, putting on his best innocent smile. It came out a bit mischievous since half of his trousers' fly was open. Marinette stood up.

"Not here!" She exclaimed, pointing at him and then at the door with both hands.

"Why not? I figured it would be a lot easier!" He said in a careless tone "Plus, you've seen me without a shirt and trousers before." He knew he shouldn't be pushing his luck like this. But he just couldn't help it. She looked so cute flushed!

"Yes, I have. But, that doesn't mean I got less susceptible to it." She let out a frustrated sigh and then admitted: "I know we are..." She paused to think about what she should say, "... On hold? But, it's very distracting to see you topless."

Adrien chuckled, making Marinette blush further.

"Okay, since we are being honest, I was undressing here because it's more convenient, BUT-" He smirked when she flashed an unconvinced gaze at him"-BUT, I also did it to see what kind of reaction you'd have. I'm sorry if I pushed it too far." He finished in a more serious tone.

Marinette shrugged, smiling and sat on her desk to finish sewing the costume.

"It's alright" She sighed.

She didn't want to talk to Adrien about their rebound today.

Mostly because she didn't know what to do! She couldn't help but admit to herself (and to herself only) that she had feelings for him as well as for Chat. And Adrien seemed interested in her... If she didn't cut him off, the other day, he might have declared himself to her. He said he didn't want it to end... And neither did Marinette, but if she was going to keep it going, it would have to become official.

She had a choice to make, she could only fight for one boy: Adrien or Chat. But that decision had to be postponed until after the ball. She looked at him, trying hard to ignore his naked torso.

"But please, do put something on. I can't focus."

Chuckling, he did as she asked.

"As you wish, Princess" He felt very relieved that, apparently, Marinette didn't want to talk about 'it' either and that their dynamics was still the same. It had been a bit weird in the first five minutes, but they were now talking and teasing each other like nothing had happened.

"Thank you," She said getting back to work.

He nodded, not wishing to interrupt her again.

After a while of inspecting Marinette's room in silence, he figured that talking to her wasn't going to be too distracting, so he asked: "What were you sewing before I arrived?"

"Capes," she answered in a monotone, very focused on what she was doing. This costume was her absolute favorite and she didn't want to ruin it.

"Capes?" Adrien repeated, confused.

Marinette lifted her head and nodded, then while working, she explained, "I want us to enter the ball with our costumes covered until it's our turn to present. Doesn't sound very original, but it will raise the level of curiosity in the guests." She smiled and admitted, "I'm a bit of a Drama Queen."

Adrien laughed, "I think you have the right amount of drama," he said, "Curiosity is a good thing, it will make them want to see your creations even when the others are being presented. Yours will be the ones everyone recalls." He wandered around and his gaze caught the window that led to her balcony, "For instance, I find myself way more dramatic than you." He smiled, remembering every time his lady rolled her eyes at him.

Marinette lifted her head, surprised, "You do?"

"I do" he nodded, solemnly. Marinette smiled.

"Guess I still have a lot to learn about you, then."

 _You have no idea._

"We have time" He had a kind smile on his face and said it almost like a promise. "I bet there's a lot I still don't know about you either." Marinette snorted.

"You have no idea."

This made Adrien laugh, she'd had the same reaction he did, but she said it aloud.

"I bet my secrets are bigger!" He said winking at her with a sheepish smile. Marinette snorted again.

"I seriously doubt that." Marinette's secret involved being a superhero. She was laughing to tears internally: _I doubt you can top that, Mr. Agreste._

"Okay, let's make another deal." He said, feeling incredibly nervous.

She looked at him, caution gleaming in her eyes.

"I'm listening."

"One day, I will tell you my biggest secret. In return, you tell me yours." He offered with a trembling voice. That made Marinette wonder what kind of secret Adrien had that made his voice tremble at the thought of sharing. Now she wanted to know it, the curiosity was eating at her. But she could never be a part of such a pact. She couldn't even tell Chat the truth, how could she tell another person? Even that person being Adrien... The only person that knew was Alya. Marinette shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry, but I can't do that." He raised his eyebrows, "My biggest secret can never be revealed because it's not only mine."

He nodded, thinking. She didn't want him to know her biggest secret, not because she didn't trust him, but because it wasn't just hers to tell. But what kind of secret was she keeping? She thought it wasn't worth trading for another biggest secret. But then again, she probably thought that his biggest secret was that he liked barbies or something like that. Something big but without importance.

"I will make you another deal, then." He said and Marinette looked at him, curious. "When the time is right, I will tell you my secret. Free of charge."

Marinette smirked.

"How is that a deal? What's in it for you?"

 _You_.

"You will know that I truly, fully trust you." He said with a nervous smile.

"Okay." She said, "Then if and when you do tell me, I will ponder if I should tell you my secret. But, I'm adding a rule to this deal." Adrien smiled, he had added the rule not to tell anyone about the rebound a few weeks ago, "You won't judge me and I won't judge you."

Adrien's eyes almost popped out of his head. Was she _serious_? He would never stop loving her for her secrets! But she had reason to judge him and to be mad at him when he told her... This rule would benefit him way more than her.

"Okay?" She asked, uncertain.

He took a deep breath.

"Mari, you might want to judge me when I tell you everything and you should have the right to do it." He said with sadness crossing his features.

Marinette shook her head.

"No. I won't judge. Everyone has the right to have a secret, as long as you don't to it to cause harm. And if you have one you must have a good reason." She got up and extended her hand to him, "Deal?"

He looked into her eyes and saw that she was dead serious about this, so, with his stomach twisting, he took her hand and shook it.

"Deal" he whispered. She smiled broadly.

"Good" Then she focused on finishing his costume, leaving him with his thoughts.

After a while, he heard her say: "It's done! Wanna put it on again?" He looked at her and her smile hit him like the morning sun. He was speechless for a second. "Umm... Adrien?" She called with her smile fading a bit.

"Umm-Yes! Sure" She handled him the costume and he smirked, "Do I have to do it in the bathroom?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she pushed him outside of her room.

He laughed and obliged.

When he was out of her room, she sighed and sat on the floor, with the wall supporting her back. She hugged her knees and placed her chin on them.

"Tikki, men will be the end of me."

Tikki giggled quietly, peeking out from behind a book in Marinette's bookshelf.

"Adrien has some Chat Noir moments, doesn't he?" She said coming out of hiding and facing her chosen.

"He does!" Marinette said, exasperated. "I totally have a type! I wish this wouldn't be so hard..."

Tikki giggled once again. Marinette would find out soon enough that she _did not_ have a 'type'.

"If I decide to make it official with Adrien I will have to stop thinking of Chat." Marinette continued, "Rebounding is one thing, but dating is another..." She groaned "I feel so bad. Why are things so difficult!?"

"It's okay, Marinette." Said Tikki, "Everything will work out just fine, you'll see!"

"Yeah, right. Only a miracle could make this mess right."

Tikki smiled to herself and hid when she heard Adrien coming back.

He opened the door, Marinette looked up and gulped at the sight of him. It suited him. It was perfect, really. She got up and walked around him to assess from every angle. There was nothing left to change, and since she was having trouble finding her voice, she nodded approvingly. Adrien looked perfect for the part of Chat Noir and it was seriously messing with her head.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

"It's amazing, really." He stated. Marinette smiled broadly.

"Thank you." She said after clearing her throat.

"It's the truth. Your creations are, each and every one of them, masterpieces." He paused for effect, then he held her hands and smirked, "I have two surprises for you."

Marinette raised her eyebrows and smiled, unsure.

"You do?"

"Yes. The first one is not really a surprise, but you will know it before everyone does, so it's an advantage."

Marinette looked at him waiting.

"Okay... So? ... What is it?"

He chuckled.

"My dad is coming and he told me he wanted to talk to you especially."

Marinette's heart started pounding.

 _What?_

Did she hear that right?

Gabriel Agreste wanted to talk to _her_? About _her_ _creations_? She screamed internally.

 _OH-MY-GOODNESS-OH-MY-GOODNESS-OH-MY-GOODNESS-_

She started to feel a bit dizzy. She noticed Adrien was looking at her worriedly. She smiled, not sure why the dizziness was getting worse.

When Adrien saw her tumbling and face turning red he almost died of fright. He thought that something really bad was happening to her...

Until he noticed she wasn't-

"Breathe, Marinette!" He said holding her by her shoulders and shaking gently.

She did as he said.

With the excitement, she had forgotten how to breathe.

For a minute all she did was focusing on her breathing. The dizziness disappeared, but Adrien's face was still worried.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm better than OKAY! Oh, MY GOODNESS!" She laughed and hugged him making the tiny bell jingle.

He chuckled slightly, still a bit worried.

"Are you sure your father said he wanted to talk to me?" She asked quietly, in a totally different tone she had used a second before. He looked at her. She was second guessing herself again.

"Yes." He tried to tell her with his eyes too.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Marinette, you will do fine. More than fine, actually." He corrected, "Father usually doesn't come to this kind of competition because he thinks there's nothing worthy of seeing. But if he is coming and asked about you, I guaranty it's because he his very interested in your work. I would risk it and say he is coming _especially_ for you."

Marinette gulped, feeling the weight of that kind of responsibility on her shoulders, but also the exciting possibility of having Gabriel Agreste as a mentor or even as a rival.

"Thank you so much for telling me, Adrien." She said, her smile brightening up the whole room.

"You are welcome."

"Okay, now you can take it off and put your clothes back on. I don't want it to get too wrinkled." She said clapping her hands.

"Wait! I have two surprises, remember?"

"Oh," She giggled, "I forgot everything after you told me your father was coming to the ball." She said, making Adrien laugh.

"I could tell." He inhaled deep. He picked up his jeans from her bed and took a little black box from one of the pockets. Marinette's eyes widened. He had been wanting to give her that from the moment she had said that she was going to be Ladybug. He just hadn't found the courage.

"No." She said with her index finger up.

"No? You didn't even see it!" He said chuckling.

"I don't care what it is. You will not spend money on me, Adrien Agreste. I will not accept it. You will go to the store and return it." She said crossing her arms. He laughed.

"I didn't buy this in a store and I promise you I didn't spend a dime." He said, moving closer to her with the little velvet box in his hands. She raised her eyebrow. "I've been wanting to give you this for you to wear at the ball." He opened the box and she gasped.

It was a beautiful pendant. It had a small red stone that looked like a ruby and some silver embroidery around it. It was delicate and stunning. It would look beyond amazing with her dress.

She shook her head slowly.

"No." She repeated with a knot forming in her throat. She just couldn't accept it.

He sighed and held one of her hands with his free hand.

"Why not? I told you I didn't spend a dime!"

"Because look at it! You may not have spent money, but someone did! I'm not accepting it. That's probably a gold necklace with a ruby!" She was hiper-venting.

"Actually," He said, calmly "I'm pretty sure it's silver and a shiny red stone, but what if it was a ruby? What if I wanted to give you a ruby?" He said looking at the necklace and then his eyes fell upon hers.

"I could never accept that." She said quietly.

He was looking at her so intensely that it took her breath away.

"Just so you know," He was dead serious, "This necklace is more important to me than any ruby, or diamond or all the money in the world." Marinette could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Why?" She whispered.

"It was my mum's." He shrugged, looking back at the necklace. "It's been closed in a drawer for far too long." She was about to refuse again, when he said, "I want you to have it." Their eyes met again.

"Why?" She repeated.

He smiled.

 _At least she didn't say 'no' again._

"That's a secret." The smile faded and he gulped. "It would mean the world to me if you wore it. Please accept it." Seeing she didn't answer, he added, "It will look stunning in your dress."

"You haven't seen my dress." She stated with her heart beating fast. He was giving her his dead mother necklace. She couldn't accept it, but how could she refuse when he was so close to her, clouding all of her judgment and about to cry?

"But I know it's red and that it will match." He said smirking like he was telling her 'she knew that wasn't the point'.

Marinette started to shake her head once again. She couldn't-

"Don't say no!" He whined.

She chuckled humorlessly.

"What else can I say!? It's your mum's! I can't accept your mum's necklace!"

He closed his eyes and frowned. His forehead very close to hers. Then he opened his eyes like he had an idea.

"Can't you wear it for the ball?" And before she could deny it again, "Just for the ball! It's borrowed only! You will give it back once the ball is over!"

She looked at him, unsure. She was having trouble with his proximity, but now her heart was beating fast for a different reason. Should she accept and wear it for the ball only? What if she _lost it_? Clumsy Marinette could totally lose the necklace! What then?

"What if something happens to it while it's in my possession?"

"Nothing will happen, but if it does happen, it's better than having it closed in a drawer." The corner of his mouth raised into a pensive smile, "My mum had a thing for adventures, you know? She would prefer that necklace to go on an adventure than to stay put forever."

Marinette laughed. Necklaces going on adventures was something that she would like to see, really. She took a deep breath.

"Okay. I will _BORROW_ it. I will return it to you on the 1st of November."

He smiled and hugged her, lifting her off the ground.

"Thank you." He said after putting her down. She nodded, smiling.

"Thank _you_ " She whispered, praying to every God on earth to push him away from her, otherwise, she would not be held responsible for kissing him right there.

He did step away and she made a huge effort not to complain. He picked up the necklace and placed it around her neck.

"Was the story of the adventurous necklace what changed your mind?" He asked smiling broadly after finishing tying the pendant.

She giggled looking at herself in the mirror. This was Adrien's mother necklace. It _would_ look stunning with her dress. She also felt braver with it. She smirked at him.

"You will never know."

* * *

 ** _Hi everyone!_**

 ** _Thank you so much for your support! As you can see, the weekend of writing paid off! I was mostly writing jibberish at first, but then things started to get better and eventually the crazy longing to write returned. So... Yay for that! Ahahah_**

 ** _I'm back on my tracks! Next chapter I hope to start with the Halloween Ball, so hold on tight!_**

 ** _Hope you liked the chapter!_** **(=^ ◡ ^=)**

 _ **AuriMoon***_


	26. Spots Off

**Spots Off**

The day had come.

And with it, so did the nerves and insecurities. Marinette was a wreck.

Alya had been trying to calm her friend down for the past two hours. The ball would begin at nine PM and the designers' presentations would be at nine thirty, so they had to be ready at eight thirty at the LATEST. But with Marinette freaking out and doing nothing that she was supposed to do, Alya feared that, even having almost two hours left, they'd be late.

Marinette had asked everyone to meet her at nine sharp in front of her college building.

Alya had persuaded Marinette that everyone should dress up at their own place. This way, there would be no extra confusion or disorder. No extra stress for Marinette.

They were supposed to get ready without her, so each of them took their costume and cape home to get ready.

Even so, Marinette was going crazy with her costume and Alya's to worry about. Alya didn't even want to imagine the mess, if Marinette had needed to worry about the others. Alya also asked Adrien to help Nino out, so the boys were probably together.

Right now, though, Alya feared that Marinette was freaking out a bit _too much_...

"Okay, that's it, Miss." Said Alya after hearing Marinette complain, for the tenth time, that her hair was totally messed up and she couldn't do it anymore. "I have to call in the cavalry, I need back up here!" She picked up her phone. Maybe if she called Adrien it would help Marinette calm down a bit... Or maybe Chat? Alya smirked. Marinette would have an absolute fit if Chat Noir was to appear now. Of course, she would never do that to her friend, even though a wicked part of her really wanted to. It would be very funny.

And, her defense, Marinette's hair really was a mess. She would look like a witch if she kept it like that.

Which wasn't too bad, since it was Halloween.

Again, Alya kept her thoughts to herself.

The problem here was that Marinette hadn't hired a hairdresser. Marinette had insisted they could do hair and makeup all by themselves and now it was a bit too late to call for professional help in one of the most important nights of fashion in Paris.

In conclusion, they were super late and Marinette was a pile of nerves. Alya was nervous too, though she was trying not to show it. It would only make things worse.

They really needed help. Desperately.

"NO!" Whined Marinette, trying to get the phone out of Alya's hands, "Please Alya, don't call Nino! He will bring Adrien with him!"

"But you need some containment! You are too nervous and I don't know how to help you!" Alya sighed, trying to convince Marinette and still holding her phone, "I don't know this world, Mari... I can't help you. But Adrien can!"

"No! Alya, seriously, don't call him." Marinette warned with a very serious face. Well, at least the fear of being seen like that by Adrien had put some cool into that silly head of hers.

"Okay. But we should ask for help." Said Alya, "That's just my opinion, you won't be able to handle this if you keep freaking out every two minutes. Correction, every two _seconds!_ "

Marinette gulped and nodded. She knew things weren't looking good. Maybe they did need help... She couldn't ask her mother. She was alone in the bakery because her father was running some errands. Adrien and Nino were out of the question. What if...?

"Alya, call Chloe." Asked Marinette, eyes wide, as if the thought had just crossed her mind.

"Great idea!" Alya looked at her, impressed. She hadn't thought of it. Alya was about to suggest call her own mother, in a moment of desperation. But Chloe was a much better choice considering they needed to get ready for a ball.

Question: Was Chloe ready herself so that she could come and help them?

Alya dialed Chloe's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hi! You need my help, don't you?" She heard Chloe's smug voice from the other side of the line. If it weren't for the hint of laughter and amusement in Chloe's speech, Alya would have hung up after hearing that petty greeting.

But Chloe was different now and Alya was trying to accept her, so she answered, "Hi. We do need your help. Could you come over and see what you can do with this mess?"

"Just tell me something, how bad is it?" Chloe sighed entertained, "Do you need me to call Monsieur Mallett?"

"It's bad." And then she added, "Who the hell is Monsieur Mallett?" Alya heard a very offended gasp coming from the other end of the line.

"Who is...? He's just the most talented hairdresser in Paris!" Said Chloe, outraged, making Alya laugh.

"Okay, now that I know who he is: Do you think it's necessary to hire a hairdresser? Let alone the best in Paris? We don't have money to do that, Chloe."

Chloe gasped once again, "Is it necessary..? Is it necessary to hire a hairdresser?" Alya and Marinette looked at each other with a guilty look. So many preparations and in the end they didn't know how to prepare at all. "I'm coming RIGHT over. Don't do anything." And she hung up.

Alya looked at Marinette feeling irresponsible. She should have known that Marinette would be like this and she should have done something about it.

"Chloe said she is coming right over" Sighed Alya.

"I know" Marinette frowned, "I heard most of the conversation. "

"I figured," Alya nodded, "She wasn't exactly whispering."

Marinette snorted and they both laughed for a good long time.

When the laughter died, Marinette sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm being so difficult." She said, wiping away a tear from all the laughing.

"It's okay. Today, you have the right to be difficult. And it's better if you freak out now than at the ball." Said Alya, chuckling and then she got serious "You will not freak out at the ball." She warned. Marinette gulped and nodded.

After Chloe arrived with her small army of hairdressers and makeup artists things started to fit into place. Apart from the hairstyles, in the end, the three of them all looked the same because of the black velvet capes that were covering the real costumes. Alya wore her Rena-Rouge-like-ponytail executed in a fancier way. Chloe had her hair up in a beautiful braided bun. And Marinette had her Ladybug pigtails in.

Even with all the help they got from Chloe, they still arrived at the ball at the last minute.

The square in front of the college was crowded. At first, Marinette thought that many people wouldn't fittin the dining hall of her school, but then she realized it was a crowd of journalists and photographers.

This really was an important event.

Marinette noticed that there was a fence with guards around the school perimeter.

 _That's why they didn't climb the stairs and got inside._

The car stopped in front of the crowd and a sea of photographers turned to take pictures of it. It could be anyone in that limo.

"Oh, My God." Screeched Alya. Marinette just nodded with her eyes wide open.

"Are you girls ready?" Chloe was wearing her smug smile once again. Both girls frantically shook their heads. "Oh, come on. Just follow me, okay? Try to walk powerfully. Don't make eye contact with anyone. And don't look scared." Marinette and Alya were listening to Chloe's instructions like their lives depended on it. Chloe reached her bag, took out three pairs of sunglasses and gave them each one, "Here, put this on."

"What? But it's night time!" Said Alya. Marinette was too overwhelmed to protest.

"Trust me, put it on and thank me later," Chloe put on her sunglasses and the others mimicked her. "Let's go. We are already late. Thank you, Jean." She said to the driver before getting out of the car, "When I need you again I will call you."

The moment Chloe came out of the car, the sound of the crowd hit them with a deafening roar. Chloe held the fort for a couple of seconds, waiting for the girls to compose themselves.

Not wanting to let their newest friend down, Marinette and Alya came out too. And at that moment they realized what were the sunglasses for. With all the flashes from the cameras, they should have been blinded. But they weren't because of the sunglasses. Chloe started to walk and opened a path in the crowd that Marinette and Alya followed, trying to focus on getting to the entrance.

It felt like an eternity, but they finally did it. A guard was there. He asked for their names and IDs and checked if they were on the guest list. Then, and only then, he let them in the perimeter. They finally let out the breath they had been holding and walked away from the photographer's barrier, getting closer to the building.

"Uff, thank you for the sunglasses, Chloe." Said Alya, taking them off as Marinette did too. They had put enough distance between themselves and the flashes to no longer need them.

"You're welcome." She said, smiling broadly and taking hers off.

"Can you imagine going through that without eye protection? We would totally be blinded by the flashes and fall on our faces in this gowns!" Alya laughed, still a bit nervous.

Chloe shrugged, "It's only hard because you are not used to it."

Alya frowned, not believing she could ever get used to that. She sighed and let the matter go. There were more important things to think of now.

"Marinette, you're awfully quiet." Noticed Alya, holding her hand to give her courage.

"And pale." Said Chloe, worried that the girl might faint right there.

"I'm just nervous." She said, taking a deep breath. "And who can blame me after that?" She asked, jerking her thumb toward the photographers. Chloe and Alya nodded and smiled at her gently.

"Don't worry, sweet Marinette." Said Chloe, "Everything is going to be fine. We look perfect, you look perfect, and we are arriving fashionably late." She said winking at Marinette.

"And it's all thanks to you. Seriously, Chlo, I can't thank you enough." Said Marinette.

"You were a real lifesaver" Agreed Alya.

"Ehhh- Wrong!" She said mimicking the sound of a horn, "It's all thanks to you, Marinette! You are the genius here."

"Chloe has got a point there. The whole reason we are even here is you." Said Alya.

"But without your help-"

"You would have figured something out," Chloe stated and before Marinette could say anything else she added, "So, let's find the boys!"

"Oh, there they are!" Said Alya pointing to the stairs.

Marinette turned to search for them and spotted them right away. They were standing next to the door, on the top of the stairs, next to a few guests.

Marinette's school had been built in the XIX century and had a very romantic aura to it. The architecture was a mix between the Neoclassics and Art Nouveau. It was very beautiful during the day, but now, in the moonless night, it looked magical. A place where princes and princesses would meet for a royal ball. The whole atmosphere revolving around the building was enchanting. Being a masked ball, people all around the edifice were wearing gowns and tailored suits, which only give more emphasis to the wondrous ambience.

Marinette and the girls started climbing the stairs, that led to the front doors, towards the boys. Both were wearing the same cape as she and the girls were. Nino wasn't wearing a hat and hadn't done much to his hair due to its shortness. Adrien also had short hair, but once Marinette got closer she noticed he managed to tousle it in a very Chat Noir way. Adrien and Nino noticed them and came to their encounter.

"You are late!" accused Nino, frowning with worry.

"We know." Chuckled Alya and leaned towards him to peck him on the lips "Marinette here spent the whole afternoon freaking out and freaking _me_ out. If it weren't for Chloe we wouldn't have made it in time." Chloe dismissed the statement with a flick of her hand but smiled, happy to have helped.

Adrien looked at Marinette with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright, Princess?" He asked. Marinette blushed and nodded, not sure if she could speak right now.

"You look very good, boys." Said Chloe, especially impressed by Nino.

"Thank you." Said Nino. Adrien was still focused on Marinette. "You girls are awesome too." Chloe and Alya laughed softly.

"Shouldn't we get inside?" Asked Marinette, quietly, noticing that they were the last ones outside.

"Yes, we should." Said Chloe, "Being later than this would be rude." She started to walk inside and the others followed.

"Marinette, wait." Called Adrien. Everyone turned to him, "I need to talk to you. In private. You guys go ahead and we will meet you inside." He said, not taking his eyes of Marinette. Alya looked at him, curious and terrified. He wasn't going to tell Marinette _now_ , was he? But if he noticed, he never showed.

"Okay, Adrikins, but be fast, please." Said Chloe, "The ball is about to begin." He nodded.

The three friends went inside, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone.

Adrien held Marinette's hand and walked inside too, to find a place to hide. A place without the curious eyes of journalists and photographers. With his heart racing, he reached a balcony that led to the private gardens of the facilities, opened the doors and walked through them with Marinette following him closely. It was a moonless night and there were no lights on in the balcony, so it was dark. Big yellow squares of dim light, coming from the windows in the building's facade, were lighting up the gardens in front of them. That was the only source of light that reached them.

He turned to look at her. He could only see her silhouette.

"Marinette, I know you are scared, but this might be the most important night of your career: It's Beginning!" He said, holding both of her hands. She was shaking slightly "This is your dream! You have everything to win! And even if you don't win, you will go home with dozens of job propositions for sure! The only thing left for you to do is to believe in yourself, smile and look beautiful. And you already have one: You look stunning." Marinette smiled at his compliment. "There!" He cheered, "That's all you need! And everything will turn out perfect, trust me!"

She gulped, trying to contain the emotions inside, and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Adrien." She said against his shoulder. He tightened the hug for a second and then let her go.

"By the way," He smirked, "I told you _It_ would look amazing with the dress." He said pointing at her neckline.

Marinette looked down. Adrien's mother's necklace was shining slyly under the faint light. She placed a hand on it, as if she was asking for strength, and smiled at Adrien.

"You were right." She said, agreeing. It had been the final missing piece to complete the costume.

"I'm always right." He said with a smug smile, which made Marinette snort. Then he looked at her more seriously, "You can do this, Marinette. We all believe in you." He said with a kind smile dancing in his lips.

Marinette's smile widened and she nodded, already feeling much better.

She had her friends with her.

There was nothing to be afraid of.

Tonight, she was the real Ladybug:

 _Marinette_.

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **I know you wanted the ball... All of it. xD**_

 ** _But I will have to write it in separated chapters because_ too damn much _is suppose to happen in this ball._**

 _ ***Pause for effect***_

 _ **Your reviews made me laugh yesterday. I'm honestly trying not to leave all of the chapters in cliffhanging and give you some rest, but at this point in the story it doesn't matter where I end the chapters, does it? xD You are so avid to read the ending of this FF that everything feels like a cliffhang. Ahahah**_

 _ **I'm sorry I can't write faster. I would if I could because I too wanna know where this is going.**_

 ** _Again, Thank you all for being such greedy readers._ ****（ΦωΦ）**

 _ **AuriMoon***_


	27. Miracle

**Miracle**

Once Marinette and Adrien entered the salon where the ball reception and presentation was to take place, they were overwhelmed. There were flowers in every corner. The chandeliers were on (instead of the normal lamps on the wall), so the room gleamed with a mystical light. The people were wearing all sorts of weird costumes and colours. Marinette had never seen such a variety of clothes in one room before. It was an utterly stunning view. Everyone was masked in some way. Marinette's eyes wandered around the room, trying to find her friends, and spotted at least three famous designers while doing so. And also two camera men. The press was here too. A shiver of excitement went down her spine. This was it.

Adrien held her hand gently and then signaled her to follow him. So she did.

He led her to Alya, Nino and Chloe.

"Ah!" sighed Alya "I was beginning to think that you had backed out."

"I would never bail on you, guys." Said Marinette, back to her usual self. Alya and Nino looked pleased. Whatever Adrien did, it had worked.

Alya was feeling extremely relieved: For a moment there she had thought Adrien had decided that THAT was the right moment to reveal his secret identity to Marinette. That would never go well with Marinette so nervous.

"Now that that's settled," interrupted Chloe looking weirdly jumpy, "How is this going to go?" Marinette thought for a moment.

"I think they will announce the candidates and their creations first. Then we will have the ball where you can drink and eat and dance. It's also the time to make contacts. Then, around midnight, they will announce the winner." She answered and right after she did, the lights of the chandeliers were dimed off until the room was almost swallowed into darkness. Now, the only light coming out from the chandeliers was very weak, giving the room a mysterious effect.

Then a spotlight appeared in the middle of the room. There was a general 'Ohhhh' coming from the audience. People moved away from it, leaving the center of the room empty.

A woman dressed as a Venetian jester stepped into the light and was received with an ovation of claps and cheers. She dramatically took her mask off. Marinette recognized her as her teacher and renown designer Madame Dumond. She raised a mic to the height of her mouth and said:

"Good evening, Dear Guests." The audience cheered again. Apparently, she was going to be the host and presenter. A flash was fired. Marinette looked in the direction it had come. There was a journalist facing Madame Dumond and holding a recorder and also a photographer documenting the event. Another picture was taken and Marinette was blinded for a second, due to be looking directly at the camera. "We will begin by announcing this year's contestants and, after that, we will enter the ballroom" She pointed at the doors to her left. "Before you begin to wonder, this year we won't announce the judges until after we announce the winners." The crowd gasped and she nodded, "This way the contestants will have to be at their absolute best during the ball. Who knows if one of the judges didn't decide to come masked as a waiter?" She chuckled a bit mischievous. The people in the room looked to the sides, waiting to spot a waiter. "Today, we celebrate Halloween. Today, we can be anyone or anything we want!" She said putting her arms up in the air. The crowd went wild. She laughed and waited until the room was silent again. "Now, for the first high moment of the evening, I will let you meet our contestant designers. Another change in the rules this year is that the contestants won't introduce the concept of their collection, only its name. They must let it speak for itself! If someone, at the ball, askes something about it, feel free to answer of course." A dramatic instrumental melody began to play, and the room was filled with mist. "When I call your name, you should step forward to the light accompanied by your models." She stepped away from the spotlight center. It was for the designers and models, now.

Marinette looked to her friends for strength. She didn't know if she was going to be called first. They all gave her a reassuring smile. Marinette breathed with confidence. She could do this. She was Ladybug.

"Mademoiselle Agathe Du Toit" Madame Dumond presented and the room applauded politely. Marinette felt her knees shake. Was it going to be like that to every single one of them? Being called one by one and having to step into the light... Being exposed like that would feel so vulnerable...

Marinette felt someone holding her hand. She looked to her right and smiled thankfully at Adrien. He was always there, wasn't he?

A shy looking girl with brown hair and wearing a white mask stepped into the light, followed by her five models. She was easily distinguishable by the models. She was very petite and they... well, they were models. Her collection was all white and very fantom-like. The pieces looked very well conceived, but if she was in the top ten, that was expected of her. More flashes were fired by the photographer.

Madame Dumond came closer to the girl and saluted her.

"What is the name of your collection, miss?" She asked with a big smile and placed the mic under Agathe's mouth for her to speak.

"Spiritus" She mumbled and the crowd cheered again, but more controlled now.

"And where are you from?" Madame Dumond laughed delighted with the crowd's reaction. The crowd was filled with her friends and rivals amongst very few people she didn't know.

"Toulouse, Madame." She said with a gentle smile appearing on her face. Madame Dumond smiled back at her.

"Thank you so much for participating, my dear Agathe Du Toit! I will be delighted to hear more about this collection of yours in a few moments at the ball!" She said, hinting Agathe that her turn was up and it was time to go back to the crowd and give the second presented a moment in the spotlight.

"Thank you!" Agathe said and left the spotlight with her models following her.

"Ben Walls" Madame Dumond called and the crowd cheered respectfully again.

Ben stepped into the light followed by his five models. Marinette started to fear that she should have brought five models with her too. At first sight, all the models with the contestants looked professional. Was she the only one that asked her friends? And should she have asked five friends instead of four? She was getting anxious and overthinking everything. Another thing she was noticing right now, was that every single one of the contestants was wearing some kind of mask on their faces. She didn't feel the need for creating masks because she wanted the designers to look at the pieces and not anything else. A mask was too distracting. But now, it was only going to make her collection stand out more.

"Put your hoods on, please." She whispered to her friends while Ben Walls was talking to Madame Dumond. They discreetly obliged. "When they call my name, you wait until I say the name of the collection and then you just drop the capes, okay?" If she was going to be 'the different one' at least this way she would be remembered for the things she wanted to be remembered for and not the ones that were out of her reach now. If she was going to make an impression, at least this way she would make a dramatic one. Chloe and Adrien smiled approvingly.

"Trying to knock them off their feet at the first sight, M'Lady?" Whispered Adrien already set into character. She smiled knowingly.

"I told you that's what I wanted." She whispered back. He chuckled slightly and looked around the room. He wasn't sure if his father was there already.

"Claire Larousse!" Said Madame Dumond, presenting another contestant. The crowd cheered once more. They'd lost all of Ben's presentation. Marinette felt a bit guilty. She wouldn't like if the other contestants didn't mind her creations... "The name of your collection, dear?"

"Sounds of the Mind" She said very seriously. Once again, the designer had models wearing her creations, but she had only four. She was wearing one of the creations as well. Marinette sighed with relief. The collection was a very eccentric one. It was all in various tones of grey and white, the fabric she had used was burlap and the shapes of the pieces were definitely strange and spooky. Marinette didn't like it, but she could see the potential and the amazing job the girl had done to accomplish the pieces she was proudly showing and wearing.

The presentation went on... Madame Dumond would ask the two questions and the contestants would answer. After Claire Larousse was Frédéric Bourbeau that had an inspired train collection, then came Josh Prince from Canada (one of the foreigners that got to the top ten) with a space-horror collection. After Josh came:

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng" Madame Dumond called. The crowd made itself heard once more. Marinette's stomach went up. She took a deep breath and forced herself to take a step forward. Madame Dumond smiled. Being her teacher, she knew that this was a big step for Marinette. The girl over thought too much for her own good.

When she saw the capes every one of Marinette's models was wearing, she lifted an eyebrow, curious. She couldn't even see Marinette's face with the hood over it. Which one was Marinette? She had orders to only ask two questions, but now she was very tempted to ask more. Marinette might be a perfectionist, but most of the time that worked out in her favor. And she sure knew how to keep a crowd entertained. All around the room a faint murmur went up from the guests whispering to each other.

"Marinette?" Madame Dumond asked. Marinette uncovered her face and smiled. The crowd went silent. If someone dropped a needle, Marinette was sure she would hear it. It sounded like everyone in the room was holding their breaths. "What is the name of your collection?" Whispered Madame Dumond, not wanting to disturb the tension Marinette's entrance had created.

"Miracle!" Marinette said, sure and confident, dropping her cape.

Ladybug's dress was stunning. The top of it was black. The dark color dispersed through the rest of the dress in polka-dots. In the top there was a big polka-dot concentration and not so many in the rest of the dress, that was obviously red. The sleeves were thin and followed the sweetheart neckline until they hugged Marinette's shoulders. The bottom was composed of two skirts. A short one just above the knee inside and a long, flowy one outside. This outside skirt was opened at the front so that the short skirt wouldn't be missed. It was also composed of many layers of the flowy fabric. When Marinette walked, it resembled red, black spotted wings. Like a Ladybug.

Her friends dropped their capes right after she did.

There was a moment of silence.

And then the crowd roared with applause. It felt like the roof would fall off with the noise. Even Madame Dumond awkwardly clapped her hands together several times, with the mic in her hands. Marinette could tell that she was proud of her and that by itself felt like a victory already. Marinette couldn't help but smile wide. They were cheering for her.

Her Idols were cheering for her.

"And where are you from, Marinette?" Asked Madame Dumond.

"Paris, Madame" Marinette said proudly. The crowd cheered once more.

"Thank you for participating, Marinette! I will eagerly hope to talk to you at the ball." Madame Dumond winked at her. She wanted to congratulate her student afterwards. Even if Marinette didn't win, she would be in the top three for sure. "Maurizio Mercuri!" Madame Dumond presented. Marinette stepped out of the light and so did her friends. The cheers for the boy that was being presented were replaced by surprised Ohs and Ahs.

Everyone's eyes were on Marinette once again.

You see, when Marinette and her friends stepped into the darkness, their costumes lit up. There wasn't one person in the room looking at Monsieur Maurizio Mercuri. All eyes were on Marinette and her Miracle collection. Even her friends were surprised by it. They weren't counting on having glow-in-the-dark costumes, but they did have them and they looked even more dazzling than in the light.

Nino's outfit had a reptile pattern glowing in a blueish color.

Chloe looked amazed and amazing in her glowing yellow stripe pattern. This was the best dress she had ever had.

All the orange parts of Alya's dress were shining bright orange creating an organic beautiful line around her body.

Adrien's was the one that had less glow to it. After all, Chat Noir is meant to be Noir. Tiny lines revolving around his wrists and an equally small one following the neck and frontline of the suit. His glow was obviously green.

Last but not least, Marinette's dress was glowing red. The black in the light became red in the dark, almost like the antibug suit.

Everyone was staring and thinking the same thing: The Miracle collection looked spectacular.

The photographer started taking pictures furiously. Marinette was trembling with anxiety and excitement. She had never thought that this would go so well. It was as if the light technicians had prepared that presentation especially for her. She couldn't have planned it better! She had been under the hard strong light for a minute and that had charged the phosphorescent fabric, so, when she stepped out of the light, the costume immediately lit up! And the result and crowd's reaction couldn't have been better! There were people with their mouth open in awe.

The person that was not very happy about the sudden shift of attention was Monsieur Maurizio Mercuri, the boy who was supposed to be introduced after Marinette. He plucked Madame's Dumond shoulder with a cocky posture.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear!" She apologized to him directly, giggling a bit, "I guess Mademoiselle Marinette is full of surprises, isn't she?"

The boy just pfff-ed. Madame Dumond raised her eyebrows, not impressed. It was his right to be a bit upset... After all, everyone was looking at Marinette on his turn, but there was no need to be rude. If there was one thing Madame Dumond didn't appreciate in people it was envy. Wanting to win was healthy and natural, but if someone is obviously better than you, you should try to learn a bit from him and not despise just because you are jealous.

"What is the name of your collection?" Madame Dumond asked looking at Monsieur Maurizio Mercuri and his models, trying to maintain the enthusiasm and to bring back the crowd's attention to the boy. She had to seem impartial. The crowd stopped being so loud about Marinette's collection, everyone trying to respect the new candidate. But they never really stopped whispering about the Miracle collection. How could they? Besides the spotlight, they were the only things shining in the room. It was hard not to focus on them.

"Oh my god, Marinette." Whispered Alya, behind her, "That was incredible!" Marinette giggled a little.

"This is the best gown I ever had, Mari!" Squealed Chloe in delight. Marinette laughed.

"Thanks, guys, but can we talk later?" Marinette whispered, feeling kinda bad for stealing the spotlight from the Maurizio boy. They all agreed. It was the other's contestant's turn.

The three last contestants were presented, always within the shadow that Marinette's masterpieces had cast. Everyone was wondering if their costumes were good enough to beat the Ladybug Girl. Nicolette Bonnel presented a collection inspired by cartoons, Phillippe Chaney had a collection inspired by dragons (and it was FREAKING amazing! Marinette's favourite so far) and last, but not least Roger Gilson (also a foreign contestant, coming directly from England) presented a collection based on the most well known fine art paintings.

"Now that the presentations have been made, let us adjourn to the ballroom!" Said Madame Dumond pointing with an arm to the ballroom doors, that opened up like magic. The crowd gently clapped. She entered the room and everyone followed. Once Madame Dumond entered the room, the orchestra started to play a beautiful instrumental piece. "Let the ball begin!" The school Headmaster came to her and asked her to dance, "Oh My, Monsieur Vignon, of course, I will" She said to the mic, accepting his hand "Someone has to hold this mic for me, though!" She warned, making the guests laugh. A helper dressed as a butler came running to fetch Madame's Dumond mic, causing the crowd to laugh again. "Thank you so much, Sebastien." She said and then she handed him the mic.

Madame Dumond and Monsieur Vignon started to dance, opening the dance floor.

"Will you give me the honour of this dance, Miss Dupain-Cheng?" They heard a voice ask behind them. Marinette turned around and her eyes grew wide.

Zac Posen, the famous American designer was asking her to dance with him. He looked really handsome and was wearing a black suit and had a half mask covering his face, resembling the Phantom of the Opera.

She was speechless.

Zac Posen wanted to dance with her?

"Marinette?" asked Alya, poking her with her elbow discreetly. Marinette cleared her throat.

"Umm-" giggles, "S-Sure!" She said accepting Zac Posen's hand and following him to the dance floor.

"Who was that?" whispered Alya to Nino's ear.

"I have no idea!" He answered, whispering too, "Dude, who was that?" Asked Nino to Adrien, who was frowning.

Adrien wanted to be the first one to dance with Marinette, but he hadn't ask her in time. He honestly didn't think that the dance would start right away. And of course that now all eyes were on Marinette dancing with Monsieur Posen. The photographer was going crazy taking pictures of them. Adrien tried not to feel jealous. Marinette deserved this. Posen wasn't going to be the only designer asking to dance with her tonight, for sure.

Seeing Adrien wasn't answering, Chloe did.

"He is Zac Posen. Very famous and incredibly talented. He has a very well know gown that also glows in the dark, I guess it's only natural that he was so eager to talk to Mari." She explained.

"That's amazing!" Said Alya, looking at the pair with new eyes. "And he is very handsome, isn't he?" She said giggling.

"Hey!" Protested Nino.

"He is!" Agreed Chloe, laughing at Nino's reaction.

"Come on, babe, you know I love you!" Said Alya kissing him. Chloe laughed at the couple.

The music ended and everyone clapped. Marinette and Posen curtseyed.

Marinette started to walk towards her friends but was intercepted by another man wanting to dance with her. She accepted.

"And who is that?" Asked Alya.

"That is Nicolas Ghesquière." Said Adrien sighing.

"He is French and he is the current art director of Louis Vuitton." Added Chloe.

"Uhh! Louis Vuitton, huh?" Nino asked impressed, "Marinette is on fire!" The friends laughed.

"She really is something. I wonder if my father saw the presentation..."

"Mademoiselle, will you dance with me?" It was Ben Walls, one of Marinette's competitors, and he was asking Chloe to dance. He was a redhead, and had a lot of freckles, even with his mask covering part of his face.

He was wearing an elf costume, very green and leaf-ish. Chloe looked at her friends and they were smiling wide. She shrugged.

"Why not!?" She sighed and accepted his hand.

"Ah! Fraternizing with the enemy! Shame on you!" Nino yelled laughing, making Alya and Adrien laugh too. Chloe blushed slightly, Ben on the other hand got red as a tomato.

"Shut up and invite Alya to dance!" She said defensively. "What kind of boyfriend doesn't ask his girlfriend to dance at a ball!?" Chloe started to dance with Ben. Adrien and Alya laughed.

"She has got a point, you know?" Adrien said. Nino sighed.

"I know... Alya, please dance with me and forgive me for stepping on your feet for the next three minutes!" He said making Alya laugh. Alya looked at Adrien.

"But you will be alone..." She said.

"I don't mind." He smiled reassuringly. "Dance and have fun. I will wait for my Lady." He chuckled. Alya smiled and nodded. He had no idea he was waiting for the real ladybug. She bit her tongue wishing the ball would end so that he could tell Marinette he was Chat Noir.

"I would be honored to have you stepping on my feet for the next three minutes!" Alya said to Nino. Nino smiled and guided her to the dance floor. The current song ended before they started to dance, which made them laugh.

Adrien crossed the dance floor and got to Marinette, just in time, when another man asked her to dance. It was Stefano Pilati, an Italian fashion designer that had been the head designer of Yves Saint Laurent. Marinette would never turn him down. Adrien sighed, making Marinette notice him.

"Monsieur Pilati, can we dance in ten minutes?" She asked, politely, "I've been dancing nonstop, I need to sit down."

"Of course!" Said Stefano Pilati bowing, "I will come back for you in ten minutes then."

"Thank you!" She said curtseying back.

She turned to face Adrien with a big smile on her face. He extended his arm to her and she accepted it.

"Where do you want to sit?" He asked, smiling so much that his face hurt.

"Somewhere quiet. Maybe the garden?" She asked pointing at the opened doors that led to the romantic gardens of the school. He nodded and guided her to the gardens. Once they stepped foot outside Marinette sighed with relief. It was so much quieter... And the air was cooler.

They sat on a bench facing the garden. Their costumes were partially glowing. There was no moon in tonight's sky, therefore it was dark.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked holding her hand. She looked at him, her smile reaching her eyes. She was so happy she couldn't speak. She had talked about fashion with two renowned Fashion designers, she had another one waiting for her. And she was holding hands with Adrien outside... She felt like she was in heaven... Maybe she really was in love with Adrien too. She had danced with two men tonight and it was amazing because of who those men were and represented. But the man she really wanted to dance with was the one holding her hand.

"I'm better than okay." She giggled. Her chest was so full with happiness and excitement that she could hardly breathe!

"You were amazing, Marinette." He said looking at her. "I really wanted to dance with you tonight," He confessed, "But with so many important people in the waiting line, I understand if my turn never arrives." He chuckled looking at his hands that were tangled in hers.

"It's a big step for me and my carrier to have so many important designers wanting to talk and dance with me." She said, smiling at him, "But you are much more important to me." Adrien lifted his head to look at her, his heart pumping in his chest "I will dance with you." His smile grew.

"Thank you." He said. "But first you should dance with Stefano Pilati... He is waiting to be next." He chuckled. Marinette frowned, thinking.

"You are probably right..." She said sighing, "But next, it's your turn, Kitty!" He laughed. To her, he was Chat Noir tonight. She would know tomorrow, that he was Chat Noir. Always. "Let's get this dance over with, then. I can't wait to dance with you." She said getting up from the bench. He stood up as well and extended his arm to her.

"Shall we?" He asked. She accepted his arm.

"We shall!" She said and they both went inside.

* * *

 _ **I leave you with a 'Ladybug's' promise that she will dance with 'Chat Noir' next chapter. *wicked laughter***_

 _ **Thank you for reading this!**_ **(ﾐㅇ ༝ ㅇﾐ)**

 _ **AuriMoon***_


	28. Lucky Charm

**Lucky Charm**

They were sitting on a bench facing the garden. Their costumes were partially glowing. There was no moon in tonight's sky, therefore it was dark outside.

Marinette got up from the bench. Adrien stood up as well and extended his arm for her.

"Shall we?" He asked. She accepted it.

"We shall!" She said and they both went inside. The orchestra kept on playing and the ballroom was full of pairs dancing. Among them, Marinette spotted Alya dancing with Nino and Chloe dancing with one of the other contestants.

"Who is the guy dancing with Chloe? I don't remember his name." She asked Adrien.

"That is Ben Walls. They look like they're getting along, don't they?" He smiled and Marinette nodded, "I don't think I ever saw Chloe dancing for so long with the same man. Usually, she dances with a lot of them."

Marinette smiled. Ben seemed sweet.

"Maybe he is different." She said looking at Adrien. He looked back at her.

"Maybe he is."

They were lost in each other's eyes. They didn't notice the music ended, or that the photographer was pointing his camera at them, or-

"Will you give me the honour of this dance, now, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?" The tension in the air was broken by Stefano Pilati. He was in front of them, extending his hand to Marinette. Marinette looked at Adrien, promising that she would be right back. He nodded and she took Stefano's hand. He guided her to the dance floor. She looked at Adrien and waved, smiling just for him.

He chuckled. _One more song._ That's all he had to wait.

"Good evening, Adrien." Said a very familiar voice behind him.

Adrien smiled and faced Gabriel Agreste.

"Hello, father." He said and then he shook his father's hand. Gabriel was wearing his normal grey suit. He didn't believe in parties like Halloween. 'Absurd and foolish waste of time' he'd call them. The only reason he was attending this ball was to seek out new talent, like Marinette. Or so Adrien thought. "Did you see the candidate's presentations?" He asked.

"I did not. I arrived a bit late." He said, stoic. "But Madame Dumond and some of my friends have filled me in with the remarkable display that your friend gave at the presentation. They are all very impressed."

"Marinette is amazing." Adrien said, looking at her.

"I must say, I'm rather impressed myself. Did she do the piece you are wearing?" Gabriel asked with his eyebrow lifted. Adrien nodded, proud.

"She did. I'm Chat Noir, Father!" He said laughing. "CATACLYSM!" He said putting one hand up and doing a bad impersonation of himself. His father chuckled slightly at the childish behavior of his grown-up son.

"You are indeed." He said, pensive. "I will be wanting to talk to Miss Dupain-Cheng."

Adrien laughed at this.

"Get in line!"

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked confused, but still managing to look very poised.

Adrien wished he could do that. It would be handy sometimes...

"I mean that everyone in this room wants a piece of Marinette's time." Adrien smiled and crossed his arms. Gabriel placed a hand on his chin, thinking.

"You are probably right. From the conversations I had with my friends, Miss Dupain-Cheng has been the main topic of the evening" Gabriel smiled coldly.

Was the Guardian of the Miraculous a threat to him in the fashion world as well?

Because she had to be the Guardian... How else could she know about the Bee and the Turtle miraculous?

He had to approach her with the right questions to be certain. And then formulate a plan to get the Miraculouses from her. Or maybe with the right _incentive_ , she could be his ally...

"As I said, Marinette is amazing." Stated Adrien.

There was this big catch, though... Gabriel thought. His silly son was in love with the girl.

If the first _negotiations_ went sour, maybe he could use that to his favor... He just needed to see if she loved Adrien back. If she did, he could use Adrien as a bargaining chip. As leverage. Not for real, obviously... He would never hurt his only child. But the girl didn't have to know that.

"Well, I will wander around and talk to some old friends that I didn't greet yet." Gabriel said putting his hand on his son's shoulder, "Make sure to tell Miss Dupain-Cheng that I would love to have a word. Tell her to come to me when she is free." Adrien nodded, smiling. Marinette was going to be ecstatic.

"Will do." He said and his father left his side to go meet a group of people across the room.

The music was still on, but Alya and Nino joined him anyway, panting. Adrien laughed.

"Is dancing that hard?" He teased. Nino gave him an incredulous look.

"It's not that's hard.." started Alya, "We were just-"

"It's not hard?" asked Nino, outraged, "It is SUPER hard!" Nino said, still panting, making Alya and Adrien laugh, "I absolutely hate the waltz."

"That's not any waltz. It's a Viennese Waltz." Adrien said, pretentiously.

"Who cares!?" Said Nino gesticulating with his arms up. Alya and Adrien laughed again.

The music ended and Marinette quickly found her way to Adrien. He was waiting with his hand unfolded towards her.

A silent invite.

She took it and let him guide her to the dance floor.

Marinette's heart was racing.

Adrien felt his mouth go very dry. He carefully held her hand up and placed his other hand on her waist.

"I have no idea how to dance this." She confessed before the music started, "I've been making a fool of myself this whole time." She giggled, "But then I thought... They won't care about my dancing. This is a fashion design competition."

"If you felt like you couldn't dance, that means that the man you were dancing with didn't guide you properly." Said Adrien with a rough voice, "Just follow my lead and don't think about your feet." Marinette gulped and nodded.

The music started and they began to dance. Marinette kept looking at her feet and trying to lead herself. Adrien smiled and shook his head.

"Marinette, look at me," He stopped moving and Marinette bumped against his chest, caught by surprise. He laughed softly. She raised her head and met his eyes, confused. "Don't take your eyes off mine while we dance. Can you do that?" He looked amused.

"But I don't want to step on your feet." She whined, discouraged.

"You won't. Trust me, Princess." He reassured her. She took a deep breath, then she smiled and nodded.

Adrien pulled her closer and with his eyes never leaving hers, he started moving.

Praying to Tikki, her goddess of luck, not to step on his feet, Marinette followed his lead.

First, they moved slowly and out of time with the music. He wanted Marinette to get used to the steps they took. She smiled at him, feeling more confident. Adrien took that as a green light and sped up a bit until they were dancing in the right tempo for the song. Soon, Marinette stopped worrying about her feet. She was following Adrien like she followed her yo-yo when she was Ladybug. Soon, she forgot she was even dancing. All she saw was Adrien. All she felt was lightness and love. She felt she was flying with him.

The dance floor soon was empty and left for both of them. People wanted to see them dance.

Chat Noir and Ladybug's dance was powerful, but it was also graceful and beautiful. Much like the couple that was dancing it. The orchestra had orders to limit each dance to three minutes, but for those two, they played two more minutes.

Once the music stopped, the crowd applauded.

To Marinette, it felt like waking up from a dream... It ended so fast... She wanted more.

So did Adrien, but he had a message for her and he shouldn't monopolize her time in this ball. He could dance with her at home. She shouldn't miss opportunities because he wanted her all to himself.

"Marinette," He whispered, his voice missing.

"Hum?" It was all she managed to say. She had this stupid loving smile on her face and it made him chuckle. She was adorable.

"My father asked me to tell you that he wants a word with you when you find the time." He said, still smiling. Marinette's smiley face switched to a surprised one.

"Your father is here?" She asked with her eyes very open. He frowned slightly.

"I told you he would come, didn't I?"

"You did! But I didn't see him in the presentation and you didn't say anything else about it! I thought that he decided not to come after all..." Adrien chuckled. "It's not funny!" She said, laughing too.

"Sorry," He tried to hold in the laughter, "Maybe we should leave the dance floor. The next music should start in no time." She held his arm without waiting for him to offer it.

"You are right! And people are staring like crazyyyy" She said, and as to complement her statement, they heard a disappointed 'Ohhh' coming from their audience when they realized that Ladybug and Chat Noir were about to leave the dance floor. This made them throw their heads back and laugh.

Soon, people filled the dance floor once again and all went back to normal.

Marinette and Adrien joined Nino and Alya who were near the food table.

"Alya! Gabriel Agreste wants to have a _word_ with me!" Marinette said holding Alya's hands, "Me, Alya! Me!" They all laughed at Marinette's excitement.

"That is amazing, Mari!" Alya was so happy for her friend! "When does he want to talk to you?" Alya asked. Marinette looked at Adrien.

"Now?" He answered. "Whenever you feel like it, really. He asked to talk to you when you are free."

Marinette squealed, making Alya, Nino and Adrien laugh.

"You go, girl!" Alya said punching Marinette's shoulder gently, "I will go fetch some water and when I'm back I hope I don't find you here." Alya's eye narrowed as she managed to pull her best threatening face, "You better be there, when I come back!" She declared pointing to Gabriel Agreste and the group of designers he was with. Marinette chuckled nervously while Alya moved to the drink table.

Her friend was right. She had to do this now... Otherwise, she would keep postponing and then regret it. She inhaled calmly and then exhaled with certainty. Nino and Adrien looked at each other surprised.

"I will be right back." She said, "My future awaits!" And then she walked to Gabriel Agreste. She stopped in the middle of her route as if she had remembered something she couldn't forget. She took something of her pocket and let out a sigh of relief.

"Aw," Said Nino, smiling innocently "Mari is adorable!" Adrien nodded, staring at the amazing and adorable woman he loved. "That must be her Tikki."

Adrien felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach.

His smile faded instantly.

Feeling his throat tightening, he watched Marinette while she breathed deeply to restore the courage she had lost briefly. Then she shoved the _something_ back into her pocket again with renewed confidence and kept walking until she arrived at her destination.

"Her _Tikki_?" Adrien managed to ask.

He must have heard wrong.

"Oh, crap!" Said Nino, completely clueless about what was happening inside Adrien's head, "I'm not supposed to say anything!" He said panicking, "AHHHH- Alya is going to kill me!" He paused and then breathed out, "Marinette called Alya last week, freaking out and crying, saying she had lost her Tikki." He explained reluctantly. Now he had to explain the full story. "Alya told me it's the name Marinette gives her lucky charm." He finished and looked at Adrien, "Dude, you're pale as snow!"

Adrien was barely listening to Nino.

Marinette had lost her Tikki last week.

Alya had explained to Nino that it was Marinette's lucky charm.

Alya had come to his place, hours after Marinette left, looking for Tikki The Kwami.

Alya was Rena Rouge.

Marinette knew who she was and had 'helped' her in several occasions.

 _Was it that simple?_

 _Could it be?_

Ladybug had turned him down as Chat Noir countless times, during a time that Nino insisted Marinette had a crush on Adrien.

Then Adrien came back, after three years away from Paris... From his friends... And from his Lady.

He had thought it was a bit weird that Marinette was so happy to see Chat Noir... But if she was Tikki's chosen, that wasn't weird at all.

The pieces started to join in his head.

Marinette and Ladybug teasing and flirting with Chat Noir... Marinette stopping stammering when talking to Adrien. Ladybug stammering in front of Chat Noir...

Marinette breaking up with her boyfriend... Marinette and Ladybug missing when Heartbreaker appeared. Rena Rouge being almost as desperate as he was because they couldn't find Marinette. Rena Rouge trying to ditch him once they _finally_ found Marinette... _Of course, how else could she transform?_

Ladybug visiting his balcony in the middle of the night... He wondered if she did that often...The would you rather game... Ladybug would always choose her family over money, just like Marinette... And Ladybug would always choose her dream over any other easier path, just like Marinette. Marinette defended the weak and those in need of protection, just like Ladybug...

Marinette had left his house and five minutes later Tikki had appeared. Tikki wanted him to take her to Marinette's bakery as a 'reference' point...

The secret Marinette didn't want anyone to know. Not even Adrien, because it wasn't only hers to keep. It was Tikki's too, and Rena Rouge's and Chat Noir's...

And then, there were the little things... She never took her earrings off, like he never took his own ring off. When she talked to 'herself', she must have been talking to Tikki...

Her eye rolling...

Her laughter...

Her baby bluebell eyes...

How could have he been so _blind_?

He was looking at Marinette in a new light, now.

They had been dancing with each other for half of their lives. And now it all made sense.

She was The One for him.

She had always been The One. The other part of him.

Knowing who she was only made him love her more.

His Princess and his Lady.

 _Marinette was Ladybug._

* * *

 _ **First: Please, don't kill me for leaving it like this. xD**_

 _ **Second:** **It's happened! Adrien knows now!**_ **(=ω=)ლ**

 _ **Third: I hope you are not disappointed. I really dislike bad and obvious reveals. I seriously hope you did NOT see that coming. *Chuckles***_

 _ **AuriMoon***_


	29. Hero

**Hero**

"I will be right back." Marinette said to Nino and Adrien, "My future awaits!" And then she walked to meet Gabriel Agreste.

She was so excited! She had talked to famous designers all night, they had asked to talk to her.

 _Her_! Marinette Dupain-Cheng! And she did! She had talked to them and she hadn't made a fool of herself! No deep blushing, no major clumsiness and more importantly, no stammering! She internally chuckled. She was happy to admit she felt a tiny bit proud of herself! And to think she had been so scared to come to this party in the first place! She was rocking it!

But this conversation was to be different. Gabriel Agreste was her ultimate idol! Her hero! She had lived her whole life dreaming about working with him. Being _like_ him! That was what she was aiming for.

Not as in character matters... She knew that Adrien had a lot of problems with his dad due to the man's personality. But as a fashion designer, he was everything she could ever aspire to be. And now, he wanted to talk to _her_! About fashion!

 _Oh my god! What if he wants to hire me?_ She thought.

 _Calm down Marinette, you're putting the carriage before the horse!_

She had her studies to finish. Two more years...

 _But what if he does want me to work for him?_

She abruptly stopped in her way to meet Monsieur Agreste. She checked the pockets in her dress - that were only noticeable when she placed her hands inside them - and let out a sigh of relief. From her left pocket, - in the right pocket, was Tikki - she took out the business cards to make sure she had at least one of her own. She had given her business card to the famous designers she had talked and danced with previously. She even had received some of those designers personal business cards in return! How wicked was that!?

Relieved that she still had three of her own business cards to spare, she breathed deeply. If Monsieur Agreste wanted to make her some kind of deal, she would be professional: hear if he had a concrete proposition and before accepting anything she would trade business cards with him. This way they could meet after the ball and talk properly.

She nodded, happy with her resolve and shoved the _business card_ back into her pocket with renewed confidence. She had everything she needed. She could do it!

Marinette kept walking until she arrived at her destination.

She was noticed first by Nicolas Ghesquière, who was talking to Monsieur Agreste and to Madame Dumond.

"Here is the woman of the hour!" He said, interrupting the conversation that was going on at the moment, spreading his arms in a welcoming gesture. Both Monsieur Agreste and Madame Dumond looked at her. Marinette was rewarded by Madame Dumond's wide smile. Gabriel Agreste looked as stoic as ever, though she seemed to notice the shade of a grin, rising on the corner of his mouth. "Everyone is talking about you, little miss!" Ghesquière pretended to whisper.

"Indeed, they are!" Said Madame Dumond, "You are putting on quite a show, Marinette! When we thought we've seen it all, you rise up to shine and surprise everyone once again!" She placed an arm around Marinette's shoulders and squeezed slightly, a demonstration of affection in front of her fellow designers. It might have been small, but it meant the world to Marinette. It meant that her first mentor was proud or her.

"What do you mean, I keep surprising you?" Marinette asked shyly and the three designers looked at her as if she had grown three more heads. "I mean, I know my presentation was a bit dramatic and unexpected." She managed to reformulate, "But what else was surprising?"

Nicolas Ghesquière looked at Gabriel Agreste with a mischievous smile, "For instance," He said looking back at Marinette, "We were just now discussing how you seem to have the Agreste family in the palm of your hands!" He said with a suggestive wink. Madame Dumond giggled, but Marinette frowned, not really following what he wanted to say. He sighed dramatically and explained, "You have Gabriel here, in your hand, because of your talent, obviously." Marinette blushed and raised her eyebrows looking at Monsieur Agreste as if she wanted him to confirm what she had just heard. The man smiled coldly. She really couldn't tell if that was supposed to mean something, but she was still stunned by Nicolas' statement. "On the other hand, you have poor Adrien, who is so madly in love with you that tomorrow I bet you will both be featured on the cover of every magazine. Dancing."

Marinette blushed like she had never blushed before. She was positively the color of her dress. She had her eyes open so wide that it looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

 _What. The. Hell- How_ could Nicolas know?

She knew that Chloe had told her that Adrien might be in love with her. But was it so obvious that everyone could tell? Even someone they'd never met before?

She looked at Gabriel. He was looking back at her, with a determined expression on his face. As if he was trying to find something.

Not able to read Gabriel properly, Marinette turned her gaze back to Nicolas and Madame Dumond, "How can you be so sure of that?" It came out as a whisper, a hopeful one.

Gabriel Agreste smiled, victorious. It didn't reach his eyes. But Marinette didn't notice. She was digesting some important matters.

If Adrien was in love with her - Really in love - would that change anything?

She had wanted to get back with him right after Chloe told her that he loved her, but only if he wanted to date her for real. That had been the conclusion she had reached a few days ago. But she was scared... She wasn't really sure that his feelings were the same as hers. She knew she couldn't keep the line, between friendship and love, straight anymore. She felt like she couldn't go back to being just friends with him. But she was also very frightened of his answer. What if he wanted nothing more than her friendship and some occasional 'rebound'?

But if she _knew_...

If Adrien was in love with her - _Really_ in love - She would be sure of what to do and she would do it fearlessly.

 _What about Chat Noir?-_

"My dear, it is clear to me that you are the only one in this ballroom that hasn't noticed the boy's feelings for you." Said Madame Dumond with a gentle smile, "And at least eighty percent of the people here only watched you dance." She giggled.

Marinette looked back at the place she last saw Adrien.

He was looking back at her with so much intensity that it shocked her. Her stomach was stuffed with evil akumas, filling her with nervousness and making her heart race. She didn't quite understand his expression, though. She had never seen it before. He was looking at her _differently_ , that was for sure. A thrill ran through her. Was that a loving gaze?

Madame Dumond and Nicolas Ghesquière laughed softly.

"Enough of this gossiping," Said Gabriel Agreste, coldly.

"Ah- Right! I forgot you wanted a chance to meet Miss Dupain-Cheng yourself!" Said Nicolas, chuckling.

"Oh, we have met." Said Gabriel, glaring down the other designer. Madame Dumond was suddenly quiet. "As I recall, you created the winning feathered hat in my hat competition, when you were fifteen?" He asked Marinette. She smiled and nodded, glad that he remembered. "Poor Adrien had to wear it on set! He couldn't stop sneezing!" He let out a single laugh. Marinette joined him. The other two just looked stunned, not sure of what was happening and how this girl had made Gabriel Agreste laugh after a two-minute-long conversation.

"Why couldn't he stop sneezing?" Asked Madame Dumond, extremely amazed, making an effort not to be left out.

"The hat was made with feathers!" Said Marinette, laughing at the memory. "I felt so bad back then! I didn't know he was allergic to feathers!"

"We did not know that either." Said Gabriel, amused, "We found out that day!"

Marinette laughed. She didn't know that. She always thought that Adrien had been aware of his allergies his whole life.

She remembered the pictures of him coming out next month and they looked so good... She was very impressed by how professional he'd been. Adrien was really good at modeling. You couldn't tell at all that he had been sneezing the whole time. He hadn't looked less than perfect.

Marinette had that picture of him. She had stored it with love. It had been the first real proof that she could do it. If Gabriel Agreste had selected her piece, she was on the right path... She could achieve her dream.

And...

Because back then she had fallen under Adrien's spell. As she was falling now.

"On to more important business," Cut in Gabriel Agreste, "I believe you are here because my son has told you that I wish to have a word with you?" Marinette nodded.

"Ah, now, now, Agreste!" Said Nicolas Ghesquière, trying to be included in the conversation too, "Don't keep the girl's talent only to yourself!" He warned. "I came first!" Then he looked at Marinette, "I expect you to hear my offer after he makes his! Don't accept his offer before coming to hear mine!"

"Ghesquière, let's leave them to talk. You don't want people to think you are desperate." Said Madame Dumond, pushing him away from Marinette and Gabriel. They left without another word.

Gabriel Agreste halted her with his cold smile. She smiled back, unsure of what to say, suddenly feeling very self-aware.

This was it.

"He did sound very desperate, did he not!?" Asked Monsieur Agreste, smirking. Marinette managed to giggle.

"Just a bit." She said, "Though I confess I can't understand why."

"Because he knows he wants you," Gabriel's mirthless smile spread; he looked a bit cruel now, "He also knows that he doesn't stand a chance of getting what he wants if I want it too."

Marinette's eyes widened.

"That is right, Miss Dupain-Cheng." He breathed out, "Every single one of the fashion legends in this room is very impressed with you. 'Prodigy' has been whispered to describe you since the beginning of the party. They all want to work with you." He paused for effect. Marinette wasn't sure of what to say. "But you probably already know that, don't you? Your gown pockets must be filled with business cards by now." She placed her hand over her left pocket. Gabriel chuckled humorlessly. "I have a proposition for you, Miss Dupain-Cheng." Marinette looked at him expectantly. "But I need more than your talent to give you the chance to work with me. I need this to be a win-win contract. You can't only receive. You have to give too. Do you understand, Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

She slowly nodded.

"But I don't think I have anything to give you." She said with her throat aching. Gabriel chuckled, delighted.

"Let me be the judge of that."

"Umm- Okay..." Said Marinette, not understanding where this was going. She honestly didn't know what else she had to give him except for her 'talent'. She was certain that it wasn't money that he wanted. And even if it was, she was also certain that he knew she had none.

"Come, Miss Dupain-Cheng." He asked. "Let us talk in some place more private." He steered her toward the gardens. She looked at Adrien once again and she received an encouraging smile followed by a single nod. Marinette felt warm. Without thinking, her hand flew to her neckline.

"I see that Adrien gave you Emilie's necklace," Gabriel pointed with a sudden tremor in his voice. It was the first time she had seen him showing any kind of emotion. Marinette felt a shiver.

"It's borrowed. I am giving it back to him tomorrow!" Said Marinette quickly. Gabriel made a gesture with his hand as if he was telling her that it was fine by him.

They stepped outside. The night was colder and darker than it had been when Marinette and Adrien had escaped there, a while ago.

Ladybug's dress was shining, strong. Marinette was spreading light.

Gabriel moved beyond the balcony to the core of the garden. They walked for a while until they were alone. The gardens were way more quiet than the ballroom. They could still hear the sounds of the party coming from inside and some occasional cricket noises. Apart from that, the silence was overwhelming.

"I will be straightforward with you, Miss Dupain-Cheng." Said Gabriel Agreste. The red light coming from her dress was reflecting on his face and making him look scary _-er_. She wished they were still inside, in the cosy warmth where her dress didn't make her hero look like a villain from a horror movie. "I believe you have something that I want." said Gabriel, making Marinette raise her eyebrows. "But I am not certain of it, not yet." Marinette was trying to suppress the surprise she felt hearing his words and the sudden suspicion that something was wrong.

"Okay," She managed to say, "I don't know what is it that you think I have that you could want, but I'm all ears. What is it that you want?" Her words grew colder. She started to feel more awake and aware of everything. As Ladybug, she always felt this kind of clarity when facing danger.

Gabriel Agreste shook his head, "It doesn't work like that." He smirked at her, "Why would I tell you what I want? You would have leverage over me." He chuckled and shook his head again as if the thought of being upfront with her was the silliest thing he had ever heard.

 _He has the advantage over me._ Marinette realized. He had something that she wanted. She could always get it from another designer, but it wouldn't be the same and he knew that.

"I will be asking you some questions." Said Gabriel, interrupting her thoughts. "If you answer or not, it's up to you. Just remember that I can see through lies and that _no answer_ is also an answer."

Marinette gulped. She didn't like where this was going.

"First question:" He started, "Why make a collection about Ladybug?" He knew that the collection was about the miraculouses, but if he started asking such specific questions, the girl might understand where the conversation was leading right away.

Gabriel sat on a garden wooden bench and gestured for her to sit too.

Marinette took some time before she answered. She didn't know why the first question was about this. Maybe he wanted to know her creative process?

"I'm very interested in the subject." She said finally sitting down next to him. It was true, but not the whole truth, obviously. Plus, she didn't want her idol to think she was nothing more than a fan-girl. "And it's not only about Ladybug." She added.

Gabriel Agreste raised his eyebrows slightly.

"I know it is not only about Ladybug. But she is the main star, isn't she? Like _you_."

Marinette didn't want to answer. She wasn't the main star. Not today, nor as Ladybug. She was part of a team. She had always had help.

But she didn't want to dismiss her idol-and-possible-future-mentor's thoughts so quickly. He might decide that she didn't want to listen, or even worse, learn.

Feeling very cold, she pressed her hands against her uncovered arms and rubbed them, trying to find warmth through friction. She didn't want to acknowledge it, but she was also feeling slightly scared.

Gabriel, deciding she wasn't going to respond, sighed and said, "I'm very interested in the subject too, you know." Marinette looked at him, surprised. "I, myself, have gathered some information," He continued, "For the sake of fashion, obviously." He paused. Marinette thought she should feel relieved, but she wasn't. Her heartbeat was growing faster. "Of course, you got there first." He smiled and looked at her, narrowing his eyes. The red glowing in the dark light mixed with Gabriel's calculated smiled was giving her goosebumps. She wanted to run away from there. "And I am glad you did! What a fine collection you created! I wonder if you did some kind of research before you started... Or if you have an expert insider covering the matter for you..." It wasn't a question. "For example," Marinette held her breath. She really didn't like where the conversation was going. _Insider?_ Was he implying that she knew who Ladybug was? Or maybe that she was Ladybug? "How did you know that there were more miraculous?" Before she had time to answer, he added, "How did you know that there _is_ a Bee and a Turtle miraculous?"

Marinette wished this was a nightmare. She just wanted to wake up.

The evening was going so well! Why!? Why did something or someone always have to ruin perfect things?

She didn't want to wonder _why_ her hero was asking such questions. She didn't want to imagine _what_ she could find if she found out why either. He looked interested in the matter. More than interested, actually. He was looking at her as if he was demanding an answer. But the Ladybug in her was awakened and demanding answers too.

He had stated that there were a Bee and a Turtle miraculous as if he _knew_ that they existed.

Maybe she misunderstood?

But then, how did he knew about the word _miraculous_ at all? It wasn't a word that many people knew. In fact, only a few were familiar with the term. Alya, Chat Noir, Master Fuu and herself. Though she did use that term talking to Nino and Chloe while explaining her collection. But they wouldn't talk to anyone about it, let alone to Gabriel Agreste.

No one else knew that word... Not that she knew of.

Wait.

There was someone else.

She scanned Gabriel Agreste.

Her stomach shrank in pain and shock, when she found _it_.

It was pinned to Gabriel's necktie:

The missing Moth's brooch.

* * *

 ** _Poor Marinette... Everything was going so well... Hawkmoth had to ruin it, didn't he?_**

 ** _How will Mari react to_** ** _this? I_** ** _will let you know next Chapter!_** ** _(ΦωΦ) ฅ_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**


	30. Halloween Prank

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 _ **Thank you for being so kind and patient! We're up for one more 'reveal' today!**_ _ **It's the last one... Probably. Hold on tight! (⁎˃ᆺ˂)**_

 ** _AuriMoon*_**

* * *

 **Halloween Prank**

The sound of laughter and music seemed very far away.

It was dark.

And it was cold.

Sitting beside her Hero, on a wooden garden bench, Marinette felt her stomach shrink in shock when she found _it_.

It was pinned to Gabriel's necktie:

The missing _Moth's brooch_.

Feeling a wave of dizziness, she wished it was a nightmare. She wished with all her heart that she could just wake up. This wasn't real... This couldn't be true.

Not here...

Not _him_.

But her eyes and her sixth sense didn't lie to her. He might be her fashion hero, but that didn't mean anything anymore.

She knew what he wanted now. He wanted her miraculous. And nothing he could ever propose would make her give him it to him.

With a cooler look at things: her dream could be accomplished else way, she didn't want to have anything to do with this man. Gabriel Agreste belonged in prison.

And it all made sense now. Gabriel traveled away and, for three years, the Akumas had been weaker and weirder. He didn't make Akumas in Italy because what he wanted was here. With her and Chat Noir. He probably didn't know Chat Noir had been away too. But now, if he had the chance to make Akumas, he would. And Marinette didn't know if the team was prepared to deal with _real_ Akumas. So she had to act fast.

If he was asking her this questions, it meant that he wasn't sure that she was Ladybug. That was the only good thing about this situation. She had to convince him that she was not, this way she would have the upper hand.

The _advantage_.

The Ladybug in her was telling her to cut the conversation short, suit-up quickly and come back with Rena and Chat to bring him down. They couldn't dismiss this opportunity. Their only chance was to take Hawkmoth by surprise.

She forced herself to giggle, "You're too funny, Monsieur Agreste!" She said. She didn't want him to think she was a fan-girl before, but now she didn't care. She only wanted to get out of there. As fast as possible. "I didn't do any kind of research! My friend Alya is the fanatic!" She said a bit too cheerfully, "The only thing I did was ask for her help! And as for the Bee and Turtle, I only came up with two animals that would fit the collection, I had to create five pieces." She pretended to think and then she opened her eyes wide, trying to look surprised, "You mean, you think there really are Bee and Turtle superheroes? That would be awesome, wouldn't it!?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. This wasn't the reaction he had expected from the girl. Perhaps she wasn't the guardian after all... Or perhaps he had been too obvious and she was just faking it.

Marinette looked at her phone and got up suddenly.

"Look at the time!" She squealed and giggled, "It's already midnight! They will announce the winner! I better go!" She took a business card from her left pocket, made sure it was the right one and offered it to him, "Can we talk tomorrow, Monsieur Agreste? I promise I won't run." She smiled mischievously, "After all, you have leverage over me."

Gabriel took the card with a shocked expression and Marinette flew towards the ballroom entrance.

* * *

"Alya told me it's the name Marinette gives her lucky charm." Nino finished and looked at Adrien, "Dude, you're pale as snow!"

 _Marinette was Ladybug._

"Dude!" Insisted Nino, "Are you okay?"

Adrien was staring at Marinette. Then she looked back at him and it felt like a rug was just pulled out of his feet. She was everything to him and she didn't know. He had to tell her.

"Did I miss anything?" Alya was back with a drink in her hand.

"No!" Nino said quickly.

Adrien looked at Alya with intensity.

 _She knew_. She knew it all along! And she kept quiet. She had kept him away from his everything.

"Apparently, I'm the one who misses things." He said, bitterly, looking at Marinette again.

"What do you mean?" Asked Alya, confused. He looked at her. And then pointed with his head in Marinette's direction. Alya's eyes followed the direction he pointed then spun back toward him, opened wide.

He knew.

"Adrien-"

"It's my fault, he knows." Alya and Adrien turned to face Nino. Shocked as if he had been wearing Chloe's clothes. Nino sighed and then he turned to Adrien, "Adrien, don't be mad at Alya." He sighed again and looked at Alya "Alya, don't be mad at me... I told him that Marinette has a lucky charm, I don't understand why he looked so pale and now so angry, but it's definitely my fault that he does." He explained looking remorseful.

Alya and Adrien looked back at each other and started laughing with relief. For a moment there, they thought that Nino knew everything too.

Nino looked a bit confused and not sure if he was being laughed at. But they kept laughing, so he started laughing too. Apparently, he got everything wrong?

"Nino, babe, can you go get me another drink? This one is horrible." Alya asked, cleaning up a tear from her eye.

He didn't understand it wrong, then. Alya wanted to talk to Adrien to apologize for whatever had made him mad.

"Sure thing, babe," He said and without Adrien noticing, he gave her his best 'I-wanna-know-everything-later-Alya look. Which made her chuckle. She was the one up for interrogation this time.

After Nino left, Adrien said:

"I'm sorry for the way I was going to react. You are not the one to blame."

Alya shook her head, she had been feeling guilty about this arrangement since the day she found out who he was.

"I'm the one who needs to apologize. I shouldn't have kept it from you. Or from her." Alya looked at Marinette and he followed her gaze.

His Lady...

"You did what you thought was right." Said Adrien.

Marinette and his father were moving outside. All he wanted right now was to interrupt that conversation and have her all to himself. He felt like he couldn't live one more second apart from her.

Until she looked at him again. He saw so much hope in her eyes. This was everything she had ever fought for.

So, he repressed his own wishes and smiled encouragingly. He didn't have to wait for too long now. It was almost over.

"It would turn out the same way if you had told me." He was doing it now. Put his wishes on hold to make hers come true. "I would wait until this is over."

Alya nodded pensively.

"That does sound like something you'd do." Then she smiled at him, he smiled back and she sighed. "Marinette is a success tonight, isn't she? Just like we told her she would." Adrien chuckled.

"Not that she ever believed in us."

Alya laughed with Adrien.

"You're right. She is a true perfectionist, and very self-conscious I might add."

"You're talking about Marinette, aren't you?" Asked Nino, carrying Alya's new drink.

"How would you know?" Asked Adrien, pretending to be surprised.

"Umm... Perfectionist... self-conscious..." Counted Nino with his free hand, making them laugh.

"We were pointing out that Mari has done a wonderful job." Explained Alya and before any of the boys got a chance to answer, they were interrupted by Madame Dumond's amplified voice on the speakers.

"I hope you are all having an amazing time..." She started and there was clapping, "I am sorry for interrupting, but the time has come."

Madame Dumond was in the center of the ballroom with a spotlight bathing her.

Alya, Adrien and Nino looked at each other with surprised expressions after checking their phones. It was almost midnight. The time had flown so quickly... It was time to announce the winner.

And Marinette wasn't here.

"What should we do?" Asked Nino while Madame Dumond kept her speech going.

"We must find Marinette!" Said Alya preparing to start the search, but Adrien placed a hand on her forearm and shook his head.

"No." He said, "She is outside with Father. This is what she wanted all along."

"But she will win this and she won't be here-"

"They won't take away the prize if she is not here." Said Adrien with a very serious expression. "But if we barge in on the conversation and, for some reason, she says something that Father doesn't like, he won't work with her." Alya and Nino opened their mouths in astonishment. Adrien nodded bitterly, "I know. That's Father. Believe me when I say he is not to be interrupted. Marinette will receive the prize when she is done talking with him."

Slowly, Alya nodded. They all turned to listen to the speech Madame Dumond was giving.

"- this marvelous evening!" She smiled widely, "But you are probably sick of hearing me talk! Let's get to the part we've all been waiting for!" She made an inviting gesture and a girl dressed as a pumpkin and holding a dark-green envelope walked towards her.

As the crowd clapped once again, Madame Dumond accepted the envelope. The room fell into silence while she was opening it. She slowly took a piece of expensive paper out of the envelope. There was a pause and then she announced, "And the third prize goes toooo..." There were drum rolls, "Ben Walls!"

They heard someone cheering for Ben and turned towards it, just to erupt in not-so-well-contained laugher. Chloe Bourgeois was clapping and cheering more than anyone in the ballroom. Ben looked surprised but pleased. He even straightened up a little bit when he heard her say "Go get them, Ben!". This made her friends laugh. More.

"Well, Chloe's drunk." Alya stated the obvious. Nino and Adrien agreed.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Said Ben receiving a ten-centimeter trophy and a 3rd place certificate. The prize was more than a statue and a certificate. The third, second and first places would win a money prize (5/10/15 000 euro namely). Ben was to receive 5 000 euro.

Even though the money was amazing to earn, this ball was all about the prestige and connections. Even if you weren't one of the three winners, you had still been in contact with fashion legends. Every single one of the contestants from the latest editions of this Halloween Ball had been approached by big companies. Even more, if you were on one of the three first places.

Ben kept thanking the audience but after a while, he didn't know what else to do. So he started to walk away from the spotlight again.

"Hang on, dear!" Said Madame Dumond laughing at his innocent foolishness. "Don't you want to say anything?" She asked offering him a mic. He gulped taking the mic with both hands and nodded hesitantly. Madame Dumond stepped out of the light focus to leave it to him.

"Umm..." He said with his voice trembling, "Ah- I- Thank you!" The crowd laughed. Some with sympathy and some in mockery. He cleared his throat. "First of all, thank you so much for this prize. I've worked hard in order to win it." His voice was steadier and the mockery stopped, "Second, and even more important than receiving this prize, thank you for inviting me for this ball. Because of it, I've experienced a new kind of life, entirely. It has given me a chance to learn a great deal and meet very, very important people." And while he said it, he was looking to Chloe. The girl smiled and nodded, in the verge of tears. "I can say that it was the best night of my life so far. Thank you."

The crowd went wild with the shy boy's little speech. He smiled, still a little unsure of how to act when facing a praising ovation. Chloe was already thinking of how to help Ben improve his public skills.

Madame Dumond gently took the mic out of his hands and patted him on the back, a polite invite to move and give space for the second place. He obliged, walking back to Chloe.

"Thank you, Mr. Walls. We've been so focused on shipping _LadyNoir_ tonight," Madame Dumond made invisible quotes with her hands when she said 'LadyNoir', "that we let Queen Bee's new crush go unnoticed!" She giggled, sounding a little surprised. There was a general chuckle while everyone agreed with their host.

Adrien was feeling his face get very hot with all eyes on him and wondered if Chloe was feeling the same.

"Now, for the second place," Said Madame Dumond receiving another dark green envelope. There was drum roll again while she opened it, "Phillippe Chaney" She clapped with the rest of the guests and handed him a fifteen-centimeter trophy and a certificate, for the second place. Phillippe had been the one that created the dragon collection. The boy deserved the second place. He was the only real competition for Marinette, Adrien thought.

Madame Dumond gave Phillipe the mic and he started by thanking everyone. He was nervous, but not as nervous as Ben had been.

A dash of red light captured Adrien's attention. Their costumes weren't glowing as much as before. The phosphorescent fabric had to be charged with daylight to shine. Now they were all glowing a faint light, but they were still easily distinguishable.

He looked in Marinette's direction, smiling wide. He could tell her everything now. But she seemed terrified and at the same time more sure than he had ever seen her. At least as Marinette. She was walking fast, almost running to them.

That worried him. A knot began to form in his stomach.

"Marinette!" Said Nino, relieved, "They are going to announce the first prize-"

"Alya!" Marinette called cutting through Nino's words. Her breath missing and she was completely ignoring Nino and everyone else "We have to go. Like, _now_."

Alya nodded gravely without a question. Something was up.

The apprehension in Adrien's stomach intensified. He looked around, trying to find the threat. But he couldn't find any...

"Marinette! Are you insane!? They are about to announce the winner!" Nino said. Marinette turned to him.

"Please, I can't explain right now, Nino," She looked at Adrien, frowning with worry, "but please, please, find Chloe and get the hell out of here." She begged them. And then she grabbed Alya's hand and left towards the garden without another word.

"Do as she says, Nino, Please!" Alya begged, then she looked at Adrien, telling him with her eyes to suit-up.

He nodded.

"What the hell?" Said Nino astonished, "She tells us to leave, but then doesn't leave and takes Alya with her?"

"Nino," Said Adrien grabbing his friend's shoulders. He looked at him seriously, as if he was trying to make him understand something without actually having to tell him anything. "Grab Chloe and get out of here. I promise I will explain everything later." Nino's mouth opened in shock. Adrien shook his friend slightly, to snap him out of it. "Can you do that for me? Please?" Nino frowned but slowly nodded, "Thank you." Adrien said and then he disappeared into the crowd too.

"Is this some kind of Halloween joke?" Nino asked no one.

There were clapping. Phillippe must have finished his speech.

Nino started to feel nervous. Marinette wouldn't leave the ball before knowing if she won. Alya would not let her, even more, if it was to pull out a stupid prank. This was Mari's future... And if it was a prank they wouldn't have been so serious. Alya would have winked her eye at him or something like that. With is heart rushing in his chest, he started to look for Chloe and Ben in the crowd.

* * *

"Tikki, Spots On!" Said Marinette behind a bush after she and Alya made sure no one was watching.

"Trixx, Let's Pounce!" Said Alya, almost at the same time.

They leapt onto Marinette's school rooftop.

"What's up, girl?" Whispered Rena Rouge, "You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

"I know who HawkMoth is." Ladybug said with her voice trembling. She was on verge of tears. Rena Rouge opened her eyes in shock.

"What!?" She said feeling her heart pounding in her chest. If they knew who Hawkmoth was, everything would end! No more Akumas! There were three of them, and only one of him! He didn't stand a chance! "How did you find out?" Then she leaned over and whispered, " _Who_ is he?"

Ladybug looked at her friend and muttered, "Gabriel Agreste."

Rena Rouge's chin fell.

 _What?_

"Alya," a tear rolled down Ladybug's cheek, she was feeling so stupid now... She hadn't suspected Gabriel to be Hawkmoth because he had Akumatized himself... But she had held the lost book on the Miraculous that happened to be in his possession years ago! Of course, a normal person wouldn't understand the importance of the artifact, but he did look to be very fond of it when she gave it back. She had thought ADRIEN was Hawkmoth, for goodness sake. But if Gabriel was Hawkmoth, then... "What if Adrien knows? How could he keep his father's secret and live with it? With all of our friends being akumatized? It's obvious he knows! He has never been akumatized..." She hid her face in her hands, "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Believe me, he doesn't know." Said Alya dryly, not noticing the hope in Marinette's eyes as she looked at her best friend.

 _Fuck._

Adrien's father is Hawkmoth. _Chat Noir's freaking father is Hawkmoth_.

"Good evening, Ladies!" Said Chat Noir landing on the roof.

 _Great timing._

"Ma- M'Lady?" He asked worried when he noticed her tears. Ladybug didn't know that he knew she was Marinette and before he knew what was going on, he wasn't going to tell her. "Are you alright?" He looked at Rena Rouge. She looked horrified.

Fear crept into his system.

"I found out who Hawkmoth is, Chat." Ladybug said with her voice trembling.

"Now, wait a second, Ladybug," Said Rena quickly. How would Chat react if Ladybug suddenly started accusing his father of being Hawkmoth? "How can you be so sure of it?"

"Who is he?" Chat asked with excitement, "That is amazing M'Lady! Why are you so upset? Let's get him! Who is he!?"

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir and then at Rena Rouge.

"Gabriel Agreste" She tried to hold a sob, so it came out really weird and might have been funny if it wasn't for the whole situation.

Chat Noir's face went _white_.

Rena Rouge looked worriedly at him.

"No." He whispered after a while. Ladybug frowned, not understanding his reaction. "No, he is _not_." He stated in a stronger voice, almost like a warning.

"What do you mean, 'he is not'?" Ladybug said confused, "He is!"

Chat simply shook his head with his eyes closed, as if he was trying to wake up, to deny everything he heard.

"Chat, he is! Gabriel Agreste _is_ Hawkmoth!" She insisted, frustrated. She didn't want to believe herself, but Chat was in denial.

"Ladybug, let's be rational, how did you come up with that conclusion?" Asked Rena Rouge quietly. They were walking on very thin ice.

Ladybug breathed in and then she breathed out, trying to calm herself down. What the hell was wrong with Chat? Did he know Gabriel Agreste too? Why was he behaving like she was insulting him by even suggesting...?

"I saw the moth brooch on his necktie." She explained feeling miserable. It wasn't the whole story. The man literally implied that she was acquainted with Ladybug or Ladybug herself right after telling her he wanted something from her, but they didn't have time for this!

Plus, the possibility that Adrien might know about it was warring in her head and making it hard for her to think.

"He is a fashion designer, how can you be certain it was the moth miraculous?" Asked Chat, coldly.

In Adrien's head, there was a war. She was the woman of his life. He wanted to grow old with her. But she was certain that his father was a criminal and he was sure he wasn't... how could she even think that?

"I swear it was the moth miraculous!" She was feeling indignant, now. "I know what I saw! Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not about trust! I know he is not Hawkmoth, you must have seen wrong." He was walking from one place to another on, suddenly he turned to her and said, "Why don't you trust _me_?"

Ladybug opened her mouth and then closed it... what could she answer to that? She felt attacked, but Chat Noir looked like he was feeling attacked by her too.

"Okay, then." Ladybug said calmly, looking at her gloved hands, "How are you so sure he is not Hawkmoth?"

Rena Rouge was feeling like the ice was about to crack at any minute now. What a nightmare... And she had to do something, like fast.

"I am sure because he is my father."


	31. Spell it for me

**_So, I have news. It's not like bad news, but it's definitely not good. You see, I started to write this FF thinking that if I reached ten chapters it would be awesome. It's even better that I wrote thirty (still counting), but the fact is that I intended to write this on my Summer vacations only. I decided I would update twice a week because I had the time to write, only my time now will be for school. Next Monday my classes start and it will be a hard year for me, probably, because it's the second year of my Master Degree and that means WRITING... for my thesis. I know, it sucks because it will be hard and I will have to work a lot on it, but my project theme is amazing and I'm super excited about it!_**

 ** _All of this to let you know that starting from next week, I will only publish once a week._**

 ** _This is a little bonus chapter for the long waiting you have ahead of you. Even more, considering that apparently I can't write this last chapters without ending them Cliffhanging. I'm really sorry about that, I swear it is NOT on purpose. I tried to end this one in a smoother way. It's not cliffhanging, but to me, it just seems sort of unfinished. *Sigh*_**

 ** _Enjoy the Chapter._** **^ↀᴥↀ^**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**

* * *

 **Spell it for me**

"I am sure because he is my father."

Ladybug abruptly lifted her head to look at Chat's eyes in shock.

What did he mean 'he is my father'? Was Chat Noir Adrien's brother?

LOOOOL What a stupid thought! Adrien didn't have a brother!

Maybe Chat was really into fashion too and looked at Gabriel as a fashion father? As a contemporary fashion pioneer? She knew that she had trouble believing her own eyes at first... She also knew how betrayed she felt right now by her childhood hero...

"What do you mean, he's your father?" Ladybug managed to ask.

Rena Rouge facepalmed audibly, making them look at her.

"Carry on... I'm just watching..." She said politely, "But don't forget that people might be in danger down there, so make it fast."

Ladybug frowned, not understanding why Rena wasn't taking her side.

So was Chat Noir. Alya had to know that his father would never do something like this...

"You know what!?" Rena said laughing nervously, "I really don't want to be caught in the cross-fire, so... I will go evacuate the people, and you do... You do whatever you need to do." And with a last nervous chuckle, she left the rooftop.

Ladybug looked at Chat demanding answers, "What do you mean, he is your father?" She repeated. Chat Noir sighed looking very tired.

"I didn't want you to find out like this or today. But if I have to spell it out for you..." He paused looking at her, "I am Adrien Agreste. That's what I meant by saying 'he is my father'."

Time stopped for Ladybug.

'Adrien has some Chat Noir moments, doesn't he?'

Her heart was beating fast.

How could she had been so blind? Even Tikki had given her hints!

If she thought of it more carefully, she had given hints to herself! It was that stupid brain of hers that was slow at catching them.

She had wondered how Adrien would look in Chat Noir's suit. She had remembered Chat Noir many, many times while she was with Adrien and for some reason - in those moments, where she wasn't thinking straight - she hadn't felt guilty at all. She had wanted to see Chat because Adrien reminded her so much of him... No wonder she couldn't forget Chat completely! He was there! The whole time!

Her face was suddenly overcome by a wave of redness.

Oh my goodness.

She had asked Chat to take off his clothes to compare his body to Adrien's...

And that night on patrol... He had wanted to tell the girl he liked everything... And she didn't let him do it...

This was all her fault.

This sentiment-rollercoaster would have been over way sooner if she had just let him do as he pleased. She made him be scared for her safety when she was probably one of the people best at self-defense in Paris.

She had been blind.

Her heart had known all along.

It had been giving her hits since the day Adrien/Chat had come back. They had come back in the same week, for goodness sake!

And they call **me** the head of the operations. They let me do the planning while fighting akumas!

Her head was just too stubborn to understand that her kitty was Adrien, even though they had been missing for three years and come back at the same time. And she was supposed to be the perceptive one...

She had suffered with this nonsense.

He had suffered with this nonsense.

The heartbreaker had been the worst.

Chat leaving her balcony heartbroken... Adrien not talking to her for weeks... And then came the pact. The Rebounding.

For him, it wasn't a Rebound at all. She realized.

He thought he couldn't be with me as Chat, so he tried as Adrien.

'She might be the one.' Chat Noir had said to Ladybug after she started the rebounding with Adrien as Marinette.

Back then, the thought of it could make Ladybug crumble and cause her heart to tumble.

But now it put a smile on her face and caused her heart to flutter with hope.

She looked at him, he was waiting for her to process.

He looked troubled.

Well, of course he was troubled! He didn't want to believe that Hawkmoth was his father!

Out of nowhere a wonderful thought came to her mind: She had made a Chat Noir costume for Chat Noir himself!

She had fallen in love with Adrien. And then Chat Noir.

She had fallen for them...

... for Him, twice.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

How could she have ever believed they were different people?

She had thought she had a TYPE.

Suddenly, Ladybug seemed to find everything extremely funny. She couldn't help herself... She started laughing.

A tiny smile appeared on Chat's lips. Ladybug's laughter had always been contagious.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, coming closer to her.

"I'm sorry, Chat!" She said between snorts, grabbing her belly and bending over herself, "I know it's not the- proper moment, but- I can't- sto-o-o-op!" He chuckled along with her.

Chat extended a hand to her. She managed to pull herself together using Chat's hand to stand straight again. She looked at him. Her Adrien... And smiled lovingly. How could a moment of such pain have become a moment of pure happiness? Of course the sadness of knowing her hero was her worst enemy was still there... But it was like it had become a secondary concern.

"I don't think you understand the implications of what you just told me," She said with joy glowing in her eyes. She came closer to him, still holding his hand. "I had my time to process who you are," She was going to kiss him, she was. "So it's only fair that I tell you who I am too-"

"I know who you are, Princess."

Her brain, her heart, her everything, stopped abruptly.

"What?" She managed to say.

"I found out about an hour ago. And let me tell you, I wasn't as gracious as you while taking in the news. I was going to go full beast mode on Alya and Nino" He chuckled a bit. She was looking more confused than she had ever looked. He smiled, "Can I explain it to you later? Now we have some really important matters to discuss..." He asked apologetically.

Right... Hawkmoth.

"Princess, I trust you," He started, "I do. But are you certain? Maybe you didn't see it so well... Is there any room for doubt?" He really didn't- He really couldn't believe that Father was Hawkmoth.

Trying not to smile because he had just called her Princess twice as Ladybug, she shook her head. This was very serious. And painful. All the joy in her eyes was turned to sadness. She was certain.

"I am sure. It's not only the miraculous, Chat." She held his other hand, begging him to believe her and at the same time showing him that she was there for him, "He told me he wanted something from me, but he had to ask me some questions to make sure I had it. He asked me about the Bee and Turtle miraculous and then he suggested I was Ladybug. And only then I saw his miraculous." Chat looked terrified and unable to say anything, so she continued, "He suspects I'm Ladybug, Chat. We have to do something now... Or everyone that I know will be in danger." He gulped and breathed deeply several times.

"All right." He said with his voice trembling and his hands shaking on hers, "But I want to speak to him. I need to see it for myself and if he really is-" His voice broke and he paused to clear his throat, "If he really is Hawkmoth I want to know why."

Ladybug nodded, agreeing. She wanted to know that too.

"But please be careful." She asked with tears in her eyes. He nodded.

"You too." He let go of her hand and caressed her face. His eyes met hers, "I love you."

Marinette was internally squealing.

He loves me!

She wanted to go tell everyone!

Adrien Agreste loves me! Chat Noir loves ME! ME! MEEEE!

She slapped herself mentally.

Okay, Marinette, just this once, try to look like a sane person!

But she couldn't stop smiling... She was smiling so widely that her cheeks hurt...

She breathed, "I love you t-"

They were interrupted by a woman's scream that made their blood run cold. It was followed by several other screams. Ladybug's smile faded away at the same time as Chat's. With a last look at each other, they split up and ran to where the screams were coming from, not needing to say anything else. If their unspoken mutual understanding was good before, now it was even better.

They were both pissed at the timing, obviously.

Did the Akuma really have to be interrupting at that moment? Three whole years almost without Akumas and Hawkmoth makes an Akuma appear exactly at THAT moment?

Entering the ballroom through a first-floor open window on the balcony that surrounded the whole ballroom, they were presented with a terrifying view. Rena Rouge had managed to evacuate most of the people from the building, but there were some left: hiding and running away from the five Akumas.

"I didn't know Hawkmoth could do that." Chat Noir said looking shocked. Ladybug just nodded her head, too stunned to talk.

The Akumas all looked distracted for now, with Rena's illusions.

It was easy for Rena to make them distracted, thought Ladybug, Hawkmoth couldn't control them all at the same time.

Easy, but tiring.

Rena looked exhausted.

"Thank Goodness you are here!" Rena said panting, landing onto the handrail "They are all sore losers who didn't win the Halloween ball. And they're are all looking for Marinette Dupain-Cheng to make her pay and blah-blah, so congrats! I did tell you that you were going to win!" Rena chuckled a bit at Ladybug's reaction, "By the way, I'm about to untransform. I need to go get some food so I can turn back." She said, pouting. They could hear the beep coming from her necklace.

"Go!" Said Ladybug quickly, "We will cover for you." Rena nodded thankfully.

"I will be back as soon as I can!" She said, and she pounced out of the window, to the roof.

"Congratulations, Princess." Chat said kissing her cheek and making her go red, "Now, what's the plan?" He asked amused, trying not to tease her too much in a moment like this. They had to act fast.

She looked at the scene before her. They had to do something... But they were three... Two for a few minutes,... against five.

"Okay, we need to find where the Akuma's are hidden." She said trying to sound sure of herself, "Can you cover for Rena? Distract them while I figure out where the Akumas are?" He nodded, "Okay! Meet me here in five to discuss what to do next."

"On it!" Chat said, jumping to go distract the Akumas.

Ladybug soon followed him. She was going to try and watch the Akumas from afar. She had to find out where they were so that they had a chance to win. They might be five against three, but she worked with Rena Rouge and Chat Noir as a team, so they could win this if they had a good strategy.

The Akumas where all based on the competitors designer's pieces.

The first Ladybug spotted was because of its colorfulness. It was a giant 2D cartoon. It was very weird in a comical way. Depending on the angle you saw it, it could be just a straight line or a normal cartoon.

Nicolette Bonnel. Thought Ladybug. She had been the one to present the cartoon collection. Where could the Akuma be?

Ladybug made a full circle around the Cartoon-akuma to see what she was working with and found it. A pink and green 3D pin was hanging on the Akuma's 2D yellow belt. In a 2D Akuma, the only 3D thing in it should be where the Akuma was.

Well, that was easy. She thought, moving on to the next one.

A spooky grey and white robot like Akuma was shooting purple laser blasts and turning everything it touched gray and white. Half of that part of the salon was already colorless. It was a terrifying view. That should be Claire Larousse. She had really gone for spooky.

The Marinette in her was filled with goosebumps.

Trying not to get hit, Ladybug circled around the Spooky-akuma and found nothing out of the ordinary. Where was this akuma? Maybe it was the weapon? But she didn't have a weapon when she presented... not that Marinette recalled.

Well, she had to move on and figure it out later.

The next Akuma was Roger Gilson. Marinette remembered his collection all too well, for she too was a fan of fine art paintings. He was the Edvard Munch's scream and was mostly just scaring people behind a sofa. It was scary indeed. So much for the spooky girl... This one was a full vibrant colored alien that gave the impression that was about to transform into something truly terrible because of Edvard Munch'smoving brushstrokes.

Ladybug noticed that the Akuma was not holding its head with both hands, but just one. The right hand was down, holding something fluorescent green in it. The Scream by Edvard Munch didn't have that color in it. It had orange, blue, black and some mud-green, but never fluorescent green.

That's where the Akuma is. In that green piece on his hand.

Two more to go.

Ladybug frowned when she realized the sweet girl that presented first had been transformed too. Agathe Du Toit was a phantom. She was exactly like she had presented, but she was untouchable.

How the hell are we supposed to fetch an untouchable Akuma?

Well, at least it was obvious that the Akuma was in the black mask on her face since it used to be white as the rest of the costume.

This looks like a horror movie. Ladybug thought. Just when I think something can't get scarier...

Death.

The last Akuma was Death.

Maurizio Mercuri. Ladybug realized.

The sore loser kid from Italy that she had stolen the spotlight from in the presentation.

He wasn't Death as in the Reaper. He was more of a weird Shadow Akuma. He used the walls and the floor to move, exactly like a shadow. This dim light environment was amazing for him, she realized. He had as much shadow as he wanted.

Where was his Akuma, then? He was all shadow. She barely could figure out his expressions... let alone find the Akuma.

She had to light him up. She decided. It was the only way to spot the Akuma.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo and got back to the balcony, followed by Chat Noir.

"Find anything?" He asked, smirking at her.

Her heart was racing more now than when she found 'Death'. She still had to get used to Chat Noir being Adrien.

"Alright, Cartoon guy has a 3D pin on his belt." She started, "Edvard Munch's Scream is holding a fluorescent green thing with his hand. The Phantom girl's mask is black. That's where the Akumas are. As for the Spooky girl, I think it might be in her laser gun?"

Chat nodded, "I agree, it might be there. Or maybe in the ammunition." He said gravely. "And the Shadow guy? Have any idea?"

Ladybug shook her head, "No. I can't see him. He is too dark." Chat nodded again.

"Be careful with that one, please. He's been 'eating' people with his shadows."

Ladybug opened her eyes wide in surprise, "What do you mean 'eating' people?"

"When he touches their Shadows, they are swallowed... by his darkness?" He shook his head as if to try and shake away a bad thought, "I really don't know how to describe it... just be very careful not to touch him, please." He said holding her hand.

Ladybug nodded. 'Death' was a suitable nickname after all.

"The plan is we get the Akumas. But first, we need a distraction." Said Ladybug with a smile growing on her face, making Chat smile with her. His Lady had just got an idea, "They are looking for Marinette Dupain-Cheng aren't they?" The smile in Chat's face was immediately replaced by a worried expression, "Let's give them that." followed by an incredulous one.

"What? No!" He said, with fear in his voice, "You can't be serious!"

"I am serious." She chuckled, "But not in the way you think." Her smile became mischievous. He frowned, not liking one bit where this was going. "Rena Rouge will create five Marinettes and make them run away from the Akumas. We can catch them while they are trying to catching 'me'." She finished with a triumphant smile.

Chat Noir sighed with relief. If she had proposed to de-transform and run around as Marinette he wouldn't be held responsible for what he would have done next.

As if she had been called, Rena Rouge came through the window to join them.

"Did I miss much?" She asked looking much better now.

"Not really." Said Ladybug, "Cartoon guy: 3D pin, belt. Scream: green thing, hand. Phantom girl: mask. Spooky girl: laser gun or munitions." She summed it very quickly, "The Shadow guy, we don't know yet."

"It's in the trophy!" Said Rena Rouge.

"What trophy?" Asked Ladybug, confused. So was Chat Noir.

"Before he became an Akuma he was stealing your winning trophy! It was the only Akuma I watched transform since I got here before you, guys. The Akuma is in the trophy."

The three of them gazed in the Shadow's direction. At first, it was imperceptible, but there was a weird shadow form that resembled a trophy, yes. Rena was right.

"You are right!" Said Chat Noir amazed. Rena chuckled.

"Yeah... It wasn't pretty, you know? To watch him transform..." She said shivering slightly, "Well, whatever you do, don't touch his Shadows." She warned them. Ladybug and Chat noir nodded, it was never too much to be reminded of it.

Another woman's scream brought them back to reality.

"Okay, guys, we have to focus!" Said Ladybug, "Rena, do you think you can make five Marinettes appear at the same time?" Rena Rouge frowned.

"Do they have to be substantial?" She asked, with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"No." Answered Ladybug, "But they have to run from the Akumas, this way we can take them by surprise."

Rena Rouge thought for a moment before nodding her agreement.

"I can do it, but you have to catch the Akumas because I need to be really focused." She said. Ladybug and Chat smiled, proud of how far Rena Rouge had come. "Don't look like that at me! I will do it, but you have to act fast!" She said trying to hide her own smile, "I will give you one or two minutes of distractions, tops." They nodded quickly. That was more than enough.

"Let's do this!" Said Chat Noir.

"I'm going to hide in that room over there," Said Rena Rouge and off she went.

"Lucky Charm!" Yelled Ladybug.

A glass bottle with a red and black dotted bottle cap fell to her hands. Chat Noir looked troubled, but Ladybug smiled. It was exactly what she needed.

They heard the familiar flute song and looked down at the ballroom where the destruction reigned. Five Marinettes entered the room coming from different doors each. There was a moment of silence while the Akumas looked shocked at Marinette and then each other. Ladybug and Chat Noir chuckled in amusement. This was it.

Without needing to say anything to each other, Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped off the balcony.

The silence was broken by a clamor of war screams. The Akumas ran towards Marinette.

Without them noticing, Ladybug and Chat Noir quietly took the Akumas from the Cartoon and the Scream. Before they broke them, and not to give away their plan right away, they managed to take Spooky's ammo. They got back to the balcony and cracked the three objects. Relieved that the three of them were indeed where the Akumas were hosted.

Ladybug Quickly imprisoned the black butterflies in her Lucky Charm bottle. Chat smiled, comprehending now what was the bottle for. They had more Akumas to fetch.

Looking at the scene downstairs, they realized that they didn't have the surprise factor on their side anymore. The three Akumas they had captured were still transformed, but they were laying down as if they had lost their strength. The other two were chasing the last Marinette remaining.

"Rena, come back here, we need your help!" Asked ladybug, putting her head in the room Reana Rouge had hidden in.

Rena Rouge calmly left the room, still playing her flute.

"You and Chat Noir, take care of the Phantom Akuma," Said Ladybug, handing the bottle with black butterflies to Chat, "I will get the Shadow."

Rena Rouge let an out-of-keynote escape her illusion song. At the same time, Chat Noir said frowning, "What? No!" None of them liked the idea of Ladybug being 'eaten' by shadows.

"Yes!" Said Ladybug, "I know how to defeat him!"

"But if he touches you, we can't do anything! You have to purify the Akumas! You have to make everything right! You are the only one that can do it." Said Chat Noir, trying to reason with her.

"I know." She thought about it for a second and said "Okay, I will purify the Akumas now. Just in case. But I know that I can do this. Trust me, will you?" She looked at Rena. Her friend slowly nodded. Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, a silent plea for him to believe in her. He was frowning, trembling with worry, but she was Ladybug. She knew what she was doing. He breathed in slowly and then, he too nodded.

"Okay, release the Akumas in the bottle." She asked Chat. He did as she said.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug caught the black butterflies with her yo-yo. "Bye bye, little butterflies." The yo-yo opened to let the white butterflies fly away, "Keep this" She said giving Chat and Rena the Lucky Charm bottle, "This way you can imprison the Akuma after you defeat it." Chat received the bottle looking impressed by her quick thinking, "When I come back I will de-evilise it." Rena and Chat nodded. Ladybug smiled at her friends. "It's going to be alright." She promised, "Please be careful and don't worry about me. Focus on defeating the Phantom Akuma. I can't be unfocused by the fear of something happening to you guys because you are worried about me." She said very seriously, then she smiled, "Let's go. Rena and I are running out of time!" And without waiting for them, she hopped off to fight the Shadow.


	32. Wish

**Wish**

"Let's go! Rena and I are running out of time!" And without waiting for them to answer, she hopped off to fight the Shadow Akuma.

Rena and Ladybug had already used their special power, so the time was counting down for them.

Ladybug got closer to the Shadow. He was haunting a group of three people who were trying to hide from him.

Before Ladybug got to them, she got to witness, first hand, the Shadow 'eating' a person. The other two people screamed.

'Eating' was the right word for it. The Shadow Akuma grabbed the shadow of the victim and dragged it to its own shade, then his shadow 'swallowed' the person.

 _It's not me I can't let him touch, it's my shadow._ Ladybug realized.

Ladybug scanned the place for shade and lighting and landed on the floor a few meters away from the Akuma and his shadow.

 _Beep-beep._

She had to find a way to take that trophy away from him, fast. She had two full minutes left.

If she turned on all the lights, he would probably be hurt, but the shade would harden and get stronger.

If she turned off all the lights, there would only be darkness, nothing but shadow. So that was way out of the question.

She had to make a ring of light that made him almost shadowless.

The only way to do that was with lots of light sources turned to the same place, making a kind of circular spotlight around the Akuma.

She looked up. There were light heads above but she doubted she could control the light in this room. It was too big and it had too many people, fighting or running away.

The photography studio from the school would be perfect to control the light, but it was way too far from that corner of the building. She didn't have time to lure the Akuma there.

She scanned the room for another solution. Her eyes spotted the red and black polka dotted pattern. It led to the room where she had presented her collection.

It was a big room, but not as big as the ballroom and it was probably empty. Plus, it had an amazing set of lights for her to work with.

"Hey, shady guy!" Ladybug called to the Akuma, trying to make herself noticed. The Akuma looked around, searching for the origin of the sound. Ladybug yo-yoed herself to one of the chandeliers. She was going to have to escape fast. "Up here." She called, waving, "Why don't you pick someone your own size?"

The Akuma frowned with anger, or at least that's what it looked like to Ladybug, and charged at her.

She dodged him and lured him into the hall-room. Once he was inside, she closed the door. Now it was just the two of them.

Careful not to let him touch her shadow, she got up to the ceiling and started turning the still-turned-Off lights heads to the center of the room as quickly as she could manage.

In the beginning, the Akuma was still confused, turning around, looking for Ladybug, but right when she was turning the last light head to the center of the room, he noticed her.

She felt a shiver down her spine. She was working in the shade. She hadn't turned On the light heads yet. She managed to point the last light head in the right direction just in time to dodge the Akuma.

The next seconds were spent playing 'Catch'. With genuine fear, Ladybug hopped from place to place, running away from the furious and unstoppable Akuma.

 _Beep-beep._

Last minute.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo to the light table, up in the ceiling and The Shadow followed her closer than she would like. Once she landed a foot on the metal bars that were supporting the light heads, she turned around and threw her yo-yo right to Shadow's face, making him lose balance and fall right where she wanted him.

Ladybug turned On the improvised shadeless spotlight and had to turn her head away from the light. She was partially blind for a couple of seconds, but she did notice that the Shadow dropped the trophy when he fell.

The second she could see clearly, she pulled the trophy with her yo-yo and broke it. A black Akuma came out of it. Exhausted, Ladybug purified the Akuma, just in time to hear the fifth and last beep. Maurizio was laying on the floor, completely blinded by the light that had hit him right in the eye and feeling dizzy, so he never saw what happened next.

Ladybug turned Off the light and landed on the floor on her knees, transforming back into Marinette dressed as Ladybug.

Tikki fell into her hands, breathing heavily. Marinette was panting too. This fight had triggered an adrenaline rush in her, but now she felt the exhaustion falling so deeply that it was overwhelming.

And it wasn't over yet.

The worst was about to come. They had to face Hawkmoth and she was already this tired. It wasn't a good sign, for sure.

"Hang in there, Tikki." She said in a low voice, trying to get up. She had to find food for her Kwami. She hadn't brought food with her today. Today was supposed to be a day of celebration. Not a day with Akumas.

Feeling extremely exhausted, Marinette got up and tumbled in the direction of the ballroom doors, she needed to fetch some food for her Kwami. But before she reached the exit, she heard the doors from the opposite side of the room open.

"Well, well," Said a cold voice that made her blood freeze.

* * *

The Phantom wasn't an easy Akuma to fight against. Rena Rouge and Chat Noir struggled, mostly because Rena Rouge had her time clocked. The Akuma wasn't giving up without a fight either. The ribbons from the Phantom's dress would stretch and become hard and pointy as knives. It happened with one ribbon at a time, but it could come from anywhere in the Akuma's dress. The biggest problem was that the Phantom would become insubstantial everytime they tried to harm it or get the mask from her.

The fourth beep of Rena's Rouge necklace made itself heard.

"Rena, grab something from the food table and go recharge your Kwami's strengths! I will manage on my own for a while." Yelled Chat Noir to Rena Rouge.

She didn't want to do it, but if she untransformed in front of everyone, she wouldn't be of help to anybody.

"Okay!" She yelled back, running towards the food, "Hang in there. I will be right back!"

Chat dodged an attack the Phantom threw at him and nodded to Rena, letting her know that he heard her. Rena Rouge jumped to the interior balcony and left through an opened window in the first floor.

The Phantom seemed to notice it was just Chat Noir left now and suddenly attacked him with all she had. Several sword ribbons in dizzyingly quick succession came out from the Akuma's dress. Chat Noir barely managed to dodge them, and not without a scratch.

 _Ouch_. He thought, placing a hand on his cheek where a thin but deep cut was bleeding. That could have been way worse. Thank goodness for all the practice nights fighting Ladybug and Rena Rouge.

He wondered if Ladybug had managed to take care of the Shadow Akuma.

Shaking his head, he tried to ban Ladybug related thoughts. If he started to think about her he would start losing his mind with worry. He couldn't be distracted now.

He had been hurt. That meant that the Phantom was material while it attacked. Touchable. So was her mask.

A plan started to take form in his head. He needed Rena Rouge for it. She had to make the Akuma attack her and at the moment she did, he could cataclysm the mask.

"Just- a- little- longer!" He grunted one word for each attack he dodged.

 _Come on, Rena Rouge!_

Suddenly, the Phantom looked backward and in a blink of an eye disappeared outside.

Chat landed on the floor, panting. It was very strange. Why had the Akuma gone outside? He stood still for a moment, looking everywhere, trying to make sure it wasn't a trick. It was hard to tell for sure if the Phantom was really gone. There were too many small background noises.

With extreme care, Chat Noir decided to follow the Akuma outside. Not using the same window, obviously. That would be pushing his luck.

He landed on the window Rena Rouge had used to leave the ballroom and took a peek outside. It was really dark, but he could see everything.

His stomach twisted when he saw Hawkmoth followed by the Phantom. And tied up in her dress ribbons, an unconscious Marinette.

Without thinking twice, he jumped to Marinette's rescue. He didn't care that he was alone.

A voice in his head, known as common sense, was screaming that he should wait for Rena Rouge, but he shut it down. Marinette was in danger. That was all he could think about. That was his priority. He didn't care if he got hurt as long as it meant saving her.

He landed in the garden in front of his enemies, obstructing their passage.

Hawkmoth laughed coldly and the Phantom mimicked him. The Akuma was now under Hawkmoth's control. That meant that Ladybug had found a way of curing the Shadow Akuma.

Hawkmoth must have caught her after that, in a moment of weakness. Maybe right after she untransformed.

 _Hawkmoth_.

What if he _was_ his father?

No. That was insane. Why would his father be Hawkmoth? That made absolutely no sense. His father had everything he could ever want. What would he gain by hurting people and take advantage of their suffering?

"Came to rescue your partner?" Asked Hawkmoth amused.

 _So he knows she is Ladybug._ He thought. He'd been clinging to the faint hope that she was there only to satisfy the Akuma's vengeance, but he had been looking for her since the beginning.

"Let her go." Chat Noir said, in a low, threatening voice, "Now."

That made Hawkmoth smile dangerously.

"I was hoping you would ask for that," he said with the smile growing wider. Chat Noir looked confused but didn't reply. "I will let her go." Chat took an involuntary step forward and stopped when Hawkmoth raised his hand with a warning intent. "Her, for your Miraculous."

He couldn't. He had to find another way. Ladybug would never forgive him if he gave Hawkmoth his miraculous in exchange for her.

Forget Ladybug for a second, if Hawkmoth had the power of destruction, he would use it goodness knows how. Imagine all the people he would ruin, imagine the chaos, imagine the deaths...

He couldn't give Hawkmoth his Miraculous because he would never forgive _himself_.

But he had to save Marinette because he would never forgive himself for that either if he didn't.

He looked at her. She was still wearing her Ladybug costume and it was emitting a strong glow, he couldn't really tell why. The costumes were supposed to lose the glow unless they were exposed to light. Her head slumped to her chest. Her body looked relaxed, even though she was tied up, so there was no way she was pretending to be knocked out. He was on his own.

"What do you even need this for?" Chat noir casually asked waving his right hand, showing his ring Miraculous to Hawkmoth, "One isn't enough for you?"

Hawkmoth chuckled at the boy's ignorance.

"You don't know what they do, do you?" He asked shaking his head slowly as if he was disappointed.

Chat Noir didn't answer. He didn't know what they did, no. But he didn't need to tell Hawkmoth that.

"You see, Stray Cat, if you put together the Miraculous of Destruction and the Miraculous of Creation, you are given a wish." He paused for effect, looking loftily at Chat, "Anything you want is yours." He walked towards Chat Noir with a cold smirk dancing on his lips.

"She told me who you are." Accused Chat Noir with poison in his voice, "I'm having a hard time imagining what else you could wish for when you have everything you want." Chat was trying to make Hawkmoth reveal himself without implying he was Gabriel Agreste.

"You know nothing, child." He answered with a hint of anger coloring his laughter, "When I said Anything, I meant _Anything_!" Hawkmoth almost spat the word. He turned around violently and then came right back as if he was anxious, "You children think of riches and health and WORLD PEACE when a wish is offered to you!" He looked like he was about to lose his mind. Even the Phantom took a step backward, making Marinette, still unconscious, sway in the ribbons that were restraining her. "You know who I am, you say?" He continued, "You think I have everything? Let me tell you, I don't!" Was hawkmoth getting intense and emotional? Chat Noir was frozen, not able to breathe. Hawkmoth was acting like he didn't care that Chat knew who he was. He was acting like whatever Marinette had told Chat was the truth. And Marinette had told Chat Noir that Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste.

What if it was true?

Chat felt the fear and disappointment pervade his body.

"So, she was right, was she?" Chat asked with his voice trembling. Hawkmoth looked at him confused, "Are you Gabriel Agreste?" He almost shouted. Tears where creeping out of his eyes.

Hawkmoth laughed at Chat's reaction, "Don't tell me you're a fan too."

That was all the confirmation Chat Noir needed.

"Why, then?" He asked, hanging his head. He couldn't face his father right now.

"Why?"

"If not for richness or HEALTH, OR WORLD PEACE, WHY?" Hawkmoth smiled sadly, but Chat never saw it, he kept facing the grass, not sure of what he'd do if he looked his father in the eye.

"If you are that much of a fan, you know my story." He said calmly. Chat was shocked to hear so much emotion in his father's voice, so he looked up. Hawkmoth looked directly at his eyes, "Maybe you will understand." He shrugged, "I am sure you would do the same if you ever were in my shoes." Chat Noir was about to deny it with disgust, when Hawkmoth said, "My wife" Chat felt like someone had just kicked him in the guts. He wasn't able to speak. His mother. Could the Miraculous Wish bring his mother back? "I just want the love of my life back. Emily Agreste." Hawkmoth let a tear roll down his cheek. "I just need your ring for a couple of minutes. I will give it back, I promise." He was pleading for help. Help to bring back his wife. Adrien's mother. How could he refuse?

Wouldn't he have done the same if he knew what the miraculous together could do?

No. He wouldn't have tortured and hurt people. He wasn't his father. He would have found another way. Nothing could ever excuse the harm that Hawkmoth had caused to Paris and its People. Adrien would never forgive his father for what he'd done.

But now that damage was done. And he had a chance at bringing his mother back to life... All he had ever wanted... Bringing his life back to when everything was right. Even if his father ended up in prison afterward for the harm he'd done as Hawkmoth, Adrien would still have his family. Not together and not perfect. But alive.

Without taking his eyes off of his father, Chat Noir said, "Plagg, Claws Out."

Adrien dressed as Chat Noir appeared in the place where Chat Noir was before. Hawkmoth's eyes widened with surprise. Chat Noir's reactions in this conversation made so much more sense now. That was why the boy seemed to care so deeply.

Adrien started pulling off his ring.

"Kiddo, you don't understand! You can't use that wish!" Said Plagg, panicking, " You will have to give something in return-"

"There is nothing that we have that is not worth trading for my mum's life."

* * *

 ** _Ufff This is getting so tense!_**

 ** _Sorry that there's no fluff in this chapter, but the story must go on and this part of the story is KILLING ME! I just want it to be over. I wonder who's idea it was to write this ending..._**

 ** _Oh, right, it was MY idea. I don't know what I was thinking..._** **=ộ.ộ=**

 ** _I bet you have the same bittersweet feeling that I have and it's awful! Ready yourselves, cuz the next chapters will be as 'heavy' as this one._**

 ** _From now on the chapters will come out on Thursday!_**

 ** _Thank you so much for your support! I was feeling very bad for not being able to write as much, but you had the most amazing reaction._**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**


	33. The price

**The Price**

"There is nothing that we have that is not worth trading for my mum's life." Adrien pulled off his ring and Plagg disappeared inside it.

Hawkmoth was still looking at Adrien in shock. He noticed that his son had a wound on his cheek, it was probably a _courtesy_ from one Akuma Chat Noir had fought.

He knew that he was putting Adrien's life at risk amongst all of the other people in the ballroom, but he had dismissed the thought at the time. The threat had been too big to ignore. Plus, he had thought that Adrien would run to safety as he had always told him to. Like he always thought he did... After all, Adrien was nowhere to be seen when the Akumas attacked.

But of course he wasn't.

His son was Chat Noir.

A wave of guilt started forming on his throat. His son had _always_ been in danger. All because of him and his Akumas. His will to protect Adrien hadn't been enough. He never should have let him go to that public school in the first place!

Even so, what were the odds that his son was Chat Noir? Adrien had more chance of winning the lottery than having a Miraculous in his possession! Gabriel couldn't have known.

No, he _could_ have known.

The Destruction Miraculous had always been there, under his nose. Of course, he had suspected it once upon a time, but after putting his son's life _willingly_ at risk to try and prove it, he had disregarded that idea completely.

 _Adrien had almost fallen face first off a building onto hard-brick_. Hawkmoth remembered with a cold shiver. For that reason, Gabriel had looked the other way. But now he was certain that Adrien had been Chat Noir back then, Hawkmoth remembered his ring perfectly.

He had never felt so stupid. Or relieved. Because Adrien wanted Emilie back as much as he did. Maybe even more. Hawkmoth could have had his family back together years ago if he just thought to get help from his son. So much time lost because of his insistence on dealing with things alone.

It would no longer be like that. From now on, Adrien would be included in Gabriel's life decisions. Even in his business.

"I will lend you my ring," Adrien said looking at his father, "But first put Marinette down and release that Akuma. You don't need it anymore."

Hawkmoth slowly nodded. A purple butterfly appeared around of the Akuma's and Hawkmoth's eyes. The Phantom placed Marinette on the grass and started to float away towards the school. Adrien took a step forward, scared, thinking that the Akuma was running away, but Hawkmoth stopped him with his words, "Come back, my little Akuma and De-evilize her." The Phantom had just disappeared around a bush when they saw a purple light.

A dark purple butterfly flapped its wings till it landed on Hawkmoth's hand. He slowly closed his fist, and Adrien thought that his father was crushing the Akuma, but then he opened his hand to reveal a white butterfly. It flew away from Hawkmoth's hand and they followed it with their eyes until it was no longer visible in the night sky.

Adrien ran to Marinette. He kneeled beside her and searched her body for any injury. She had been knocked out, otherwise, she wouldn't be unconscious.

"She is alright." His father stated with impatience in his voice, "the Phantom hit her in the head, but it's nothing serious."

Adrien checked Marinette's head for wounds. There was no blood, so that must be a good sign. Marinette frowned when he touched a lump on the back of her head. It must have been there where the Akuma hit her. She would have a big bruise.

He sighed slightly more relieved and, careful not to hurt Marinette's head even more, he laid her down gently on the grass. He brushed some stray hair from her face and kissed her gently on the lips. He just hoped she would understand why he was doing this. He hoped she could forgive him for going along with his father's plan. A plan that turned out not to be evil after all.

Hawkmoth had used evil and inexcusable means to obtain what he wanted and Adrien would never forgive him for the damage he had caused to the city he protected as Chat Noir. But if the Wish really brought his mother back, the result would be his family back. And Adrien would never consider that an evil thing to wish for.

"Dark Wings, fall." Said Hawkmoth, right before he transformed into Gabriel Agreste.

There was no doubt now.

A little purple Kwami appeared. He looked guilty, but he didn't say a word.

Adrien stood up and walked towards his father. Gabriel extended his left hand, to receive the Destruction Miraculous, and Adrien gave it to him.

"I want it back." He warned. Gabriel nodded looking slightly wounded by Adrien's lack of trust, but he could understand why. Only time would cure that.

Gabriel breathed deeply and took from his blazer's interior-pocket the Creation Miraculous. He was now holding both in his hands. Destruction on the left and Creation on the right.

Adrien noticed his father looked a bit nervous, but so was he. Nervous and excited and hopeful and... He was about to see his mother again!

Nooroo finally seemed to find the courage to speak.

"Master, I must warn you again that-"

But he didn't make it on time. Gabriel Agreste held both miraculous together and a strong white light appeared coming out of his hands. A new Kwami appeared and Nooroo flew to hide behind Marinette.

Adrien didn't like to see that kind of reaction coming from a God. Kwamis were Gods, weren't they? But maybe his father's Kwami was just afraid of everything... Like Plagg was rude to everyone.

The new Kwami looked a bit bigger than the ones Adrien had seen before. It was pure white and shined like a large bright lamp. It didn't have a distinguishable animal form.

If someone had asked Adrien, he would say that the Kwami looked like Casper the ghost, but smaller.

The creature opened its black eyes and looked at Gabriel.

"It is my sworn duty to warn the carrier of this power that, once asked for, your Miracle will come true, but something equally valuable will be taken." The Kwami said in a thunder-like voice.

"I understand" replied Gabriel.

"Then, after you transform you will need to ask for your Miracle. As simply as you can and without any doubt on your mind that it is what you want." the Kwami continued, Gabriel nodded, looking very concentrated. "When you are ready, say: Null, Grant Me-racle"

Gabriel looked at Adrien, who nodded letting his father know he agreed and was on board with making the wish.

"Null, Grant Me-racle!" said Gabriel Agreste, and his suit was replaced by a pure white version of it. In his hands rested was a glassy sphere, instead of the Destruction and the Creation Miraculous. He held the sphere above his head, inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as he pleaded, "Grant me Emilie!"

An explosion of light flooded the dark sky. The pitch black garden, previously illuminated by Marinette's and Adrien's costumes only, was so bright that it was even harder to see anything than when it was dark. The light was coming in pulses. Not like a lighthouse, though it did resemble one a little... It looked more like a star.

Adrien protected his eyes with his arm and wished for the light to go away so that he could see. And, as if the sphere was listening to him, the light waves dimmed slightly.

Gasping, he saw a figure starting to appear on the ground near his father.

Gabriel, warned by Adrien's surprise, opened his eyes so that he could see if the wish had really come true. He grunted with pain when he was blinded by the light coming from directly above him. He was the one closest to the light peak.

Adrien took a step forward so that he could see the figure on the ground better, still with his arm up to protect his eyes. The figure was laying on the grass, much like Marinette, but it wasn't substantial. It looked like a spirit because you could see through it, but, after a couple of seconds, her features started to become stronger and he saw that it was definitely Emilie Agreste. His mother.

Adrien felt a wave of dizziness. It was happening. His mother was coming back. He slowly sat down next to her and wondered if he could touch her. He shouldn't... What if he interrupted something by touching her now? So he just sat there, watching his mom come back to life. He looked at his father.

Gabriel Agreste, now more used to the blinding light, was looking at Adrien and Emilie. Crying but not daring to do anything else other than hold onto the sphere.

Adrien looked back to his vaporous mother just in time to see her blink. Another wave of dizziness spread through his body. The excitement of seeing his mother again was almost making him faint.

Emilie looked confused. She slowly sat up and looked around. Once her eyes met Adrien's, she smiled. A shiver went up Adrien's body, his knees trembled and tears blurred his vision.

"My Adrien" She breathed. Her voice was so beautiful, he had missed it so much. He never thought he would hear that voice again.

"Mom" Adrien sobbed and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes with his trembling hand, but they kept coming, obstructing his vision. His mother touched his hand with hers but quickly withdrew it. The touch had caused pain to both of them.

 _It must be because of the miraculous spell,_ Adrien thought with his vision blurring again. _Once it's over I'll get to hug my mum again._

 _..._

Marinette stirred as she regained conscience. She was laying on a fluffy surface, was it grass?

That was weird... The last time she remembered she was-

Her heartbeat quickened.

 _Finishing fighting one Akuma and hearing Gabriel Agreste's cold voice._ After that, there was only darkness. She opened her eyes, only to quickly shut them. She was blinded by the light for several seconds. Carefully, so as not to be blinded again, she protected her eyes with her hand and slowly opened them.

What she saw made her heart beat even faster. Gabriel Agreste was wearing white and holding a light ball in his hands. Adrien's back was to Marinette and he was sitting on the grass with a ghost-like person. With her eyes narrowed, she tried to focus on that person's features. With a little gasp, Marinette recognized Adrien's mother. She had never met her, but she had seen pictures.

 _How?_

Marinette looked around for Tikki and when she didn't find her kwami, her hands flew to her ears.

Her miraculous was gone.

 _No._

She realized with an intense fear that Gabriel Agreste had taken her Miraculous. And if he had taken Adrien's miraculous too, that explained the light ball and Emilie being semi-alive.

 _With the Destruction and Creation Miraculous together, one's desire would come true, but something equally valuable would be taken._

A cold shiver of fear ran down Marinette's body. Marinette looked at the scene that was unfolding before her eyes. It was beautiful, but, somewhere in the world, something equally valuable would be taken. It just wasn't right... A life for a life.

Marinette saw Emilie looking up to Gabriel.

Even though her vision was obstructed by the light, Marinette could see it: The love Adrien's parents still felt for each other.

Emilie got up so she could look the man she loved in the eye once again, but, when she did, Adrien felt an intense wave of dizziness followed by severe pain throughout his whole body. He couldn't help but let out a little yelp and bend over on the floor. Gabriel looked at his son worried and Emilie immediately fell to the floor to try and aid her child.

Marinette's stomach was writheed once she understood what was happening. She got up, not caring about the sharp pain she felt in her head and ran towards Adrien.

 _No._

 _Something equally valuable._

 _Adrien._

She threw herself to the grass beside him and his not-so-transparent mother.

"What's wrong?" Cried Emilie, not daring to touch her son again. Marinette held Adrien's head in her lap and placed her hand on his forehead. He was burning hot.

 _Adrien was the something equally valuable to Gabriel._

 _If Emilie lived, Adrien would die._

"STOP!" She screamed at Gabriel, "If your wife lives, Adrien will die!" Marinette started to cry, "Please stop!" She begged, trying to contain the violent sobs that kept coming.

"What!?" Asked Emilie, horrified, looking at Gabriel. He looked pretty horrified himself.

"To get your wish, you have to give something equally valuable! For you, the only thing in the world as valuable as your wife is Adrien! Adrien is the _something_ that will be taken from you! " Marinette explained, still crying and still yelling, "Your SON is the PRICE for your WIFE!" She held Adrien's head while she cried. He couldn't die. Adrien couldn't die...

"Stop, Gabe." Asked Emilie, "I won't let you sacrifice our son's life." She got up and came closer to Gabriel, with tears running across her face.

"Purr-incess" Adrien whispered. He seemed to feel Marinette's distress and tried to make everything okay with the first pun he could think of. He frowned and tried to open his eyes. Marinette had thought that he was already unconscious, but apparently he was still awake. Then, with relief in his face, he whispered: "You're awake." And smiling, he closed his eyes.

"Yes, I'm awake!" She sobbed, "Please, Adrien, fight this! Hang in there! Don't let it take you!" She asked, but he didn't answer or give any sign that he had heard, "No-no-no-no." Marinette's despair was audible, "Please, no..."

"My love," Said Emilie, looking at Gabriel, "I know you meant well, you wanted to bring our family back," She looked at Adrien, in Marinette's arms, "But Adrien is the one who must live." She carefully touched Gabriel's face with her hand and no pain was felt, only love. Tears were rolling down both of their faces, "I will be watching I promise. Take care of our child. And try to be happy." She kissed him on the lips, "I love you" And without another word, she took the glassy sphere from his hands and smashed it into a tree.

An even bigger explosion of light filled the sky and Emilie Agreste disappeared.

Gabriel fell to his knees, sobbing.

Marinette eyes were blinded by the blast of light for the third time that night.

Once she got used to the dark again she looked at Adrien and waited for him to wake up.

Everything was back to how it was before. The spell had been broken... So he should wake up any minute now.

Adrien's father was still quietly sobbing on his knees. Marinette chose to ignore him for the time being. Her headache and all the worrying were too strong for her to care about Gabriel Agreste.

 _Any minute now._

But minutes that felt like hours passed and Adrien was still unconscious. Marinette pressed her fingers to his neck, trying to check his pulse. It was so faint... But it was there. Trying not to panic just yet, Marinette looked around. Near the tree where the sphere had been smashed by Adrien's mother, rested the Cat and the Ladybug miraculous. Marinette carefully placed Adrien's head on the grass and ran to pick up both miraculous. She stored the ring in her pocket and put on her earrings. A very tired-looking Tikki appeared in front of her.

"Tikki, what do I do?" Marinette asked trying not to give in to desperation "He isn't waking up!"

"I don't know Marinette." Squealed Tikki, "In all the ages that me and Plagg lived through and in all the times we merged together as Null, nothing like this ever happened."

"Do you think that if I try to use your power to heal him, it will work?"

Tikki shrugged, not really sure of what it would happen.

"We can try, right?" Tikki said trying to sound positive.

"Can I transform, Tikki? You look exhausted" She said worried about her Kwami.

Tikki giggled faintly, "You look exhausted too, Marinette." The little kwami was touched by her chosen's concern. "I can do it. Not for long. But I will do it." Marinette nodded.

"Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette said, not caring that she was in a public place, "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted and a red and polka dotted cell phone dropped on her hand. Ladybug's stomach lurched when she noticed the ' **112** *' number already dialled on it. Trying not to interpret negatively what the Lucky Charm meant by giving her a phone with the emergency number already dialled, Ladybug threw the object in the air and screamed "Miraculous Ladybug!" Millions of little ladybugs spread to cure everything that the Akumas had previously broken. They passed through Adrien's body, healing the cut on his cheek, but once they left he was still unconscious.

Ladybug sat beside Adrien, wishing that she could fix whatever was wrong with him. Everything was supposed to be 'right', now... She had used her ultimate power, but Adrien wasn't waking up and fear was making it hard for her to think.

The meaning of her Lucky Charm kept crawling back into her head. Her magic didn't cure him, so she had to call an ambulance. Better yet, take him to the hospital. She would get there much faster than a car.

At that moment, Rena Rouge landed a few meters from them.

"There you are!" She said noticing Ladybug and walking towards her, "I was worried sick! What were those white explosions? I just finished evacuating the perimeter-" She saw what Ladybug was doing. She was picking Adrien's body up from the ground and he looked too pale to be alive. Looking at Ladybug's swollen eyes and then noticing Gabriel Agreste crying on the ground like a baby, she could only think the worst had happened. But it couldn't, could it? "What happened?" She managed to ask.

"I will tell you later." Said Ladybug getting up with Adrien in her arms, "I need to take him to the hospital, can you help me?"

* * *

 ***112** is the Universal European Emergency Number (equivalent to **911** in the US)

* * *

 ** _Dear Miraculers,_**

 ** _Don't judge Adrien too harsh._**

 ** _There is one thing way more dangerous than Evil intent, and that is miss-informed Good intent._**

 ** _The problem is that Gabriel and Adrien (and even Marinette) didn't know enough of the Null's power so that they could use it safely and being expecting the consequences. Who's fault is that? Gabriel's, that didn't research enough? Adrien's that blindly trusted that his father knew what he was doing? Marinette's, because she should have shared with Chat Noir what she knew when she learned about it from Master Fuu? Was it Master Fuu's, that didn't think that Chat Noir had to know about it and never really told Marinette everything she needed to know? Well, in the end, Marinette was way more informed than Gabriel and Adrien... But she was not awake and could not tell them..._**

 ** _I don't think there is only one person to blame here. Of course that Hawkmoth was the one who actually did it, so there's that. You can judge Hawkmoth harshly, not for what he did in this chapter, but for everything he did to get what he thought he wanted._**

* * *

 ** _On other side note,_**

 ** _I know this has nothing to do with fanfiction, but I just had to share it with you._**

 ** _There is this amazing App called_ Smule Sing _. It's mostly to sing with other people, but you can also do Voice Acting._**

 ** _My point? I'm having the time of my life doing Miraculous Ladybug Voice Actings and singing its songs (amongst other songs, but still). If you are interested in joining me and spend a good time, install the app, create an account, look for me ( AuriMoon) and join!_**

 ** _Happy reading and happy MLB Voice Acting!_ (=①ω1=)**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**


	34. Peace

**Peace**

A week passed.

Marinette had spent the first two days following the ball in the hospital being taken care of. She hadn't given too much thought to her bruised head at the time, but once she had delivered Adrien to the nurses and untransformed in a hospital bathroom, she would have collapsed on the floor if it hadn't been for Alya.

Marinette had a severe concussion caused by a strong blow to the back of her head. She claimed that she didn't remember how she had gotten it and the doctor believed her. All of Paris was aware of what had happened at the Halloween Masquerade. It was all over the news and tabloids. And since Marinette and Adrien were the stars of the event, it was natural that they had been the ones the Akumas had attacked. At least, that was the _official_ story.

In the doctor's opinion, Marinette had been lucky that she only got to sustain a concussion. The area of the head where she had been hit was very dangerous. An inch to the side or a slightly stronger blow and Marinette could have died. And _no._ No blood wasn't a good sign. No blood would come out if she had an internal bleeding. It looked less nasty, but it wasn't a good thing. On the contrary, it would mess up things inside.

Overall, the doctors were impressed that she had had the consciousness and clarity of thought to call a taxi and get to the hospital on her own. Again, the _official_ story.

After two infernally boring days in the hospital, she had been discharged and sent home, where she was to stay put for at least one week. And she would have done it without a problem — A week at home, no school, no stress, no nothing... That sounded like a vacation. — If only she wasn't so worried about Adrien.

Adrien was still unconscious. The doctors had scanned every bit of him, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. They just couldn't explain why the boy was asleep.

During the two days Marinette had spent in the hospital, the nurses had brought her news about his state. They all shipped them, as did the entirety Paris, apparently. They thought it was a beautiful tragedy what had happened and were hoping for a happy ending. Marinette appreciated the occasional updates on Adrien, but she had to see him... So she would pretend she needed to go to the bathroom so she could pass by his room. Hoping, every time, that he would open his green eyes, look at her and make a terrible joke about hospitals. But he never did and every single time her heart broke.

Gabriel was always there during visiting hours, looking miserable. He never said a word to her when she came for her quick "bathroom" visit, and Marinette never said a word back.

She hadn't figured out what to do about him yet... She had to tell the authorities, but if she did, Adrien would be left without a mother and a father...

That was the theme that reigned in her conversations with Alya (and Tikki and Trixx). Her best friend came to visit with Nino after classes. And while Nino went to check up on his best friend, the girls talked. They had come to the conclusion that they should give Adrien a place for his opinion too. So they decided they should wait for him to wake up.

Alya didn't want to say it aloud, but _what if he didn't wake up?_ Hawkmoth couldn't be left unpunished and out in the open, free as a bird to do anything that he wanted. _So, what if Adrien never woke up?_

Alya had visited Master Fuu and according to him, at the moment, there was nothing to be done. The answer he had given her was pretty much the same as Tikki had given Marinette. Nothing like this had ever happened in the past. Not that he knew of. He gave Alya some flowers bathed in a recovery potion for her to place in Adrien's bedroom and in Marinette's. Marinette had instantly felt it's healing effects, but Adrien was not showing any signs that he did.

Chloe visited every day too. She was incredibly supportive. Oddly, she was the person who best understood Marinette's frustration. She said it was all thanks to the days she spent in that hospital keeping her father company. She would bring all the fashion magazines, staring Marinette and her wonderful collection (Chloe's words), and all of the social magazines, staring Marinette and Adrien dancing together. It didn't make Marinette feel better, seeing herself dancing with Adrien, but it did remind her that he loved her and that nothing was going to change that.

As terribly boring as being in the hospital for two days had been, being imprisoned at home was way worse. She didn't have the hourly updates on Adrien's health and she didn't have the little visits to the 'bathroom' to see him.

She was going crazy.

To make everything worse, her mother and father seemed to have found that their mission as parents was to keep an eye on her in the convalescence process.

Day and night.

They were always there. She couldn't even talk to Tikki anymore! Needless to say, Ladybug wasn't seen in the Paris sky nor did she visit Adrien's room. Not that she didn't want to... She couldn't! It was as if her parents _knew_ that she would find a way to escape if she was left alone... They did know her very well.

It was one night, after four days, and after hearing from Nino and Alya that there was no news on Adrien's state, that she finally found the window to do what she knew she shouldn't but had to do.

The day had passed without anything worth mentioning. She had woken up at three in the afternoon. _Yes at three in the afternoon._ Her job while convalescing was to sleep and eat only. Her mother was still there with her — as in, she stayed the night. Marinette had eaten, turned on the TV only to turned it back off. Nadja Chamack was interviewing the police Capitan on 'Where are the Paris Superheroes?' and they were talking about how they would handle an Akuma situation without Paris' Protectors. The other channels were pretty much talking about the same. Everything on the Daily News was still surrounding the Masquerade Ball theme. Without TV and computer, Marinette slept some more. She wasn't allowed to use her computer while recovering. Her parents knew that she would use it to work. After the ball, she had hundreds of emails to answer.

So her day was spent on the couch and bed, sleeping and sometimes talking to her mother or father, depending on who was on duty. She had gone to her bedroom right after dinner. Even though she did nothing that day, she was feeling tired. She had a severe concussion, after all.

It was her father's turn to watch her. For the tenth time, she insisted that she didn't need a guard while she slept. Her father chuckled knowingly and answered that she might need something in the middle of the night. Well, she was so tired of the whole situation that she simply fell into her bed and slept.

Luck on her side or not, she woke up in the middle of the night. She turned on her bed and reached for her phone to see what time was it.

Three A.M.

She sighed slightly and looked at the chaise lounge where her father was… _asleep_. It was bound to happen to one of them. Her mother and father had been pushing themselves day and night so that one of them was _awake_ while watching Marinette. This meant that with the bakery and Marinette they were sleeping every other night. Marinette had woken up in the middle of the night before, only to find one of her parents still awake. But tonight, her father was sleeping.

With a smile growing on her face and careful not to make a sound, Marinette woke up Tikki and climbed to her balcony. The cold Autumn wind on her face made her feel alive for the first time since she had been imprisoned for convalescence. She breathed deep, delighted with the wind tickling her skin.

She wasn't going out for long... She just needed to see Adrien. Even if he was still asleep.

"Tikki, spots on!" She murmured almost inaudible. Tikki's magic imbued her body with strength and her concussion was suddenly forgotten. Feeling brand new again, Ladybug threw her yo-yo and flew through the night.

Ladybug searched for the area in the hospital where Adrien's room was. It wasn't as easy to find as she thought it would be. The hospital looked way bigger from the outside. Once she found it, she swung herself to Adrien's window with the help of her yo-yo to sneak a peek.

With a wave of disappointment, she saw that Adrien was still unconscious. She pushed the windows one by one, praying that one of them was open.

A satisfying creak was heard as she managed to open one of the windows. Carefully, so as not to make another sound (Not that she didn't want to wake up Adrien, she did want that, but she couldn't alert the nurses in the process), she let herself in.

She wasn't prepared for the overwhelming flow of emotions that flooded through her.

A knot formed in her throat and her eyes filled with tears. It was suddenly very hard to breathe.

Ladybug stood there, near the bed, looking at Adrien Agreste for a while. She couldn't seem to find the strength to move.

Adrien was asleep.

Not dead. No.

But asleep. And it had passed one week.

Ladybug wasn't prepared for this. She mechanically reached for his hand and took it in hers. His hand was warm, not cold like it was the last time she had held it. A tear rolled down her face. She didn't know this awareness would affect her so badly. She did _know_ that he was still asleep, but knowing and _seeing_ were very different things.

 _What if..._

 _What if he never woke up? Ever again?_

Despair started to crawl into her system. A flow of uncontrollable sobs shook her body. Ladybug let her herself fall to the floor, holding Adrien's hand, and cried.

"Oh, Kitty..." Ladybug let out, her voice so fragile that it sounded like it could break at any point. She kneeled near the bed's head and looked at him. Her tears were wetting the bed sheets, but she didn't care. "Please, wake up." She let her head fall to the bed and cried some more with her free arm around her head. "I can't do this without you..." She quietly sobbed, not finding the energy to look at him again.

Some minutes passed and Ladybug was starting to feel tired again. She couldn't fall asleep there. Even though she didn't want to leave his side, she had to go back home.

Just five more minutes, she thought, finally turning her head to Adrien. The river of tears had dried out, leaving Ladybug with her head weighting a ton.

The window creaked once again, almost giving Ladybug a heart attack. With her heart trying to leap from her chest, she turned her head so quickly that she instantly regretted it. But pain and dizziness were swiftly replaced by anxiety. Hawkmoth had just entered Adrien's room. She didn't know where they stood now. If he wanted to attack her, she wasn't in the right condition to defend herself. She stood up and struck him with the most threatening glare she could manage.

Hawkmoth calmly raised his hands, his palms facing her, a gesture to make her feel more at ease. He wasn't here to fight. Still, she didn't move. What if he wanted to make her let her guard down to attack her? He'd done that before.

He was the reason Adrien was like this. He somehow had taken Chat Noir's Miraculous from him. If it wasn't for Hawkmoth's negligence, this would never have happened. And from the looks of it, he knew that. At least he had the decency to look guilty.

"I am truly happy to see you are feeling better" Hawkmoth said, but he didn't seem happy at all. He was talking to her, but his eyes were on his son's face. She could see him go through the same disappointment she had experience moments ago. He had hoped to see his son awake. He passed to the other side of Adrien's bed and Ladybug's eyes followed him. He finally looked at her, "I am sorry." His face was filled with sorrow and concern, he looked back at Adrien, "I was blinded by my wish to bring my family back, and I almost _killed_ my son." He let his head fall into his hands.

Ladybug couldn't find a word to say, so she let him keep talking. It seemed like he had been holding it inside of him and now had finally let it all out.

"You should have arrested me," He said looking at her, almost like he was implying she hadn't done her job properly. She was about to reply indignantly when he talked again, "But if you had, I couldn't be here with him." Ladybug's mouth formed a perfect O. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you." She objected calmly.

"I know you didn't." He said with regret coloring his voice, "Thank you" he repeated.

She nodded.

They stood there, quiet for a while. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the hospital room. Two mortal enemies suffering by Adrien's bed.

"Ladybug, I have decided to resign my Miraculous" Hawkmoth said as if he was talking about the weather. Ladybug looked at him with shock written all over her face. The next emotion she felt was hope. If Hawkmoth disappeared the streets of Paris would be safe again. Ladybug, _Chat Noir_ and Rena Rouge could keep doing a perimeter patrol once in a while just to keep the ruffians and thieves out of the streets, but without Hawkmoth's shadow darkening the Parisians' hearts with fear, everything would fall into place. There would be finally peace. "It has only brought misfortune, to me and the ones I love"

Ladybug couldn't help but nod. Without Hawkmoth, Adrien would never have been hurt.

"If you'd care to join me in the Mansion, I will give it to you."

Ladybug frowned. _Was it a trap?_

Hawkmoth looked at her when she didn't answer. Noticing her troubled expression, he quickly explained: "I can't give it to you now. We are at the Hospital and we both came in through that window," He pointed out, "How would I explain how I got here if I gave you my Miraculous now?"

 _It did make sense_ , Ladybug thought.

"Okay," She agreed after thinking for a second, "but we are not going inside."

Hawkmoth nodded, dismissing the matter. He looked at Adrien with great intensity, then he closed his eyes and shook his head. The man looked miserable. Ladybug almost felt pity for him. _Almost_. He slowly passed his hand over Adrien's forehead and placed a kiss on it.

Hawkmoth walked to the window and looked at Ladybug, "Meet you at the Mansion in ten minutes?"

She agreed with a nod of her head.

"Until then," and he retreated into the night.

She looked at Adrien. He would like to know that his father was finally doing the right thing. Another stray tear rolled down her face. She didn't know she still had enough water left in her body to cry.

Ladybug carefully hugged Adrien's sleeping body. She let out a sob she had been holding in, thinking she would give anything to see him well again, to feel his strong arms around her body in a fierce hug.

She gently kissed him on the lips, wishing with all her might for him to wake up.

But he didn't.

Real life wasn't like that. He wouldn't wake up with true love's kiss. Things didn't work like that.

Trying to fight the letdown, Ladybug caressed Adrien's cheek one last time that evening and left to go meet with his father.

Ladybug wiped the tears off her face and swung herself to the Agreste Mansion. Once she got there, Gabriel was waiting for her by the front gates. She landed near him but kept her distance. She was sure that she couldn't trust him. He reached for both his pockets and slowly took, not one, but two tiny red bordeaux boxes out.

"This is the Moth Miraculous." He said handing her one box. Ladybug carefully opened it and sighed with relief. The Moth miraculous rested inside the box. She looked with curiosity at the other box. "This is the Peacock Miraculous." He breathed, seeing Ladybug's outraged face, he added: "We were chosen, you know?" Ladybug frowned, not understanding. She didn't want to talk to him. She just wanted to get this over with and go home. Gabriel sighed, "Me and Emilie were chosen by a Guardian before we met. We were just kids... Not older than seventeen." He smiled with nostalgia, "I know all too well how you feel. I relate too much to your story with Adrien. We were you." He chuckled without humour, "I guess what they say is really true." He paused and opened the little box still on his hands, "If you don't die a Hero, like she did, one day you will find yourself a Villain."

Ladybug was not sure what to say. She had never asked Adrien how his mother died, she had always imagined some kind of disease had taken Emilie. But apparently, she had died a hero. As Peacock.

"I told myself that I was doing the right thing, using my Miraculous for selfish purposes. It was for her not me. It was for the Greater Good. But I was lying to myself. I am sorry." He closed the box and handed it to Ladybug.

"You are doing the right thing now." She managed to mumble.

He nodded, "I know."

" _When_ Adrien wakes up he is going to be proud of you." She forced herself to say.

" _When_ he wakes up, I will ask him to resign his Miraculous too." He said. Ladybug was about to argue when he said, "I am not going to make him do it. I am going to ask him. It will be his choice."

She gulped and nodded. That was fair.

"Farewell, Ladybug." He said and smiled slightly, "I hope you never have the reason to wear that suit again."

Ladybug smiled at this. He meant well. After everything, he wanted her to be safe.

"Goodbye."

Ladybug swung herself with her yo-yo and left feeling lighter than she ever thought she would that night.

She had made peace with the enemy.


	35. The Lady in Red

**The Lady in Red**

"Tikki, Spots Off!" Ladybug whispered as she landed on her balcony.

Marinette appeared in her pyjamas, immediately feeling weak without Tikki's magic.

It was late. She had been out for too long and now she really should go back to bed. _Quietly_ , so that her parents didn't find out she had been out.

She silently opened the trapdoor to her bedroom and noticed that the lights inside were turned on. She closed the trapdoor again.

 _Oh, boy._

She was in trouble. How was she going to explain to her parents how she had gone out?

How long had they been looking for her? Could she just slide into bed and pretend that she had been there the whole time?

No... Marinette had been hiding the truth from her parents for years. But this would be just blatantly lying. That would be making a fool of her parents to their faces. They didn't deserve it.

"Tikki, I'm going to tell them the truth." She said, feeling instantly relieved. They would be mad at her for going out, but they would understand. And the danger had passed... What good would come of hiding her secret now? Her parents deserved to be the first civilians to know. She looked at Tikki, daring her to challenge her resolve, but the red kwami smiled broadly.

"I think that is very wise, Marinette."

Marinette smiled back. Tikki's approval filled her with warmth. "Thank you, Tikki." She looked at the trapdoor and breathed in, "Here we go!"

Marinette opened the trapdoor and slid down to her bed. Her parents weren't there, but she could hear them fighting in the living room, downstairs. She never had heard or seen her parents fight like that before. Like every couple, they had arguments and disagreements, but this one was different. She could clearly hear them yelling at each other.

"Tikki, stay here, will you?" She asked and her kwami agreed.

Marinette walked down the stairs, careful not to trip and break her neck. She entered the living room to the sound of her mother ranting "...fallen asleep, she wouldn't have!"

Marinette awkwardly knocked on the door to let them know she was there. The mad faces on both her mom and dad were instantly replaced by relieved ones. They ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Ouch, Dad, my foot!" She said half in pain, half laughing.

"Sorry, honey" Tom backed away from the family hug, but her mom didn't. She hugged Marinette more fiercely.

"Careful, Mom, my head!"

Sabine broke the embrace immediately, "I'm so sorry, Marinette!"

Marinette laughed and soon her parents joined her.

"I'm sorry too," She said calmly, when the laughter died, "I shouldn't have left when I saw dad sleeping."

"No, you shouldn't have, little Lady!" Said Sabine looking upset, "Do you have any idea how worried we were when we noticed you were gone?"

"I'm sorry you were worried, Mom" Marinette mumbled toward the floor, feeling guilty. Her parents were right, she shouldn't have left while she was in convalescence. But even though she was sorry for making her parents worry so much about her, she didn't regret going out. She would do it again.

"Where were you?" Asked Sabine, "What was so important that couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?" Tom and Sabine knew what was so important for Marinette that couldn't wait: Adrien. And that was the reason why they had been guarding her night and day.

"Mom, I don't have any excuse. What I did was wrong." Started Marinette, "But I had to do it and I'm glad that I did." Sabine and Tom raised their eyebrows simultaneously. If she wasn't in so much trouble, she would have found it funny. "I have something to tell you." She breathed in and out, her heart was beating fast. This was it. "But first have a seat, please. This might be a shock for you."

Sabine and Tom eyed each other, surprised. They were expecting a crazy story about how she had fallen asleep in the bathroom, or that she had been on her balcony the entire time.

Eager to hear what Marinette had to say, they sat on the sofa and waited.

Marinette started to walk back and forth, forgetting about her concussion.

"Marinette, sweetie, calm down." Said Tom worried about her condition.

She suddenly turned to them and gesticulated with one hand while she spoke. "There is no easy or soft way of saying this, so I'm just going to say it." She breathed in and she breathed out: "I'm Ladybug."

Their reaction was not the one Marinette was expecting. She'd thought they might have been shocked, she'd thought they might laugh at her as if she was telling them some kind of joke, she'd thought they might think she was crazy. But she had never thought that they would look at her with that proud glow in their eyes and say:

"We know."

Marinette blinked. Twice.

"You- You _know_!?"

"Of course we know," Laughed Tom, "Do you think we are that blind? You are our daughter! We know _you_."

Marinette sat down on an armchair, absolutely speechless. Now their crazy timetable to take care of her during her convalescence made sense. They were scared she would do exactly what she had done.

"Yes, we do know you're Ladybug. We've known for a while." Said Sabine frowning, "But that is no excuse for you to do whatever you like, Marinette. We never said anything because you never did anything like _this_ before! You could have been hurt!"

Marinette felt like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. Her parents knew and had been supporting her in the shadows. With all the sadness and crying she had experienced tonight, she felt as if her parents were giving her a gift.

"We were really worried, dear." Said Tom trying to soften the harshness of his wife speech. "You have to understand that, more than anyone, you have to recover fast! What if there was another Akuma tomorrow and you'd hurt yourself tonight?"

Marinette slowly grinned widely. Tom and Sabine looked at each other, bothered by Marinette's response to their scolding.

"There will be no more Akumas." She stated with excitement.

"What?" Asked Sabine, followed by a "How?" from Tom.

Marinette giggled, "I can't get into any details, but I have Hawkmoth's miraculous. There will be no more Hawkmoth, therefore no more Akumas."

Tom and Sabine got up to hug Marinette.

"Oh, Dear, that is amazing! You are amazing! We knew you could do it!" Said Sabine, kissing her cheek.

"It was only a matter of time!" Agreed Tom, kissing her other cheek.

"Thanks, guys." She said. But she hadn't done it alone. In fact, she hadn't done anything in the end. Hawkmoth had come to her.

The real hero had been _Love_.

Gabriel loved his son. He had given up his power because of his love for his son.

Marinette sighed.

Noticing the change of mood in Marinette, Sabine asked gently, "How is Adrien?"

She gently shook her head, "He isn't waking up." Marinette let her head fall into her hands, "I don't know what to do" she cried. Tom gently rubbed her back. "I've never felt so helpless. I'm Ladybug and I can't do anything for him. I should have been able to stop this..."

"Marinette, honey," called her mother, "There is no way that we are letting you believe that this is your fault."

Marinette felt exhausted. She couldn't answer her mother. The last of her strength was being channeled into creating more teardrops.

"What's the point of being Ladybug?" she managed to whine between sobs.

Tom slapped his hand on the table, making the girls jump with surprise.

"Now you listen to me, Little Lady!" He said waving his index finger at Marinette. "What's the point, you ask? For the last few years, you have been the Guardian of Paris. Our Hero. People look up to you. Even when they can't see you, people bravely face the hard times because they look up to you. They never lose faith because you taught them to believe. You are the bravest young woman that I know. And that isn't because you are Ladybug. It's because you are Marinette." Tom sighed, "Without Ladybug, _you_ would be fine. Without Ladybug, _we_ would be doomed-"

"And Chat." Marinette interrupted looking up. Her eyes were swollen and red, but they shone with determination.

Sabine and Tom chuckled and nodded.

"And Chat Noir, of course," Said Tom smiling.

"And Rena Rouge!" Added Sabine giggling.

Marinette nodded, wiping the tears off her face.

"You, all of you, saved our world countless times." Continued Tom, holding Marinette's chin with his hand, making her look at him "You taught Paris to fight for what is right and I couldn't be more proud of you." Marinette's chin trembled, but she managed to smile, "Don't you ever regret being Ladybug." he warned gently, "And don't you dare feel guilty for what happened with Adrien. He knew that was at stake when he put on the mask. He knew the risks and he decided to take them. You are not to blame. You always had his back as he had yours, but accidents happen."

Marinette was stunned." Wha-How?" she let out," You know that Adrien is Chat Noir too? "

"That one took us a little longer to figure out, actually" Laughed Sabine, "What were the odds that all three Paris' beloved superheroes knew each other in real life? Let alone coming from the same group of friends? We were so surprised that Alya went from Journalist to _News_ without hesitating!"

"And relieved too..." continued Tom, "If Chat Noir had left and you'd stayed alone fighting Akumas, it would've been way harder for us to endure the stress."

Marinette shook her head slowly. "Of course you know about Alya too..." She breathed out a single chuckle. "How did I not realize sooner that my parents were this perceptive? And why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"We didn't want to leave you in a difficult position. Until you decided to tell us, we decided we should lay low," said Tom And Sabine nodded, agreeing.

"Thank you." breathed Marinette, voice choked with emotion.

For the rest of her recovery period, Marinette was a model patient. She was frustrated because she couldn't leave the house and she was stuck being quiet all the time... But she was trying. And now that the secrets in her family were gone, she felt lighter than she had felt in the last three or four years. She spent her last days of recovery in the kitchen, talking to Tikki and her mom or dad while they worked. Her parents had grown very fond of Tikki. Because who wouldn't like that adorable red Kwami?

Marinette also spent time with Alya, Nino and Chloe. Though since Alya never visited her alone, Marinette never got the chance to properly talk to her about what happened with Gabriel Agreste a few nights before. They had texted and spoken on the phone about it, but there's nothing like telling the details in person. Truth be told, knowing there would be no more Akumas - EVER - was brightening her days as well.

The only thing miserably ruining Marinette's (and everyone else's) state of mind was knowing that Adrien was still unconscious at the hospital.

By Monday, Marinette was finally able to return to her normal life. The doctor had said that her recovery had been extremely fast. Almost miraculous. And that she could do everything normally now. She still needed to be careful, but she was free to leave the house, go to school and live her life.

The first thing Marinette did with her newfound freedom was _walk_ to Master Fuu's house.

 _Walk_ , because once she told her parents where she was going and how she was going, they immediately narrowed their eyes disapprovingly.

Alya met up with her and together they returned the missing Miraculous to Master Fuu.

Words couldn't describe the joy in Master Fuu's eyes. He was truly grateful to have the missing Miraculous back. They spent the rest of the afternoon having tea and listening to all that Marinette had to say. She told them everything. How Hawkmoth had captured her in the Masquerade, making her collapse, as Marinette, with a non-magical hit in the head; How she woke up to a Nightmare, realizing that there was nothing she could do to help Adrien. Then they listened to Alya, describing what she had been doing during Null's appearance and begging Marinette to forgive her for not coming to their aid in time to do something. Marinette quickly dismissed Alya's sense of guilt by saying that even if she had come, she would probably have been as helpless as she had been and that none of what happened was her fault. Plus, she had helped a concussed Ladybug take Adrien to the Hospital. Marinette questioned Master Fuu about what could be done about Adrien, but he just shook his head and said: "Now we wait". Trying not to burst into tears again, Marinette told them how Gabriel came to his senses and gave her both Miraculous, his and his late wife. Master Fuu quickly told them that it was only a few years ago that he had replaced the last Miraculous Guardian, who had died shortly after choosing three Miraculous carriers: Gabriel, Emilie, and himself.

The conversation then switched to another serious business that had been bothering Marinette since she got back Hawkmoth and Peacock's Miraculous: Now that the danger had passed, should they return their Miraculous as well? At this, Master Fuu smiled proudly and said it was up to them. They had fulfilled their mission, but there were always bad guys to fight if they still wanted to continue. Needless to say that the girls decided to keep their Miraculous, as Master Fuu expected them to. Marinette also kept Chat Noir's miraculous. He would decide if we was going to keep it when he woke up.

At the end of the afternoon, Master Fuu gave Marinette more tea and told her that it had healing properties. She accepted it, thankful, and told him that she would return with news as soon as Adrien woke up.

Marinette spent the week working on catching up in classes and answering emails from the famous designers that had courted her work in the Mascarade ball.

She had already received three worth-considering work propositions! And was in the midst of email negotiations. Two of the interested designers had told her to talk to them once she finished her bachelor (they were both eager to give her a good place in their studios), but the third one (Nicolas Ghesquière) was telling her that she didn't need to waste her raw talent in a bachelor program, that it would be a waste of her time. He was offering her an internship to work on the Louis Vuitton studio creative team in Paris and she would learn everything she needed to know there. Marinette was honestly considering accepting his offer, but she wanted to finish her bachelor degree as well, so she was trying to find a way to do both. Attend school at night and work for Ghesquière by day.

Truth was that being this busy was a blessing. Marinette spent most of her time trying not to think about Adrien while simultaneously hoping he would wake up. She visited him every day, not for too long, because she had so much to do. But she would come by night as Ladybug as well. She'd talk for him to listen. About her day. About how things in the social media world were going crazy right now... About how they were on the cover of every fashion magazine, dancing, dressed as Ladybug and Chat Noir... People even asked for her autograph once!... About how everyone was shipping 'Adrienette': "What a silly name" she had chuckled while trying to containing a sob. About how every newspaper had noted that they hadn't seen any of the Paris Superheroes lately... Most unusual after an Akuma attack like the one at the Halloween ball. About how the police force and the politicians were mentioning how strange it was that Ladybug, Chat Noir and Rena Rouge had suddenly disappeared... About how there would be no more Akumas because his father had finally done the right thing... About how she had come to the conclusion that Ladybug should give an official interview for Ladyblog telling people that the Akumas were over, but she really didn't know if she had the strength to do it now, with him like this... And she cried.

She cried a lot.

Ladybug eventually gave that interview to Ladyblog when she realized she couldn't wait any longer. The lack of news was making the people of Paris worried and scared. From now on, they could breathe a sigh of relief and rest easy. Ladybug had finally captured the source of evil. From now on, Paris Superheroes would watch the city from afar, only intervening if the situation required it.

Days became weeks and Autumn became Winter. Current news overtook the old stories and Adrien Agreste's case was forgotten by most of the world.

* * *

There was only Dark.

And suddenly, flashes of light were burning his eyes. He tried to make it stop by yelling and crying until he was heard and there was darkness again.

A single spotlight shone on a woman dressed in red. She was talking to him, but he couldn't listen. He started running towards her, but the more he ran, the farther away she looked.

He stopped moving to catch his breath and all of a sudden the woman was standing right in front of him. A mere half meter away from him. He could listen to her breathing and smell her scent. He could touch her if he wanted to, but he couldn't see her face clearly. He knew she was worried, though, and something inside told him he had to help her. A tear rolled down her cheek and at that moment he decided that he would never let anyone harm her. Whatever was making her cry, he was going to take care of it.

She talked again. He couldn't hear.

"What?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, trying to memorize her face. The Lady in Red and the spotlight were pulled away from him the moment she tried to answer his question.

"NO!" He yelled as he watched her disappear into the darkness.

It was moments later that he hears a woman's voice whisper "Wake up, Kitty." and he realized he could open his eyes.

It was dark, but not as dark as it had been in his dream. The windows were letting some warm light in. He couldn't tell if it was early morning or late afternoon.

He was laying down, facing the ceiling. He slowly got up on his elbows and looked around. It was a hospital bedroom. He was plugged into a machine, there were some fresh flowers on the bedside table, there were lots of stuffed animals saying various versions of 'Get better soon', there was an empty armchair near the bed and that was about it.

Feeling tired, he laid down again. He felt so warm. So incredibly comfortable... He was falling into a blissful sleep again when her voice rang out once again: "Wake up, Kitty."

He opened up his eyes and looked around the room, trying to find her. The Lady in Red. He had to help her, he remembered. But she wasn't there... Maybe his job was to find her?

He looked around more meticulously. It was morning. He realized. The light was getting stronger. He turned his face from the window and that was when he found it. The call button. He reached for it and gently pressed it.

Oh, how he regretted pressing that button... For the next few hours, nurses and doctors analyzed him and his body, asking a myriad of questions. So. Many. Questions... The frustrating part was that he couldn't manage to answer a single one of them.

The thing about not knowing anything is that once you wake up, you get to learn a lot.

He soon learned that his name was Adrien Agreste, 19 and a male model. He also learned that he had been attacked by some evil creatures called Akumas, which had been terrifying the city of Paris for the past years. Apparently, while he slept (he had slept for almost two months), some superheroes had fought hard and had won, so no more evil Akumas.

Once the medical tests had been undertaken, he got to meet his father. He looked like a man that you don't want to mess with, but once Adrien started to ask him questions, he turned out to be warm and kind. He learned then that his father was a fashion designer and the owner of a very important brand, Gabriel. Also that he, Adrien, mostly worked for his father as a male model. The stuffed animals covering the walls of his room were gifts from fans.

He had fans.

 _I must be good_ , he thought.

Clearly, he didn't have a mother; his father always managed to find something more interesting to talk about instead of answering the questions that Adrien made. And the man always looked so hurt about it that eventually Adrien stopped asking.

A doctor finally talked to his father and told him that Adrien could eventually recover his memory, or not. Bottom line was: the doctors had no idea what was wrong with him. Therefore, they didn't know if he would ever get back the memories he lost.

His father seemed strangely happy about it, but maybe Adrien was looking at it the wrong way. His father was happy that after months without showing signs of life, he was finally awake. The doctor also told Gabriel that memories shouldn't be forced onto Adrien.

Now that Adrien was awake, Gabriel decided that they should go back to Milan, where they never should have left. If it wasn't for them coming to Paris, he said, nothing would have happened to Adrien. The doctor was reluctant to transfer Adrien out of the country when he had only just woken up, but Gabriel was insistent.

By ten that same morning, Adrien was flying home in a private jet with his father and a woman named Natalie.

* * *

 ** _Don't panic just yet, the story does not end here. xD I did tell you that acts had consequences..._**

 ** _Just to relieve your conscience, when I write "THE END" in the ending of a chapter, then the story with be over. Until then, just expect Weekly updates on Thursdays, Okay?_**

 ** _Hoping you liked the chapter, ^^_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**


	36. The Chase

**The Chase**

The day started just like a normal day.

Marinette woke up late and had to run so that she could make it to her appointments on time.

She had a meeting with the team she was working with at Louis Vuitton about the final touches for the new spring collection.

She had accepted Nicolas Ghesquière proposal to work for him and she was assigned a team to create her designs. She was living the dream. She had been creating two new pieces with her team to join the upcoming fashion show and later to be sold in the stores. She knew she had been given such an important job because Nicolas wanted to see if she had what it takes to be under pressure and still manage to do a good work. In other words, she was on trial. If the pieces she and her team created weren't good enough they wouldn't be on the runway nor in the stores for sale. And it was okay... Marinette knew how the fashion industry worked and she was working diligently. She could not let Nicolas down. He had given her an opportunity that many would kill for and she was giving her best not to disappoint anyone. And pass all classes at school at the same time.

She had been less busy now, since it was Christmas holidays at school, but she still had to study for the upcoming exams and work for the launch of her first real collection. The past couple of months had been crazy. She was working at Louis Vuitton by day and attending school in a post-labor timetable. Needless to say that Ladybug wasn't normally seen in Paris skies these days. She usually did a quick patrol with Rena Rouge once a week, and she still visited Adrien as Ladybug when she didn't find the time during the day.

As exhausting as it was, Marinette blessed the fact that once she got to bed she immediately fell into a heavy dreamless sleep. It was an improvement over the nights she couldn't sleep because of nightmares related to Chat Noir and Adrien. At least like this, she actually slept- barely.

After the meeting she had with her team, she headed to the hospital to check up on Adrien's state and to meet up with Chloe for lunch, like they always did on Thursdays. On the way to the hospital, she stopped by her parent's bakery so she could bring a loaf of bread that had just come out of the oven, a gift for Monsieur Bourgeois.

It was extremely cold outside, so the bread quickly went from steaming hot to freezing.

It hadn't snowed yet, but Marinette was looking forward to that. Paris looked more magical when white.

She got to the hospital by noon. And, not wanting to deprive Chloe's father from the bread he loved so much, she passed by his room first.

Marinette knocked on Monsieur Bourgeois' door, that was already opened and said, "Good morning!"

Chloe's father lifted his eyes from the newspaper he was reading.

"Hello, sweetheart!" he smiled and inhaled the bread's sent, "Hummmm! What've you got for me today?"

Chloe wasn't there yet. Marinette entered the room and giggled. "It's Brioche! Out of the oven, even though it's no longer warm."

"Smells divine!"

"I hope it will taste even better!" Laughed Marinette, placing her bag and coat on the hanger, noticing that Chloe's coat was already there.

"I bet it does!" He said as she handed him the paper bag with the bread. Then she sat on the armchair, that all rooms had.

"Where is Chlo?" asked Marinette pointing at the hanger.

"Oh, she went to the bathroom." Said Monsieur Bourgeois while pulling a chunk of bread of the paper bag, "She should be back any minute now!" he placed the paper bag on the bedside table and gave the piece of bread in his hand a big bite, "This is delicious" he said with his mouth full, making Marinette laugh.

"How are you doing?" Marinette asked, "Any news?"

Chloe's father shook his head slowly, "No. I wish I had some news... My daughter is living half her life in this hospital because of me. I already told her that she shouldn't... She has so much squandered potential and she is just stuck here with me..."

"Don't say that, Monsieur Bourgeois!" Scolded Marinette, looking very serious. "Chloe loves you. She would never be okay with you saying stuff like that and neither am I. Plus, she is happier now than I've ever seen her."

Monsieur Bourgeois shrugged. "I guess you're right..."

"Of course I'm right!"

Monsieur Bourgeois smiled timidly. "She brought her new boyfriend here the other day. He looks like a good kid. I'm happy for them."

"She and Ben are really getting along." Marinette agreed, smiling. "I'm happy for them too."

Chloe entered the room panting, looking extremely worried and like she had been running. Marinette got up from the armchair, her Ladybug senses sharply activated. Did something happen?

"What's wrong, Chloe?" her father asked, frowning.

"Mari! Thank goodness you are here!" She said, ignoring her father's question, still catching her breath.

"Calm down, Chloe! What happened?" Marinette asked, holding Chloe's hands.

"It's Adrien!"

Marinette's heart rose up to her throat.

 _Please, let him be okay..._

"He is not in his room! And I can't make the nurses tell me anything about what happened to him!" Marinette stormed out the door, Chloe following her.

 _Please, let him be okay..._

They arrived at Adrien's former room and Marinette held her breath. Like Chloe had said, Adrien wasn't there. There were three nurses cleaning the room in a hurry. Marinette looked around to try to find Adrien's doctor or at least a nurse that was familiar to her. But she didn't... She tried to calm herself down, thinking that this could be good... That Adrien might have wakened up...

 _Yeah, right! And left the hospital already?_

She had been there last night. He had been asleep. There was no way that the doctors had let him leave the hospital already... Trying her best not to think the worst, Marinette stopped a nurse that was passing by and asked, "Hello, can you tell me where I can find Doctor Poudrier?- Please?" She forced herself to add. She knew Adrien's doctor from the time she spent in the hospital visiting. He would let her know what had happened.

"I don't know, dear." She said, but, noticing Marinette's distress, she added, "Try and ask that nurse, over there," She pointed to a woman that was reading from a clipboard, "She is the Chief-nurse and will easily know more than any of us."

"Thank you! So much!" Marinette said, racing towards the nurse in question. "Hello, can you tell me where I can find Doctor Poudrier, please?" she asked once she got the nurse's attention.

The nurse pointed her index finger to Marinette and narrowing her eyes, she said "You're the girl from the news that was making my nurses crazy with your little romance with the Agreste kid!" Marinette blinked, and the nurse sighed, shaking her head with her eyes on the clipboard again. "Doctor Poudrier is on his lunch break. He really needed one if you ask me, with the morning he had..."

Marinette whined with frustration, "When is his lunch break over?"

"It won't be less than an hour, maybe more."

Marinette let herself fall to the wall with her back. She just wanted to know that Adrien was okay... Chloe rubbed her shoulder, letting her know she was there for her.

"But I can try to help you in the meantime." Said the nurse, "I was in charge of the Agreste boy you are looking for."

"You were?" Asked Marinette, and both her and Chloe looked intensely at the nurse, "How come I never saw you- you know what? It doesn't matter! Can you please tell me why Adrien Agreste isn't in his bed?"

"He woke up." Marinette held her breath and shared a hesitant smile with Chloe, feeling hopeful, "And his father decided he should convalesce at home." the nurse sighed disapprovingly, "I know for a fact that Doctor Poudrier didn't want him to go, but the kid's father got what he wanted. Adrien got discharged from the hospital little more than three hours ago, even though everyone here thought he shouldn't. Well, you know how it works... Those with money do whatever they want."

"So you're telling me that Adrien went home?" she asked, starting to feel relieved and excited. Adrien had woken up! She could see him again! Everything was going to be alright!

The nurse nodded, "At least that is what his father was saying to the doctor this morning. I only told you what I heard to relieve your conscience. Now you should wait for the doctor to give you more information or call your friend."

"Thank you so much!" She squealed and hugged the nurse. Then, leaving the nurse feeling pretty awkward about the hug she had received, Marinette went back to Monsieur Bourgeois room to get her purse and coat, always followed by Chloe.

"He is awake, Chlo!" She was saying while walking. "Oh my goodness! I can't wait to see him awake!"

Chloe giggled and asked, "What are you going to do now? Wait for the Doctor!?"

"What!? No! I can't wait that long!" laughed Marinette arriving at Chloe's father's room. "I will go to his place now! Will you come with me!?"

"Wait a second, Mari! You don't know where he is! He either could be at the Mansion or at his apartment... And don't you think we should call Nino and Alya?"

Chloe's father had put down his newspaper and was watching the girls dialog with curiosity.

"You are right..." Marinette said, thinking of what to do next. "Okay, we can call his father and ask where they are! I can't believe he didn't call us letting us know that Adrien is awake!" She added frowning.

"Mari, it's only been three hours since they left the hospital... Maybe he didn't have time yet!" Reasoned Chloe.

Marinette sighed and agreed with a nod of her head... Chloe was right, obviously. But she needed to see Adrien awake.

"You call Alya and Nino and I will call Adrien's father!" Said Marinette picking up her phone from her purse, receiving a wink from Tikki.

Chloe nodded, searched for Alya's phone number and pressed 'Call'.

Marinette did the same with Gabriel Agreste's number, but it went straight to voicemail. With her heart pounding, she called Adrien's phone, that was also turned off.

Noticing Marinette's agitation, Chloe's father asked "Everything alright, Marinette?"

Marinette looked at him, and then at Chloe that was still talking on the phone with Alya.

"Everything should be more than alright... Adrien is awake, but he is missing from his room and I can't reach his phone or his father's." She said falling on the armchair with a defeated rustle.

Chloe hung up the call "Alya and Nino are coming right over to meet us! They were so happy with the news!" Then noticing Marinette's disappointment, she added, "No luck reaching Gabriel, huh?

Marinette shook her head and, regaining her strength, she said, "We will have to split up. Two of us head the apartment and another two the mansion." She got up, "Let's go together to the apartment and call Alya and Nino on the way. The Mansion is on the way here, they can go there." Adrien was awake and she needed to be with him. A little voice in her head whispered that maybe he didn't want to be with her. Why else hadn't he demanded his father to call her the moment he woke up? But she shut down that voice. She didn't need more insecurities right now. Adrien loved her. All of her. She was certain that there was a very good explanation for all of this.

* * *

They had returned to the hospital to meet Alya and Nino and talk to the Doctor. No one on the Mansion had opened the doors. Alya and Nino said that the place looked empty. There was no one at the apartment either and Marinette was starting to freak out. She kept calling Gabriel Agreste's and Adrien's phone with no answer.

The Chief-nurse told them that the doctor was seeing a patient at the moment, but would be right back with them. Marinette tried not to question why the nurse was looking at her with such pity in her eyes. Maybe it was the panic talking.

Marinette tried Adrien's phone once again and, this time, it rang. With her stomach contorting with the nerves, she waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" She heard him on the other end of the line.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she answered "Adrien! Thank goodness you picked up!" She tried to breathe slowly to calm down her anxiety that was coming out in soft giggles and fighting back joyful tears from falling off her eyes, "We have been looking all over for you! _Where_ are you? Are you okay?"

"Who is this?" He asked after a moment, sounding disoriented.

Never in a million years would Marinette have thought it would hurt this bad. It was _his_ voice! Why was he asking her that? Hawkmoth couldn't have akumatized him! He no longer had his Miraculous.

"Is this a joke?" She asked with her nerves coming back. "Because it's not funny, Adrien." Her friends were looking at her, barely hanging onto the edge of their seats, desperate to know what was happening.

"Who _is_ this?" He repeated in a more determined tone.

Marinette gulped in silence, not knowing what to say or what was happening. Alya held her hand, noticing the face of terror the girl was making.

The Chief-nurse, accompanied by Doctor Poudrier, tapped on Chloe's arm to get her attention. Chloe looked at Marinette and seeing that the girl was still on the phone started asking questions to the doctor, with Nino by her side.

"Hello?" Adrien asked, bringing a horrified Marinette back to earth.

"It's Marinette." She managed to say, but she didn't think he heard, because soon she was talking with Gabriel Agreste.

"Who is this?" He repeated his son's words.

With a wave of anger empowering her, she answered: "It's Marinette!" There was a moment of silence and then she exploded "What did you do to him!? Why isn't he here? Where did you take him?" Everyone in the corridor was now looking at her disapprovingly. She was at a hospital yelling!

"I don't know who this is." He answered making her gasp, "You got the wrong number, miss. Please, don't call this number again." and he hung up.

"WHAT!" She yelled. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Marinette, calm down," Pleaded Alya. Marinette was already calling Adrien again. But the phone was turned off.

A nurse came to them and said, "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is a hospital, people can't just yell in the corridors..."

Marinette's eyes filled with tears. Gabriel had done something to Adrien... This wasn't fair. None of it! How could he!? How _dared_ he!? Turning on her heel, Marinette ran for the exit. She needed some air.

Alya followed her, while Nino and Chloe kept talking with the Doctor.

Once she was outside, Marinette kept running. She wanted to go as far away as possible. Forget everything that had happened. How could Adrien not recognize her voice? How could he trust his father after everything?

"Marinette!" Alya called, out of breath, "Wait! Marinette!"

Marinette turned to an alley and, without thinking twice, she said "Tikki, spots on!" She could hear Alya's frustrated sigh when she climbed to the roof of a building. Marinette sat down on the edge, waiting for Rena Rouge to join her.

"Finally you stopped! I was wondering if I was going to have to chase you across all of Paris." Said Rena Rouge sitting down with Ladybug, "What happened in there?"

Ladybug let out a sob and shook her head.

"I don't know..."

Rena Rouge hugged Ladybug, and let her friend cry on her shoulder for as long as she needed.

After a while, Ladybug broke the embrace to look at her friend. "Adrien picked up. But he didn't recognize my voice." Another wave of sobs threatened to take over Ladybug's body again. Rena Rouge was rubbing her back, but couldn't help but showing her horrified face. Ladybug nodded, knowing all too well what was happening inside Alya's head. "Gabriel Agreste took the phone from Adrien and when he heard it was me he said that he didn't know who I was either and that I dialed the wrong number!"

Rena Rouge looked away for a moment, thinking.

"Okay," She said carefully, "Here is what we know: Adrien woke up and got removed from the hospital he was in." Ladybug rubbed her face with her gloved hands to remove the remaining tears and nodded, "You called him and neither he nor his father recognized your voice." Ladybug nodded once again, "None of them told you where they were?" Ladybug shook her head, her eyes filling up with tears again. Rena Rouge sighed, frustrated, "We don't have enough information. Let go back and see if Nino and Chloe got something out of the Doctor."

* * *

"There you are!" Said Nino, when Marinette and Alya met with them in the hospital's cafeteria. "What happened?" He asked, looking like he was holding in information that was going to make him explode any minute now.

They sat down and Alya quickly told them what Marinette had told her. To the girls' surprise, Nino and Chloe nodded knowingly.

"That makes sense." Chloe said with a rough voice.

"What do you mean!? It doesn't make sense at all! He didn't recognize my voice? How could he not know who I am? He wouldn't pretend!" Raged Marinette, beginning to cry again. "Would he?"

"No, Mari, he didn't pretend not to know you. Gabriel did." Said Chloe carefully, then she looked at Nino with a question on her eyes.

"Adrien's lost his memory." Nino breathed, letting out a sigh moments after.

 _Null_. Was Marinette's first and horrifying thought.

 _Null took it_.

"Doctor Poudrier said that he might get it back, but he can't know for sure." Nino continued "They did all sorts of tests and still don't know what is wrong with him."

Marinette let out a chuckle completely devoid of humor and shook her head while a tear ran down her face, "He is not getting his memories back."

Her friends looked at her, shocked by her lack of hope.

"Mari, don't say that..." Protested Chloe, "We have to believe that everything will turn out okay..."

Nino was silent. Marinette was _certain_ that Adrien wasn't going to get his memories back. Not hopeless, but certain... How? And was she right? He couldn't live in a world where his best friend didn't remember him.. it was too much for him to handle... Marinette stood up, interrupting his thoughts.

"We need to go, Alya." She said, looking at Alya with her eyes full of meaning. Somehow, Alya understood what Marinette was saying and stood up too.

"What? Now? Where are you going?" Asked Chloe.

Nino was too confused to talk. They _knew_ something! And they weren't telling them!

"To see a friend." Answered Marinette, vaguely. "Did Doctor Poudrier tell you where is Adrien?"

Chloe nodded and said, "They went back to Milan."

Marinette let out an outraged exclamation. "When I find that son of a..." She mumbled furiously, "I swear, I could kill him right now!" And she took off. Alya followed her, but not without giving them an apologetic glance first.

"Was Marinette talking about killing Adrien just now?" Asked Chloe, confused.

Nino shook his head slowly. "No. I think she was talking about killing Gabriel."

"Because he took Adrien to Milan with him?" She asked frowning.

Nino nodded and stood up. Chloe raised her eyebrows. Was he leaving too?

"I think they know something they are not telling us." He said, looking determined, "Are you coming?"

Chloe's eyebrows rose even higher, "Where?"

"I am going to follow them. I wanna see who this friend they are seeing is."

"Okaaaaay..." Said Chloe getting up hesitantly, "Are you sure we should do this? We can just ask them.."

But Nino was already following the two girls.

"Come on, Chloe. We are going to lose them!"

The chase didn't last long. Marinette and Alya entered a one-way dark alley. A pink and orange light appeared and the next thing they saw was Ladybug and Rena Rouge leaving the same alley and there was no sign of Alya or Marinette in it.

...

...

"Oh. My. God." Muttered Chloe after a while.

Nino's eyes were about to pop out of his head. He slowly nodded.

 _My freaking girlfriend is freaking Rena Rouge_. _And Marinette... Sweet Marinette is Ladybug._

"Well, I don't know how you're planning to follow them now." Said Chloe, making Nino chuckle nervously.

* * *

"Master Fuu, we need your help," Ladybug said, the moment Master Fuu opened the door. "Adrien needs your help." She corrected.

Master Fuu let them in. They released the transformation. The kwamis' knowledge and advice might help.

"Now, tell me everything." Invited Master Fuu, gesturing for them to sit down.

And that was what they did. They sat down around Master Fuu's tea table and told him that Adrien had woken up and that he'd lost his memory and that his idiotic father had taken him away.

"It was Null's magic that took his memories, wasn't it?" Asked Marinette, urgently.

"I think you might be right." Said Master Fuu, getting up and fetching a teapot and two cups "We can't be certain, but it is very likely."

"Is there anything you can do? Give me an antidote or something... _miraculous_?" Insisted the bluenette.

"I'm afraid not..." Master Fuu poured some tea in cups for the girls, "Here, drink up. I had just made this when you arrived. It will calm you a bit." Marinette and Alya took a sip from their respective cups. "As you predicted, Marinette, if it was Null that took his memories, they are lost forever. The trade for Emilie Agreste's life must have started before she broke the spell... The only way to get them back would be putting together the creation and destruction miraculous and ask for a Null's miracle. But we won't do that, obviously. We already saw the costs of playing with Null's power."

"But Emilie isn't here... Shouldn't Null have given back Adrien's memories when Emilie broke the spell?" Asked Alya.

"Marinette said that Emilie Agreste walked this earth for at least a few minutes... Null took something equally valuable for her time here." Answered Master Fuu.

"All of Adrien's memories? How is that fair and equally valuable?" Asked Marinette, annoyed.

"I'm just glad he didn't take anything else." _Like his life._ Master Fuu thought but didn't say it. Null's power was the most unpredictable and dangerous force in the world.

Marinette and Alya sighed, disappointed. There was nothing to be done, then.

Adrien wouldn't remember them... but they could never forget him...

That might be true, but Marinette would not give up on him. Not ever. He had fallen for her twice, hadn't him? Well, third time's the charm!

"There might be a way..." Said Tikki, shyly. All eyes focused on her. "We, Kwamis, share memories with our chosens when we merge together... For example," She said pointing at Marinette, "Marinette, I don't share your memories right now, even though we are living the same moment and hearing the same words, because now I'm talking and you are listening and we are on different bodies." Trixx and Wayzz nodded and smiling, understanding where Tikki was going with this and instantly agreeing that it could definitely work. "But when You are Ladybug, We are one. You never stand alone... When you talk, we are both talking. We share the same memories when you transform, because we merge together. We are Ladybug."

"That could work.." Said Master Fuu, pensive.

"What are you saying? If Adrien transforms into Chat Noir he will get his memories back?" Asked Alya, hopeful.

Marinette drank the rest of her tea. She did feel calmer, her thoughts were clearer. She didn't dare to start forming conclusions before it was all clearly explained to her. She couldn't survive another hit to her heart like she had this morning... Adrien was awake... But he wasn't Adrien anymore...

"No, Alya... Adrien's memories are lost forever, but Chat Noir's aren't. They live with Plagg!" Concluded Tikki, cheerfully.

"I know it's not perfect, but it's better than nothing..." Agreed Marter Fuu.

"So, let me know if I understand," Started Marinette, doubtful, "If Adrien transforms, he will get his Chat Noir memories?"

"Hopefully." Answered Tikki, "As I told you before, nothing like this ever happened. Everything we try might work and might not work as well."

"It's worth a shot..." Said Alya uncertain, looking at Marinette.

Marinette nodded and, looking at Master Fuu, she said: "Thank you, Master Fuu." She got up and Alya mimicked her, "I will make sure that Adrien gets his miraculous back. As Alya said, It's worth a try."

"You are welcome. Keep me informed, will you?" He said accompanying them to the door.

Once they were outside, Marinette started to write furiously on her phone.

"Now what?" Asked Alya, worried for her friend.

Without moving her eyes from the screen, Marinette answered:

"I'm going to Milan."

* * *

 ** _Tahn-tahn-tahn! Marinette is the best! She won't give up even when everything seems lost!_**

 ** _The reveal to Nino and Chloe just HAPPENED TO HAPPEN! I did not plan it! And I loved how it worked out!_**

 ** _Look forward to reading your thoughts! (*ΦωΦ*)_**

 ** _Stay awesome,_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**


	37. Best Friends

**_Ready to get even more pissed with Gabriel Agreste?_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**

 **Best Friends**

Everything was new to Adrien, so everything felt overwhelming at the moment.

He might have lost his memories, but he could still do everything he did in his former life. He could still walk, and run, and eat correctly without looking like a savage... He could still read and speak... French, Italian, English and freaking Chinese! And so on... It's not like he remembered what or how he could do it! He simply did it! His memories were gone, but not his abilities and that was just weird to him!

In the past few hours he had found himself wondering ' _Can I ride a bike?'_ or ' _Wouldn't it be incredible to know how to paint or do acrobatics or parkour? Uhh Parkour sounds cool!'_ or ' _I do know how to speak Chinese, maybe I can play the violin too! Who knows?'_ He kept wondering and wondering what else could he do, and since he didn't remember anything until moments before he woke up, that could be a long list. He hoped it would be a long list!

He decided he would begin getting to know himself slowly, focusing on what he did know for a start. And his first memory was of the Lady in Red.

He had told the Doctor and his father about his dream, obviously. The Doctor found it peculiar, but Gabriel had quickly dismissed it, telling him it was just a dream. The Doctor agreed with his father after receiving a meaningful glare from Gabriel. It had probably been a dream, he had said, a mechanism Adrien's body found to finally wake him up... It could also be a memory coming back, but only time would tell and Adrien shouldn't try to force the memories to come back. That would only keep them away.

After that, Adrien pretended that it hadn't meant anything. Like his father said, it was just a dream... It probably would turn out to be nothing and he shouldn't be so focused on a fantasy... But if it was a real memory, it would come back. Eventually. If it was the case, he just had to sit tight and wait.

It did bother him, though. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Even though he didn't want to! Even though the Doctor said that he shouldn't try to force his own memories back.

He couldn't remember her face... But he did remember _her._ He remembered her scent and he could swear that he would recognize her voice if he ever got the chance to listen to her talking.

He remembered nothing else from his former life... His friends (because he must have had friends), his family, even _himself_... He didn't remember any of that. If the first thing he remembered was a girl dressed in red, crying for him to wake up... That meant something, right?

All had been lost, but Her...

He had only one memory when he woke up in that hospital, and it was her. _It had to mean something..._ Despite everything his body already knew how to do, the only thing he recalled was _Her_. He needed to find the Lady in Red.

When his father told him they were going back home, some kind of alarm rang inside him, as if his body didn't want him to go to Milan. But Adrien quickly dismissed it... Maybe it was just the nerves - of not knowing anything about his life - talking. If his father was saying that they should return home, to Italy, then he had to believe. Why would his father lie to him?

While they flew in Agreste's private jet, Adrien's father kept answering his son's questions. He was now more willing to talk about Adrien's mother and Adrien wondered if his first reactions to his questions had really been intentional to leave him in the dark - even if it was for his own good... If he wasn't lying to himself, that thought had crossed his mind - or he just didn't want to talk without privacy.

The Natalie woman was very polite and although she seemed somewhat small and delicate, Adrien had a feeling that she wasn't a person you'd want to cross. All that courtesy was hiding a fighter.

Adrien was also noticing there were some weird quirks about him. For example, when he was nervous (which had been almost all the time since he had woken up), he couldn't seem to stop turning around an invisible ring on his right ring finger! Did he have a ring and lose it?

Later he noticed he talked to no one when he was alone and found himself waiting for an answer... And every time he wondered if his former self was mentally healthy. Maybe he'd had an imaginary friend...

After they landed in Italy, Adrien's phone was flooded with notifications. People had been calling him non-stop while he was in the air. Maybe his friends had already found out he had awakened. His heart filled with warmth when he thought about his _friends_. He couldn't wait to meet them!

"Adrien, put the phone down for a second and take your passport so we can pass the gates." Said Gabriel handing him a small red book. Adrien accepted his passport, locked his phone and shoved it into his jeans' pocket. "Let's go." Called Gabriel and Adrien followed him to the gate, distracted with the little book he had in his hands. It was AMAZING! Every page in it had been filled with thin lines and intricate patterns. An illustration within an illustration within another illustration! That tiny book was a work of art! He was about to point that out when he felt his pocket vibrate.

"Passport." Asked a very bored security guard. Adrien handed the man his passport while taking his phone out of his jeans and mechanically pressing the green button.

"Hello?" Adrien answered, only then realizing that he had taken a call without seeing _who_ was calling. Adrien was about to see if the number was recorded on his contact list, when a girl replied to his greeting, sounding rather relieved.

"Adrien! Thank goodness you picked up!" His heart started racing furiously, leaving him feeling extremely uneasy. She sounded so familiar...

"Thank you." Said the guard handing him his passport.

He could hear the girl giggling breathlessly on the other side of the line, "We have been looking all over for you! _Where_ are you? Are you okay?"

He confusedly accepted his passport. "Who is this?" This girl was making him feel surprisingly agitated... If he had to talk to her, he might as well know who she was.

"Is this a joke?" She asked in shock. And then sounding a little hysterical, she added, "Because it's not funny, Adrien."

"Who _is_ this?" He repeated in a more determined tone, joining his father and Natalie that were waiting for him, both frowning.

This girl's voice was making his core shake. She didn't seem to know what happened to him, though. Was she a friend, or foe?

 _Great, now she left me_ _talking to myself._

"Hello?" Adrien repeated frustrated, but his father yanked his phone out of his hand and asked "Who is this?"

There was a moment of silence where Gabriel listened to the girl talking.

"I don't know who this is." He answered politely, "You got the wrong number, miss. Please, don't call this number again." and he hung up.

"But it wasn't the wrong number, father. She knew my name!" Said Adrien frustrated. He wanted to know why was that voice so familiar! And why it made him feel like... _that_.

Gabriel sighed, looked at Adrien and then Natalie.

"Is the car ready?" He asked her, ignoring Adrien. She nodded. Then he turned to face Adrien and said, "No one knows you are awake and we don't want paparazzi making up stories if they see you before I give a press conference." He placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder and squeezed softly "Let's talk about this inside the car, son. Or better, at home. We are too exposed here."

But the conversation never happened that day. Adrien fell asleep in the car the moment the drive home started and then went straight to bed. He was exhausted, against all odds. He had been sleeping for almost two months, he should feel very well rested at the moment! But he wasn't. Apparently, when you have that much sleep, you will get tired of sleeping, therefore you have to sleep.

The next morning, his father came to his room and woke him up gently. Placing a tray with breakfast for Adrien on his bedside table, he asked, "How are you feeling, Adrien?" Then he sat by one side of the giant bed.

"I'm feeling okay, I guess." Adrien responded, rubbing his eyes. He sat on the bed to face his father, "I keep not remembering anything before yesterday..."

"Don't worry about that, son. Your memories will come back, you'll see" Gabriel said, trying to put Adrien more at ease. He had been extremely tense the day before.

Adrien nodded and added "I hope they do. I can't believe I don't remember anything... I don't seem dumb." He shook his head frustrated, "I'm fluent in four languages, one of them is Chinese-"

"Oh, you are not dumb. Of that, I can assure you." Said his father, chuckling.

"Then why did my dumb brain lose all of my memories? Or why is it hiding them from me?" Adrien let his head fall to the bed's headboard and let out a resigned sigh.

"Maybe something happened to you... Maybe your brain is just trying to protect itself by not remembering, I don't know!" Started Gabriel. He knew that Adrien's lost memories were probably Nulls doing and were lost forever, but he hated to see his son like that and know it was all his fault. He was honestly trying the best he could to keep Adrien from danger. Without his memories, he couldn't choose to be Chat Noir because he didn't know that Chat Noir existed... And without the Miraculous in their lives, they would lead a much safer life. All he had to do now was keep Marinette Dupain-Cheng away. "My point is, you can't mourn them now. You have to get up and live! Maybe they will return, maybe they won't, but in the meantime do you really want to spend your days suffering and missing something that you don't even remember?"

Adrien looked at his father, pensive.

"You know what?" He said, sounding determined, "You are right!" Adrien grabbed a croissant his father had brought him and gave it a big bite. It was delicious, but not the best he had ever had. He wasn't sure how he knew that either. "I want to meet my friends today! Or our family" Then he paused, frowning, "Do we have more family?" Gabriel Agreste laughed at this.

"No." He said, "We don't have any more family. I never had siblings, my parents are dead and your mother's family... Well, let's just say they never supported her marrying me, so we were never in touch. Especially after her death." He looked at his hands and his eyebrows raised when Adrien held them. He looked up and smiled with regret, "They are strangers now." He breathed in and got up from the bed, "It's only you, me and Natalie."

Adrien smirked mischievously and asked, "What's up with you and Natalie, by the way?" Gabriel almost choked and Adrien laughed at this, "You don't have to answer right now. If you're not ready to come out yet, take your time!"

Gabriel cleared his throat and decided to ignore what his son had just asked him. He was still in love with Emilie. He would always be. But he did know that Natalie was in love with him. She was his best friend, the only person he trusted everything. Even when he didn't trust his own son, he trusted her. He knew that she was only still with him because she loved him and he couldn't set her free. He needed Natalie in his life, so he kept giving her small moments for her to hold on to. And he did pay her very well.

"I'm having that press conference today. I was wondering if you'd like to be there?" Gabriel asked, still looking a bit embarrassed, but sounding as stoic as possible.

"Do you think I should?" Adrien asked, uncertain.

Gabriel shrugged, "It's up to you. You just woke up yesterday, I think the world will understand if you don't appear in public just yet." He said, sensing Adrien's anxiety. His son wasn't ready and he wasn't going to make him do anything he didn't want to.

"If you don't mind, then, I would prefer to be off the radar for now. I need to reconnect with my friends like I'm doing now with you." And a shiver of horror came down his spine when he realized that his father had talked about their family only, never mentioning Adrien's friends, "I do have friends, don't I?" He'd never thought about that before! He hadn't been awake for long and the thing he had thought most about was of the Lady in Red...

Gabriel nodded, facing the window.

 _Uff, I do have friends, then._

"You do. I wanted to talk to you about that yesterday, but you fell asleep." Adrien's mind was not at ease seeing his father's seriousness, "I can call your best friends to come to join us for dinner tonight if you want." He started, "But before that, I must warn you of something else." Adrien leaned forward, eager to listen to everything his father had to say. Gabriel turned around to face Adrien. "You might not have realized yet, because we were very careful how we handled things, but you are a Supermodel. I am a very well known designer, but when people think of my brand, Gabriel, they immediately think of you. You are _Gabriel_ 's face. The moment you set foot outside that door, your fans will swarm you if we are not careful." He warned. Adrien was wondering if his father wasn't exaggerating just a bit... "So first of all, you have to be accompanied by your bodyguard when you are outside." Adrien was about to protest, but Gabriel raised his hand, asking him not to, "Just for now. You are very vulnerable since you just woke up and I can't risk losing you again." Adrien agreed with a nod of his head. His father was reasoning with him, and it did make sense that he felt a little protective at the moment.

"Don't worry, I will not leave unaccompanied."

"That reminds me that we still have to find you a decent bodyguard. The last one was a disaster, failed miserably to fulfill his job and you ended up in the hospital!" Gabriel lied, "Do you want me to choose him, or will you?"

"Ummm- Can we both choose? I'm not sure what the qualifications for a bodyguard are, but I would like to get along with the person that's constantly following me."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Gabriel, smiling at his son. "The second thing I wanted to talk to you about is about your friends. You are very famous, Adrien, way more than me. Girls and boys would die and kill to get a bit of your attention." Seeing Adrien frowning skeptically, Gabriel added, "Don't give me that look, you will see what I mean when you go outside. My point is that without your memories you are a very easy target. You don't remember who your real friends are, so your crazy fans can try to take advantage of that. In fact, it's already happening."

Adrien looked confused.

"What do you mean, it's already happening?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Remember the girl that called yesterday?"

Adrien's stomach suddenly jumped inside him. He nodded his head. What was it with that girl that every time she was brought up he felt so uneasy? So nervous..?

"I don't know how, but she keeps getting hold of your cell phone number." Gabriel sighed, massaging the space between his eyebrows with a hand. "She is a stalker, Adrien. I do know her and I did lie to her saying it was the wrong number, but she is dangerous. I wouldn't be surprised if she followed us here. She is the main reason that I wanted so badly to take you out of that hospital." Gabriel was telling truths within lies. Marinette would never rest until she found a way to retrieve Adrien's memories if they'd stayed and he knew it. It had been a golden opportunity and he didn't regret leaving Paris and hurting the girl. It was the best for his son. And now there was no turning back. So, before Adrien got stabilized, Gabriel would tell him lies. "If she calls again, or if you see her, please let me know so we can do something about it. I changed your phone number, but you can share it with your close friends at dinner. Try not to share it with anyone else for now okay?" He asked, handing Adrien his cell phone with the new number.

"Alright..." Said Adrien, feeling uncomfortable, "I will let you know if I see her," then he paused, thinking, and added laughing "I don't know what she looks like."

"I will find a picture and show it to you. And also to your bodyguard!" Gabriel laughed with Adrien and then he shook his head. "You haven't changed at all. I keep forgetting you don't know anything."

"Hey!" Said Adrien pretending to be offended, "I do know stuff! I know Chinese!"

Gabriel laughed, "You are really impressed that you know Chinese, hmm?"

"Of course I am!"

"Okay, Let me tell you what else you know:" Gabriel started, sitting right back on his son's bed.

* * *

It was almost dinner time and his friends should be arriving any minute now.

During the afternoon his father had gone out to give the press conference, leaving him alone in the house because he had needed Natalie with him. Adrien had had the time to learn his way around his own house.

Adrien hadn't given a good look at his bedroom yet. He randomly opened a closet to find a humongous stock of Camembert. "Wow." He let out a laugh, "Do I even like Camembert?" He felt like he didn't, then why was his closet filled with the smelly thing? Shrugging, Adrien closed the closet doors and looked around. It was a mixture of modern and antique architecture. As were all of the rooms in the house.

It wasn't a normal house, now that he thought about it.

"It's a mansion." He said, talking to himself.

It had a great hall, a giant living room, next to a dining room that had a table that could seat twenty people, the kitchens were huge, it had ten bedrooms and fourteen bathrooms.

"Why would we need this many bathrooms?" He kept wandering around the house, and he found a great salon. "To host balls? What is this, the fifteenth century?" he laughed but stopped when no one laughed with him.

The mansion was big, beautiful and well decorated. But it was cold. Like it didn't have personality. He sighed. Maybe his former self didn't feel the need to personalize his room, but he had a feeling that over the time he would do it.

After his father told him that he could play the piano he couldn't seem to take his mind off it, so he opened up his computer and searched for pianos online. He would like to get one for his room. There was a huge Grand piano in the great salon, but for some reason Adrien didn't want to go in there. Trying to ease his nerves, he searched for electronic pianos while waiting for his friends to arrive. Father had hired a cook for the night and had said that tomorrow they would choose a bodyguard and security staff, the kitchen staff and housekeeping staff. Adrien didn't think they needed that many people, but his father was insistent. And the house was his, was it not?

The doorbell made itself heard across the house and Adrien got up, with his heart jumping.

 _Who_ were his friends? He wanted to know so badly!

He went downstairs running. Couldn't wait to see them! And meet them!

His father was letting them in, like a good host.

"Hi" Said Adrien with a big smile on his face, his left hand jumping to his right ring finger.

"Oh, there you are, Adrien!" said Gabriel smiling back, "I was just telling Giulia and Alessandro to go easy on you tonight."

Giulia was a beautiful brunette. She was tall and had a majestic port. She greeted him with a soft hug and a sweet smile.

Alessandro was a blonde guy, his hair a shade darker than his own, with blue eyes and a model structure.

 _Both of them are models for sure_ , Adrien realized.

Alessandro greeted him with a handshake and a grin.

The dinner occurred with no incidents.

-Kinda-

Alessandro was picky about everything. The light, the chairs, the lack of staff, even the food, and the food was great.

And Giulia... She just couldn't stop talking about herself and the last photo shoot she nailed.

Point being, his best friends barely spoke a word during dinner other than to point out that something was unsatisfactory or to talk about themselves. And no one seemed to find that out of the ordinary. He didn't want to sound ungrateful, but this was not how he had imagined his closest friends to be. They had seemed nice at first, but were they really like this? A group of vapid, shallow people that didn't appreciate anything? He was supposed to be their best friend for goodness sake!

Was his father and Natalie really _all_ he had?

And the Lady in Red...

 _And my imaginary friend. Still have to give him a name._ He chuckled, unamused.

Maybe his friends were behaving like that because they didn't know how to react around him anymore. That must be it.

After dinner, he invited them to his room, for the sake of good old times. But what he really wanted was to catch them alone so they could talk to him like he felt friends should talk. He didn't remember anything, but he knew that friends weren't supposed to be this cold and superficial.

Well, the catch up in his room turned out to be an even bigger disaster then dinner.

Alessandro just held on to his cellphone. And Giulia was the most annoying brat he'd ever met. And he had a feeling that he had met some really annoying brats over his former life. She started taking selfies of her and made him take some too.

Were his friends really that shallow? Didn't they care at all what he'd been through? Not that he knew what to respond if they asked, but they could at least show some empathy towards him, their best friend.

Then, a terrifying thought came to his mind.

 _What if I'm the one who has changed?_

 _What if I used to be like Alessandro, opening my mouth only to complain?_

 _Or worse, what if I used to be just like Giulia, talking about me all the time and using my friends for the sake of some attention on social media?_

Was that possible? He didn't want to think it was. But what if it was?

 _Then I'm glad I don't have memories of it._

After a while of being tortured with his _friends_ and with the thought that he might have been like that, he decided that it was time for them to leave. He politely shooed them from his house, not even trading phone numbers with them.

If those were his friends, then he didn't want them.

His father looked rather angry with him when Adrien voiced that. Gabriel had refuted, telling him that his friends didn't deserve that from him. They had been best friends since forever, they should at least be given a second chance. After that, Adrien re-thought about it and agreed to see them again once he was ready.

Another exhausting day was waiting for him tomorrow, so he went to bed and slept a dreamless sleep.

The next morning he woke up feeling extremely cold and gloomy. His friends had been a disappointment last night. And he missed his Lady. Why hadn't he dreamt of her again?

* * *

When Marinette arrived at Malpensa Airport in Milan, around two in the afternoon, the first thing she did was call her parents, letting them know she had landed safely. She had spent the day before arranging everything so that she could fly to Italy. Her parents weren't too happy that she was flying to another city so close to Christmas, but they understood. Her boss wasn't very impressed with her resolve either. With so little time until the runway show, she should be working with her team on her creations. She had promised him that everything was under control and had pointed out that this way, she could visit the place where the Milan runway was happening.

Louis Vuitton would have a runway show in Paris and then a week after in Milan. Nicolas had thought about it and had given in, although he knew her reasons weren't work-related, having Marinette helping to supervise the Milan runway was a good idea. She wouldn't have any major decisions to make, but this way he could start to teach her the quirks of the job.

Marinette had told Alya that she should stay in Paris. What if something happened? Paris shouldn't be left without all three superheroes!

Nino and Chloe had wanted to come, but Marinette had asked them to stay too. How was she going to give the Miraculous to Adrien with them around? To Marinette's and Alya's surprise, they immediately agreed, claiming that she should know better than them.

The second thing she did when she got off the plane was call Alya.

"Mari, you're on speaker; Chloe and Nino are here too. And we managed to figure out some more things." She said, sounding a bit distant after putting the call on speaker.

"Hi guys," Said Marinette, "What's up? Talk to me."

"Hi Mari!" She heard Chloe and Nino say.

"So," Started Chloe, "In the online magazines there are tons of articles on Gabriel's press conference. They say what we already know. We did see it yesterday. Adrien has woken up, but not fully recovered yet. Gabriel never said that Adrien lost his memories, but somehow the information leaked and there are lots of reporters claiming that. Alya found a couple of bloggers that are planted and recording live in front of the Agreste's Mansion in Milan. I'm sending you the address. The footage is really something. People are crazy. I'm honestly scared for you and Adrien right now. There is a crowd of journalists and reporters there, waiting for people to come in and out. Apparently, Gabriel is hiring new staff."

"Mari, don't go there now, it's dangerous." Begged Nino, not bothering to cover the concern on his voice.

"What? Of course I'll go there now! That's why I'm here!" Marinette replied heading to the Taxi area.

"What Nino is trying to say," Started Alya, "Is that every reporter there knows you. You and Adrien are in the tabloids again and the crowd will go wild if they see you entering or leaving that house. Maybe you could use a _disguise_?"

That wasn't a bad idea. Though she did have to be extra careful. If a reporter or journalist caught Ladybug entering Adrien Agreste's house the day that Marinette Dupain-Cheng - the girl that had created the Ladybug outfit for the Halloween ball in Paris - set foot in Milan, it wouldn't be long till someone would put two and two together.

"What are you two whispering about?" Asked Alya amused, interrupting Marinette's line of thinking.

"No-nothing, babe." Nino quickly answered. "It's just that, maybe Marinette should wear a real disguise?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Marinette and Alya at the same time. They chuckled a bit, but still waited eagerly for Nino's response.

"What Nino is trying to say, Marinette," Chloe started, coming to Nino's rescue, "It's that maybe you should wear a normal disguise. Buy a blonde wig and a pair of glasses and try to enter in the Mansion as an applicant with an interview. We don't think that magical disguises are the solution right now."

"WHAT?" The three of them yelled at Chloe. Marinette vaguely noticed the people in the airport staring at her.

"Oh my God." Said Nino faintly. Marinette heard the muffled sound of someone dropping on a chair. Nino, probably.

"I'm sorry?" Said Chloe regretful. "You know what? No, I'm not! Your secret is safe with us, don't worry. But if Ladybug is spotted entering Agreste Mansion the day that Marinette Dupain-Cheng arrives there, it's only a matter of time before your secret is no longer a secret." Rampaged Chloe. "We found out by accident-"

"Kind of-" Said Nino in the background.

"Whatever." Shrugged Chloe, "The point is: we know now, we didn't mean to, but we do. And we didn't tell you because... How the hell do you confront your best friends about their superhero alter egos?" Marinette heard Alya's muffled shriek in the background followed by a "Yes, babe, we know about you too" from Nino. Chloe continued ignoring them, "But we will help you with every bit of knowledge we have. Marinette, believe me when I say this, reporters aren't stupid. They will figure it out sooner than you expect if you're not careful."

"Wow." Said Marinette, not sure how to react. She eventually let out a little giggle. "You are the best friends anyone could have." She said, trying to hold back some tears. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Mari. I do want an autograph when you are back. You know I'm your biggest fan!" Answered Chloe making Marinette laugh. Then with an emotional voice, she added, "What will you do now?"

Marinette entered a taxi, cleared her throat and said:

"Now, _we_ get our Adrien back."


	38. There's more

**There's more**

Alya, Nino, and Chloe were at Nino's, talking on speaker over the phone with Marinette. She had called the minute she landed in Milan, but since they never really worked out a plan on how to get Adrien back, Nino and Chloe were worrying for their friends' safety. They knew that Alya and Marinette probably had their own plan and they trusted them, they were the superheroes here. But after hearing that Marinette was about to go to Agreste's mansion just like that, fear crept in again. With all the arrangements for Mari's trip, they hadn't really had the time to talk this over. Ladybug was the one that created the plans on her team and they knew that Marinette could be impulsive at times. Without a really well-thought plan, she would get caught in no time. Gabriel Agreste wasn't someone you could mess with easily.

"Mari, don't go there now, it's dangerous." Begged Nino, not bothering to cover the concern on his voice. He had gotten up from the sofa and started to walk back and forth.

"What? Of course I'll go there now! That's why I'm here!" Marinette replied with certainty.

Chloe, who was sitting on an armchair, looked at Nino as if she was asking 'What now?'.

"What Nino is trying to say," Started Alya frowning at her boyfriend. Were they trying to sabotage Mari's confidence or something? "Is that every reporter there knows you. You and Adrien are in the tabloids again and the crowd will go wild if they see you entering or leaving that house. Maybe you could use a disguise?"

Nino and Chloe's eyes met in surprise and horror.

That was a VERY BAD idea.

Nino sat on the armchair's arm, noticing that Chloe wanted to say something to him.

"If Ladybug enters Adrien Agreste's house..." Whispered Chloe, Nino nodded.

"... the exact day Marinette sets foot in Milan, someone will figure out her secret." Nino whispered back, finishing Chloe's line of thinking.

Chloe nodded, "Marinette isn't exactly a nobody now, the journalist will recognize her-"

"What are you two whispering about?" Asked Alya, amused and curious. Nino and Chloe had been acting strange lately. They'd agreed with everything she or Marinette said and had started treating them with more... reverence?

"No-nothing, babe." Nino quickly answered, getting up and waving his hands, trying to dismiss the subject. Then he held his breath and added: "It's just that, maybe Marinette should wear a real disguise?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Marinette and Alya at the same time, chuckling a bit afterwards. Alya raised her eyebrows to Nino and placed her hands on her hips when he didn't respond. He looked very uncomfortable.

"What Nino is trying to say, Marinette," Chloe started, coming to Nino's rescue, "It's that maybe you should wear a normal disguise. Buy a blonde wig and a pair of glasses and try to enter in the Mansion as an applicant with an interview. We don't think that magical disguises are the solution right now."

"WHAT?" The three of them yelled at Chloe making her blink, surprised. Chloe let out a strangled giggle, followed by a really low "Oops?"

"Oh my God." Said Nino faintly, letting himself fall to the closest sitting spot: the sofa.

Alya was looking at them, her head moving as if she was watching ping-pong, her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry?" Said Chloe regretful as her smile fell. Then she got up as if she had made a decision, "You know what? No, I'm not! Your secret is safe with us, don't worry." She reassured making eye contact with Alya. "But if Ladybug is spotted entering Agreste Mansion the day that Marinette Dupain-Cheng arrives there, it's only a matter of time before your secret is no longer a secret." Chloe erupted. "We found out by accident-"

"Kind of-" Added Nino, still laying down on the sofa with an arm covering his eyes.

"Whatever." Shrugged Chloe, "The point is: we know now, we didn't mean to, but we do. And we didn't tell you because..." Chloe let out a frustrated sigh, "How the hell do you confront your best friends about their superhero alter egos?" Alya shrieked, her eyes almost popping out of her face now.

Nino got up on his elbows, smirking at his girlfriend, "Yes, babe, we know about you too."

"But we will help you with every bit of knowledge we have." Chloe continued ignoring them, talking to the phone placed on the top of the small table in front of the sofa, "Marinette, believe me when I say this, reporters aren't stupid. They will figure it out sooner than you expect if you're not careful."

"Wow." Said Marinette. There was a pause, where the air in the room filled with tension. No one wanted to miss Marinette's answer, so no one made a sound. She eventually let out a little giggle. "You are the best friends anyone could have. Thank you." Nino and Chloe breathed with relief.

"Anytime, Mari." Said Chloe, smiling widely, "I do want an autograph when you are back. You know I'm your biggest fan!" Marinette laughed, then Chloe added with an emotional voice, "What will you do now?"

"Now, we get our Adrien back." Marinette answered full of confidence.

"Yeah!" Cheered Nino, putting his hands up in the air.

"You go, girl!" Alya giggled, finally showing an emotion other than shock.

"I will have to hang up, now." Marinette said, "The taxi driver doesn't know how to speak French and barely understands a word in English."

"Sure thing, Mari." Said Alya, "Call us the minute you leave the Agreste's mansion. Don't forget to buy that wig!"

The friends laughed together, said their goodbyes and turned off the call.

A strained silence settled on them. With no Mari to pep-talk and with the reveal wavering over their heads, they didn't know how to start. They just stared at each other for some long minutes.

The first one to talk was Alya.

"How did you find out?" She asked it quietly, but a hint of a smile was growing on her mouth, letting them know she wasn't mad. She was very relieved, actually.

"We followed you." Asked Nino, looking ashamed. Alya frowned, not quite understanding, so Nino continued, "After you found out that Adrien had lost his memories and gone to Milan, Marinette just rampaged out of our sight saying she was going to see a friend and you went with her. I thought you were hiding something from us, so I decided to follow you and Chloe came along."

"You saw us transform." Chuckled Alya.

Chloe and Nino nodded.

"We didn't know that what you weren't telling us was... that! I'm sorry for following you. I feel terrible." Nino said, looking down to his hands, " It's not that I don't trust you, but I really needed to find a way to help Adrien and it seemed like you knew how to. I just feel so helpless..." Nino let his face fall into his hands. Alya sat near him on the sofa and hugged him. He let out a single sob, "My best friend doesn't know who I am, Alya." his voice was nasal and rough. Chloe got up, suddenly very interested in the kitchenware hanging above the stove.

"Shh, It's okay, Nino." Alya carefully made him look at her, his face was red and his eyes watery. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She felt her own eyes filling with tears, "I couldn't put you at risk. Not with Hawkmoth still on the loose."

Nino sniffed and nodded.

"Is it true that you caught him?" He asked, caressing Alya's cheek.

"That's... Complicated." Sighed Alya. "We didn't catch him. Not yet. But he is no longer Hawkmoth. We have his Miraculous. So the danger has passed."

"Why haven't you caught him? If you have his Miraculous, you have to know who he is, right?" Nino asked, cleaning his eyes with his sweater sleeve.

"Again, it's complicated." She looked like she was having a battle with herself. Tell them or not? "We are waiting for Chat Noir's decision. We can't decide this man's fate without him."

"You've given Chat Noir almost two months for him to make his decision!" Said Nino, frowning. "Why hasn't he? It's a bit much, don't you think?"

Alya let out a frustrated sigh. She had to tell them. It would be much easier for her and Marinette. They already knew half of it, what good came from keeping the rest from them?

"Chlo," Alya called. The girl, that was meticulously observing a serving spoon, looked at them as if she had not been in the same room for the last five minutes. "You might want to sit down for this." Chloe obliged and sat on the same armchair as before. Alya breathed in and said, "Chat Noir hasn't been in any condition to be asked anything."

"So what they suppose in the magazines is true? He was injured in the Halloween ball, fighting akumas?" Asked Chloe, eager to know more. That was when Alya realized that she could really trust Chloe. The girl had known that she was Rena Rouge and Marinette was Ladybug for a day and hadn't told a soul. She could have sold them to the media for a moment of glory. The old Chloe would have done it without even blinking. This Chloe didn't even tell them that she knew. She could have used it for leverage, or to know everything she could. Instead, she had pretended that she didn't know, until the moment Marinette was about to do something reckless. Alya smiled at this. Marinette was right to trust Chloe.

"Chat Noir was hurt and has been in a coma since." Started Alya, carefully. Chloe gasped and her hands flew to her mouth, Nino only frowned. Alya sat back and prepared for impact, "He woke up yesterday and there might be a way of partially recovering his lost memories."

...

Alya could almost see it happening inside their heads.

Chloe's eyes opened wide as she made the connection.

Nino's frown went deeper and his eyes were fixed on the living room's wall. He was the first to talk, "That means..."

Alya nodded, "Adrien is Chat Noir."

"Oh my god," Chloe whispered. After a moment she let out a weak laugh, finally making Nino's eyes move. Alya was looking at her with curiosity too. "Sorry," She giggled once more, "It's just that... Adrien and Marinette friend-zoned each other because they were in love with each other."

Nino and Alya smiled.

"I didn't think there was anyone more oblivious than Adrien, until I found out that my best friend and my girlfriend have been Paris' superheroes for more than three years and I never suspected anything." Nino chuckled, shaking his head.

"I think that Adrien still wins the oblivious race by far." Alya said.

"What do you mean?" Nino asked, still chuckling.

"I mean there's more." Alya smiled apologetically. Nino and Chloe looked at her horrified, "If I'm telling you everything, I'm telling you everything!"

"Okay..." Said Chloe, trying to prepare for the rest, "What more is there?"

"The reason that we didn't arrest Hawkmoth." Alya started. This one would probably be an even greater shock to them.

"Because Adrien has to give his opinion about it?" Nino asked, not understanding where Alya was going with this. Alya nodded. "I think he would be okay with whatever you girls decided..."

"Ah... I'm really not sure about that..." Alya looked at them. "There's no easy way of saying this." She sighed, then, she dropped the bomb, "Hawkmoth is Adrien's father."

...

...

"WHAT!?"

"OH-MY-FUCKING-GOD"

"Gabriel is-"

"There's more..." Said Alya.

"There's more? How the hell...?" Nino was almost ripping out his own hair.

"Get this over with, Alya!" Begged Chloe.

"Okay, short version, Hawkmoth was able to steal Adrien's and Marinette's Miraculous that night and the power of both Miraculous combined gave him a Wish. Anything he wanted... But he had to give something equally valuable in return. So when Gabriel asked for his late wife back to life, Adrien collapsed and almost died."

"How..." Nino was in the brink of tears again. "Gabriel tried to trade Adrien's life for Adrien's mother's?"

"In the guy's defense, I don't think he knew that the price he had to pay was Adrien's life. I think he thought that someone else out there would die. You know, a life for a life... But I think he never thought that someone would be Adrien." Alya said.

"That doesn't make it any better." Said Nino, looking furious. "The man is a criminal and deserves to rot in jail,... Or worse!" He got up. He couldn't stay seated any longer, "He terrorized Paris for years! He was willing to kill someone to get what he wanted! I don't care what reasons he had! Gabriel Agreste is a monster!"

Alya nodded. Nino was very hot headed at the moment. Alya agreed with him, obviously, Gabriel should be arrested, but Adrien deserved to have a say about it too.

"Anything else?" Asked Chloe, waking them up from their numbness.

"Yes." Alya chuckled humorlessly, "Emilie Agreste walked this Earth for a couple of minutes and, apparently, the price was Adrien's memories. They were taken by the Null Miraculous. So they won't come back with time."

Nino tsked.

"But you said that you had a plan to get his memories back!" Remembered Chloe.

"We do, but there's no way of knowing that it will work for sure." Answered Alya.

Nino looked at her and asked, "What is this plan of yours?"

"Hmm... Trixx?" Asked Alya, making Chloe and Nino wonder if she was losing her mind for a second. Until a little orange floating animal appeared in front of Alya, making them wonder if they were the ones losing their minds.

"Yes, Alya?" The little creature squealed. Alya tried not to laugh at her friend's face.

"Nino, Chloe, this is Trixx, my kwami."

"It's a pleasure!" The kwami said.

"Um- Hi?" Chloe managed to let out. Nino waved mutely as he sat.

"When we transform, Trixx and I become one." Alya explained and to demonstrate what she had said, "Trixx, Let's Pounce!" Trixx was sucked into Alya's necklace and Rena Rouge appeared in front of their eyes. Ignoring her friend's opened mouths, she kept going, "Trixx is currently infused in me. I'm not Alya and she is not Trixx. We are Rena Rouge." Nino and Chloe slowly nodded, letting Alya- Rena Rouge know they were following. "The same happens to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Adrien has lost all of his memories to Null, but-"

"Null is the kwami-thingy that granted Gabriel his wish... Right?" Chloe interrupted.

"Exactly."

"Okay, proceed."

"Adrien lost his memories, but Plagg, Chat Noir's kwami, didn't." Rena Rouge's smile was full of hope. It made so much sense now... She was almost sure it would work. "Marinette will convince Adrien to transform and once he does, hopefully, the memories he shared with Plagg will comeback!"

"You're saying that he will only remember his Chat Noir life then?" Asked Nino, still having a hard time looking at Rena Rouge and seeing Alya.

"Yes. If it works"

"Then he won't remember me." Stated Nino, his head back at his hands.

"Of course he will!" Said Rena Rouge, "do you think that just because I'm Rena Rouge I don't think of you?" Nino looked at Rena Rouge, desperate to hear her. "The ones close to me are the ones that I think about first when there's danger! Adrien thought of you as Chat Noir for sure! Plus, he talked to you as his alter ego before. There is no reason to worry, Nino. He might not remember the time he spent with you as Adrien, but he will remember you as Chat Noir. As his best friend, that is."

Nino got up and hugged Rena Rouge. "Thank you" He whispered.

"We can't lose hope. Half-memories are better than no memories at all." Rena Rouge loosened the embrace so she could look at Nino "This way we can finally put an end to this and decide what to do with Hawkmoth."

"Did he find out his father was Hawkmoth too before he was injured?" Asked Chloe.

"He did." Rena Rouge answered, "That was a night of revelations. It's a shame, really. Marinette and Adrien were finally caught up with each other's secrets and this happens..."

There was a moment of pause, where they all seemed lost in thoughts.

Rena Rouge let out the de-transformation words and Alya and Trixx appeared. Nino looked at his girlfriend and hugged her tight again. Then he took a step back and breathed:

"You know what really pisses me off the most? Gabriel was responsible for Adrien's coma and memory loss and he still took him away from us when he realized that Adrien didn't remember what he'd done! What kind of person does that?"

"The kind of person who terrorizes Paris for years just to get what he wants." Answered Alya, sourly.

"Now Marinette's reaction to Gabriel taking Adrien makes sense." Agreed Chloe.

"You know what?" Said Nino, frustrated and furious, "I'm going to Milan too. There's no reason that we shouldn't go, now!"

"I have to stay here, Nino. What if something happens in Paris?" Asked Alya.

"The only reason me and Chloe didn't insist with Marinette to go with her was because we didn't want to be in the way of your superheroes plan. But now, we know everything and we can help." insisted Nino, "Plus, the real danger is in Milan, Alya. Not here. And Marinette is there all alone."

Nino was right, Alya thought. Even though Gabriel didn't have the Moth's Miraculous anymore, he was powerful and had means to hurt Marinette.

"Plus, in two days, it's Christmas." Said Chloe, softly. "If she doesn't find a way to make Adrien transform or if the transformation doesn't return Adrien's memories to him, Marinette will be all alone. In Milan. On Christmas..."

Alya sighed, resigned, "When is the next plane to Milan?"

* * *

 ** _Dear readers, thank you for putting up with me for so loooooong! The journey is almost over, I promise!_**

 ** _New readers, welcome!_**

 ** _I know you weren't expecting me to update this soon, but I wrote this today and couldn't wait until THURSDAY to post it!_**

 ** _It started by being a mini-chapter and then it grew into this: a 3000 words mini-chapter! Ahahaha. I know it's not a chapter where the story develops... But_ _I seriously hope you enjoyed it. I absolutely love this characters and how their friendship turned out._**

 ** _Let me know your thoughts!_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**


	39. Kick ass

**Kick ass**

"I've already picked out the kitchen staff, Adrien, now I'm headed to the security staff interviews," Said Gabriel after knocking on Adrien's bedroom door and entering without hesitation. "Won't you come down to help me? Amongst them is probably a suitable bodyguard."

"Sure, father." Adrien got up from the computer - Still reviewing pianos before he bought one - and followed his father.

They went down the stairs together and entered the living room where the interviews were occurring. The windows and curtains were closed, but the rumble of a crowd outside was still heard. Maybe his father wasn't exaggerating after all.

"We've wasted a full morning already. This is taking too long, Natalie. We will divide tasks." Gabriel said to his assistant, annoyed. "You take charge of the housekeeping interviews. I trust your judgment. And I will deal with the security staff. Tell your new assistant to send the first candidate in."

Natalie nodded and left, preparing everything on her tablet.

The first candidate was a giant man with a threatening frown. Gabriel seemed to like him, but Adrien though that he shouldn't be scared of his own bodyguard.

The second candidate was a woman, almost as big and the first male. Adrien did find the idea of having a woman bodyguard a good one. He wouldn't mess with powerful women and the men that did were fools! But this one was way too scary. Even more than the first candidate.

Each interview was supposed to take around ten minutes. Some didn't last five, but judging by the look on his father's face, that was a very bad sign. By the ending of each interview, his father would send a note to Elisa - Natalie's new assistant - either to dismiss the candidate or to keep him for further interrogation and background check. The ones not dismissed were the ones that Gabriel was considering for the job. From those candidates, now waiting patiently in the entry hall, Adrien would pick a bodyguard.

An hour passed and all of the candidates presented had some kind of fault in Adrien's eyes. Either they were too cold or too scary or _both_.

Until she arrived.

She walked in wearing a sassy smile on her face and stylish clothes. A dark blue winter coat and a green scarf covering her neck and chin. She was shorter than Adrien, even wearing heels. She looked petite, except she also looked fierce. Adrien had the sudden and very strong desire of protecting _her_ , instead of letting her protect him.

She had long blond curly hair and big hypnotic baby blue-bell eyes that were partially hidden by her large glasses. She took off her winter coat, showing the rest of her clothes, and let it fall onto the sofa where the applicants were supposed to sit. Only that instead of sitting, she stood.

"Oh, Miss Scarlet!" Squeaked Elisa, entering the room, running in an extremely funny way due to her ridiculously high heels. She glanced at Gabriel, looking like she was going to die of mortification, "I'm so sorry! I must have mixed something up! Miss Scarlet, the Housekeeping interviews are this way-"

She was cut off by the glare that Miss Scarlet threw at her.

"No mistake here." She spoke coldly, yet politely, in perfect British English. Her voice was weirdly hoarse. "I'm in the right place." Then she looked at Adrien, her eyes piercing his with such intensity that his heart failed a heartbeat, "I'm here to take the position of Mr. Agreste's bodyguard." She said releasing Adrien of her gaze to glare at Elisa again, earning herself a raise of an eyebrow from Gabriel and a smirk from Adrien.

"Oh- I'm- I- ... A-Alright!" Elisa turned back and quickly leaving the same way she'd come in. Adrien made an extra effort not to laugh at her weird run, receiving a disapproving glare from his father.

Adrien cleared his throat and tried not to blush, but he saw the hint of amusement in Miss Scarlet's eyes and felt instantly better. Was she a bad influence on him? He sure hoped he could find out over time.

"You can sit, Miss Scarlet." Gabriel said with an inviting gesture of his hand.

To their surprise, the girl shook her head and said, "I prefer to stand." This time both of Gabriel's eyebrows rose.

"So, Miss Scarlet," Started Gabriel, pretending that didn't just happen, "I see you don't speak Italian. Where are you from?"

"I'm from England. Bristol, sir." She answered. Adrien wondered if that was her voice, or if she was just very hoarse.

"Hum. We've never been there." Gabriel looked at the girl and added, "Why are you so far away from home, miss Scarlet?"

The girl breathed in and slowly expelled the air out. "I've been traveling. I love fashion, so I came to Milan. Where else?"

"Why not apply directly into the fashion industry?" before she could answer he added, "You have a very impressive resume, but you don't look like... a person suited for the job, no offense."

"Because of my amazing style?"

"No..."

"Because I wear glasses?" Adrien tried not to laugh.

"No, I-"

"Because I'm a _woman_?" She asked, this time glaring coldly at Gabriel.

 _Wow, this girl... Wow._ Adrien thought. _Miss, you're hired, when can you start?_

"Partly yes." Breathed Gabriel, having the decency to look embarrassed "You should understand my skepticism and not take it personally, you look like a model or a fashion _journalist_ entering like that in my security staff interview and expect me to believe this resume is yours?" He asked politely, pointing at her resume in the table.

"Of course." She simply stated, daring him to doubt her again.

Gabriel seemed taken aback by Miss Scarlet's answer. Then he shrugged and started the interview.

"Let us begin, then. A moment ago you said that you wanted Adrien's bodyguard position." Adrien frowned. His father wasn't following the line of questions he used while questioning the other candidates. " _Why?_ "

His father was doubting her _intentions_. Did he think she was a journalist or a spy? Adrien looked at her with suspicion but was disarmed by her smile. She was smiling lovingly at him and making his heart race. He felt warm when she smiled at him like that. And he loved to know that he was the one she was smiling to.

Suddenly, as if she'd forgotten where she was, she turned to face Gabriel and answer his question.

"Because that's what I'm good at."

"That is no answer." Countered Gabriel, getting up, looking down at her and frowning "You are good at it? Can you even protect _yourself_?" Adrien's eyes widened in shock. His father had scolded the other candidates, but nothing like this. He was ready to intervene when she answered:

"I would never let anyone harm him." She looked at Gabriel with poison in her eyes. Adrien's heart warmed up in his chest. She looked like she'd grown twenty centimeters more, as she stood up to his father, like none of the other candidates had. " _Anyone_." She repeated it, daring him to oppose.

 _Not even you._ She seemed to say. _Dare to hurt him and see what happens_... Adrien got chills when he realized he believed her every word.

Gabriel shook his head and scoffed. Noticing that his father was about to end the interview and send her away, he quickly asked: "Can't we test her?"

Adrien almost flinched when they both narrowed their eyes at him.

Miss Scarlet looked hurt, as if she had expected more from him. He made a note to himself that he had to explain to her that he did believe in her, he wanted her to be tested so that his father believed her too.

His father just looked at him with a mix of shock and anger. Was Adrien rejecting his authority in front of a candidate?

Adrien glanced at the girl, but his father was the one he had to talk to first, so he pulled him aside and murmured: "I think that she deserves to prove her worth. If you don't believe she is not suited for the job after, you can send her away," He took a glimpse at her, hopeful. She looked devastated. How could he have that much power over her? She had stood up to his father without fear. How was what he'd said more offensive than what Gabriel Agreste had said? "At least you'll make the decision based on her skills, not on her looks."

Gabriel didn't look pleased, but he nodded agreeing.

Adrien sighed with relief and turned to face her.

"It's not that I don't believe that you can kick ass," He started, gluing his eyes to hers, _So beautiful. I could lose myself in those..._ He heard his father clearing his throat. Adrien shook his head and chuckled, uncomfortable. He must have spaceded out for a second there. "We will test you. And if you can prove your worth to my _father_ ," He said emphasizing the word 'father', "the job is yours."

She grew a slight blush on her cheeks and beamed at him. Why were his opinions so important to her?

"Thank you!" She said, looking agitated as if she was trying to contain herself from jumping at him. Remembering that Gabriel was there too, she glanced at him and added dry and coldly, "I will prove myself."

Gabriel asked a couple more questions and then she left, throwing at Adrien one last heart-stopping-smile.

He found himself wanting to follow her.

"I hope you don't get your hopes up. The girl is cute," Gabriel said with ice painting his speech, "But she is just a cute fangirl. She won't pass my test."

Adrien shrugged as if he didn't care, like he'd done two days ago about the Lady in Red.

He did care. For some unknown reason, he cared. He wanted her to be close to him. Was that weird? Something in her... Made him feel alive.

The next candidates came in and out, but he didn't remember them. Only her.

Another candidate left the room and Adrien, unable to contain himself, got up and said "I've got to use the bathroom. Keep the interviews going, I will be right back."

Adrien left the living room and walked directly to the security guards candidates. Miss Scarlet was amongst them and jumped off her seat when she saw him walking towards her. Adrien contained his laughter, but couldn't contain his smile. Realizing what she'd done, she quickly sat back, looking extremely flushed and pretended to look the other way.

"Miss Scarlet, may I have a word?" He asked while his left-hand leaped to his right ring finger, only to find it empty again. He looked down at his right ringless hand and then he offered it for her to take, not caring about the scary glares the other candidates were giving her. She looked up at him as if Christmas had come two days early and accepted his hand. He felt a tiny bit disappointed to touch her gloves rather than her skin, but shook the thought out of his head. He led her to a quiet corner in the giant entrance hall, away from the other contestants curious eyes.

"I wanted to start by saying that I'm sorry." He said once they stopped, but he didn't let go of her hand. _Was this inappropriate?_ "I didn't mean to offend you back there." He hadn't looked at her yet, afraid of what that might do to him. He needed to apologize to her first, then he could get lost in her eyes. "I do believe that you are qualified for the job. The way you stood up to my father... Not even the biggest guy over there had half the guts you did."

She giggled.

"Thank you." She said with a much different voice than the one she used on the interview.

Adrien's heart jumped to his throat. He _knew_ that voice. Adrien finally looked at her, but she was looking in the direction of the living room.

"I can deal with your father." She kept taking, "He might not be able to deal with me." Her eyes met his and the whole world seemed to hold its breath. He knew her voice, but from _where_? Had they met before? She certainly looked very comfortable around him and also very protective of him.

"Your voice..." He mumbled. Her hands were both on his, but he didn't remember when he reached to hold them. She unconsciously bit her lower lip, making him look at them. "...It's not hoarse anymore." His was, though. Her lips seemed so inviting...

"Listen, Adrien," She said urgently, breaking the spell, "I'm sure I won't get the job," He wanted to disagree, but she kept talking "I do need to talk to you in a private place." She took a tiny paper from her coat pocket and gave it to him. "This is my number. When you find a way of sneaking out, call me."

He nodded, smirking. Miss Scarlet was giving him her number. That was a good sign, right?

"ADRIEN!" Roared his father, making them both jump. Only then he realized how close to her he had been. His father stormed towards them, not sure who to scold first. Miss Scarlet won. He turned to her and spat, looking furious, "How dare you try to take advantage of my son's health state!?" Adrien wanted to intervene on her behalf, but she was faster:

"How do _I_ dare? HOW DO _YOU_ DARE?" She exploded as if she had been containing herself for a very long time, "You are the one taking advantage of his condition! You are the one who took him away from his friends!"

Adrien looked confused and Gabriel looked surprised, then he narrowed his eyes and scoffed in disbelief.

"Guards!" Commanded Gabriel and several of the security guard candidates stood up on spot, "Show Miss Scarlet the way out! I will not be insulted in my own house."

Four giant men walked to her threateningly. Adrien watched it horrified, he wanted to jump right in from of her, to protect her, but his legs wouldn't move.

It turned out that she didn't need his help.

She pushed him gently, so that he'd be away from the fight, then she turned to face the four muscled bodyguards. The first one charged at her and she used his force against him. In a blink of an eye, the guy was on the floor two meters away, whining.

Adrien blinked and then grinned. That girl wasn't kidding. She _was_ good.

And _he wanted her._

As his bodyguard. He felt his face warming up. He wanted her as his _bodyguard_.

The fight kept going, next thing he knew, she was fighting the three big men without breaking a sweat. She used her winter coat to imprison one, she was going to kick another with her needle heels, but instead retrieved her leg and took her shoes off, earning herself a laugh from Adrien. Miss freaking Scarlet was fighting off bad guys with needle heels, but when she realized she could hurt one of them seriously, she took them off! He was sure he never met anyone like her and he was now _paw_ sitively in love with the girl. This thought made him blush further. _What was wrong with him? They had just met!_

"Oh, What the hell." He heard her say and his eyes widened when she took off her glasses and blond _WIG_ to reveal a dark blue hair tucked in a bun. He recognized her. This was the girl that according to his father was stalking him! But she had been so sweet... And the things she had accused his father of... Maybe his father wasn't telling him the whole story?

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," He heard his father shout, furious.

She kept fighting the two remaining guys and scaring the crap out of the still sitting contestants. After knocking them over, she looked at Gabriel as she picked up her heels and said, "I was serious when I told you that I wouldn't let anyone harm him." Adrien's heart floated. Why was he reacting to her like this? Shouldn't he be bothered by her, his 'Stalker'? "I meant no one. Not even _you_." She added with fire dancing in her eyes. Adrien's stomach twitched, what did she mean by that? Why would his father hurt him?

Marinette looked fondly at Adrien and she said: "Thank you for believing in me." She kissed his cheek, picked up her bag and walked to the front door. She turned around to glare at Gabriel once again and added, "I can show myself out." Without another word, she left barefoot.

Gabriel stormed out of the entry hall and Adrien followed him.

"Father, you have to hire that girl!"

Gabriel turned around to face Adrien. He looked pissed. "That girl is a _STALKER_!" Adrien frowned. That word just sounded bad. She didn't look like a stalker at all... But then again, he didn't know what a stalker looked like. "If I had security staff, I would have everyone fire by now for letting her in!"

"Stalker or no stalker!" Said Adrien, "DAD are you kidding me? That girl is awesome! She would never let anyone come near me! She fought off four men her double size and beat them in less than five minutes!"

"I will not tolerate another word about this! This subject is closed. I will choose you a bodyguard myself!" His father said, ending the conversation and leaving Adrien alone.

He sighed and walked to his room, wondering what Miss Scarlett- No. What Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng had done to make his father treat her that way.

* * *

There was only dark.

Then a single spotlight centered on her. The Lady in Red. He recognized her, still without managing to see her face.

She smiled and opened her arms to him. An invitation to hold her. And there was nothing that he wanted more...

Until a second spotlight focused on another. Miss Scarlett.

He smiled at her. She bit her lip. Her big baby blue-bell eyes shining to him. She too opened up her arms.

How could he choose?

"Come back to me, Kitty." They both said at the same time. Their voice as one.

He knew that voice... So familiar... He wanted to follow it. But to which one of the girls did it belong?

The spotlights approached each other and so did the girls until they merged as one. He could suddenly acknowledge her face. Miss Scarlet had become the Lady in Red.

She opened her arms again and, with teardrops shimmering in her perfect blue eyes, she repeated: "Come back to me, Kitty."

Adrien woke up with his clothes still on. He must have fallen asleep after Miss Scarlett- _No_. Miss Dupain-Cheng had made her great exit.

 _Her voice_. He knew now why it sounded so familiar. It was the very last thing he'd listened to before he woke up.

With his heart jumping from his chest, he picked his phone and the little piece of paper she had given him from his pocket.

 ** _*Marinette*_** It was written and, under, her phone number.

This Marinette girl was the Lady in Red. She had to be!

He quickly dialed her number. There was nothing that he wanted more than to hear her voice again.

He _needed_ to.

He was about to hit the call button when he lost his grip.

What if she didn't feel what he felt?

She had said she wanted to tell him something... But that didn't mean that she felt something for him... Plus, she seemed to have a massive hatred for his father.

Thinking it would be safer that way, Adrien wrote a text and sent it before he could change his mind again.

* * *

"You were amazing, Marinette!" Said Tikki the moment they entered Marinette's hotel room. "I bet Adrien fell for you all over again!"

Marinette chuckled, "I just hope this works, Tikki... I need my Kitty back..." She sighed letting herself fall to the bed.

Sensing Marinette's mood crumpling down, Tikki floated up to her face and made a naughty smile.

"I really wanted you to kick Gabriel's royal ass, you know?"

"Yeah!" Marinette giggled softly, "I wanted that too! But the shock on his face when I defeated his best candidates for the security staff was pretty great too. He forgets I had Akuma training."

"Aw... I didn't see it... Shame I was inside your bag!" Whined Tikki, rubbing Marinette's cheek with her own and receiving a kiss from her chosen right after.

"It was great. He looked like his head was about to explode!" Marinette and Tikki laughed together, "Plus, I can't kick his royal ass while Adrien is like this... What would he think of me? Hurting his dad who apparently is a saint?"

"That's because he doesn't remember. If he did, he would want to kick his father's ass himself." They laughed again.

"I should call Alya now... Tell her how it went." Said Marinette getting up on her feet, picking up the phone and dialing Alya's number.

"Don't forget to mention how AWESOME you were!" Squealed Tikki, earning herself a thankful smile from Marinette.

"Hum..." Said Marinette, pressing the red button before the call went to voicemail "She isn't picking up."

"Call Nino?" Asked Tikki "Or perhaps Chloe?"

"I think I will call Chlo. Nino might be with Alya..." _Doing... Stuff and I definitely don't want to be the one to interrupt._ Marinette dialed her friend's number and was instantly greeted by a breathless Chloe.

"Marinette! I'm so glad you called!" She sounded distracted. Marinette could hear the crowd on the other side of the line "A few more minutes and I wouldn't have picked up!"

"Ahm... Is this a bad time?" Said Marinette, uncertain, "I can call back later..."

"No!" Laughed Chloe, "It's not a bad time! Hold on a second-" Chloe yelled something undistinguishable over to someone and then came back, sounding even more breathless.

"Chloe, are you running?" Asked Marinette, amused.

"What!? No! Ahhh- Yes." And she giggled, "Let me explain: I'm running because if I don't _WE WON'T BE ABLE TO CATCH THE PLANE!_ " She yelled as if she was using their conversation to give someone else a scold.

"Oh! You're traveling? Where? Are you going with Ben somewhere romantic to spend Christmas?" Asked Marinette suggestively.

Chloe laughed, panting, "Ah, not with Ben, no. He had plans with his family. _How the HELL I'm faster than you? You are both wearing snickers! Are you even trying to board this plane?_ " She yelled to someone, "Sorry, Mari, Nino and Alya are trying to make me freak out."

"Nino and Alya?"

"Yeah! You know Alya's family went to their country house and she decided to stay with Nino. They were going to spend Christmas together in Paris, but after we talked to you we realized that, if you didn't find a way to get back with Adrien in time, you would spend it totally alone. So we decided to go to Milan!" Marinette's throat filled with affection, "We wanted to tell you, but didn't know if we should call you while you were in disguise... SO, we just bought the tickets and here we come!" She laughed happily.

"What about your dad?" Marinette asked, her heart aching with emotion.

"Oh, he will be okay. I found out today he is kinda dating a NURSE!" Chloe laughed excited, "He is going to be fine!"

"Chlo... I-I-"

"You don't have to thank me, Mari. We are friends! Let's have the best Christmas ever!" Said Chloe with a smile painting her voice. "I will have to hang up now. We are about to board. Nino and Alya say 'Hi'."

"Hi to them too!" giggled Marinette, still overwhelmed by her friends' gesture.

"We will arrive at midnight, so around one o'clock we'll arrive at your hotel. I've reserved a suit for us, you can move your stuff before we arrive and make yourself busy in the meantime. You just have to go to the reception and give them my name and yours, I've already arranged everything. Don't do anything crazy 'til we get there!"

"Thank you! Will do! Have a safe flight!"

And the call ended.

Marinette looked a Tikki with watering eyes, "Tikki, I have the best friends in the _world_! They are coming so that I don't spend Christmas alone!"

"I'm so glad, Marinette!" Said Tikki hugging her cheek.

Marinette giggled and, tossing her phone to the bed, she hugged the little kwami back, carefully with her hand.

"What time do they arrive?" Asked Tikki, exited.

"One o'clock." Marinette looked at the clock. Twenty-one ten. Even after she moved her stuff to the suit, there was plenty of time before they arrived...

"Marinette?" Asked Tikki, "Why do you look like you're trying to think in Chinese?"

"Do you think it would count as crazy if Ladybug visited Adrien's bedroom in about ten minutes?" Asked Marinette, pretending to be pondering on it.

"Yes!" Said Tikki, "That definitely counts as crazy!"

Marinette whined and let herself fall to the bed in the same position as before.

"Marinette, he will call you, or send a text. I'm sure of it." Said Tikki, "Listen to me, apart from being extremely dangerous because you were spotted leaving the Agreste's mansion by some journalists this afternoon, you would only make Adrien feel more confused..."

Marinette sighed admitting defeat, she hated being wrong...

Tikki floated near Marinette wearing an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry I'm being a buzzkill, but after seeing you with him today I am sure that his memory loss _is_ Null's doing." Marinette got up to her elbows to face her kwami. "As you know, I'm very old," Tikki explained, "I've seen people losing their memories before and when they do, they don't keep their feelings, Marinette. They forget them alongside with all of their past. Adrien was drawn to you. Even though he doesn't remember, he still loves you." Marinette was on the brink of tears, "I know it's hard, but trust me... If you appeared as Ladybug on his room, he would love you like that too. Being in love at first sight with two different girls in the same day? That would only leave him more disoriented."

A teardrop rolled down Marinette's face.

"Do you really think he loves me?"

"I know he does." Tikki smiled, "He was hypnotized by you today. Even with that ridiculous wig on!" Marinette chuckled softly and rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears.

A soft buzz was heard. Marinette frowned slightly. She wasn't expecting to receive calls or texts until midnight. She picked it up and held her breath when she saw a text from an unknown number on her screen.

 **[Unknown]** You are an amazing fighter, Miss Marinette. Or, should I call you Miss Scarlet? :X Anyway, I tried to convince my Father to take you as my bodyguard even after what happened, but he had already set his mind. I sense you already knew what would happen, but I'm sorry I couldn't convince him. Adrien Agreste

Marinette threw herself back to the bed and squealed with delight.

"TIIIIKKI! He texted me!" She moved her legs as if she was running in the air, "He wanted me to be his bodyguard!"

Tikki laughed, "That was predictable"

Marinette suddenly stopped moving and sat looking worried.

"What do I do?" She was looking at the phone like it was going to bite her hand any second now.

"Text him back! Keep your cool, Marinette!" Said Tikki in a scolding tone which was undermined by a giggle.

"Ahhhhhh" Squealed Marinette, trying not to panic. "Okay. I can do this. It's just a text." She breathed deep.

"That's right, Marinette! You can do this!"

 _I'm so glad he didn't call, though! What if I went full stammering Marinette on him?_

Marinette wrote her answer with Tikki watching it over her shoulder. When she finished and she received a thumbs up from Tikki, she pressed 'Send'.

 **[Marinette]** You can call me Marinette. Just Marinette. That is my name. I'm sorry for all the disguise drama, but it was necessary. Thank you for believing in me, Adrien. You have no idea how much it meant to me.

 _Now, I wait._ Marinette thought, breathing out slowly.

 **[Adrien]** Just Marinette it is! What was the disguise all about? Why did you need it for?

 **[Marinette]** I knew that your father was looking for me to show up and I had to talk to you. Can we meet?

 **[Adrien]** Uh! So bold! A date? Should I wear a disguise too, Princess?

 _Adrien, your Chat Noir is showing._ Marinette giggled with her heart filling up with warmth. _Play it cool, Marinette._

 **[Princess]** You're the one who said 'date', Kitty, not me. ;)

 **[Adrien]** You are the Lady in Red!

Marinette stared at the phone in shock.

She quickly typed 'What?' and deleted it, then she typed a 'How do you-' and deleted it again. Tikki was silently watching. Marinette bit her lower lip thinking. Then she slowly replied and pressed 'Send'.

 **[Princess]** Do you remember?

 **[Adrien]** Only your voice. It was the last thing I heard before waking up.

Adrien's text was quickly followed by another.

 **[Adrien]** And the Lady in Red. I dreamed of her. She said "Wake up, Kitty." with your voice. And you just called me Kitty... So I figured you two are somehow connected... Hopefully the same? At least what I feel when I'm around you makes a little more sense now.

Marinette let out a sob. Adrien 'remembered' her. He dreamt about her before waking up. Even though he didn't have any real memories of her, he still remembered in a way.

Marinette felt a huge wave of relief. Even if Tikki's plan didn't work out, there was hope. He remembered her! And in two minutes of texting he had invited her on a date and almost declared himself to her... Tikki was right. He didn't have any memories of them together, but he loved her. Null hadn't taken that away.

Her phone buzzed again.

 **[Adrien]** Marinette?

Followed by:

 **[Adrien]** I'm sorry if I said something that offended you. I didn't mean to.

Marinette sniffed and replied back.

 **[** **Princess** **]** You did nothing wrong.

 **[Princess]** I'm so happy that you remember. Even without your memories.

 **[Adrien]** Yeah, not having memories sucks. Unless I was like my 'best friends' are. If I was like them, I really don't want to remember.

Marinette frowned at her phone and furiously typed back.

 **[** **Princess** **]** Your 'best friends'?

 **[Adrien]** I met them again yesterday. They are called Giulia and Alessandro and they are the most annoying, careless, cold people I know.

 **[Adrien]** I realize I shouldn't be telling you this. They are my best friends, after all. But it won't stop itching, you know?

Marinette was frozen looking at her phone again. Her desire to kill Gabriel Agreste had returned. _How dared he?_

"Marinette, calm down..." Said Tikki, carefully.

"How am I supposed to do that?" She asked infuriated, "Every single time I think he _can't_ do any worse, he proves me wrong!"

"I know, but raging like that won't help in any way..."

Marinette's phone buzzed again.

 **[Adrien]** I should go to bed. I'm really tired from today. Plus, I'm not fully recovered. So... Bye :)

 **[** **Princess** **]** Wait! Can you meet me tomorrow?

 **[Adrien]** I'm not sure. I will try. You wanted to talk to me about that super important private matter, wasn't it?

 **[** **Princess** **]** I did. Amongst other things. :P

 **[** **Princess** **]** And how would you like to meet your true Best Friends? They are flying from Paris right now just to be with you.

 **[Adrien]** Do I have more friends? I'm hoping they are not like Giulia and Alessandro...

 **[** **Princess** **]** Giulia and Alessandro aren't your real friends. And don't worry, our friends are the Best Friends anyone could have. Now sleep, Kitty. Tomorrow is another day. ღ

"AHHHHH, Tikki! I sent it with a heart emoji!" Tikki giggled as Marinette hid her face in her hands, "He will think I'm crazy!" The phone buzzed and Marinette's face grew red.

 **[Adrien]** Text me the address and I will find a way of meeting you. See you tomorrow, My Lady. ღ

* * *

 ** _*Squeals with delight* Ahahahah!_**

 ** _Adrien is so cute!_**

 ** _And who doesn't love Marinette kicking-ass as Marinette for once!? She is MY HERO!_**

 ** _*Sighs* I had so much fun writing this one!_**

 ** _Bug Out!_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**


	40. Claws Out

_**This chapter is HUGE, I know.**_

 _ **I could have separated it in two, but I didn't want to. Big chapters are good too! Plus, big chapters means no cliff-hangers! Ahahah.**_

 ** _The story is almost over. One Chapter to go, I'd say. (You can never be sure with me...) But it will probably be a big BIG chapter such as this one. So, it's possible that I won't be able to post it next thrusday. I will see what I can do. Know that I will post it as soon as it's finished._**

 ** _In the mean time, enjoy this one_ ^.^ _It's full of fluff and love!_**

 **Claws Out**

Marinette had already settled in and wondered how the heck she was going to repay Chole for a quarter of the ROYAL suite.

Marinette had planned on staying in this same hotel tonight, but at a very different level of quality and space - a lower one. It was a four-star Hotel in the center of the city, so even for a single bedroom with a Christmas discount, she was paying more than she normally would. Chloe had reserved the most expensive room in the hotel and Marinette was surprised that the girl wanted to stay in that Hotel at all. It was a four-star hotel, after all, not a fancy five-star one. Marinette wondered how the same hotel could have such different levels of standards. Her original room was filled with IKEA furniture, well decorated and all, but not on the same level as the Royal suite. This suite was luxurious. It had walls coated with white marble, was filled with golden details inlaid in the doors' and windows' frames and it would feel cold if it wasn't for the pearl carpet covering the floor. It had two large bedrooms, each with a giant bathroom. The smaller room with a couples' bed and the bigger with two couples' bed. Alya and Nino would want to share the smaller room, for sure. Marinette and Chloe could share the bigger one. There was a living room with a big flat screen, big sofas and armchairs, and a giant balcony where you could see all of Milan. It was a beautiful view.

Trying not to think about the price per night in this Royal suite, Marinette put on some pajamas and spent the last hours of waiting talking to Tikki and sketching new outfit ideas, trying to make time pass and trying to be true to the promise she had made Chloe: Not do anything crazy. She had to admit that after the text conversation she'd had with Adrien, that had become easier.

 **[Chloe]** Just landed. On our way to the hotel! Be right there!

Marinette smiled at her phone. Her friends were coming. Tomorrow would be a crazy day, and now she didn't have to plan it alone (With Tikki only, that is). She would actually have some human help.

When they arrived, Marinette received them with a warm smile, lots of hugs and contained squeals (on the girl's part) - it was passed one o'clock and the hotel guests were most likely asleep. After the emotional reunion, Chloe, Alya and Nino let themselves fall on a sofa, exhausted from the long day. Marinette watched from the corner of her eye Tikki and Trixx fleeing for one of the rooms.

"I'm dead." Said Alya. Chloe and Nino nodded, agreeing.

Marinette giggled, "Seriously?" Her friends looked at her, bewildered. She had both hands on her hips and wore a playful smirk, "You spent all day with your butt on a chair and you're dead?"

"You talk as if you didn't spend your day with your butt on a chair. Isn't that what people do on interviews? Sit and answer?" pointed Nino.

"Actually, I did spend some time sitting. Not all the time, though. Let's just say, my interview was far from normal." Marinette sat on the other sofa so that she would be facing her friends, but right at the moment she was about to start her story, Trixx and Tikki appeared in the room.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Marinette," Squealed Tikki, with Trixx floating right next to her "I know you met Trixx already, so now it's my turn." she continued looking at Chloe and Nino, who had forgotten their exhaustion and were now fully awake, "First of all, thank you for being such good friends to my chosen!" She smiled at Marinette, and she was smiling right back at her, "Second, we haven't been properly introduced. I am Tikki, Ladybug's Kwami. Marinette's kwami."

"Nice to meet you Tikki!" Said Chloe.

"It's a pleasure." Added Nino.

"The pleasure is all mine." the little red kwami beamed, "Marinette, please proceed."

"Ahhhh- First," She said looking at Alya unsure, "Have you told them? They must have had a hundred questions..."

"I told them everything." Shrugged Alya with a smile.

"You mean, everything, _everything_?" Marinette repeated, not sure what 'everything' meant.

" _Yes_." Alya assured.

Marinette looked at her friend, still not convinced, "Everything as in-"

"Everything as in, let's go make Gabriel Agreste's life miserable." Interrupted Nino.

"Everything as in, where is Adrien's kwami? Shouldn't he be with you?" Added Chloe, trying to find Plagg behind Tikki and Trixx.

"Plagg isn't here because kwamis only appear when they have a host. Marinette can't wear my earrings and Plagg's ring without risking summoning Null again." Tikki explained quickly.

"We wouldn't want that." Agreed Chloe.

"Everything as in, let's get Chat Noir's memories back!" Concluded Nino, dismissing the dialogue between Tikki and Chloe.

Marinette blinked at them and then her smile returned. "Good."

They laughed, relieved that there were no more secrets between them anymore.

"Now, Marinette, tell us everything we missed!" Prompted Alya, on the edge of her sit.

Marinette's smile grew as she started to tell them what her day had been like. Alya, Nino and Chloe were the perfect audience! They'd laugh, cheer, be quiet and be angry exactly when they should be. Marinette had started from the beginning. How she entered the mansion under a disguise, as they'd recommended. How she had to force herself not to punch Gabriel in the face when she saw him, she had focused her attention on Adrien ("Good call! Though, it mustn't have been hard! You have been focusing your attention on Adrien since tenth grade!" Alya had teased, making them laugh). How she answered all the questions Gabriel had asked her. How Adrien stood up for her when his father wanted to end the interview. How he had come to talk to her afterwards (The girls squealed at this, "Wait until I get to the texting part!" giggled Marinette, faintly blushing). How Gabriel went full beast mode on them when he found them talking ("WHAT!? He had the nerve to accuse you of taking advantage of Adrien's memory loss?" Nino asked, furious. They debated the matter for some time. Mostly trash talking Gabriel Agreste). Which lead to Marinette telling them how Gabriel ordered the security candidates to take her outside by force (Chloe and Nino gasped, but Alya chuckled. "She is Ladybug, people." She had said, "You think four normal human beings can beat our dear friend Mari even if she is out of the suit?"), followed by the description of the fight. She added that before being so rudely interrupted by Gabriel, she had managed to give her phone number to Adrien, who several hours later had texted her! The girls went through the texts eagerly trying to dissect the whole conversation. Nino was interested too at first, but, after the first thirty minutes passed, he eventually let out a frustrated sigh and chuckled, getting up to go to his designated room. The girls stopped talking and looked at him curiously.

"Oh, don't stop because of me! I'm always learning!" Alya and Mari giggled, remembering a similar conversation some months ago regarding Luka. "You girls never change. You keep noticing everything."

"Why do I feel there's some kind of inside joke here?" Asked Chloe, raising her eyebrow.

"They will explain it to you. I'm exhausted and need some sleep. Tomorrow we have to prepare for our meeting with Adrien." Explained Nino, "If he is just one bit similar to what he was, he will wake up early. If he tries to set a meeting with us and we are asleep, I think I will throw myself off a bridge. Tomorrow at nine in the morning, TOPS, we have to be here to talk this out and wait for him to call Mari."

The girls agreed with Nino. The excitement and the analysis of Adrien's texts to Mari could wait until tomorrow. If they wanted to sleep at least six hours, they had to go to bed now.

* * *

The next morning arrived and they all jumped out of bed with energy. They had had little sleep, but today was a big day! Marinette had barely slept at all.

They were having breakfast in their suite when the awaited text arrived with a bip from Marinette's phone.

 **[Adrien]** My father will be occupied all afternoon with new security guards interviews. He said the ones you beat were weak and the ones that didn't even move to 'protect me' from you were even worse, so he dismissed them all. XD I will try to sneak out of the house through the back doors. Where should we meet? I don't know Milan, so can you meet me close to home?

Marinette read the text aloud, and soon Chloe was opening her laptop on the center table with a map of Milan. Nino, Alya and Marinette surrounded Chloe so that they could see the map too.

"Agreste's mansion is here," Chloe pointed to the little red dot on the top of the map, "And our hotel is here," She pointed at the little blue dot, "It's not far. Ten minutes walking."

"Guys, he is talking to me. But, to him, I'm still his stalker, remember? I can't just bring him to our hotel. He will think I wanna kidnap him!" Fretted Marinette.

"I hardly think that would be the case, Marinette." Said Tikki, "I was there too. He trusts you."

"Plus, he knows that you're Ladybug! The Lady in Red, as he called you." Continued Trixx, "He will follow you anywhere, as Chat Noir always does."

"I think we should bring him here." Voted Chloe. "He is Adrien Agreste and there will be eyes on him everywhere he goes. Even more if he is with you, the infamous Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"I agree. I don't wanna re-meet my best friend having to keep looking over my shoulder every five minutes. We will be more comfortable here." Added Nino.

Marinette released a frustrated sigh, "I'm supposed to give Adrien his Miraculous back, guys. As Chat Noir, he doesn't know that you know everything… It will be a transition confusing and overwhelming enough without us having to explain how you guys found out. We will have to tell him that after, not show him the minute he gets half of his memories back!"

"You are wise as always, Marinette." Said Tikki, pensive, "Adrien shouldn't transform to anyone but you."

"I still think that meeting here is a good idea." Said Trixx.

"Alya, what do you think?" Asked Marinette, noticing her best friend was awfully quiet.

"I don't know." Alya sighed, "I think they have a point. Coming here would be safer for Adrien and you. But you've also got a point… We should make Adrien's transition as smooth as we can."

"We can simply leave the room while you give him his miraculous…" Chloe pointed out.

"That could work…" Answered Alya, looking surer of the whole plot.

"We have to decide. I need to give him an answer!" Said Marinette, "Are you sure you want to bring him here?"

"I am" Said Nino.

Followed by an "I am" from Chloe.

"I am, too." Said Trixx.

"I think it's better to bring him here, Marinette." Said Alya.

Marinette looked at Tikki and the kwami gave her an apologetic look before saying "I am in favor of this plan too. I'm sorry Marinette. I hear your doubts, but their reasoning makes more sense."

"It's okay, Tikki. I know you are right, but I can't stop feeling that something will go wrong if we meet here."

"That's just the nerves talking, Mari!" Said Chloe, giving her a quick hug. "Now answer Adrien or he'll think you're bailing on him."

Marinette looked at her phone and started typing, only to quickly delete it. She repeated the process multiple times.

"Whatever I say to him, it will sound like I want to abduct him or- or SOMETHING!" She groaned, frustrated.

"Why?" Asked Chloe, gesturing with her hands, not following Marinette's line of thinking. Alya, Nino and the kwamis looked confused too.

"Dear Adrien, won't you come to my hotel room?" Marinette started, sounding as if she was writing Adrien a love letter, "Dear Adrien, I know you just met me yesterday, but I think we should meet in my hotel room. I have something to _show_ you!" Her friends started to crack up with laughter. Marinette continued, "Dear Adrien, come meet me in my hotel room. It's really near your house and we'll be much more _COMFORTABLE_ \- Stop laughing, guys! This is serious!" She vented out, her scold was diminished because she didn't manage to control her smile. Alya and Nino were bending over with laughter.

"But it's- it's hilarious! T-That DOES- sound- as if-if you want to ravish him!" Agreed Alya between snorts.

Marinette raised her eyebrows, trying her best to look unimpressed. At least Chloe and the Kwamis where maintaining their faces straight. As straight as they could, anyway.

"I need your help!" Begged Marinette.

"Give me the phone!" Asked Chloe, exasperated, with her hand extended. Marinette obliged.

Chloe quickly typed something and gave the phone to Marinette for her approval. She sighed, relieved and hit sent.

 **[Princess]** Do you know where the Rouge Hotel is?

 _So simple and yet so complicated…_ Marinette thought, feeling her cheeks warming up.

"What was it that she wrote?" Asked Nino. Marinette reluctantly showed it to him and Alya, getting herself another round of laughter, in which she participated this time.

His answer came seconds after. Everyone leaned over Marinette's phone.

 **[Adrien]** Not really, but according to my GPS it's not far. Want me to meet you there?

Nino snorted, "You're a little genius, Chloe! He invited himself over!"

"I know, I know!" Chloe said with a smug smile dancing on her lips.

Marinette typed an answer, ignoring her friends.

 **[Princess]** Yes, please. Text me when you manage to sneak out. I will be in the lobby, waiting.

 **[Adrien]** It's a date then. :3

* * *

Adrien wasn't sure on how to proceed in order to successfully sneak out of the house. The good news was that there was no security team yet, the bad news was that if he was spotted by his father, or Natalie, or Elisa, trying to leave, or even near the door, he would never manage to get out.

The only way was to use the staff doors. The garden exit was too exposed, the front door unthinkable and his bedroom window, although it looked very inviting, was very far from the ground.

This operation had to be conducted with great discretion and he had to plan it carefully if he wanted to succeed. Which he did.

He knew his father, Natalie and Elisa were going to be busy, after lunch, with more interviews for the security team, so that was the only window he got to leave the house.

Now for the escapade itself, he was unsure of how to pass through the kitchen maids without calling attention to himself. Should he use the blond wig that Marinette had left behind the day before? He was a fan of disguises, but a blond long wig would be too much. He wanted to go unnoticed and the wig would only bring all eyes on him. So… How? How could he pass the kitchen and staff door without any of the maids recognizing him or find it odd?

"Maybe I shouldn't wear a disguise at all!" He said aloud and, as usual, no one responded, because there was no one with him in his bedroom.

If he walked as his father walked and talked as his father talked, no one would question his actions. He was a model, right? It was time he tried acting!

When he came down for lunch he studied every move, every word his father said. Gabriel was strangely cold after yesterday's event, but this meant that Adrien was being treated as most of the people, so it came in handy.

Once he climbed back up the stairs to his room, Adrien had it all figured out. He needed to walk to the kitchen and leave through the staff door as if he was meant to do it. If someone asked him something, he had to be sure of his actions, so that no one could question them. He was the boss of that house, after all. His father was the real boss... but as his heir, he was too.

Adrien opened his personal storage of Camembert and stuffed some of it together with the blond wig and the big pair of glasses into a messenger bag, then grabbed a small collapsible umbrella, just in case. He grabbed his winter coat, left his room and quietly went down the service stairs. He wouldn't be passed the first step if he had used the grand stairs in the entrance hall.

 _Okay, Adrien, remember, BEHAVE like your father!_ He thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

Adrien had been there before, in the day his father had left him home alone to give the press conference, so he knew where was the staff exit was.

"Good afternoon." He said as he walked in. The kitchen staff turned to him and mumbled an unsure afternoon back. A weird tension began to form. "As you were!" He said with confidence. His employees quickly obliged and he forced himself not to sigh of relief. He walked towards the exit. Not too quick, not to slow, just very sure of himself. He noticed with the corner of his eye some of the staff to look at him curiously, but he kept moving and it turned out that he didn't need to worry about sneaking out after all, because he was great at it!

Once he was outside he finally let out a small 'Uff'. He wished it was raining, it would be harder to recognize him if it was… That was why he had packed the umbrella, after all. The sky was very dark, but there wasn't a drop in sight.

Now he had to successfully pass by the journalists and photographers still camping outside the front of his house. He quickly walked down a street perpendicular to his house and turned onto the first small and deserted street he could find. There was no one there, so he grabbed the wig and the glasses and put them on. They would bring attention to himself, for sure. But like this, people would look at him and think he was just another weirdo. He turned on his GPS and started to walk the path it sent him, choosing the longest one in order to avoid the press.

Adrien sent a text to Marinette, warning her that he was on his way, and that was when the nerves hit him hard. He had managed to successfully escape his father's close vigilance, against all odds… What now? When he got to her, what should he do? Or say? How to behave? She had told him that his _real_ friends were here to be with him… He wasn't sure of what that meant, why would his father introduce him to fake friends? But all of it was making him extremely anxious.

Marinette texted him back letting him know she was already waiting for him and for some reason that made him feel calmer.

He felt a crazy urge to get close to her. Fast. So he walked faster. And the next thing he knew, he was in front of the Rouge Hotel panting for air. He certainly needed to work on his physical stamina.

Before he could give himself time to think and question everything and back off and run home like a baby, he pushed the entrance door and found himself in the lobby of the Hotel.

He scanned the open space. There was a reception desk right in front of the door where a couple with a small child was checking in or checking out, to his left there was an empty bar and to his right a lounge where She waited.

And there it was: His heart trying to escape from his chest. Beating so strong that he feared she would hear it from where she stood.

A snort called him back from his trance. Marinette had spotted him, got up from the sofa and walked to him, trying to contain her laughter. She was wearing her dark hair down and it framed her head perfectly, falling flowy like a satin curtain.

Adrien felt his cheeks very warm as Marinette walked to him. Was something wrong? Why was she laughing at him?

"Adrien!" She greeted, trying to contain the laughter in her voice. "You did know you didn't have to retrieve those for me, right?" She pointed at Adrien's face and then it hit him.

He was still wearing that ridiculous wig! "Oh, this wasn't a mascarade date after all?"

"No," She answered, visibly amused, "We never agreed to that."

He chuckled, somewhat relieved that she wasn't laughing at him, "I had to take measures. Do you know how many paparazzi are camping around my house?" He made a gesture to remove his disguise, but she stopped him.

"Wait!" She looked around them, "Let's go upstairs, they may still recognize you here."

The way he just nodded, made her want to kiss him. He would follow her without second-guessing. Just like Chat did with Ladybug. She carefully took his hand in hers, leaving him space to retreat if he wanted, but he held her hand fiercely instead. With her chest filled with affection, she beamed at him. And he beamed right back at her.

They belonged.

There was no doubt in his mind that she was the one he was supposed to be with.

Marinette walked towards the elevator hand in hand with Adrien. They waited in a stiff silence for the elevator to open its doors. When it did and they entered, Marinette pressed the top button on the elevator's panel and, once the doors closed, she exhaled heavily. It was becoming hard to breathe. She was feeling incredibly self-conscious at Adrien's closeness, of his hand on hers… And when she made the terrible mistake of looking him in the eye, her legs almost turned into goo.

A loud 'bing' made her jump and Adrien laughed at her reaction to the sound of the elevator's door opening.

She blushed, gave him a sheepish smile and said, "You're the one using the unkempt blond wig, mister, and you don't see me mocking you, do you?"

They walked out of the elevator.

"You missed the window to do that in the lobby! Non-refundable, Princess!" He laughed and took the wig and the glasses off, stuffing them back in his bag, dramatically bowing right after as if to invite her to applaud.

"Aw," She teased, "You looked better with it on!" Adrien raised his left eyebrow, making her laugh. "Come." She invited, guiding him toward the only door on the floor. "Our friends are waiting for us."

Adrien's nerves came back, but he followed her. He was meeting his friends again today. The good thing about it all was Marinette. Sure, there were some moments that she made his brain malfunction, but she also made him feel so incredibly at ease…

Marinette approached the door and hesitated.

"Are you ready?" She asked with a gentle smile on her lips.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" He breathed.

Her smile widened and she gently squeezed his hand, to give him strength. Then she knocked.

Nino opened the door so quickly and abruptly that it was if he'd come running or had been standing guard by the door the whole time. He looked at his best friend as if all his dreams had just come true.

Behind Nino was a very excited Chloe and a super happy Alya.

"Hi" Greeted Adrien waving his free hand, shyly.

Nino glanced at Marinette and then looked back at Adrien. He looked like he was barely holding himself together.

They had had a conversation that morning about how they should go easy on Adrien, because he didn't remember them, for now… But after a near combustion moment, Nino jumped to Adrien in a fierce embrace, yanking Adrien's hand from Marinette's in the process. "DUDE" He cried, the words coming out muffled, "I'm so glad you are awake!"

Adrien let out a surprised chuckle and hugged Nino back.

Chloe and Alya eyed Marinette, giving her a _Screw-going-easy-on-him_ look. And Marinette just struggled and giggled. Adrien was more loved than he knew.

At this, Chloe hopped to the boys, joining the hug and squealing "ADRIKINS!". Followed by Alya and then Marinette, forming a sweet and overwhelming group hug. Things like "You scared the crap out of us." Or "We missed you!" Or even "Pinch me" were mumbled between laughter and emotional tears.

Adrien was astonished. This was how real friends behaved. These people cared about him. Deeply. And somehow he cared about them. He felt like if anyone else called him 'Adrikins', besides the blond girl, he would hate it! He felt that the brunette was a confidant to him and a 'partner in crime'! And he felt that the man that was hugging him and crying like a baby on his sweater was his brother. He felt more at home now that he had felt at home. And that thought made him laugh with content. He could be himself with these people. They were his _chosen_ family, even though he knew nothing about them.

"Guys, we should get inside." pointed Chloe, still hugging everyone.

Marinette and Alya agreed and the group hug was dispersed. Only Nino remained.

"Nino, you're crushing him." Said Alya, laughing lightly and entering the hotel room. "Come on. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"You're just jealous I'm crushing him instead of you, babe." Said Nino, finally letting go of Adrien, to go hug Alya instead.

Chloe, Alya and Nino got inside, the last one gesturing with his free hand for Adrien and Marinette to follow.

Adrien leaned in to Marinette and whispered "They are together, aren't they?"

Marinette looked at him smiling, he was looking at Nino and Alya "They are." She whispered back. "That's your best friend with my best friend right there."

Adrien frowned slightly, looking uncomfortable "I don't even know their names." He kept his voice low, but she could still hear the frustration coming out of his voice.

"Why don't you go ask them?" Marinette giggled, stroking his elbow with hers.

He straightened and looked at the girl in front of him. She was the same girl that had defeated four big men in record time, yesterday. He would never have guessed she could do that, now. Not when she was so cute teasing, not when she was so beautiful when sharing her smile with him. And her bravery was giving him courage.

Adrien looked at Marinette with a different kind of glow in his eyes and this time he was the one that took her hand in his. They walked into the hotel room together.

"Guys, don't be rude," Started Marinette, "Present yourselves to Adrien, will you?" Adrien made a sheepish smile, still looking bothered with the situation.

"Sorry, Dude, I'm Nino" Said Nino, folding his fist and presenting it to Adrien for a fist-bump. Adrien chuckled, starting to feel more comfortable, and fist-bumped with Nino.

"I'm Alya!" Alya waved, smiling widely. He waved back.

"Yes, we do apologize, Adrikins. I'm Chloe. You're oldest and most charming friend!"

Marinette, Alya and Nino snorted at this.

"What?" Chloe asked with a teasing smug smile.

"Some things never change, I guess!" Sighed Alya, dramatically, starting a round of laughter that hit everyone but Adrien. He didn't get the joke, obviously.

"I'm sorry Adrien," Said Marinette, cursing her friends' behavior. "They can't help themselves. And you wouldn't either, if-… We just have to get your memories back."

"It's okay. I'm the one who is sorry… For not remembering." He sighed, making the giggles from the others stop. _Great, now he was the buzzkill._ Nino, Alya, Chloe and Marinette were looking at him with several emotions, but the ones that were most distinguishable were worry, determination and… fury? Had he made them mad?

"No, Adrien. It's not your fault. At all." Said Marinette, trying to put a smile back on his lips.

"It's not yours either. There's nothing to be done anyway." He said smiling dejectedly, sitting on the sofa without being invited to do so.

"Don't say that!" Said Nino, frowning, "We-"

"No, Nino, seriously. The doctor said that it's a 50% percent chance of me getting them back, but by now I think I should have remembered _something_ …" He let his head fall on his hands. It was the first time he really wanted his memories back. He knew in his heart that these people were his friends and he couldn't believe he had lost everything… every moment of fun and sadness…

Every memory, gone.

Possibly forever.

"Hey, Adrien," Said Chloe, gently, "Marinette here is a very resourceful girl." She winked at Marinette. "She has a way of getting them back."

The hotel room phone started to ring and Alya picked it up.

Adrien lifted his head off his hands and his eyes pierced Marinette. "What-? How?" Marinette shrugged and smirked, she opened her mouth to answer when Alya turned from the call with her eyes wide with terror.

"Guys, Gabriel is coming up."

They all jumped off the sofa. Looking like they were all about to panic. Even Adrien looked concerned that his father had found his whereabouts so quickly.

"Crap!" Said Marinette, rubbing her eyes with a hand, "I knew we shouldn't have brought him here!" She breathed, trying to think.

 _What now?_

"What do we do?" Asked Alya, looking at Marinette, waiting for Ladybug to save the day.

 _What now?_

Marinette bit her lip and looked at Adrien. She couldn't let this opportunity go. There might not be another chance to give him his Miraculous! The Gabriel she knew would grab Adrien and go to China to get away from her in a heartbeat.

Marinette took a deep breath and started giving the others directions: "Stall." She looked at Adrien and he nodded. Feeling more confident, she turned to their friends again: "Stall him as long as you can. _We_ are not here, okay? Tell him Adrien was never here at all! Also, you haven't seen me since this morning. And you have no idea where we are. Or if we're together at all."

"Got it." Said Alya, making a determined face, letting her know that she would buy them as much time as she could.

Nino and Chloe were still freaking out and not sure of what to do. They had talked about beating up Gabriel Agreste but that was all talk! The guy was Hawkmoth… Suddenly they felt so happy they knew Alya was Rena Rouge and that she would protect them…!

Marinette looked at Adrien, "Do you trust me?"

"I do." He answered without thinking, surprising himself. He did trust her, without a doubt. Her smile melted his heart.

She pulled him with her towards one of the bedrooms and closed the door behind them.

"Now, please don't freak out, okay?" She asked, holding her breath.

He raised an eyebrow. "Okaaay…?"

"Sorry, it's better if I explain some of it, anyway" Marinette giggled, "Short version: I'm Ladybug, a superhero of Paris. That is probably why you dreamt of me in red. Now I will transform so we can go somewhere private to talk, okay?"

He frowned, confused and slowly nodded.

"We don't have time, so please don't freak out!" She repeated. And before he could say anything else, "Tikki, Spots On!"

A pink light filled the room and Marinette was replaced by Ladybug, Hero of Paris. Adrien looked at her in awe. She smiled shyly, grabbed a little dark red box from her backpack and handed it to him. "Can you hold on to this, for a minute? Put it in your pocket or something, so that it doesn't fall." He forced himself to close his mouth and nodded, accepting the box she was giving him and placing it in his jeans' pocket.

"I wanted this to be smoother, but we need to get out of here," She apologized, starting to open the bedroom window and signaling him to join her. He obliged, "Come," She said extending her gloved hand as an invitation.

He slowly took it. She surrounded his torso with her arm and his arm rested on her shoulders.

"Ready?" She asked, throwing her yo-yo into position. He tightened his arm around her and nodded. She was a superhero and he trusted her. She certainly wouldn't try to commit suicide with him, right?

Ladybug laughed slightly at his expression and jumped out of the window, holding him with an arm and some kind of tread with her other hand. He expected to free fall, but after falling for a microsecond they were pulled up by her yo-yo. They safely landed on the Hotel's rooftop. Only then he realized that it was raining and that he was panting with the adrenaline.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried. She had to shout it, otherwise the sound would be lost in the rain.

"I am." He shouted back, smirking at her, feeling his hair and clothes gluing to his body in a matter of seconds, "Can we do it again!?"

Ladybug threw her head back and laughed. He laughed with her, not caring about the heavy rain soaking them to the bones and, for once, not caring about what his father was going to think.

Ladybug sighed heavily, looking up "It had to be raining, didn't it? WHY IS EVERYTHING SO HARD!?" She shouted out to the dark gray sky.

When she looked back at Adrien, her heart stopped and started a frenetic beating right after.

With his clothes and hair dripping water, Adrien was standing there, offering her a black opened umbrella.

She gulped and tears filled her eyes. Instead of taking the umbrella from his hand, she tucked herself inside it with him. This umbrella was way smaller than the first one he had given her so many years ago, so they were close. Mere centimeters between them.

A faraway thunder made itself heard. Ladybug laid her gloved hand on his chest. He unconsciously leaned towards her.

"I know it doesn't matter anymore." He chuckled, in a hoarse voice. She glanced at his lips and then her eyes fixed on his, "We are already soaked-"

She didn't learn the rest of the sentence, because she couldn't stop herself from shushing him with her own lips.

Sparks flew in every direction, as the world slowly disappeared around them. Adrien let go of the umbrella and his arms encircled her. He pulled her closer to him, erasing the space between them, kissing her back carefully but urgently, setting fire through her body under the heavy rain. They kissed senseless, their bodies so completely glued to each other, that she could feel his heart beating as fast as hers.

They eventually broke apart for air. Adrien rested his forehead against Ladybug's and panted for a minute, gathering some much needed oxygen.

The rain slowed until it was only a drizzle. But nothing else really mattered now. They were finally together, holding each other and never wanting to let go.

The black umbrella rested on the ground beside them.

Ladybug shivered when a gust of wind rose. Adrien carefully held her masked face, making her look at him. "Are you cold?" He asked worried, "Maybe the coast is clear. We should go inside…" He urged, holding her tighter against his wet clothes. He was feeling a little cold himself.

"No." She said, shaking her head, but as if to contradict what she had just said, she sneezed.

Adrien burst out laughing, "No? You're not cold?"

"No! That's not what I... Yes!" She sniffed and rubbed her nose, giggling, "I mean! I am a little bit cold!" He laughed again and made a gesture for them to leave the rain to go inside, but she stopped him, "No! We can't go inside just yet, Adrien! I have to give you something, remember?" She asked, looking up at him. He nodded and reluctantly removed his arms from around her so that she could move more freely and give him the 'something'. She let out a little disappointed moan, which made him smirk.

"The box." She asked, with her hand palm up to her face. He took the box from his pocket and placed it on her opened hand. She breathed deep and opened the little box to him. A black _ring_ with a green paw print rested inside. "This is yours, Adrien." He looked down to his hand. Was that the missing ring? He removed the ring from the jewel box and looked at it closely. It was warm and pulsing as if it had a heart if it's own.

He slipped the ring onto his right ring finger. The ring became silver when a little floating black animal appeared in front of them. Adrien couldn't quite figure out what was it, because the thing threw itself at him. The next thing he knew, the creature was glued to his cheek and crying, "Stupid Human!"

"Wow!"

Ladybug giggled, "Like me, you are a superhero." Her voice was sounding nasal, from the cold and the recent sneezing. She sniffed again, "This is your Kwami, Adrien, he grants you powers, among other things."

The Kwami stopped whining and started to smell Adrien. Adrien frowned deeply while he watched the little cat - it was a black cat - follow some invisible trail. It led him to Adrien's bag, that was laying on the roof, where he had left it after he took the umbrella off of it. The Kwami looked at Adrien hopeful and amazed.

"You brought me camembert" He breathed, excited, stuffing his head inside the soaked bag. Ladybug raised her eyebrows.

"W-What? H-Ho-How?" She asked, utterly shocked, not sure if the stammering was due to the situation or to the cold she was feeling.

"Wait a minute!" Said Adrien, rubbing his hands against his arms, trying to gain some warmth from the friction "I don't know why I brought camembert with me. It just felt right, okay?" _They had just shown him the source of 'his' superpowers and were more interested that he had brought cheese with him?_ "Shouldn't you explain... "He pointed at Plagg, "... _this_ to me? I mean... _What the hell..._?"

Ladybug sneezed again, unable to control herself.

"And quickly, please…" Adrien continued, looking worried at her, "Or we will both freeze out here…"

"Sorry, about that," Said Ladybug, giggling, "You are r-right." She shivered, "And I could explain it to you, but it's better and quicker if you just transform. We believe it will bring some of your memories back." Before he could say anything else, she added, "Please say: Plagg, Claws Out!"

Adrien looked puzzled, like her words weren't making any sense to him.

"Plagg, Claws Out?" He repeated, uncertain, and a bright green light filled Milan skies.

An explosion of pain went through him as he was flooded by Chat Noir's memories. It happened in the blink of an eye. All of his Chat Noir years came back to him. Some memories passing quickly through his brain: All the Akumas they'd fought, his worry about Ladybug not loving him back, the random and risky escapades at night… While others unfolded slowly: The first time he saw Ladybug. His lady. The love of his life. All the times she'd saved him and that he had saved her...All their conversations... Merging with the conversations and fun times he spent with Marinette on her balcony... Of course, Marinette was Ladybug... His princess and his Lady... The first time he really saw Marinette, glowing in a blue dress under the moonlight. Their first kiss on her balcony, so similar to the second first kiss they had just shared… He remembered the jealousy he'd felt when he learned she was dating someone else and he remembered running home just to call Nino, his best friend.

His chest wavered. His best friend had cried tears of joy today just at the sight of him. That was his _real_ best friend. Not the ones that his father had hired to fake it…

 _His Father…_

A shiver went down his spine.

Hawkmoth.

He remembered that fateful night in parts. He remembered confronting his father. And he remembered that he'd given him his miraculous so that they could bring his mother back. And that was the last of it.

Trying to control his breathing, he realized he was bending over himself, with his eyes pressed violently shut.

"Chat, please, answer me." He heard Ladybug pleading from afar. Almost like an echo.

He only managed to groan in response. His head was still aching, throbbing furiously.

 _Something must have gone wrong with Null's wish._ He thought, and then a sudden thought occurred to him. _What if my father didn't actually want it to bring my mother back and tried to keep the miraculous for himself? What if I have no memories on purpose, because he wished for it instead? Ladybug and Rena Rouge -_ Alya _… My best friend's girlfriend is Rena Rouge… Don't remember how I know that, but I will get back to it - must have found a way of retrieving the Miraculous of creation and destruction from him, otherwise Ladybug wouldn't be standing here, and neither would I._

And even if this wasn't his father's doing, Gabriel had taken advantage of his memory loss to take him away from the people he loved.

A dark aura began to form around Chat Noir, it resembled the aura that appeared around his hand when he evoked Cataclysm, only this time, it was surrounding his entire body. A phenomenon compelled by his sudden hatred.

He. Wanted. To. _Destroy._

"C-chat?" Asked Ladybug, unable to control her voice with the cold wet suit glued to her skin. She started panicking when she noticed the dark light beaming from him. "Kitty, look at me!" She shook his shoulder, but he was still in a trance, bent over himself with his eyes fiercely shut.

Chat could hear her. Far away. But all he really wanted was to destroy Gabriel. And he was supposed to be in the hotel room under…

Supported by the dark matter around him he managed to stand straight, the pain was slowly becoming bearable.

"Chat!" Cried Ladybug, hugging his torso, trying to be closer to him. "Stop, Kitty…" She begged, trying to bring him back to reality. She had no idea what was going on on his head. Not a clue. But she was not going to let her Kitty in harm's way ever again. Even if the danger came from himself. Problem was, she had never seen anything like this before.

Now was the time to call upon her Lucky Charm.

Ladybug carefully stepped back from her kitty's arms. Chat Noir's eyes were still closed and his black aura was growing around him.

Shaking like a leaf, she threw her yo-yo in the air and shouted, "LUCKY CHARM!"

And before she could grab it, or even see what object Luck had brought to her, a wave of sneezes took over. Ladybug sneezed so strongly that it was her time to bend. When she managed to stand again, she felt the tiny Lucky Charm hit the top of her head. Glad it wasn't a skillet or a piano falling from the sky this time, she still opened her mouth to protest. But all it came out was another sneeze, even stronger than the first one. Soon she could hardly open her eyes with the sneezes following one another, barely leaving her time to breath. _Applause for the great Ladybug, defeated by SNEEZES!_ She cried inside. She had to stop Chat Noir, but how? If she couldn't even open her eyes? Her body had taken over and was shaking uncontrollably…

Chat Noir was yanked out of his hatred cloud when a tiny voice inside pointed out that His Lady was going to get a severe cold if he continued to sulk.

He finally opened his eyes and seeing her there, trying to stand, her whole body shivering with cold and expelling one sneeze right after the other, the hatred was instantly replaced with worry. His head still hurt, but he had to get her inside before he could lay down and think about everything calmly. He carefully gathered her against his body. She was soaking wet. More than he was. Chat Noir had transformed to a fizzled rain, so his suit wasn't near as wet or cold as hers.

"Cha-ATCHIN!" Ladybug looked relieved that he was back, "I'm so-so…hap-ATCHING"

"Shhh, Bugaboo. Don't talk. Let's get you inside". He kissed her forehead and got her up, holding her by her waist. Leaving a free hand, required to jump off the roof. He was about to leave with her when he spotted a small red and black polka-dotted cylinder. A Lucky Charm? He took it from the rooftop and stuffed it in his pocket. Ladybug sneezed again, so without another look around, he jumped and, helicoptering his baton, he landed smoothly on the Hotel room balcony.

Once they were inside, he was welcomed by the warm environment and his friends. His father wasn't there anymore and that was a good thing. He had no idea how he would react if he was. Nino and Chloe didn't seem surprised to see Chat Noir and Ladybug in Milan, so he figured that they somehow knew. All of them had questions dancing in their eyes and he would answer them. After he put his lady in a warm bath.

Ladybug sneezed again.

"Wow, Ladybug, are you okay?" Asked Alya, confused. Ladybug gave an exhausted nod, followed by another sneeze, "What happened?" Alya asked, looking at Chat Noir.

"It was raining." He explained, dragging Ladybug to the bedroom they'd left from. He sat her in the armchair near the bathroom, "We shouldn't have stayed out that long. She started trembling and sneezing like crazy. Can you give her a towel?" Chat Noir asked no one in particular. Chloe quickly ran to the bathroom. "Princess, You have to de-transform now." He soothed.

She shook her head, as she received the towel that Chloe had fetched for her. She was feeling much better now. It was warm in the room. And although she knew she had to de-transform to get out of the wet suit, she wanted to see it first. The stupid, most useless Lucky Charm in the history of Lucky Charms.

"D-Do you ha-h-have m-my Lucky Char-m-m?" She managed to let out. No sneeze after! _Great victory!_

"I do." Chat took a small cylinder from his pocket and gave it to her.

She looked at it and frowned. A Lip-balm? Her friends were around her, waiting for her to do something with it. She looked at it, trying to focus. She had to stop Chat when she asked for it… The regular red and black polka-dotted pattern shone on Chat Noir's lips. The Lucky Charm wanted her to kiss him again!

Maybe because they weren't alone, Ladybug's eyes widened and she felt her face get burning hot.

"Marinette?" Teased Alya with a smirk, not bothering to use her alter-ego name. "What is _that_ for?"

"I-Hum… I- AH! I- I don't know!" Giggles "No idea at all!" Followed by more giggles and a dry gulp. "Ahm… Tikki, Spots off!" The Lucky Charm disappeared and a very dry Marinette sat where a dripping wet Ladybug stood before. "Hi, Tikki!" She blurted out, not able to stop herself. Feeling much better and warmer now, Marinette got to her feet and laughed nervously. "I-I-ahhh…I've got to take a cold-Hot! I mean hot! I'm gonna take a hot shower, now!" Alya was grinning widely at her, clearly she had already figured out why Marinette was so flushed, but everyone else was looking at her confused. "You know? To warm up! I'm freezing!" She stammered and practically ran into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

* * *

Marinette had to leave the bathroom to get new clothes to dress after the shower, because she hadn't taken any with her other than the ones she'd had on her body. Pity that she hadn't remembered them before actually taking the shower… Finally finding the courage to face her best friend's teasing, Marinette left the bathroom, rolled up in a towel, only to find that her bedroom wasn't empty.

Adrien had just come inside to get some Camembert (He had returned to the rooftop to collect the stuff he'd left behind and was learning that his Kwami was very demanding when it came to food) when she blessed his vision by leaving the bathroom in only a towel.

This time it was Adrien's turn to blush.

"Sorry, Adrien! I didn't know you were here!" She quickly went through her stuff, taking a pair of underwear, a sweatshirt and jeans and running right back to the bathroom.

When she was decent, she entered the room once more, only to find him waiting for her, sitting on her bed.

She got close to him and he took her hand in his.

"What do you remember?" Marinette asked with a soft smile. Her voice was no longer nasal.

"I remember... My life as Chat Noir, mostly." Adrien answered with a sigh. "I have some ideas and memories of my life as Adrien. But only the things I remembered while I was Chat. A memory within a memory..." He frowned, feeling guilty, "And I'm sorry about before." He started, looking up at her "I don't know what happened… Plagg says that I was consumed by my hatred, my need for destruction…" he shook his head and looked down "I merged my own Cataclysm with his." He sighed, "I couldn't control myself. Not with the thought of my father being Hawkmoth… But worse than that, even after all the harm he has done, he took me away from you."

Marinette held his face with her hand and he leaned into her touch.

"It's okay, Adrien. I'm glad that nothing bad happened and that you recovered part of your memories."

Adrien looked at her and his smile grew into a grin. "You know… Alya gave me the quick summary of what happened while I was asleep and of what happened with my father when he got up to the room looking for us…" He started, "I know why I lost my memories and that my father doesn't have his miraculous anymore…" Marinette nodded, not understanding why he was looking so mischievous, telling her that, "But do you know what she refused to tell me?"

"What?" Marinette was more curious than anything, now.

"What was that Lucky Charm for." He smirked and narrowed his eyes, analyzing her face. Marinette couldn't find it in her to not blush and she had to hide her face between her hands.

"Aw! C'mon, Mari!" Adrien laughed, "Tell me! _Purr_ etty, _Purr_ ease?"

Marinette peeked between her fingers, her smile widening because of his puns.

"It wanted me to kiss you." She said looking him in the eye, "The Lucky Charm wanted me to kiss you." She giggled.

Adrien's smirk grew, "Why all the _mew_ stery then? Don't you want to kiss me, Bugaboo?"

Marinette rolled her eyes, "I do want to kiss you." She admitted, amused.

"Then what's stopping you?" He asked with his voice suddenly missing.

"Your stupid cat puns! That's what's stopping me!" She laughed.

"Okay. I won't _bug_ you with Cat puns anymore!" Adrien winked at her, "Should I be feeling _lucky_ now!?" He laughed delighted with his own puns, "You have to admit that was _Spot On,_ Princess."

"Chaaat!" Marinette groaned, with frustration, as he laughed. She looked at him suspiciously, "Are you trying to make me kiss you so that you'll shut up?"

His grin expressed more than words, "Only one way to find out."

* * *

 _ **I used the idea of the lip balm Lucky Charm from a fanart comic I found on Pinterest. I needed a Lucky Charm that urged Ladybug to kiss Chat Noir and that was the best solution I could find. Can't really figure out the name of the artist and FanFiction doesn't allow me to write links here, so I have no idea how to share the image with you. And that sucks because i**_ _ **t's very well drawn and it's very funny! If you have any idea on how I could share this, let me know by pm or comment.**_

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!_**

 ** _'Til next time..._** **ლ(=ↀωↀ=)ლ**

 _ **AuriMoon***_


	41. Wrapping Paper

**Wrapping Paper**

Christmas eve came, but it didn't bring the joy of the season with it. At least not for our heroes. Milan was filled with beautiful Christmas lights, and decorations, and people making last minute shopping. But even though Chat Noir's memories were back and despite the forgiving season, they couldn't just forgive Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien had texted his father right after regaining his memories the day before and they hadn't be bothered by him since. Marinette wasn't sure what Adrien had told his father, or if Gabriel not appearing to get Adrien back was a very good or a very bad sign. _I mean, with Gabriel Agreste, you never know..._ But Adrien had been the first to say that he deserved to be delivered to Paris authorities.

Although Marinette and Alya agreed with him, they were worried about how Adrien was behaving. His hatred for his father would eventually run out of fuel and leave him with all of the sadness and, perhaps, guilt of losing his remaining parent forever. Chloe and Nino agreed with the girls but were choosing to not opine in this matter. This was a really serious and delicate topic and Adrien was ready to jump in without even think about it twice.

"I know we are all on board with Gabriel going to jail... But I think you should at least talk to him first, Adrien." Said Marinette. They were all having lunch at a restaurant near the ice skate ring. The place was filled with laughter and joyous sounds. Despite all the fun they had had that morning, now was the time to talk serious business. And, the way Nino saw it, there was only one person that could make Adrien really ponder before taking any action. And that was Marinette.

Adrien had been successfully avoiding that conversation all morning. Successfully, because they had been followed by journalists, encountered magazines on the street shops with Adrien and Marinette on the cover dancing on Halloween, "I will frame this, M'lady." He had said right after Marinette had asked him what was he going to do about his father. She had been so amazed by the picture that he had managed, yet again, to dodge the subject. She had seen pictures like that, but Adrien had been sleeping, with his life at risk... So all she had seen in them had come with a feeling of sorrow and sadness that were so overwhelming that she couldn't really appreciate the beauty of the picture itself.

"Can't we just appreciate Christmas Eve without talking about this?" He asked with frustration filling his voice.

"No, Adrien." She answered, shaking her head and feeling miserable for having to pressure him like this, "Can't you see that there is no way we can enjoy Christmas with this hovering above us?"

Adrien looked at Alya, Nino and Chloe, that were abruptly very interested in the Menu. He sighed looking at Marinette while she continued, "Adrien, your father should be delivered to the authorities, yes, but-"

"Then why hasn't he?" He interrupted, frowning and feeling the same rage that had consumed him the night before, "What are you waiting for to call the authorities, M'Lady? Or to go to the mansion and arrest him yourself?" He was careful not to use the word 'Ladybug', since they were in a public place.

"Because of you!" She let out, maybe a little too harshly.

"Because of me? I'm all in favor of arresting him!" He spoke in the same harsh tone.

"Exactly." Marinette whispered with sadness.

Alya, Nino and Chloe glanced at them uncomfortably. They knew this conversation was bound to happen sooner or later, but they'd prefer it not to be in a public place and not to watch it so closely.

Adrien looked confused at Marinette. "I don't understand..."

She sighed and looked back at him with an apology glowing on her eyes.

"He is your father." She started.

"I know! He is my father and he did everything wrong! That's one more reason for me to want him behind bars! And after everything he has done to you- To _us..._ How can you defend him?" He asked, looking betrayed.

"Because he is your father, Adrien." She repeated, wearing an apologetic, but determined look on her face, "We know you, Adrien." She pointed at herself and her friends, "Probably better than you know yourself right now," She held his hand, "You feel betrayed and have your thirst for revenge now, but that will disappear over time... Are you really okay with sending your own father to jail without even talking to him first?" Adrien's eyes were filled with water, "I'm not having this talk with you because I care about your father, Adrien. I actually don't think I could hate the guy more. I'm having this conversation because I care about _you_." She squeezed his hand and smiled, her own eyes filling up with tears, "I love you. I always have..." She let out a strangled chuckle, while she shook her head. _Silly me._ "You need to talk to your father. Try to understand why he did what he did and get yourself some closure. I know you will regret if you don't."

Alya, Nino and Chloe nodded, making them notice they were there. Adrien sighed. If his friend all agreed that he should talk to his father, then he was going to talk to his father.

"Okay." He started, rubbing his eyes with his sweater sleeve, "I will talk to my father." They smiled proudly at him, "But not today." He warned. He couldn't face his father right now. He was sure he would punch the man in the face.

His friends traded worried looks. The longer he waited, the hardest would it become.

"I will go tomorrow, is that okay?" He reassured with a smile, noticing the silent dialogue his friends were having, "Today I just want to have fun with you, guys." He was bombarded with four warm hugs and shiny, pleased smiles, while their laughter echoed through the restaurant dining hall.

Their afternoon occurred with no further stress. Without the uncertainty of what to do with Gabriel Agreste, the air was so much lighter!

They walked through Milan, getting to know the city. Eventually, they split up for two hours, pretending to have something important attire to do, when what all of them really wanted was to go last-minute shopping for presents to give each other. Marinette, Chloe and Alya went one way, and Nino and Adrien went another, with the promise to meet in two hours on the ice-ring, to go ice skating.

Now, Marinette didn't find the idea of ice skating in front of Adrien a very good one. I mean... She was the clumsiest person alive, after all. But then again, he was not JUST Adrien. Every time she thought about it, she felt her heart warming up with love! How lucky really can a single person be? Both her love interests were the same guy! She had fallen for both sides of him, and he had fallen for both her and her alter-ego too! They were meant to be.

And now she was really struggling because she HAD to find him the perfect gift! With all the pressure she'd been in the last months, even more in the last week, she had given no thought whatsoever to Christmas! And now she had two hours - two little, and not enough two hours - to find him and everyone else a Christmas gift.

"Marinette, will you please calm down?" Asked Alya, chuckling a bit, noticing Marinette's distress.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Asked Chloe, looking smug the moment they entered the shopping center. She was in her environment, like a fish in the water.

Marinette slowly expelled the air she had breathed in, "I have no idea what to give Adrien for Christmas! I feel like such a bad Girlfriend- Wait..." Marinette's eyes opened up wider and her face when red, "Am I his girlfriend?"

Alya and Chloe laughed.

"I don't know!" Said Chloe, with a hand covering her mouth, while they entered the elevator. Chloe knew exactly where she wanted to go.

"You should be the one to know that, girl!" Added Alya, with an expression much similar to Chloe's. Noticing Marinette's distress firing up to the roof, Alya added, "Hey, Mari, don't worry about that right now!" They got out of the elevator, following Chloe, blindly "You love him and he loves you, that's all that matters. You can talk about it later."

Marinette slowly nodded, they should talk about it later.

"Let's enter this store!" Chloe interrupted her thoughts, grabbing them by the wrist and dragging them inside, while she giggled mischievously: "I have to find a nice _wrapping paper_ for Ben's _present_!"

"Ohh! You're being naughty this year, are you?" Asked Alya, giggling and looking a little flushed.

Chloe laughed, unashamed, "It depends on what you mean by naughty. If you compare what I have _planned_ for this year to what I _did_ last year, I could go buy myself an halo right now, because I will behave angelically."

"I think you fried Marinette's brain." Alya laughed, pointing at the girl in question.

Marinette only realized she was at a lingerie's store when Chloe started with the not-so-innocent conversation about wrapping. The store was beautiful. It was really well decorated with beige and dark-red colored patterns and gold ornaments, bold, but warm enough to be comfortable. The products of the store were equally exquisite. Some displayed on hangers and some on mannequins. Marinette had entered lingerie stores, before, obviously, and it wasn't the fact that Chloe was buying Ben lingerie as a Christmas present, or that she was at a lingerie store that made her blush dark, and freeze on the stand.

While Chloe and Alya talked shamelessly about 'wrapping paper' Marinette scanned the store, only to spot the most beautiful underwear set. It was simple, just like she liked them, but had this boldness to it... Normal people would see it to, but not understand what was it that caused it. Marinette was a fashion designer, that edginess - prompted by the way the cleavage had been designed - was brilliant. The whole piece was gorgeous, the black expensive satin covered the bra cups, followed by some black lace ornamenting the straps and a bright green little bow decorating the front. The bottom part was made of the same black satin, and the same black lace covered the sides. Since there were no straps behind the lace in the bottom part, the sides were slightly transparent. And the same little bright green bow gave the final touch.

The whole set was gorgeous, brilliant, and Marinette couldn't help but think of Chat Noir when looking at it. Next thing she knew, she was thinking about wearing it for him! _Could they really blame her?_ Her face got redder than her alter-ego's suit, she felt her mouth dry and somehow couldn't manage to move. She just kept staring at it.

Following Marinette's gaze, Chloe gasped and said "Oh my God, Marinette, You have to try that on!"

Marinette shook head furiously, feeling her mouth dry and unable to produce a word, while Alya added, "She is right, Mari!" She winked at her, "You would look fan _cat_ stic!"

Marinette felt like her head was going to combust from the further heat she felt on her face, while Chloe and Alya giggled.

"May I help you?" Offered the shop assistant, and a text beep made itself heard.

Marinette never thought she could blush further, but she did, while she unconfidently took her phone out of her purse and read her text.

 **[Adrien]** Is it weird that I already miss you?

"That would look really good on you, miss." Pointed out, gently, the shop assistant.

Marinette smiled at the text and answered back.

 **[Princess]** Not weird at all. :3

Chloe thought that Marinette was smiling about the assistant's compliment. Felling more confident that Marinette would really try the lingerie on, she said, "That's what we have been trying to tell her! Come on, Marinette! No harm in trying it out, right?"

 **[Princess]** SOS! BEING ATTACKED BY CRAZY DANGEROUS PPL! Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II! 3ºrd floor. La Perla.

Marinette looked up, confused. She had missed out on a little bit of the conversation.

"Although," The assistant said, ignoring Chloe, "I have the same set with the blue bow. I think it would look better on you, because of your eyes-"

"Oh, no! We want it with the green bow!" Interrupted Chloe and Alya nodded quickly.

"Why don't you let your friend decide?" She asked politely, but somewhat disapprovingly, and turned to Marinette, "Would you like me to bring you the one with the green or the blue bow?"

She hummed, uncertain. Should she really try that on?

"Marinette, green or blue, I am MAKING you try that on!" Said Alya pointing up her index finger, "You will regret it if you don't! I know you!"

"You know what!? Why don't you try them both?" Asked Chloe, feeling that Marinette was almost giving in.

"Come on, Marinette!" Asked Chloe.

Marinette sighed, "I will consider it. First, you try some on!"

"Why don't we try at the same time? We don't have much time, remember?" Alya pointed out.

"Fine." She said resigned, "I'm trying it! It doesn't mean I'm buying it!"

Chloe and Alya smiled at each other triumphantly.

 **[Princess]** Don't mind me. It's just Alya and Chloe driving me nuts.

They all gave the shop assistant their measurements and once they chose the sets they wanted to try on, they entered the dressing rooms. Luckily there were four of them.

The shop assistant gave the bigger one to Marinette. It was beautiful and very comfortable. decorated with the same patterns in the store but instead of reds, there was a mix of beiges and warm browns. The sun entered by a big and beautiful skylight, which Marinette had noticed the other dressing rooms lacked. Since it was the top floor in the building, she was totally okay with that skylight. It's not light someone would walk on the roof of a mall.

Closing the door, she smiled. She didn't even have to show the lingerie to Alya and Chloe. That would drive them insane!

* * *

 **[Princess]** SOS! BEING ATTACKED BY CRAZY DANGEROUS PPL! Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II! 3ºrd floor. La Perla.

Adrien felt his stomach jump to his throat, and stopped walking, looking at his phone.

His mouth went dry and his heartbeat speeded up.

Marinette was in danger.

Nino, noticing that Adrien had stopped walking, asked "What's wrong, dude?"

Ignoring Nino, Adrien searched on the GPS where the Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II was. It wasn't very far. Forty minutes walking for a normal person. _He_ would get there in ten.

He scanned the area. There were way too many people for him to transform there.

"Did something happened, Adrien?" Asked Nino, feeling scared too.

"Yeah." Adrien said with effort, "I need to transform."

"Okay. Let's find somewhere quieter, first." Said Nino, wondering if Adrien would transform right there. Adrien simply nodded.

It was surprisingly easy to find a quiet place. They entered a street with few people and then turned to a deserted alley.

Plagg came out of Adrien's pocket, "Kid, Marinette is okay, I don't sense Ladybug anywhere. If she was in any real danger, she would transform, right?"

"She hasn't transformed yet!?" Asked Adrien, feeling even more uneasy. He looked at his phone. She was waiting for him. "Nino, hold this." He said handing his phone to Nino, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

After he transformed, he received his phone and tucked it on his pocket, "Nino, I-"

"Just go, dude." Interrupted his best friend, "Let me know when everything is okay."

Adrien nodded and, with the help from his baton, jumped to a roof and sprinted towards the direction the GPS pointed.

Marinette was in danger and hadn't transformed. His heart felt tighter by the minute. He wondered if this was his father's doing... But how!? He didn't have his miraculous anymore... How would 'crazy, dangerous people' appear randomly without Hawkmoth? Plus, why didn't she transform yet? Did she lose Tikki? Even if she was in a place surrounded by toughs she had to transform. Risking her identity was a way better solution than risking her life.

After five minutes racing, he stopped for a moment to see if he was going the right direction, also searching for the Galerie's map, the store she had been at when she texted him was in the last floor of the building. Maybe he could use a roof entrance.

Chat Noir ran and jumped with all the speed he could. Looking up, he could see the building. Sprinting a little harder, he landed on Galleria Vittorio Emanuele's roof.

Panting for air he looked around, trying to find something out of the ordinary. But he didn't. And it was quiet too... With his feline ears, he should be able to hear sounds of struggle or fight if there was one. What if she wasn't there anymore? What if they had taken her somewhere else? His eyes itched with tears and he shook his head, trying to get rid of that kind of thoughts. He was going to find her. He had too.

Looking around more meticulously, something caught his eye. Glass reflection. There was a skylight in the roof. He could break it and enter.

He ran towards it, but once he got there the vision that overtook his eyes caught him by surprise. He swallowed dry, as he felt his cheeks warming up.

Marinette was fine.

 _More than fine, really._

Marinette was wearing a black lingerie.

He knew he should leave and give her privacy, and yet his legs wouldn't move. He couldn't see it properly from where he stood, but the desire to see... more of it was overwhelming.

Focusing on his breathing and fiercely closing his eyes, he took a step behind. Then another. When she wasn't within his vision range he let out a sigh and sat on the floor.

If she wasn't in danger, why did she sent that message?

He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 **[Princess]** Don't mind me. It's just Alya and Chloe driving me nuts.

Sent a little more than five minutes ago. He hadn't noticed the beep because he was busy running for her life. Literally.

Chat Noir blinked at the phone and then rubbed his free hand through his face, glad that Marinette was alright. Then he laughed when he realized that the 'Crazy, dangerous people' were Alya and Chloe.

* * *

"Come on, Mari! Let us in!" Plead Alya, knocking on the dressing room's door.

"Yes! We want to see how it looks!" Added Chloe.

Marinette giggled, while she posed in front of the mirror from different angles. It looked good. She was actually considering buying it! Not exactly for Adrien, but for herself. It really gave her a sense of power to look that good.

"You're mean, Marinette." Laughed Tikki, while Marinette's phone beeped again.

"They deserve it, for the way they were teasing me." Marinette quickly pulled the phone off of her bag, as she laughed with Tikki.

 **[Adrien]** You shouldn't joke around like that, Princess. You really scared me.

Marinette frowned. Maybe she overdid it with the SOS text.

 **[Adrien]** I could have gone looking for you, you know?

 **[Adrien]** You did send me the address.

 **[Adrien]** And there's a skylight on your dressing room. (ㅇㅅㅇ)

Marinette's eyes popped out as she felt her face burst into flames. She looked up, looking out for Chat Noir. Did she see her? Oh My God. Of course he saw her! Why would he say something like that if he hadn't?

Her heart was beating so fast! She could die right now. SO-EMBARRASSING.

"Marinette?" Squealed Tikki, following Marinette's gaze, "What happened?" She asked, noticing the weird behavior of her chosen.

A weird screech was all that came out of Marinette's mouth.

"Marinette, you're scaring me by not answering." Said Tikki, flying closer to the skylight, trying to see if she could find out what caused Marinette's commotion. "There's no one here, Marinette."

Marinette turned her head back to the phone.

 **[Princess]** OMG, Adrien! I'm so SO sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!

Adrien had seen her in a tiny bikini before... Nothing new there.

Not that he remembered... And not that she knew he was Chat Noir back then...

"Marinette..." Called Tikki, again.

 **[Princess]** How was the view, though? ;P

She added, feeling her cheeks becoming even warmer. What else could she do unless joke with the situation?

Worried about her chosen's lack of response, Tikki unlocked the door to let the other two in and quickly hid on Marinette's bag.

"Finally!" Said Chloe, entering with her own lingerie set on. Followed by Alya, that was also wearing one. "Uh! This dressing room is really nice!"

 **[Adrien]** Beautiful.

Marinette giggled to her phone.

 **[Adrien]** But since I was really freaking out about your safety, I couldn't fully appreciate it. -.-

"What are you doing, Mari?" Asked Alya, noticing her best's friend uncanny behavior. "And why are you so blushed?"

Marinette's head rose up from her phone and she hid it behind her back. "Blushed!? Pufff! Nothing! What!?"

Alya rose her eyebrows and smirked, as she crossed her arms, "Nothing, hum?" The lingerie she was wearing was really pretty. It was a really light beige with some orange details on its pattern. It suited perfectly with her skin color.

Chloe chuckled, dismissing the subject, "I think Adrien would have a heart attack if you appeared before him like that." Marinette managed to blush even deeper. Chloe's smile and eyes widened as she figured out why Marinette was behaving like that, "You were sending him PICTURES OF YOU WEARING THAT! WEREN'T YOU!?" Her voice arose as Chloe grew more excited.

"Way to go, Marinette!" Laughed Alya, as Marinette shook her head with her eyes opened in terror. Chloe left the dressing room, as if she just had the most wonderful idea.

"NOOO! I didn't!" Marinette kept shaking her head, not sure of what was better: That Chat had come to 'save' her and seen her by mistake, or her friends supposing that she had been sending him pictures... The result would have been the same, she thought. _He did see me like this._

"Come on, Mari! There's nothing wrong with sending hot pictures of you to your boyfriend!" Assured Alya, placing a hand over Marinette's shoulder to make her more at ease.

"I'm totally doing it too!" Said Chloe, coming back with her phone, "Will you be my photographers?" She asked handing them the phone. Alya took it, laughing.

"I didn't send him pictures." Said Marinette, giggling. Chloe was posing for the camera phone with her babydoll set. It was really elegant, from a dark rich blue that shocked against her blond hair. And it looked so good on her. "I sent him an SOS text, asking for his help when you two were teasing me, and he actually came." Explained Marinette, not able to control her laughter.

Alya and Chloe looked at her with a funny expression.

"What do you mean, he came?" Asked Chloe.

Marinette pointed up, giggling some more.

The girls looked at the pointed direction only to find the skylight.

Alya was the first to laugh but was soon followed by the other two.

"That's soooo funny!" Said Chloe, brushing off a tear from the corner of her eye, before it could ruin her makeup.

"But did he see you?" Asked Alya.

"I think so." Answered Marinette, handing Alya her phone. Chloe almost ran to peek at the text feed. "But I didn't see him."

After they were all filled in in the matter, Chloe congratulated Marinette, "Well, you reacted pretty well!" Alya nodded, looking impressed.

"You should have seen my face, though." Giggled Marinette.

"If it was anything like your face when Chloe accused you of sending him your lingerie pictures, I'm sad I missed it." Said Alya, chuckling. Marinette took her tong out for her friend, making her laugh.

"Well, now that he has seen it, you have to buy it." Said Chloe, with one hand on her hip.

"I was thinking about it, until I saw the price tag." Said Marinette, "I knew it was bound to be expensive, because of the material and design quality, but I can't afford this."

"Yeah... I'm not buying this either." Agreed Alya, "It was fun to try it out and it looked really good. But there is no way I will give this much money for lingerie."

Chloe sighed and shook her head, "You guys are absolutely impossible."

Alya and Marinette shruggled and smiled apologetically.

"Well, let's put our clothes on." A mischievous smile appeared on Chloe's lips, "I already know what my Santa is giving your boys!"

* * *

 _ **I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. Writing this ending is really making me squirm. This was supposed to be the last chapter, but since I haven't written the rest of it yet, and you've been waiting for two weeks (I'm so, so sorry) I decided to publish it as it is, and add a new one later.**_

 _ **This chapter had the help of my dear friend RoseySparrow. She knew how much I've been struggling and she helped me out by giving me solutions and never pressuring me into writing more. Without her help, I wouldn't have published today. Thank you so much RoseySparrow!**_

 _ **Anyways, sorry for the long wait, I hope it doesn't happen again and I hope you had fun reading this one.**_

 _ **AuriMoon***_


	42. Christmas Presents

_**Hi there, Miraculous readers,**_

 _ **So, this is not the last chapter.**_

 _ **I'm having trouble finishing this, right? xD But after the sweet comment that a guest left last week, asking me to not make this chapter the last, I just couldn't resist and let it end today. Plus, some extra ideas have flooded my mind this week and I'm thinking of including them in this story, so I don't know when it will end. It's close, but how many more chapters, I can't really know for sure.**_

 ** _Hope you like it, 'cuz you're up for some more tease and fluffiness. ^^_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**

* * *

 **Christmas Presents**

After the present shopping, the girls met the boys back in the ice skating ring. But not before placing the presents around the Christmas tree in their hotel room and taking pictures of Chloe, near the Christmas tree with her new lingerie set. "I want Ben to have a present, even if I'm not there!" She had said, giggling.

Needless to say that they arrived almost an hour late to the ice ring. Marinette and Adrien blushed a bit and the others traded smirks. It was obvious to Chloe and Alya that Adrien had told Nino about the skylight in Marinette's dressing room.

The rest of the afternoon was gone with a blink of an eye. Time flies when you're having fun!

They had dinner in a restaurant near the hotel, where Chloe had reserved a table the moment they had set foot in Milan. In Christmas Eve it was even harder to dine out. All the restaurants in the city were fully booked and they had been lucky that Chloe had contacts. The food was great and the company was better. They all had tonnes of fun.

After dinner, they went for a walk. It was cold and it looked like it was about to rain, but they didn't want to go to the hotel just yet. Alya and Nino, and Marinette and Adrien were walking hand in hand, happy just to be together. Chloe was perfectly fine with it too. Her friend never made her feel excluded.

"They are sending you all a happy Christmas, guys!" Said Marinette to her friends, while she talked to her parents on the phone. They had decided to spend Christmas in China with her mother's family.

Four different versions of "Happy Christmas to them too!" were yelled by her friends, followed by several snorts and laughter.

"Did you hear that?" Giggled Marinette, "Yes, Merry Christmas for you and dad too, mom!" She turned off the call.

"Aaahh, Mrs and Mr Dupain-Cheng are so cool! I miss their baking!" Sighed Nino. It was a weird sigh though... Like he was trying to hard... Now that she thought about it, Nino seemed a little off since they'd met back in the ice-ring.

"When we get back you can all come to the bakery for a snack. My treat!" Marinette winked at Nino, trying to ease whatever it was bothering him.

"I won't forget that!" Warned Alya, pointing the index finger to her best friend and making her laugh.

"My slender figure will suffer!" Sighed Chloe dramatically. Making them laugh. All except Adrien, that was lost in thoughts. "Is everything okay, Adrikins?"

"Yes." He answered calmly, "I was just thinking..."

"Yes?" Compelled Marinette.

"Is it too weird that I remember your family better than my own?" He finally asked. They all looked surprised at him. He sighed and slightly shook his head, "It's just that they were always so incredibly kind to me... I have so many memories of them with Chat Noir... But I have hardly any of my time with my father and none with my mother. The only memories I have of them aren't the real ones. I remember thinking about them as Chat, but actually being with them... no." His smile was painted with sadness while he explained, "Right now I can't even face my father... And if I saw my mother again I have no idea what she would tell me, or what to tell her... I feel like I know your parents better than my own. Is it too weird?"

Marinette shook her head, feeling her eyes stinging, "It's not weird, considering your situation." She said with her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat, "You never told me a lot about your mother, but I can tell you about your father. I was his top fan, after all..."

"You talked to me about your mother sometimes, dude." Said Nino, "If you want, I can tell you about her."

"I can talk to you about both your parents, kiddo. What I do for Camembert..." Sighed Plagg's voice, coming from Adrien's coat, earning some laughter from the humans.

Adrien swallowed dry, "Thanks, guys." His voice was filled with emotion.

"And you are always welcome in my parent's house," Said Marinette, smiling widely, "All of you."

"Thanks, Mari!" Said Chloe, and the others nodded while she continued, "I think we should go back to the hotel... I'm freezing and it's almost midnight! We'll miss Santa!"

Everyone agreed and they turned around, returning the hotel walking the same path they'd before.

Once they arrived at the hotel room, the Kwamis came out of their hideouts, sighed of relief and floated to one of the rooms, with Plagg mumbling about Camembert and something to do with starving.

Unlike that morning, the Christmas tree was filled with presents. The boys must have found a way to sneak out to put his presents on the Christmas tree too.

"Yay!" Cheered Chloe, as she observed the tree, "Santa has been here already! So many presents!"

"Okay!" Started Nino sounding a little nervous, sitting on the sofa with Alya, "Who starts?"

"I can go first!" Said Alya, jumping off the sofa and bursting into squeals like she was about to explode of excitement. Marinette giggled at this. Her best friend had always been the biggest Christmas enthusiastic she knew!

"Like a kid on Christmas really..." Teased Marinette, sitting next to Adrien. Alya put her tongue out to her friend, a childish move, making them all laugh.

"Since you're teasing me, you'll get your present last!" Sentenced Alya with a chuckle, searching for her presents on the Christmas tree.

Adrien placed his arms on Marinette's shoulders and pulled her closer to him, making her feel like she was in heaven. All her worries disappeared. Chloe and Alya were right. It didn't matter if they hadn't labeled their relationship... They were together and that was all that mattered.

"Nino!" Alya said, with a medium sized box on her hands, "This one is for you! I hope you like it!"

Nino received the present and quickly tore the red wrapping paper apart. It was a new mixing table, and Nino just stared at it like all his dreams had come true. His hand started shaking, "I-... Babe,- I... Thank you!" He said almost unable to speak. She knew him so well...

"Do you like it?" Asked Alya, feeling a bit apprehensive with Nino's nervousness.

He swallowed dry and nodded as if he wasn't able to pronounce a word.

Noticing Nino's distress and knowing why it was there, Adrien came to his rescue, "Alya, you hit the jackpot." He laughed, "Look at his face! He can't even speak!"

"I'm not sure that's a very good sign..." Started Alya, she sat near Nino and said, "Nino, if you don't like it, it's alright! We can go to the store tomorrow and-"

"I love it." He cut with a rough voice and starting to tremble harder, "It's-It's great..." He looked at her in adoration, placing the mixing table on the other side of the couch and turning his gaze from her, "I love you."

Alya smiled widely, "I love you too", and they hugged fiercely.

"AWWW" Squealed Chloe, making Adrien and Marinette laugh.

"Nino, you're shaking like a leaf!" Said Alya in a surprised and worried tone, "Are you feeling sick?" She placed her hand on his forehead trying to measure his temperature.

"No, I... I'm not sick..." Answered Nino looking red.

"For God's sake, Nino!" Said a frustrated Adrien, surprising everyone, "This is painful to watch!" He turned to Alya, "Alya, I think Nino should be the one to give his presents first, otherwise I think he will die of anxiety or something and ruin everyone's Christmas." Alya looked surprised, but nodded, Nino looked like he was about to faint, "Nino, you will stop delaying. Now is the time."

Nino breathed deep, gathering his courage, got up and nodded. Instead of going for the Christmas tree, he went to his bedroom, coming out seconds later with a tiny black box. He reached for Alya's hand and made her get up from the couch she had just sat in.

She got up, looking confused, and he got down.

On one knee.

Alya's eyes were opened wide and her mouth slightly opened.

Chloe and Marinette let out a light squeal and Adrien chuckled approvingly.

Nino slowly breathed in and out, as to calm himself down. He cleared his throat, "Alya Césaire," He opened the little box, showing her a beautiful ring, and she gasped silently, "You are the love of my life. Will you marry me?"

There was a moment of silence where expectation grew. No one even dared to breathe, afraid of missing Alya's answer.

Alya let out a breath and once the shock from the first impact was gone, a smile started to grow on her face.

"You are the love of my life too, Nino." She said with a loving gaze, "Of course I will marry you!" She finished with a slightly nervous giggle.

And there was commotion! Nino chuckled relieved, hugged and kissed Alya, lifting her from the ground while Chole, Marinette and Adrien celebrated.

"Finally!" Said Chloe clapping her hands.

"It's about time!" Agreed Marinette laughing of content.

Nino and Alya kissed passionately and their friends cheered and whistled again.

For the next half hour Marinette, Adrien and Chloe congratulated Alya and Nino and talked about how excited they all were. Then, they went back to the presents.

Alya kept distributing her presents with renewed energy, followed by Nino that looked like the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. Next up was Marinette, and then Adrien.

None of the presents beat Nino's proposal, obviously. But Marinette did feel her heart go wild when Adrien gave her a box similar to Alya's ring box. It was slightly bigger, but Marinette blushed and started to freak out.

Was he going to propose too? Was he insane? They had only just started dating!

Dating... they didn't even have 'label' for it yet! She opened it and saw a beautiful necklace with a gorgeous red stone pendant. It resembled his mother's necklace a little, that was safe in her bedroom in Paris. He didn't remember that she had borrowed it, for sure. But somewhere inside him, he must have felt some kind of connection between the two necklaces.

"It reminded me of you, M'Lady." He said, smiling warmly.

Marinette felt foolish for a second. She had thought he might propose to her! And she had freaked out inside. She secretly laughed at her own silliness. Now that she saw a necklace instead of a ring, she knew she would have said yes to him. Without a second thought. Even if they had just started 'dating'. He was her other half and she wanted to be with him forever. She would never turn him down.

 _Who cares if we don't marry or if we stay unlabeled, forever? All I really want is to be by your side, Adrien._ She thought, feeling happy tears filling her eyes.

"Thank you, Kitty." She said, overwhelmed with her own resolve, "I love it."

"What's not to love, Mari!? I wish my Ben gave me a ruby too..." Said Chloe, with a meaningful smile, knowing that Marinette wouldn't notice the commercial value of the gift Adrien had gotten her.

"What?" Marinette looked surprised at the necklace again, "Adrien, you shouldn't have..."

"No returns accepted. Only the best for my girlfriend." He said kissing her cheek.

"G-Girlfriend?" Repeated Marinette blushing, as to be sure she'd heard him right. Alya and Chloe were trading amused looks.

"Yes?" He asked, not sure what to say, "You are my girlfriend, aren't you?" He asked confused.

Marinette blushed some more and nodded, feeling a smile growing in her face without her control.

"Now that's clarified," Said Chloe laughing, "Where's my present, Adrikins?"

He laughed relieved and got up after kissing Marinette's forehead.

There was an unspoken love feeling in the room. Marinette felt like her heart could burst of happiness, for her best friend's engagement, for Adrien being there to stay - with her -, and for Chloe for being the friend she never thought she would be.

When it came to Chloe's turn to give her presents, Marinette and Alya immediately blushed. Marinette more than Alya.

"It's my turn!" Chloe cheered happily, "Where should I start?"

"I had an idea!" Started Marinette, with her breathing sounding irregular, "Why don't we go to sleep? I'm so tired!" She faked a yawn and noticing Chloe's smug smile, Alya's nod, and Nino and Adrien's confused faces, she added, "We can check out Chloe's presents after... _Alone_..."

"You wish, sweet Marinette!" Laughed Chloe, flashing her a mischievous look. "Since you'd been the first to talk, I can give you your present first." She laughed, Chloe had bought presents for Alya and Marinette, but insisted in not let them see until it was time. Marinette was extremely nervous with this, considering the gift the blond had for the boys. "Here you go!" She said, giving her a Christmas paper bag.

Marinette carefully opened it, peeked inside and let out an expelled laugh. Chloe had sense of humor. Marinette had no idea where the blonde had bought red and black polka dotted male boxers and a red yo-yo toy, but she couldn't help but find it incredibly amusing. Chloe was trying to make a Genderbent out of them. Ladybug would dress up as Chat Noir and Chat Noir as Ladybug - except this 'cosplay' gifts of hers were lingerie.

Marinette looked at Chloe blushing and they both started laughing at the same time, knowing what was coming next.

"What?" Said Alya, feeling excluded, getting up and trying to peek inside the bag that Marinette was fiercely closing so that no one would see it. "Let me see, Mari!"

"Noooo!" Whined Marinette between giggles. Nino and Adrien were trading curious looks.

"Alya, here, open yours!" Said Chloe, laughing and extending the girl her present.

Alya shrugged and received a similar Christmas bag. Marinette eyed Alya curiously but never tried to see what Chloe had given her best friend. If it was anything like her gift, she didn't want to impose.

Alya's face confirmed her speculations. Alya glimpsed inside the bag and closed it immediately, while her head jumped to look at Chloe. Marinette laughed, seeing Alya becoming as red as she was.

"You'll thank me later." Laughed Chloe, making a gesture with her hand, diminishing the tension on Alya's shoulders.

"What's happening here, really?" Asked Nino, with a smirk, "I don't remember seeing Alya blush in some time."

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked!" Said Chloe with an evil laughter, "'Cuz you're next!" She handed him a box, that Alya and Marinette recognized from the lingerie store. The girls traded nervous giggles between them and Marinette even covered her face with her hands.

Nino, making the most of the witty ambiance that was in the room, picked the box from Chloe's hands and narrowed his eyes playfully at the girls, that responded with more giggles. He slowly untied the red silk bow that was keeping the box closed together and, as to give more suspense to his actions, he too peeked inside the box. His smug smile quickly disappeared as he swallowed dry. His eyes flew to Chloe and then to Alya.

The girls were crying with laughter. Bending over themselves because of Nino's priceless expression.

"What the hell did she gave you?" Nino asked accusingly at Alya, making them laugh harder.

"Well, I-I suggest Alya show you-" Chloe said, laughing so hard that it was difficult to understand her words,"... in the comfort of your own bedroom." She finally finished, making Alya and Nino blush and laugh with her. How could they not? Chloe was practically on the floor, unable to keep herself standing with laughter.

Adrien didn't know what was happening, but it was definitely amusing to watch. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Chloe had for him, though. Judging by everyone's reactions, the presents must be somehow related.

"Finally, Adrikins!" Chloe chuckled, cleaning a rebel tear with a hand and handing Adrien a similar box to Nino's. Adrien gulped before he accepted the present.

"Mind if I open this later?" He asked, laughing apprehensively. A general round of laughter surrounded the room again.

"Why? Are you scared?" Asked Chloe, back with her evil smile.

"Yes?"

Marinette squeezed his hand, giving him strength. She wanted to see his reaction, too.

"Okay..." He said, pulling the bow to untie it and open the box, "Here it goes." Just like the others had done, he picked inside, and what he saw made his heart jump in his chest. He quickly closed the box and looked at Marinette with widened eyes. While the others burst out in laughter yet again, she blushed and giggled nervously. It was the lingerie he had seen her in a few hours ago. It had an hairband with a pair of black cat ears with it. Adrien looked at Chloe, narrowing his eyes at the blond girl. She was a teaser. She'd always been. But now Adrien felt he could die of embarrassment. The good part about this was that, apparently, everyone had received a naughty present from Chloe. He wondered what was it that Marinette had received. As if she'd read his mind, she slightly opened her bag to show him. He laughed at the red and black polka dotted boxers and the yo-yo, understanding the cat eared hairband and why his lingerie set was black and green.

"You're un _bra_ lievable, Chlo!" He punned, unraveling another round of laughter.

"I know!" She squealed with delight, "I guess that's everything guys." She smiled amusedly, "Alya and Nino can go ahead and try my presents right away!" She laughed, while her friends blushed again, "Marinette and Adrien, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait a little longer, since I'm sleeping in your room too!"

* * *

Marinette woke up with Adrien's mumbling beside her.

After the present sharing, they had sat around the coffee table and played charades. It had been so much fun!

They'd headed to bed around three in the morning. Marinette and Adrien soon had fallen asleep, cuddling in each other arms. But now, Marinette had woken up, because Adrien was tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare. She had seen it before.

"Why.." He kept muttering, "How..ouldyou?"

Marinette hugged Adrien and whispered, "Shhh.. It's okay, Kitty. I'm here..."

After a while, he kept trapped on his nightmare, so she decided to wake him up.

"Adrien," She called quietly, trying not to wake up Chloe, "Kitty, wake up..." She softly shook his shoulder until he opened his eyes. She couldn't really see very well in the darkness of the room, but she could definitely recognize the confusion and tears on his eyes, "Oh, kitty!" She said, hugging him to give him comfort, "This is eating you alive..." She whispered, "You _have_ to talk to him..."

Adrien surrounded her body with his arms, receiving the comfort and love that she was giving him.

Once she felt him nod, she squeezed him gently. He sighed and made an effort to get up, breaking their embrace.

"Where are you going?" She whispered, not understanding why he'd gotten up at five in the morning.

"I'm _going_." He simply replied, leaving the bedroom to the living room.

Marinette's eyes widened and she quickly followed him outside the bedroom. Carefully closing the door behind her, she turned to see him looking outside, aside the Christmas tree. Tikki and Plagg appeared in the room, looking ready for action.

"I wanted to avoid this at all costs, but you are right, as always, Princess." He said in a rough murmur, "I can't move on without talking to him. I need closure."

Marinette hugged him from behind, wishing she could protect him from everything. Wishing he didn't have to suffer like this... But knowing there were somethings that she just couldn't _do_ for him.

Adrien turned around to her and returned her hug, diving his nose on her hair. "After this, we can take him to Paris and arrest him properly." He said, ignoring the lump he felt on his throat, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

With a green light, Chat Noir appeared in her arms.

Marinette smiled reassuring, letting him know that it was going to be alright, "Want me to go with you?"

He slowly shook his head, "No." He said, loosening up the hug a bit so that he could look at her, "I think I need to do this alone."

Marinette nodded, expecting that answer. She leaned in and kissed him without restraint.

He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She was giving him hope, courage and all the love she had. It was all he really needed. With her, he left invincible. Nothing could tear them apart. They were meant to be.

"Be careful, mon Chaton." She said, once their lips grew apart. Her beautiful blue eyes shining proudly at him.

With his heart bubbling with strength, he smiled at her and nodded. He was going to be careful and he would come back home healed, for her and for himself.


	43. Proud of my boy

**Proud of my boy**

When Chat Noir landed on the Agreste's Mansion in Milan, he was not expecting to feel the way he was. He felt scared of what his father might say. And how he'd react to it. He was really mad at Gabriel, but the man _was_ his father. He suddenly regretted not bringing his Lady with him. She would have been able to calm him down.

Deep down, very hidden in his heart, was also the love that he had for his father. He really couldn't deny it and that was why all of this was hurting so badly. All mistakes and crimes aside, Gabriel was his father and he felt that he would never get closure if this conversation turned sour. And he feared it would turn sour very quickly. He was there to tell his father they would come for him. That he, the great Gabriel Agreste, was going to jail. Marinette had told him about how his father had turned down his miraculous after the Halloween's disaster. She had described how sorry and regretful he had been that night. But for Chat Noir, that was only worse to hear... If he had been that remorseful, why do what he'd done when he figured his son was lacking his memories?

Chat Noir sat on the roof of the house, trying to find the courage to enter it. He unzipped his right pocket and took his phone in his hand, wondering if he should text his Princess to come and help. He really needed her there.

After a moment pondering what to say, he decided against asking her to come. He had to do this alone.

 **[Adrien]** I've arrived at the mansion. I will text if I need help. Love u

He stared at the phone, not sure of what he was waiting for, until it arrived.

 **[Princess]** If you need me, I'll be there in one minute. I know you can do this Kitty. Be careful. Love u 2

His chest inflated with love and determination. He could do this. She believed in him. Stuffing the phone back into his pocket, he got up from the roof, ready to go confront his father. Should he simply use the front door?

Maybe he shouldn't... No one knew that Chat Noir was in Milan...

Deciding against the front door, he swung to the ala east of the house and landed on his bedroom balcony. He broke the glass of the windowed door with his elbow and entered the room. He waited a few seconds, trying to hear if the silence remained. It did. Frowning, he quietly left his room and walked to the main entrance. There was no guard in sight and the silence was excruciating. Looking around, he noticed that some of the usual stuff he had disregarded as not important, weren't there anymore. Such as flowers on the vases, and carpets on the floor... It had been three days since he hadn't come back home. Had his father gone away? Had he run away that quickly?

Feeling deeply scared by the thought of never seeing his father again, of never hearing his much-deserved explanation, Chat Noir ran upstairs and entered the room he knew was his father's. He sighed of relieve when he noticed there was someone moving on the bed. He had awakened his father.

Gabriel turned on the lights, confused to how a stranger had entered his bedroom. His eyes widened in realization that Chat Noir was the stranger. There was a moment where none of them said a word. Gabriel crawled out of bed, astonished, not bothering to put something over his pajamas, and not caring about the time.

Chat Noir was feeling more torn than he ever felt. He hated that man. That was the person that had made Paris suffer. That was the person that had taken Marinette away from him. But that was also the man that had raised him. That was the person that had remorsefully given up his miraculous. That was the person that he had been terrified of not seeing again, not a minute ago.

Gabriel moved towards Chat Noir, startling him. But the man didn't care. He wrapped his arms around the superhero and, to Chat's surprise, started to sob. Not sure of how to react, and pretty certain that Gabriel never hugged anyone like that in his life, Chat slowly moved his arms to hug his father back. Chat Noir patted his back while the grown stoic man cried uncontrollably on his shoulder.

"I'm s-sorry, Adrien." Gabriel mumbled to his shoulder, his voice so low and full of pain that Chat Noir barely heard him.

Chat Noir didn't answer. How could he answer? What was he even expected to answer?

Chat Noir broke away from Gabriel's arms. He didn't know what to do or what to say, but he did know he could never forgive his father.

Gabriel seemed to realize that, and he still repeated, "I'm so sorry, son." He looked so hurt that Chat Noir's heart shivered a little.

Chat closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Please, Adrien!" Gabriel's voice rose, with panic. His son was the best and most kind person Gabriel had known. He found it a weakness while his son was growing up, but now he hoped Adrien's forgiving nature still remained.

"I can't." Chat Noir let out, sounding frustrated. Gabriel's eyes widened, and despair made his lower lip tremble. Gabriel took a step forward towards him, but he raised his hands, palms facing his father, as a warning not to come closer. "I can't." He repeated.

"I understand." Sighed Gabriel, sitting on the side of his bed, looking completely broken. "I probably wouldn't either."

"It's not that I _won't_." Said Chat, frowning, trying to understand what he wanted to say. Gabriel looked at him, hopeful, "It's just that I _can't_." Chat made a pause looking at his hands, trying to organize his thoughts and make them into words, "I would try to forgive you. I know I would if I could." He started, "All you did to Paris... To Ladybug... To my friends... I would try to forgive it all! You are my father, and, even though you had no excuse for what you did, you did have a reason. A reason that was noble. You were trying to get mom back." He looked up, his vision suddenly torn by stubborn tears, "I take full responsibility for what happened to me, father. I have my Chat Noir's memories and I know that, without my consent, you wouldn't have tried to bring mom back. I'm the one to blame for my lost memories, no body else." Gabriel started to shake his head, disagreeing completely with his son. Gabriel was about to interrupt him, but Chat was faster, "No." He cut, coldly, "I know that you think it's your fault, but it's not." Chat chuckled unhumorously, "It's the only thing that I don't blame you for." Chat's eyes darkened as he fixed them on his father's watery blue eyes, "I _could_ and _would_ forgive you everything." His voice rose, as he felt the anger fill his body, "How COULD you take me away from her? From my FRIENDS? From MYSELF?" His tears were now running freely on his angry face, "I can **_NEVER_ **forgive you for that. E V E R." He pointed his index finger to his father, accusingly, "You chose to do it. And you had no reason but your own selfishness!"

Gabriel's face was wet from crying too. During his son's outburst, he'd let his face fall on his hands, shamefully. By the time Chat Noir stopped talking, he wanted to die. He could never face his son again. He never felt so ashamed.

"I'm here to let you know," Chat Noir said more quietly, making an effort not to pant. His heart was running wild on his chest, "that we decided to deliver you to Paris authorities."

Gabriel lifted his head from his hands and looked astonished at Chat Noir. He had wondered when they'd come, but he never thought his son would give him a heads up.

"We are coming tomorrow to take you." Chat said, uncomfortable, "We decided to give you a last day of freedom, since it's Christmas day."

Gabriel gulped and nodded, "Thank you."

It was the time for Chat to nod. He walked to the door, "Merry Christmas, father." He said ready to leave, with his heart suffocating his throat.

"Wait, Adrien." Gabriel asked, getting up from the bed. Chat stopped and turned to face his father, "I know I already said this, but I really am sorry. I don't deserve a son like you. You are everything I never was." Gabriel walked to Chat, carefully, as if he was a wild animal that could escape at any minute, "You are every bit your mother and she is so proud of you..." He finally reached Chat and carefully brushed his face with his hand, a sweet and caring gesture. One Chat never thought would come from the man in front of him. "And so am I... I'm so proud of my boy... So proud..." Gabriel repeated, smiling warmly, as tears run through both their faces, "Merry Christmas and thank you, Adrien. You coming here, was the best present you could have given me." He closed the space between them, pulling Chat for another hug. A departing hug. "You are the best son I could ever have and I love you. So much." He whispered, his voice sounding hoarse, "Thank you." He finally loosened up his grip letting Chat Noir go, and smiled widely at him.

Chat nodded, smiling back, "I love you too."

He left the room and the mansion from where he'd entered, feeling there was nothing else to say. Feeling like the air was much lighter,... but also feeling that something was terribly wrong.


	44. Tears Are Good

_**Dear** **Miraculers** **,**_

 _ **I'm sorry I missed last week's deadline. My life has been crazy! Crazy, but good! I can't really complain.. ^^ But I only found the time to write - TODAY xD I've been writing all day long and I'm pretty happy with the result. Oh, by the way, this is the last chapter. I hope you like it. I might or might not write an epilogue, but that depends on how much you guys want to read it (**_ MUAHAHAH _ **). Let me know in the review section!**_

 _ **Anyways, this is probably my last author's note to you - at least regarding this fic -, so I really hope you liked coming on this journey with me as much as me.**_

 **Mew** _ry **Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

 _ **Don't forget: Stay awesome, share** **love and read fanfiction! :D**_

 _ **AuriMoon***_

* * *

 **Tears are good**

"So?" Asked Marinette when Chat Noir entered through the balcony's door, "How was it?"

Chat Noir shrugged, "It was... weird." He said sitting on the sofa beside her and kissing her cheek, while she snuggled into his embrace.

"Weird how?" She asked, looking up to see his face.

"He seemed different." Chat sighed and started toying with a stray of Marinette's hair, distractingly. "He apologized... And I think he meant it." Chat released his transformation and told Marinette what had happened with all the detail he remembered. In the end, she looked puzzled.

Since she wasn't saying anything, he asked, "Do you think he is going to do something stupid? He really sounded as if he was never going to see me again."

"Well, I don't know..." Started Marinette, trying to fight a yawn, feeling a bit ashamed for not being able to control her fatigue in a moment like this, "What kind of stupidity are we talking about?" She looked at him, not sure if she should say the word, but in the end deciding to, "You think he would take his own life?" She asked quietly.

Adrien's eyes widened with horror when he looked at Marinette as if that possibility hadn't even crossed his mind.

Then he frowned. "No." He said with certainty, "He wouldn't. Father is way too self-centered to end his own life. That much I remember."

Marinette slowly nodded, agreeing. "Then what kind of stupidity were you thinking of?" She asked confused.

His face changed into a strange expression.

 _The running away kind._

Marinette didn't remember him making that face, ever. He looked like he was about to say something, but then he stopped and shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm probably just overthinking everything... He is going to jail, for sure. I guess he was just saying goodbye. Maybe he thinks I won't visit him, or something..." Marinette nodded while fighting another yawn. He chuckled, "You're so cute when you're sleepy." She smiled lovingly and leaned in for a kiss.

"I'll tell you what." Giggled Marinette when their lips split, "Tomorrow morning we will go check on him, if that makes you feel more at ease..." She stopped when he nodded unconvincingly, only to add right away, "Or now- We could go check on him now if you want..."

"No. Tomorrow is good. Even so, I don't think it will be necessary, I think it was just the nerves speaking. This was some overwhelming night..." He sighed, and this time it was his turn to yawn.

"You're super cute when you're sleepy too." Marinette giggled, resting her head on his chest, "We should go to bed, you know?"

"I know... But I'm so com _furr_ table here..." He wrapped both arms around her and made her lie down with him on the sofa.

"Me too, Kitty." Yawned Marinette, making him yawn right after. They both chuckled, adoring every bit of this new found comfort they had between them.

Eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Adrien woke up with the early morning sun, as it snuck in the living room. It was deliciously warm and he leaned in between the awake conscious and the blissful unawareness of the mind. He felt a comfortable weight resting over him. It was making him warm, protecting him.

He lazily opened his eyes and his heart was filled with love when he saw Marinette's head on top of his chest.

Her body was squeezing his between the sofa and herself. The sofa was small for both of them, but he had slept like a baby just because of her presence.

Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette and looked at her lovingly. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful in his arms. His luck was finally changing. All because of his Ladyluck.

Marinette moved against his body and hummed in response to his hand cupping her cheek. Adrien smiled and kissed the crown of her head.

"Good morning, Princess " He whispered to her ear.

A lazy smile appeared on her lips as she rubbed her eyes, "'morning, Kitty" She tried to say, but what came out was an imperceptible moan that made Adrien bust into laughter.

Marinette opened one of her eyes and looked at Adrien slyly, which only made him laugh harder. She giggled, unable to control the happy bubble forming in her chest. She wished she could be brain-coherent in the morning so that she could tell him how much she loved him, but not even "good morning" had come out... She decided to leave it to later. Maybe after breakfast. Instead, she forced her body to move and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Marinette" He said, with a hint of laughter still on his smile, hugging her back.

The door of the room they'd been sharing with Chloe slowly opened and Chloe peeked inside the living room.

"Ah good!" She said entering the room wearing her fancy golden robe, "You're awake!"

"Good morning to you too, Chloe." chuckled Adrien. Marinette only nodded, her eyes were closed again.

"I'm starving!" Chloe said as if it was reason enough to be unpolite, "I'm going to order room service, want something for you?" She picked up the hotel's phone and dialed 'one'.

Adrien nodded, "We'll have whatever you're having."

"I want breakfast for three in my room." Chloe ordered to the phone and then she hung up the call.

Adrien shook his head unimpressed. Chloe being old-Chloe was something you would never want to see again. Maybe teen Chloe was a very hungry Chloe? Adrien looked at Marinette and... She was asleep again. Laughter grew inside him once again.

"I need coffee- Like. Now." sighed Chloe, frustrated and she let herself fall to one of the armchairs.

"I don't envy whoever gets to wake up with you every morning, Chlo." Adrien said in a low tone of voice, so that he wouldn't wake Marinette up. "Plus, you didn't pick anything from the menu... Are you expecting them to just bring everything that was listed on the menu as breakfast?"

Chloe only clucked her tongue in response.

They did, though.

After some long twenty minutes trying to talk Chloe out of her bad mood, someone knocked on the door. Chloe let out an exasperated sigh, got up and opened the door. Three garçons entered the suite pushing three whelled tables full of food.

"Took you long enough!" Said Chloe, grabbing a tiny tart and taking a bite on it. "Hum. SO goOd!" She sighed and she poured some coffee on her cup, finally happy. Adrien, that was observing everything with an hint of incredulity on his face, couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction to the first bite of the day.

"Thank you!" Chloe said with a warm smile, giving the three garçons a tip that made their eyes double. "And Merry Christmas!"

They bowed to her and repeated her words several times before leaving the room.

"Marinette, waky! waky! Breakfast is here!" Said Chloe with singing voice and a tiny bit higher than needed.

Marinette frowned and opened her eyes with annoyance clearly visible on her face.

"Was that really necessary, Chlo?" Asked Adrien, not wanting his Lady to be disturbed.

"Of course! You guys have to eat with me! We have lots of places to be today! I'm not counting on those two," She giggled while she pointed at Alya and Nino's bedroom, "but I'm not going alone!"

Marinette motioned to get up and Adrien promptly helped her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Both of you are impossible! You turn into a lil monster when you're hungry," Adrien chuckled pointing at Chloe and then finished pointing at Marinette, "And you look like a zombie! It's not Halloween! It's Christmas!"

Chloe ignored Adrien and sat on the other side of the sofa, near Marinette. Then she pocked Marinette's shoulder, making the girl open her eyes again, and offered a mini tart, just like the one she'd just had. "Eat up! It's delicious and we have so many stuff to do before heading home tomorrow! You'll need the energy!" Chloe turned to Adrien, offering him a tart too "You too, Adrikins! Chop-Chop!"

Chloe had been right. They really needed the energy to survive the day, but not for all the good reasons she had planned. Chloe wanted to take them to see the city, she had all the itinerary outlined already. But once the three friends set foot on the Hotel's lobby, they were overwhelmed but the commotion outside. A crowd of photographers and journalists was gathering at the hotel entrance, and the only thing keeping them from entering were the two security guards.

"What is going on in there?" Asked Chloe to the receptionist, a woman in her fifties, with a very motherly-like smile.

The woman looked surprised and glanced at Adrien, then she focused her attention on Chloe, "You haven't heard it yet, miss Bourgeois?"

By Chloe's book, that was never something good to hear.

The three of them shook their heads, trying to calm the nervousness they'd started to feel the minute the receptionist talked. It didn't help when the woman clearly gulped and looked at them - Adrien - with regret and pity.

"Maybe you should come with me." She said with a very serious expression, and she gestured them to follow her. Chloe looked at Marinette and Adrien and when they shrugged, she led the way and followed the woman. Marinette squeezed Adrien's hand and felt him squeeze hers back. Whatever had happened, they were not alone.

The receptionist led them to a small, empty room. It looked like the staff room. It had a microwave, a fridge, a table, and an old TV, which she turned on after she glanced at them. The image appeared first. A woman tucked in layers of clothes was talking to the microphone and trying not to be taken away by the wind and rain. Or better, tornado.

Then, the sound of words and wind blowing furiously filled the little room.

 _"(...) Search teams are now heading on to the local where the accident occurred, but as you can see by the footage, the storm hasn't passed, so_ _there's no telling whether they will find something or not."_

On the screen, below the reporter's image, was a red stripe with a white title giving new spectators context:

 **Private airplane crashes into storm in Japanese waters.**

And right below the title, the subtitle:

 **Famous rewarded designer, Gabriel Agreste was amongst the victims.**

With a sense of guilt and panic creeping into her system, Marinette looked at Adrien. His eyes were widened and his face had run out of blood. She'd never seen him so pale.

 _And he had been right._ His senses were telling him that something bad was going to happen and she hadn't given it a single thought.

"Oh my god." Chloe was the first to whisper.

 _"(...) The rescue and search team are doing everything they can, but we can't help but wonder-_ _"_

The receptionist turned off the television, cutting the reporter's speech. She looked at Adrien with compassion and said, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

But Adrien didn't respond. Marinette wasn't even sure if he was listening.

After a moment of gloomy silence, the woman cleared her throat and talked again, "I need to get back to work. You can stay here as long as you need. I'll make sure no one will bother you."

"Thank you," Murmured Chloe, and Marinette nodded.

After the woman left, closing the door behind her, Marinette and Chloe turned to focus on Adrien. He was still, with the same pale, shocked expression on his face.

Marinette squeezed his hand again. A shallow promise that everything was going to be okay. But this time, he didn't squeeze her hand back. She wanted to say something... To comfort him, somehow. But she couldn't let out a single word out of her.

She was to blame. If she had insisted to go back to his father last night when he came to her with his worries, nothing like this would have happened.

Chloe, on the other hand, ignorant to what had happened between Chat and Gabriel the night before, didn't interpret their expressions correctly. Sure, he was Adrien's father, but after everything he'd done, she would say without shame that she thought he got what he deserved. She wouldn't say it in front of Adrien, of course, but from her point of view, Adrien was way better on without Gabriel.

And then, there were Adrien's thoughts... Frozen, absolutely blanc for a couple of minutes.

He knew people were talking to him, but he couldn't listen.

The lack of any thought was followed by a rollercoaster of feelings. He couldn't even begin to describe it. It was burning him inside.

He was never going to see his father again. The first thing that crossed his mind was how he missed his father already, followed by a terrible sense of loneliness.

.

.

His father was most likely dead.

.

He was alone.

.

..

An orphan now.

..

...

All because of his father's selfishness.

...

All because his father always put himself first.

...

...

 _Anger crept in_ , overcoming all of the other feelings. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and somehow managed to let out in a strangled and unhumourous chuckle:

" _I knew it._ "

Marinette's heart started beating faster. _He did know it._ _And I didn't listen._

"I'm so sorry, Adrien..." Marinette pleaded, letting go of his hand, to hug him, "It is all my fault!" She cried against his chest. Chloe let out a confused 'Ahm?', but Marinette ignored her, "You knew that something was wrong! And I... I-"

"Marinette, it's not your fault." Cut Adrien, his voice colder than she'd ever heard him. She reprimed a shiver. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"What-! But-"

" _I knew it_." He repeated, trying to make her understand. He broke her embrace and started to wonder around rubbing his face with his hands, in front of two shocked girls, "I knew he would do it."

"Do what?" Whispered Chloe, trying to follow what was happening.

"RUN!" He roared, glaring at Chloe, and feeling immediately ashamed of himself. The girls had nothing to do with it and he was bursting out on them. He tried to calm himself down by breathing slowly, "I knew he would run away." He let out a cold laugh, completely different from the ones he'd shared with them that morning, "I knew he was going to do something stupid! We talked about it yesterday, for heaven's sake!" He pointed at Marinette, avoiding her gaze, "But then... I decided to give him another chance. Without even ask your thoughts about it..." He stopped walking and shook his head, "God, I'm so stupid."

He just kept on breathing. He never knew he would feel the same kind of hatred he'd felt the moment he became Chat Noir again. But he was feeling it now, and it was overwhelming. He wasn't suited up and he still wanted to destroy.

But who? His father was gone.

"Adrien," Called Marinette very softly, "You're not stupid." She paused, "You are the kindest and most forgiving person I know." Adrien felt his heart shrink with shame, he was filled with hate. He was nothing that she said he was, "You are not stupid." She repeated, coming closer to him, "You are _good_. And you believe in people. You believe that people can change. You gave him the benefit of the doubt, even after everything. You believed in your father."

"Yes!" He said, frustrated, "After everything he's done, I was stupid enough to give him heads up that we were coming for him. And even now!" He ran his hands through his hair, "Even now, I still CAN'T believe he tried to run! How could he!?" He felt a warm tear roll down his face, but he didn't remember when he'd start crying.

Chloe, finally understanding some of the conversations, said: "Adrien, I'm really sorry if this comes out as me being a bitch, but that plane crash... It serves him right. I do hope he isn't dead, but you can't deny that what happened was freaking instant karma."

Marinette stared at Chloe, silently saying _Are you dumb, or what?_

Adrien nodded, agreeing with Chloe, "Karma is a bitch." He said bitterly.

Marinette gaped at them for some seconds.

Adrien sighed and rubbed his hands, "Well, let's go to our room? I'm sorry Chloe, but I don't feel like doing happy stuff today."

Chloe nodded, "Of course, Adrikins."

* * *

Later that night, a thick silence reigned in their hotel suite. Everyone was making its own luggage, since they were going to leave to Paris the next morning. The only sounds that were occasionally listened were the kwami's whispering amongst them.

Adrien had kept his anger up all day as a barrier, not letting anyone in. Anyone who tried was treated poorly.

Marinette understood why: once the hatred ran out, feelings that he didn't want to feel were bound to sneak in. She felt like the quicker he let those feelings in, the easier it would be to overcome them and move on. But Adrien didn't want anything to do with those feelings. All he wanted was to sulk and be angry with his father for as long as he could.

Shockingly, Chloe was the first to finish her luggage and she sat on the sofa and turned on the TV for more news.

 _"(...), the storm has finally passed and the rescue teams are searching restlessly for survivors. It looks like an impossible situation since there's no sign of any plane fragments anywhere in the researched area (...)"_

The screen had images of an helicopter floating over the sea and below the same red stripe with a slightly different title than this morning's:

 **Private airplane disappears in Japanese waters.**

And right below the title, the subtitle:

 **Famous rewarded designer, Gabriel Agreste was amongst the victims.**

The woman's voice kept going:

 _"(...) New sources confirm that Gabriel Agreste did change his will a few days before this crash (...)"_

"Chloe, turn it off?" Demanded Adrien a bit abruptly, coming out of the bedroom just to ask her that.

"Are sure...? I just wanted to see if there were new developments..." She answered, uncertain.

"Then, take the volume off, or down. I don't wanna hear it." He responded, going back into the bedroom where Marinette had stopped what she had been doing and was frowning at him. The sound of the TV was lowered as he'd asked (ordered) and he could no longer hear what was said.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Adrien asked, still not able to look his Lady in the eye.

"Because of your behavior!" She burst out, she had decided to let him calm down a bit before confronting him, but she'd had it. She couldn't keep it in any longer. "Is that your way of treating your friends?" She asked, pointing at the door. He ignored her, hiding his face from her. She threw the shirt she was holding to her luggage and sighed frustrated, "Everyone is shocked by what happened and none of us can even begin to understand what you're feeling! But we are trying! We are trying to help you! We need you to let us!" She covered the distance between them and held his hands, forcing him to drop whatever piece of clothing he was holding, "Please, talk to me." She begged. He was still not looking at her, so she gently forced him to by lifting his chin with her hand.

His eyes were full of tears and sadness. It hurt just to look at them. But it was also a relief.

 _Tears are good._ She reminded herself.

"I know you think you're the one to blame, Kitty. But you're wrong." She said her eyes filling up with tears as well, "I felt it was my fault too, until you said it was yours... Then I realized: It's not my fault and it's not yours either. If there's someone to blame is Gabriel Agreste. He betrayed your trust. Again. And I know you are angry with him, as you should be, but not to the point that it's destroying you inside. You need to let go." Tears were running free through both their faces.

Adrien sniffed in hard. She was right. His Lady was right. He looked her in the eye again. This time she saw more than sadness and hatred.

She saw hope.

So she extended her hand to him, inviting him to take it, "We can go through this, Kitty. Together."

He took her hand and smiled weakly, but thankful, "Together." He repeated.


	45. Epilogue

**The (much wanted) epilogue!**

 _*Merry Christmas, Miraculous readers*_

* * *

The Agreste's accident and the disappearance of Gabriel Agreste had become a current topic on the news, worldwide. Although it was always revolving the accident, the main tabloids rolled around Gabriel's last will now.

It was very a polemic matter because the great designer had changed his will two days before he died.

Once Adrien first overheard in the television that Gabriel had changed his will - on Christmas night -, he immediately thought his father had cut him off. It made sense in his head. It was before he had made peace with the man, after all... Although it really didn't matter to Adrien - he was never a fan of the fact that money made people think they can do anything they want -, he had to admit it stung a little. But a few days after they arrived in Paris, his father's lawyer had come to him and had demanded Marinette's presence as well.

It turned out that Gabriel had left everything to Adrien. Everything, except Gabriel's brand, which he left to Marinette. Adrien and Marinette had gaped at the lawyer, thinking he was just joking with them. Once they realized he wasn't, Marinette immediately refused. She couldn't _ever_ accept it, plus she was already in trouble for not supervising the upcoming catwalk in Milan. She had her hands more than full. Sure, her dream was to work at Gabriel's... But accepting the whole company, it didn't seem right.

Adrien immediately tried to convince her to accept - she was the best person for it, after all - but she still refused. That was when the lawyer had intervened, saying that Gabriel knew she wouldn't accept, therefore he had left a letter for her. And one for Adrien as well. They'd blinked at the man while he offered them both their letters.

Marinette's letter said:

 ** _"Miss Dupain-Cheng,_**

 ** _The moment you took my child from me, was the moment when I realized the mistake I did by keeping him away from you. I was selfish. I didn't want him to remember my past mistakes, so I only thought of myself. For that, I'm sorry._**  
 ** _If you are reading this, it means I've succeeded. Again, I'm sorry, but I'm not the kind of man that rots in prison._**  
 ** _With this said, I know you, Miss Dupain-Cheng. You are the kind of person that fights for what's right, and you will feel that accepting a company from someone like me,_ _an Hawk_ _, won't be the right thing to do. I urge you to rethink your resolve, because, this time, you are wrong. I ask you to put your pride aside for a minute, miss Dupain-Cheng. Think about the people that will lose their jobs if Gabriel's goes bankrupt. And, if you think that Adrien will keep the company, I beg you rethink it too. Adrien never liked the fashion world, you'd be dooming him to a life of misery. You, on the other hand, are an extremely talented designer, just like I was with your age, and have what it takes to run Gabriel's. In addition, I believe that working at Gabriel's was your dream not so long ago. Am I wrong?_**  
 ** _I leave Gabriel's and Adrien to you. That's how much I trust you, little Lady.  
_** ** _I hope you and Adrien can find a way to forgive me, someday._**

 ** _Have a good life,_**

 ** _Gabriel Agreste"_**

Marinette had read the letter in silence and, although she knew she was being manipulated by Gabriel Agreste's words, she ended up agreeing with him. If she didn't keep the company, Adrien would be the one who would sacrifice his dreams in order to guaranty the people's future. And she couldn't let that happen. Plus, as Gabriel had put it, working at Gabriel's was her dream.

With this in mind, and to Adrien's absolute surprise, she had accepted Gabriel's brand. She would hire a CEO for the moment and would finish her bachelor while working with the CEO closely.

Still astonished with Marinette's sudden change of heart, Adrien had opened his letter.

" _ **Adrien,**_

 _ **I have no idea how much you do remember, but, if this are my last words to you, I want to apologize. For everything. I was never a good father, even when you were little and your mother was still around, I often neglected both of you. Back then, you had her, so you never felt alone. But when she died, I should have gotten closer to you and given you all my love. Instead, I got caught up in my own grief and forgot I wasn't the only one suffering. I'd lost my wife, the love of my life, but you had lost your mother. We could have been so much stronger together, if only I'd been a better father. A better person...**_  
 _ **I'm really sorry, my son. I will try working on it from now on. I will start a new life, with a new name, an I will work hard to be someone you and your mother would be proud of.**_  
 _ **One of my biggest regrets is never answering your questions about your her. Seeing Emilie on Halloween made me realize that. So, if you still want to know, I've kept everything she owned and she has touched in the attic of our country house. The keys are on the safe from my office in the mansion in Paris.**_

 **Address to the country house:** **Unnamed Road, 56220 Rochefort-en-Terre, France**

 _ **I hope you look at her things and know how proud she is of you. So am I. I'm sorry I didn't let you know more often.**_  
 _ **If it's not asking too much of you, I want you to live the best life you can, son. Ignore the dreams I had for you. Follow your**_ **own** _ **dreams. I know you'll be the greatest physics teacher any school will have the honor to welcome. But most importantly, if something as bad as losing your mother ever happens to you again, don't behave as I did.  
Your mother used to say: Follow the light.  
So, take her advice. Let your friends and loved ones in.  
A life in the dark will always be a life without light. Meaningless. When you live your life in the light, there might be shadows, but the light always wins as long as you chose to follow it. You are the living proof of that. If I ever did something good for you, was to show you what not to do.  
Chose the light. Have the courage that I never had.**_

 _ **Know that I and your mother are watching you, even though we are in different places for now,**_

 _ **I love you,**_

 _ **Gabriel**_ "

Adrien had cried.

He was finally getting some closure. A release from his anger. He had been fighting it with Marinette's help, but it hadn't been easy. Now, he could finally make peace with the past and look forward to the future.

Marinette and Adrien wouldn't forgive Gabriel. Not now, not ever. They had no idea if Gabriel had actually died. No body had been found, and from what he'd written in his letters, it sounded that it all had been planned... But maybe he planned on escaping and not on crashing? He did make a new will, as if he knew he was going to 'die'... But they couldn't know for sure. They might never find out... And it was okay. All it took for them to let it go had been a heartfelt letter from the later. He was no longer in their lives. He had no miraculous and no name. In the end, the new year started and they could finally breathe.

Ladybug and Chat Noir let Paris know that Hawkmoth was dead in a press conference. That day was made a National Holiday in their honor. Paris was safe and rejoicing.

And Luck was finally here to stay. Marinette moved in with Adrien to his apartment, where they lived happily. It seemed like a dream, after everything... The best part was that it was the reality, and that made it so much better.

Marinette helped to finish the winter's collection runway, she wouldn't feel okay by leaving everything as it was. Nicolas Ghesquière had given her an opportunity of a lifetime, and she wasn't going to let him down. He expressed his sincere sadness that she was leaving them, followed by a warm congratulation. She was going to occupy the position of his rival and he wished they could be friends instead. Marinette agreed: friendship with Nicolas Ghesquière was way more advantage for Gabriel's than a rivalry.

All these events led to the current media situation. Marinette had been announced as heir of Gabriel's. Interviews with both Marinette and Adrien followed. The fashion magazines couldn't get enough of it. "The unexpected heir" was all over the tabloids. Adrien insisted every time that she had his full support and that his father had made an excellent choice to leave Gabriel's to Marinette instead of someone else, himself included. He would most of the time salient that his father always wanted the best for his company, and Marinette was the best. There were occasional reports implying that Marinette had something to do with the designer's death or that she had only received Gabriel's because she was dating Adrien, but there was nothing they could do about it. Marinette and Adrien learned to accept that some people would always think poorly of the others. As Adrien often said: "Marinette doesn't need to prove anything to anybody. She is brilliant and she was chosen by father, himself. That is all we need to know." Taking over Gabriel's hadn't been easy on Marinette, but she had Adrien's support and that was all that mattered.

With the summer break, you'd think she would have more free time... But no. Amongst Gabriel's brand duties piling up, she had to make not one, but TWO wedding dresses. Alya's and Chloe's.

Ben had proposed to Chloe on Valentine's day. It was a bit too much, but, for Chloe Bourgeois, it had been perfect. Nothing was ever too much for her.

Shockingly (but not so much), Chloe and Ben would be the first to tie the knot. They were going to live in Paris and visit Ben's family occasionally. Chloe's father was in the hospital and there were no signs that he would be getting out so soon. Which was good and bad, at the same time. Good meaning that he was going to live... Bad meaning that without the hospital machines and cares he wouldn't live. So he was stuck in there.

Chloe had decided that she wanted two weddings. A small one in the hospital, with her father, and a big-gigantic-absolutely-W-T-F one for everyone else, that had to be recorded-live so that her father could assist as well if he wanted.

She had asked Alya and Marinette to be her bridesmaids. And Alya had asked Marinette and Chloe.

Because of this, Marinette had to tailor-make two wedding dresses for her friends as their wedding present. She wouldn't have it any other way! They ended up being completely different, obviously. While Alya's was simple and with a mermaid silhouette, Chloe's was bright, shiny, puffy and princessy like.

Amongst all the dress drawings Marinette had designed, there was one that she just couldn't take her eyes off. It was perfect and she wanted it for herself. So she kept it, picturing and wondering about that one day where she hoped she could wear it.

As for the bridesmaid's dresses, she decided she couldn't design them. She didn't have the time. Alya and Chloe ended up choosing gown's from Gabriel's brand anyway... but they weren't tailor-made by Marinette.

Besides the gowns being made by the same designer, both weddings couldn't have been more different.

Chloe's wedding was in summer, big, and regal. Full of guest - Who the hell _invites_ 500 people? Who the hell _knows_ 500 people? And with a ginormous venue.

Alya's was in Autumn. Small, cozy and with a few more people than 50.

Both of them were beautiful in their own way. And both had one more thing in common than the dress-maker.

Chloe had decided not to throw the flower bouquet. There were way too many single ladies in her wedding to do it - 150 too many. Meaning, the odds of catching the flowers were less than 1% and it would be deathly dangerous, according to her. Instead, she put the flowers on a transparent dome that was closed with the locker. Finally, she made each of the single Ladies pick one key from the basket. Only one of the keys matched the locket, obviously.

When Marinette's key opened the locket, most people clapped, but Alya, Chloe and Nino jumped of their sits and cheered like the crazy people they are, making Marinette and Adrien blush.

Hard.

Something similar happened in Alya's wedding.

There were much less single ladies in this one, around ten. Marinette, trying to escape the mortification of being cheered in front of a crowd by 'catching' the bouquet again, had chosen a spot in the back. But Alya knew her, so, she threw the bouquet harder than she should have.

To everyone's amusement (the guests were all friends and familiar faces), the bouquet ended up in Adrien's lap. Alya insisted that she wasn't going to rethrow the bouquet because it was destiny calling.

Adrien hadn't been prepared the first time, but he was this time. He had spent the last two months looking for the perfect ring with Nino's help (that was the only person in the room that understood why Adrien was behaving so unnaturally nervous today).

When the cheers and funny pick up lines calmed down, Alya started by announcing that it was time for the bridesmaid's speech, but Nino called her and murmured something on her ear. A sly grin beamed on her face and she glanced at Marinette and then at Adrien.

Adrien became red, instantly knowing what was coming and cursing Nino under his breath.

"Ladies shouldn't go first after all." Alya resumed talking to the microphone on her hand, her grin growing, "I think the best man should be the one to give his speech first, otherwise I think he will die of anxiety or something and ruin our wedding." Nino let out an incredulous snort at her choice of words and signaled her to give him the microphone.

"Honestly, Adrien, it has been painful to watch!" He said, teasing his best friend. Adrien was now glaring at the couple.

Marinette looked confused. She knew she'd heard that set of words before... But where? She looked at Chloe and she saw the blond wearing a similar grin to Alya's.

"Come on over, Agreste!" Continued Nino, signaling Adrien to get up. "Stop delaying! Now is the time."

Adrien handed the flower bouquet to Marinette and squeezed her hand before getting up and marching towards the bride and groom.

"Thanks alot, man." Adrien murmured with an hint of irony to Nino while receiving the microphone.

"Sure, dude! I'm only returning the favor." Teased Nino while Alya giggled with delighted anticipation.

Adrien cleared his throat and faced the wedding guests.

He was pale, sweaty and feeling out of place. He was a very good public speaker, but today his hands were shaking and his head was suddenly empty. He cursed under his breath, trying to remember how the speech he so carefully had written started, but he couldn't stop thinking about that big 'What if'.

What if she said _no_?

"Hi." He forced himself to say, but it came out with uncertainty, earning himself some giggles from the crowd - from Nino, Alya, and Chloe mostly. Marinette was really concerned and wondering why weren't they too. Adrien never, EVER behaved like that. He was the confident one...

"Ahm- Hi!" He repeated, chuckling embarrassed, "I'm Adrien Agreste and I'm the best man... Ahm..." The crowd was silently looking at him. Some confused, some skeptical, and some - very few - amused.

 _Oh My God, this is so embarrassing._ He thought. _Okay, I can do this. I'm the King of Puns._

"What an emotional day it's been, am I right? Even the cake is _in tiers!_ " He said a tiny bit too happily. It had the desired effect, though: the guests laughed. Feeling a bit more confident, he continued, "I'm so happy for you Nino! And Alya! I can't believe you're _Meow_ ried now!" Some more laughter followed, and he glanced nervously to Marinette right when she facepalmed.

 _Now I'm sure she will say_ No _. Oh lord, why can't I give a speech without puns?_

But they just kept coming, "Alya, did you change your last name?" He asked the bride and received a nod. Alya was now whipping tears from her face, "Hum," He pretended to wonder, placing a hand on his chin, "Alya Lahiffe. It does have a nice _RING_ to it!" The room was roaring with laughter.

 _Crap! Why didn't I bring the speech with me like a normal person? I really need to stop this before it gets out of hand._

The crowd took longer to calm down this time. When they did, Adrien was very serious. His gaze fixed on Marinette. She started to blush with the intensity of his eyes on hers.

"Can you come here, Princess?" He asked, raising a hand towards her, inviting her to take it.

"Are you going to make puns about me?" She asked quietly and shyly, starting another wave of giggles and chuckles.

Adrien shook his head, "No." He said with certainty, "At least, I hope not." He gulped, drawing more laughter from the guest.

"Come on, Mari! Go to him!" Asked Alya, and the crowd cheered.

Marinette placed the bouquet on the table near Chloe and got up, unconvinced.

"Go!" Chloe whispered, "I will take good care of your bouquet!"

Marinette sighed and walked to Adrien. When she took his hand, the room was so quiet that if a drop of water was to fall, it would be heard.

Adrien seemed visibly more relaxed with her touch, but his hands kept shaking. Marinette was about to ask him if he was alright, but he started talking first:

"Marinette" he said, taking her other hand, "Princess, M'Lady..." He looked her in the eye and her smile was what kept him going, "I knew you were the love of my life the minute you fell on me from the sky." She giggled, remembering the day they'd first met. She was still confused, not knowing how this had to do with the best man's speech, but it looked like it was important, so she didn't interrupt.

"We fought so many battles together from that day on... And we were also so blind!" He laughed and she nodded giggling with him, "We kept chasing each other's tails! Honestly, it's kind of a miracle how we got to where we are." Alya, Nino and Chloe laughed. The guests were all smiling at Adrien's sweet words, but there were only five people in the room that fully understood them, "When I got back in Paris and saw you, in that moonless night, I fell for you all over again. It was like seeing you for the first time! And my words two nights after, couldn't have been more wrong. You were never a bad idea, Princess. I only thought that because I was terrified. One look at you and I was done. I was terrified." He repeated. Marinette was really close to him now. He could see tears threatening to fall from her big blue eyes. The world was shut and silent, there was no one but them. "Like I am now."

Marinette smile was torn with a frown of worry, followed by a gape of surprise when he let go of her hands and kneeled down on one knee.

The world came right back to them: roaring with screams, gasp, and applause.

Adrien looked at Marinette and opened a tiny blue jewelry box, showing her a beautiful ring.

She beamed, glowing at him. Bathing him with her light.

Even before he asked, he knew her answer. Suddenly, he wasn't afraid anymore.

He was following the light.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Will you marry me?" He made his best Chat Noir smirk and added, "I want to be with you forever. Think you can handle me that long?"

When she kissed him, he knew he was home.


End file.
